Tela de Araña
by Ladtheove
Summary: De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo.
1. Cuando solo te queda un camino

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, romance entre hombres. Así como escenas de tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará todo lo que es, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo, tras, como a veces me pasa, meses de abandono. (Lo siento) Los estudios, el trabajo, y otros proyectos, me arrastrar a pasar mis horas en otras cosas. Además no estaba nada convencida con cómo estaba llevando estás últimos caps, y la desilusión se me traducía en desgana a la hora de escribir. Así que al final he decidido hacer caso de un buen consejo de un amigo, y simplemente reparar la historia antes de continuar. Recuperar la ilusión y con ella la inspiración. El objetivo es reparar un cap por día al menos, hasta ponerme al día. Así que aquí vamos. ^^ Si vuelvo a retrasarme tenéis permiso para lincharme. XD

PD: Miles, millares de gracias a todos lo que me leéis a pesar de todo, sois la razón de que siempre recupere las ganas de escribir.

(Hoy tocan besos de frutas y verduras XD)

**Respuestas a los caps 24 y 25 al final del cap. ^^**

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 1- Cuando solo te queda un camino**

**Prólogo**

Harry Potter murió una tarde de guerra e invierno. Rodeado de nieve roja, barro helado, y sufrimiento.

Diez años han nacido y muerto, desde aquel día. El que marco el nacimiento de la larga oscuridad. Y aún hoy se siguen recordando los sucesos. Ecos de acontecimientos que se han prohibido nombrar en alto. Se murmuran en la penumbra de la noche, cuando no queda nada a lo que aferrarse más allá del hambre que muerde el vientre, y el frío que hace tiritar la carne. Se susurran en callejones mugrientos, y fábricas hacinadas cubiertas de hollín.

"_El icono de la luz ha muerto, aprieta los labios y resiste en silencio, pues nadie vendrá a acabar con el sufrimiento." _

Este es el mantra que aprenden todos los niños del nuevo régimen, casi mamado de los pechos marchitos de sus madres.

Una década ha transcurrido desde entonces. Diez años son mucho tiempo, y este ha transformado lo que queda del mundo mágico, en una comunidad hostigada por la pobreza, la tiranía, los impuestos, y la ley marcial. Cuando la comida escasea, la moral se convierte en un bien demasiado caro que mantener. Los robos, la prostitución, el asesinato… se han convertido en el pan mugriento de cada aciago día.

Y sin embargo, los magos que existen en miseria, arañándose por un pedazo de algo que llevarse a la boca, se consuelan con lo poco que tienen.

La visión de un muggle arrastrándose patéticamente tras su amo, es suficiente para recordarles que su suerte podría ser peor. Criaturas como animales, menos que esclavos. Los antiguos humanos, van tras sus señores con las cabezas gachas y los hombros hundidos. Diezmados hasta no ser más numerosos que los propios magos, han sido moldeados en la carne que sustenta el régimen sobre sus espaldas. La mano de obra a la venta, para quien pueda pagarla.

¿Y quién posee la riqueza para comprar su propia parcela de piel?

Los mortífagos.

Seguidores sanguinarios del régimen. Los huesos de su estructura, y su látigo más violento.

Hombres y mujeres que ven pasar patrullando sobre escobas, ocultos en el interior de caros carruajes de caballos, y elegantes palanquines. Siempre elevados, helados, ricos y crueles. Cada día más, y cada vez más poderosos.

Se han apoderado de todo.

Lo tienen todo.

No es extraño, entonces, que haya tantos jóvenes dispuestos a unirse a sus filas.

Cuando el premio es escapar del hambre, y entrar en el selecto círculo de banquetes, fiestas, reuniones, obras de teatro, conciertos, recitales… que la admisión exija el sacrificio de tu propia alma, empieza a no parecer un coste tan elevado.

No, no es raro el que renuncia a su humanidad, para entregarse al servicio del señor tenebroso.

Sin embargo, estos nuevos adeptos no llegaran jamás al auténtico poder. Ni ostentaran la potestad política que posee el círculo interno. La opulenta élite, fuertemente militarizada, y con mano blanca para ejercer "justicia".

La nueva nobleza.

Formada por las familias más puras, más leales, más poderosas. Aquellas que cuentan con el voluble favor de Lord Voldemort. Con su beneplácito y bajo sus órdenes, esta élite regula el ministerio, los colegios, todas las instituciones. Todas las decisiones son suyas.

Pero los realmente poderosos, la auténtica sangre pura de este nuevo mundo, sus favoritos. Aquella familia considerada la propia realeza.

Son los Malfoy.

Quizás por ello, su traición, fue aún más sorprendente.

La traición del único hijo de la familia, la traición de Draco Malfoy.

**oOo**

**Capítulo 1- Cuando solo te queda un camino**

El paisaje era oscuridad brumosa, el reflejo espectral de la luz de la luna, y copos enormes y pálidos como fantasmas, nevando suavemente a través de la noche. Sobre la costra de hielo y cellisca vieja y sucia, que ya cubría los campos, encima de raquíticos árboles sin hojas, y en las rocas, a veces puntiagudas y afiladas, que ejercían de trampas ocultas, bajo la postilla blanca que cubría el suelo. Un manto estéril de blancura impoluta.

Todo estaba tranquilo, congelado. Ni siquiera el aire se movía. Incluso el lago, en la lejanía, permanecía inerte y rígido, estancado bajo una gruesa placa de hielo de años de antigüedad.

Una silueta negra, solo un poco más oscura que la noche a su alrededor, se removió inquieta entre las rocas altas de la ladera, que se inclinaba sobre el sendero casi enterrado en la cellisca. Acechando, nerviosa.

Era posible que estuviera aquí perdiendo la noche, acurrucado en el frío mordiente, esperando la parición de alguien que bien podía no llegar. Pero si su instinto no le fallaba, pronto su objetivo, sin otro camino seguro a Hogwarts, tendría que pasar por el retorcido sendero que corría paralelo al bosque oscuro, justo bajo su posición.

Si es que había escapado a la primera trampa.

Pero confiar en que alguien como él, que había sobrevivido como espía todos estos años sin levantar jamás sospecha alguna, no lograra escapar de entre los dientes del cepo en malfoy mannor, sería una estupidez. Y si realmente quería conseguir "la recompensa", no podía dejar ningún hilo suelto. Tenía que asegurarse de que Draco Malfoy fuera capturado.

Pero si había huido, y era tan leal a la orden traidora del Fenix como todos decían, el hombre rubio no dejaría de venir aquí a advertirles del espía.

"De mí."- La curva de sus labios se torció en un gesto a medio camino entre una sonrisa despreciativa, y una mueca.

Su mirada siguió el sendero junto a la línea de árboles retorcidos, espinosos, como dedos de inferí surgiendo de la tierra, que marcaban la linde del bosque oscuro... Y no pudo contener un estremecimiento.

Más allá de ellos solo podía percibir neblina y oscuridad. Pero todo el mundo sabía que aquella tiniebla ocultaba el último reducto de las criaturas mágicas.

Nadie que se hubiera adentrado en sus profundidades, tras el inicio de la guerra, regresó de nuevo con vida. Sus restos, devorados por a saber que criaturas, aparecían más tarde en la linde, carroña irreconocible, salvo por los restos de las ropas. Sin importar su procedencia, mortífagos o miembros de la luz. El resultado siempre era el mismo.

Aparentemente, al iniciarse la guerra, y más tarde, cuando las criaturas mágicas empezaron a ser cazadas masivamente por ambos bandos, en su necesidad de ingredientes para pociones y conjuros. Estás, aterradas, habían buscado desesperadamente un refugio.

Y el bosque oscuro, un lugar salvaje, poseído por magia atávica desde tiempos inmemoriales, les había abierto los brazos y ofrecido protección. Cerrado su caricia en torno a ellos, y desde entonces, jamás vuelto a abrirla.

Ahora, el lugar vibraba por la magia de sus habitantes, cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada planta del lugar, era un fiero guardián, y un asesino.

Había oído relatos de espinos surgido de ningún parte que drenaban la sangre de sus víctimas, árboles cuyas raíces estrujaban hasta convertir en pulpa los huesos, flores comunes, vueltas venenosas. Pero quizás lo más peligroso eran aquellos seres que habitaban sus profundidades. De ellos poco o nada se sabía. Nunca había habido un superviviente que los hubieran visto.

Apartó la mirada de la engañosa calma de los árboles y sus anillos de niebla helada, recordándose que estaba a una distancia prudencial de la linde. Pero a pesar de todo, el miedo siguió allí, carcomiéndole por dentro.

Inquieto, se arropó mejor en el abrigo, y esperó.

La mirada firmemente clavada en el sendero enterrado por la nieve.

* * *

(Draco)

La respiración se le cortaba en el pecho.

El aire helado de la noche invernal, actuaba como una cuchilla sobre su piel. Enrojeciéndole las mejillas, y condensando su aliento.

El brazo izquierdo le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético.

Miró a su espalda.

La nieve de los campos era lo único que se distinguía en la oscuridad nocturna. Como sombras blanquecinas bajo la escasa luz lunar.

Sin embargo, sabía que no poder verlos, no significaba que no estuviesen allí.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un relámpago azul cortó la noche directo a su pecho.

"¡Mierda!"

Se lanzó a un lado esquivándolo en un movimiento rasante. La esquina de su túnica se calcinó, y parte del hilo cayó convertido en cenizas.

Echó a correr de nuevo.

Sus músculos chirriaron al borde del colapso, pero ignoró el aviso. Si se detenía ahora, bien podía lanzarse un avada kedabra así mismo. Sufriría menos.

Sabía muy bien lo que les esperaba a los traidores como él. Durante años había presenciado y participado en docenas de aquellas "sesiones disciplinarias". Los gritos de sus víctimas, el olor de la sangre, de la carne quemada… eran cosas que todavía, a veces, surgían en sus pesadillas.

No estaba orgulloso de lo hecho. Pero había sido necesario.

Alguien había tenido que continuar la labor de espionaje que su padrino, Severus, se había visto forzado a abandonar.

Un hechizo bombarda pasó sobre su hombro, y reventó unos metros por delante en una violenta nube de nieve y piedras. Las esquirlas le dieron de lleno y levantaron cortes en sus mejillas y ropa. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por su rostro, espesa y húmeda como cera caliente. Mezclándose con los rastros de ceniza y hollín que ya había allí, después del apresurado viaje en floo.

El polvo de nieve entró en sus pulmones y lo hizo toser violentamente, amenazando ahogarle.

Pero no disminuyó la marcha.

No podía hacerlo. Demasiado dependía de que lograra llegar a Hogwarts.

Tenía que advertirles del peligro. Alguien había delatado su posición. Había un traidor en el castillo. Uno peligroso.

Muy pocos sabían que él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, miembro del círculo más selecto, y uno de sus más allegados, era en realidad miembro de la orden del fénix desde su veintiún cumpleaños. Ni siquiera todos los miembros de la propia orden tenían esta información. Demasiado había dependido de sus informes para correr el riesgo.

Los que sabían de esto eran el módulo más elevado de la orden. El propio Dumbledore, su padrino, Severus, y Lupin, eran algunos de ellos. Lo que significaba, que el traidor, fuera quien fuera, estaba en una posición de poder, poder para hacer peligrar la seguridad de Hogwarts.

¡Tenía que advertirles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Forzó aún más el ritmo.

Los músculos le dolían, le ardían, como cuerdas puestas bajo demasiada tensión, apunto de desgarrarse. Los pulmones incapaces de tomar más aire, expandiéndose al máximo, asfixiándose bajo el ritmo enloquecido, se apretaban dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Algunos mechones habían escapado de la restricción del lazo de seda negra, las hebras rubias agitadas por el viento, entorpecían su visión, y hacían más lento su tiempo de reacción.

Había perdido su varita en el ataque inicial que lo había cogido por sorpresa.

Desarmado, herido, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, como una bomba química. Pero incluso eso empezaba a ser insuficiente. Sus fuerzas escaseaban.

Escapar de malfoy mannor había consumido casi todas sus energías. Testigo de ello eran las quemaduras que habían destrozado su brazo izquierdo. Ahora, gracias a Merlín, insensibilizado. Aunque sabía que no era buena señal. El amasijo de carne y tela ennegrecida, destrozada, más parecido a una rama carbonizada que a un brazo, no le daba demasiadas esperanzas. Posiblemente, incluso si madame Pomfrey podía tratarlo en la próxima hora, lo perdería.

La nieve se hundía bajo sus botas negras en rápidos crujidos. Dejando tras de sí un rastro demasiado evidente. Pero no tenía tiempo de enmascararlo. Estaban demasiado cerca.

Ahora su única salida era ser más rápido que ellos.

Repentinamente una serie de gritos rompió la quietud nocturna.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Cogedlo! ¡Lord Voldemort lo quiere vivo!-. Maldijo internamente.

Los gritos a su espalda le recordaron a una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Los sonidos en la nieve mientras acortaban distancias, los de un grupo de perros de cacería.

Dobló una esquina del sendero… finalmente, en la distancia, a través de los copos de nieve, de la noche, de su propio agotamiento, pudo ver las luces de Hogwarts.

El último refugio de la resistencia en este mundo dominado por la oscuridad.

Si lograba subir la ladera de roca que bordeaba el bosque oscuro, estaría dentro de las barreras mágicas del colegio, y a salvo. Contuvo el suspiro de alivio que hubiera querido emitir.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí… pero algo… sus sentidos gritaron advirtiéndole del peligro.

La nieve hacia aquella zona, estaba removida.

Aguzó la vista. Una silueta se recortaba contra la luz de la luna menguante. Si no hubiera sabido que buscar, la habría pasado por alto.

Camuflado tras las rocas, alguien guardaba el límite de la barrera a la espera del traidor.

Detrás de él, algunas varitas se iluminaron apuntándole.

-¡Entrégate Malfoy!

Ignoró los gritos y se desvió a la izquierda. El único camino que le quedaba. Todos los demás flancos rodeados por un cerco cada vez más estrecho.

La ladera descendía en este punto, y al final, solo a unos metros, la linde del bosque oscuro.

La razón por la que no le habían cercado por ese lado.

Todos sabían que ir en esa dirección sería una locura.

Pero a Draco no le quedaba más. Era eso, o ser capturado.

Y decidió arriesgarse con los monstruos que lo matarían rápido, antes que con aquellos que lo torturarían durante semanas.

**Continuará**

**Contestaciones del 24:**

**-****Lunatica Dark****: **Gracias por la magia Luna ^^ La aprovecharé al máximo para conseguir finalizar Tela. ;) Sobre todo gracias miles por animarme tanto, y empujarme a seguir adelante. Aquí te mando besos de melocotón, y ojala nos volvamos a leer cuando publique el cap 26. ^^

**-****KhrisTB****: **Me legro de que te gustara. ^^ Y ojala que lo siga haciendo. ;) Bye y besos de fresas.

**-****Eri-L PM****: **¿Una convención de Harry Potter? ¡Qué suerte! Eso aquí no lo vemos ni de casualidad. XD Gracias por preguntar por mi hermana, ya está bien, aunque el médico todavía no le deja llevar zapatos de tacón para no cansar el tobillo. Espero que los agujeros de los aros te curaran bien, las infecciones por pendientes no suelen ser muy agradables. Sí, fue Teddy… más o menos, jujuju que mala soy, pero agradezco que no me vayas a matar, no es que me apetezca mucho morirme la verdad. XD Gracias miles y besos de melón. PD: (A ver si fanfiction deja de comerse tus coments, malvado XD)

-**Noahs****:** No te preocupes de no haberme dejado comentario hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta mis parones, no soy quien para exigir más la verdad ^^ Pero gracias, me ha animado mucho ver que tenía una lectora tan antigua, ojala podamos seguir leyéndonos más a menudo. Que me dijeras que la modificación fue buena, también me hizo mucha ilusión, tiendo a ser terriblemente perfeccionista, así que confirmar que no cometí un error al cambiarla, ha sido como quitarme un pequeño peso de encima. ^^ Aunque aún no he terminado de reparar esto, como ya estás viendo XD Es lo que sucede cuando nuevas ideas tiran de tu cerebro y las antiguas van poco a poco muriéndose. Finalmente, me alegro que te gustara Raksa, si tengo que ser sincera es mi favorito, aunque no sea tan, tan bueno, como parece. Jujuju no cuento nada, ya lo verás. ^^ Y ante todo, un abrazo enorme de agradecimiento y calabaza (que es época XD) por animarme tantísimo, el entusiasmo es contagioso. ;)

**-JAFRYN: **Sip, Teddy, porque soy mala y me encanta que haya sido él, aunque no voluntariamente. XD Ya explicaré como llegó a lo que llegó, pero tendrás que esperar para saberlo, jujuju. Sobre la situación de Harry, como pasó, lo que pasó, no te creas todo lo que lees, (soy malosa, pero eso ya lo sabéis XD). Tantas dudas y preguntas son maravillosas, me hace ver que la intriga que intento crear está teniendo éxito, pero no diré nada, habrá que leerlo, sobre todo ahora que voy a reparar algunos problemas e insertar nuevas cosas. Ojala que no sea mucho lío, y que pueda seguir leyendo tus preguntas y opiniones. ^^ Bye y besos de zanaoria.

**-Kasandra potter: **Lo siento, tengo Facebook , pero básicamente porque me obligaron y la verdad es que nunca lo miro. Sería mejor de hablar por Skype, si eso, o mail a Hotmail, que esos si los miro a veces. ^^

**-****Alexiel Viely****: **Hola Alex ^^ ¿Qué tal por la vida? Espero que bien. Se te echa de menos la verdad. Gracias por los saludas especiales de Gonzo y sus gallinas, ¡me encantan! Aunque el pico raspa un poco XD Pobre Harry, sí, siente que es culpa suya, pero quién sabe si hará algo al respecto. Habrá que leerlo ;) Sobre Teddy, ahora mismo tendrá como trece años, en este fic la guerra empezó tres años más tarde que en libro. ¿Crees que Sirius demuestra fortaleza al tomar el papel de mano izquierda? (felicidad inmensa) Esa era exactamente la sensación que pululaba por mi cabeza mientras lo escribía. ^^ Me alegro mucho de que saliera como lo había imaginado. Confío en esta nueva versión poder remarcar un poco mejor ese momento en que aparece al lado del señor tenebroso por vez primera, no me quedé muy satisfecha con ella, la verdad. Estaré deseando conocer tu opinión cuando llegue a ello, bye y besazos de mandarina. ^^

**-Kotorimoon: XD **Es que tengo muy malas ideas. Aquí te mando besazos de naranja.

**-Himextina: **Sí, ha sido Teddy, pero tranquila, no voluntariamente. XD Y Sirius sí, de nuevo cargará la culpa por algo que no ha hecho. Después de todo, lo hace para poder cuidar de aquellos a los que quiere. Al menos ahora tiene una razón para ello. ^^ Ese es su mantra. Miles gracias por el ánimo, y aquí te mando besos de pomelo.

**-****Kira Masen****: **No sé cómo darte las gracias por esperarme a pesar de todo, animarme tantísimo, y como siempre, ser tan entusiasta y sacar ideas que ni yo me había planteado. Gracias por estar ahí, de verdad. Realmente no llegué a pensar que Teddy le dijera a Remus que había sido él, y como siempre, tú vas y me lo haces contemplar. ^^ No creo que suceda en mucho tiempo, y no será algo bonito, pero el perdón, tal como has dicho, ya viene implícito. Teddy sí, se hunde en culpa, y por eso era necesario que Sirius actuara de nuevo. Ya carga un fardo, otro más no le es mucha dificultad. Ahora solo queda arreglar algunos detalles, y ya podrás continuar leyendo, y yo a esperar con impaciencia a que me des tu opinión. ^^ Bye y besos guapísima, en esta ocasión, de ciruela.

**-****Torres de Cristal****: **Hola Torres. ^^ Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, siempre me anima leer tus opiniones. Tienes razón en que hacer tratos con Voldemort nunca acaba bien, pero habrá que seguir escribiendo en mi caso, y leyendo en el tuyo, para saberlo XD De Harry animándose a liberar a esas personas… no pienso contar nada, pero algunas ideas malvadas han estado poblando mi cabeza, ya verás jujuju XD Bye y besos de plátano.

**-Akari: **XD Mil gracias por tanto entusiasmo, ahora que releo tu coment tengo aún más ganas de escribir los malvados planes que andan esperando a que los ponga en palabras. XD Si te anima en algo, Teddy no es tan maloso como parece, aunque ya verás (soy mala, lo sé, pero me encanta XD). Me alegra de que te guste mi manera de describir, es casi lo que más fluido me sale a la hora de narrar, y parece que eso se refleja en la calidad, y en vuestros maravillosos comentarios. Me tendré que esforzar más, para seguir a la altura. ^^ Besos a vosotras también, aunque en esta ocasión, de puerro. (No sé por qué, pero me encanta el puerro ;)

- ** 1****: **Hola Johan ^^ Así es, Teddy se hunde en la culpa por las maldades cometidas, por suerte su padrino está ahí para cuidar de él. Sirius siempre tuvo espíritu de sacrificio. ^^ Sobre Harry, tal como has dicho, ya iba siendo hora de que se diera cuenta de lo que su ausencia le está haciendo al mundo mágico. Ahora habrá que ver que hace al respecto, si es que hace algo. XD Como siempre, me has dejado barias hermosas metáforas. Las espinas de largas hileras de púas escondidas de preocupaciones y conjeturas, han sido una imagen mental magnífica. ^^ Bye y besos de cereza.

-**Orseth: **Hola Orseth. ^^ Pobre Teddy, como le odias XD Aunque la verdad, no puedo decir que yo no le huiera cogido también manía de estar leyendo esto sin ser la autora. XD También es, tal como dices, que Remus hubiera sufrido mucho más, y hubiera creído mucho menos la historia, de saber que el culpable era su hijo. Tu comentario sobre que el régimen se asemeja a lo que sucedió con los judíos ha sido increíblemente acertado. La verdad es que tenía esta imagen en la cabeza de los campos de concentración, que me inspiró a la hora de crear la escena de la ciudad. Gracias miles por los buenos deseos, mi hermana también manda saludos ^^. La verdad es que ya está bien, pero sigue sin poder llevar zapatos de tacón, el médico no le deja aún, hasta que no haya fortalecido más el tobillo. ^^ Ahora mismo ando corrigiendo el fic, pero estaré deseando saber tu opinión cuando finalmente publique el cap 26. Bye y besazos de manzana.

PD: Muchas gracias pro preocuparte por mí, ^^ estaba un poco desanimada pero ya levanto cabeza, prometido. ;)

**-****Cesumiss****: **Hola Cesumiss, lamento mucho el estancamiento. Es solo que no estaba a gusto con la historia, más que nada con como estaba escrita en algunos cachos, y porque sabía que faltaban escenas que había tenido que saltarme por prisa. Y bueno… soy un poco obsesiva a la hora de escribir. XD Si no lo veo bien, tiendo a desanimarme muy rápido, pero no quiero dejaros colgados. Así que me he dicho, bueno, es mejor hacerlo bien y tardar un poquito más, que seguir decaída y no avanzar. En todo caso, gracias miles por este coment, que me recuerda que tengo gente a la que no puedo dejar tirada. ^^ Sobre como Sirius llegó a esta posición, no diré nada, tendrás que leerlo. Jujuju XD No sé si lo meteré dentro de alguno de los caps a remodelar o si lo explicaré en el 26, pero en todo caso lo iré advirtiendo en las notas, así que no te preocupes. Bye y besos de pera.

**-****Xonyaa11****: **Hola Xonyaa ^^ Gracias por la recomendación, aún me tengo que poner al día, pero lo que he visto me ha gustado mucho. ;) (¿Soy yo o es que la mitad del cast es realmente sexy? XD) Sobre Teddy, entiendo que no sepas lo que está pasando, la verdad, es una de las razones por las que he decidido reescribirlo, sentía que no me estaba explicando correctamente, y tenía que ponerlo bien como fuera. ;) Espero que la reedición aclare un poco las cosas. ^^ Bye y besos de fresón.

**-** **Guest:** Hola quien seas XD Sobre Teddy y porque hizo lo que hizo, ya sabes, estaba controlado, pero tiene su historia, que ya revelaré más adelante una vez consiga quedarme satisfecha con lo escrito. ^^ (mis venas perfeccionista no me dejan tranquila XD) Remus en algún momento sabrá la verdad, pero para eso aún falta bastante. ^^ Ya veremos lo que acaba por salir. ;) Bye y besos de lechuga, que es muy sana. XD

**-****Sacha guerra****:** Siento haber tardado tanto, mis venas perfeccionistas no me dejaban continuar esto tal como estaba, siento que tiene muchos fallos que debo reparar. Pero ya he vuelto, y confío que esta vez sea para quedarme. ^^

**-****Nuriko Hamilton****:** Gracias miles Nuriko ^^ Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero estaba desanimada, sentía que esto no estaba del todo bien, así que al final he tenido que ponerme a repararlo. Tranquila que el mundo no va a cambiar, solo detalles y escenas que siento que faltaban y que sin ellas la historia no se entendía bien. A un cap por día, espero haber arreglado esto en un mes y estar lista para continuar con fuerza. ;) Bye y besos de granada.

**Contestaciones a los reviews del cap 25:**

**-****Lunatica Dark****: **Gracias Luna ^^ Confío en poder hacer justicia a este fic, y acabarlo como Dios manda. ;) Bye y besos de tomate. XD

**-****Cesumiss****: **Hola Cesumiss ^^ Sí, volví, un poco a lo loco, intentando reparar el fic, y recuperándome de otra larga ausencia. Pero gracias por animarme tanto. No sé si hubiera reunido las ganas de continuar sin lectores con tanta ilusión. ^^ Sí, Lucius es una araña, no Narcisa… ejem, ejem. Nada diré. XD Tendrás que leerlo. Sobre quién manipuló a Teddy, hay una enorme sorpresa esperando, pero ya sabes, soy mala y me gusta callarme las cosas, jujuju XD Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el cap, aunque sentí que se me había ido de las manos, quedado muy largo y demasiado enrevesado. Espero que al repararlo, la trama sea más fácil de seguir. Gracias miles, y besazos de champiñón.

- **Xonyaa11****: **Hola Xonyaa ^^ Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el cap, y sí, me lo pase muy bien el viaje, gracias. ^^ De hecho, me encantó Transilvania, repetiría de ir ahora mismo, pero no tengo tanto dinero. _ _ ;) ¿Te parece que la relación Sirius/Remus se ve cada vez más creíble? Perfect. Eso intento, ahora solo habrá que ver que consiga hacerlo correcto, porque la verdad es que nunca he escrito un Remus/Sirius y es una relación que se me resbala un poco. También me hizo ilusión que te gustara como se relacionaban Lucius y Severus, aunque en mi mente son como hermanos, así que no habrá romance entre ellos. Que puedo decir, siempre me ha gustado Lucius con Narcisa. ^^ Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto, pero necesitaba poner esto en orden antes de seguir. No me estaba quedando a gusto con el resultado. En todo caso, ahora sí que sí, vamos para adelante. Bye y besos de cebolla.

- **Nuriko Hamilton****: **Gracias Nuriko ^^ Aunque voy tarde, me esforzaré para hacerlo lo mejor posible. ;) Sobre todo me hizo ilusión que te gustara el Lucius/Severus hermanos. Aunque es más un sentimiento que algo genético. ^^ Ya lo leerás. Bye y besos de ajo. XD

- **ShirayGaunt****:** Aaaaa Shiray! XD Como siempre lo coges todo al vuelo, eso es, soy la más mala de las malas, Draco se está encariñando y va a acabar muy, muy, mal. Jujuju. XD Adoro el drama. Sobre Teddy, nada diré, ya lo leerás. Jujuju. Estoy deseando acabar de reparar esto y que leas el cap 26, para saber qué opinas. Ojala nos leamos pronto. ^^ Bye y besazos de melón.

**-** **Sandrine Di****: **Hola nueva lectora ^^ No sabes la ilusión que siento al leer un review tan extenso, de alguien a quien le ha gustado tanto este fic. Tantas teorías y preguntas que no sé qué decir. ^^ Um… quizás solo que Draco no es hijo de Severus, pero ya no pienso decir nada más, que revelo demasiado. Tendrás que leerlo para saber, jujuju. XD De Teddy se sabrán motivos en el cap 26, aunque te digo ya que has acertado bastante, pero no confirmo ni desmiento nada. XD Ojala te pueda seguir leyendo en un futuro. ^^ Ahora voy a reeditar el fic porque hay varias cosas que necesito corregir, así que aún tardará un poco el cap 26, pero ya está en marcha. ^^ Bye y besos de piña.

**-** **Alexiel Viely****: **Hola Aalexiel! ^^ Es maravillosos estar de vuelta. ;) Gracias por tantísimos ánimos, son estás cosas las que me han hecho regresar. ^^ ¿Crees que Sirius es un tipazo? ;) Perfect. ^^ Eso es que he conseguido transmitir lo que tenía en la cabeza. Aún tardará en explicarle a Remus la verdad, pero dale tiempo, acabará por hacerlo. ^^ Sobre quién tuvo a Draco, si Lucius o Narcisa, la verdad es que no lo había meditado, pero me has dado una idea que pienso aplicar ;) Por otra lado… ¡SÍ! Yo también adoré a Harry arrancándole el hígado al violador, se me hace realmente atractivo cuando comete ese tipo de actos violentos. ¿Por qué será? XD Draco poco a poco adquiere sentimientos por el bebe… lo que va a ser muy doloroso cuando llegue el momento, jujuju. XD (Maldad) Estaré deseando saber tu opinión cuando saque el cap 26. Bye y besos de calabacín. ^^

**-** **Torres de Cristal****: **Gracias miles Torres ^^ Me alegro de que te esté gustando el cap. Ahora mismo todavía tengo que ponerme al día, pero espero no tardar mucho. ;) Y sí, es cierto, todos desean proteger algo y todo está cambiando, veremos lo que resulta de ello. Estaré deseando saber tu opinión cuando llegue el momento. ^^ Bye y besazos de berenjena. ;)

- **Sharik21****: **Gracias por animarme tanto ^^ Me esforzaré para continuarlo y conseguir darle un buen final. Estaré deseando ver lo que te parece. Bye y besos de paraguayo.

**-** **Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii, gracias por tu coment. ^^ Me alegra que vieras la fortaleza de Draco, la resistencia ante las adversidades es algo que siempre he sentido que Draco podría adquirir, si solo madurara un poco más. Por eso me gusta escribir sobre él una vez adulto. Y sí, soy consciente de que mi fic es un tanto retorcido, pero que puedo decir, las cosas blandas nunca me han captado tanto como el drama duro. Creo que es porque aquello que no me hace sentir con intensidad no me atrapa. Y no hay nada más intenso para mí que las situaciones extremas. Gracias miles por animarme tanto, y besos de trufa. ^^

**-****Elesha: **Hola Elesha ^^ Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que necesitaba poner esto en orden para poder seguir. Eso sí, no te preocupes ahora que estoy más animada confío en poder llegar al final sin más parones. ^^ Estaré deseando saber que te parecen los cambios. Bye y besos de coliflor. XD

- **Amaya Rotark****: **Gracias miles a los tres por animarme tanto ^^ Me ha hecho mucho gracias, es la primera vez que me escriben tres a la vez en el mismo review XD Espero que os llegara bien la versión anterior. ^^ Yo aquí ando poniéndome al día, pero me esforzaré para no tardar mucho. Bye y besos a los tres. Coco, frambuesa y mora.


	2. Sangre

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Hola a todos de nuevo. ; ) Sé que esto de que ya sea la segunda vez que reedito esta historia, desanima bastante y lo siento. Esa era la razón de que estuviera tan dudosa de sí repararla o no, porque sabía que era marearos mucho, pero que le vamos a hacer… necesitaba hacer esto a fin de poder seguir tranquila. Ahora solo… bueno, dadme un poquito de tiempo y me pondré al día. Esto ya es un reto personal, y lo voy a finalizar sí, o sí.

Hoy tocan besos de ropa. XD

**-** ** .35****: **Hola de nuevo y gracias por animar tanto, me esforzaré para ser rápida. ;) Bye y besos de bufanda. ^^

- **Lunatica Dark****: **Hola Luna! Wwa un placer volver a leerte, me ha animado mucho encontrarte de nuevo. A, y gracias pro los chocolatitos, son mi postre favorito ;) La magia me viene muy bien, la verdad es que me hace falta. ^^ De momento no necesito nada, pero te escribiré si acabo tirándome de los pelos, lo que seguramente ocurrirá, conociéndome como me conozco XD Bye y besazos de camisón. ^^

**-** **Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii ^^ No, tranquila, no voy a empezar de nuevo, solo voy a corregir el texto y a añadir algunas escenas más más adelante. Pero me pondré al día lo más rápido que pueda. Sobre el traidor, era Teddy, Sirius solo le está encubriendo, pero bueno, la historia es más retorcida que eso, ya lo leerás. ^^ Bye, gracias por animarme tanto, de verdad, y besos de pantalón. XD

- **Kasandra potter: **Hola Kasandra. ^^ Ains, pues sí, esta era la mayor razón por la que no quería tener que corregir el fic de nuevo, (es la segunda vez, no la quinta XD) sabía que iba a ser un agobio para vosotros, y es verdad que los primeros caps prácticamente no necesitan nada, pero se me habían quedado algunas pequeñas faltas gramaticales que había que poner bien, y ya que iba a hacer un arreglo mayor más adelante, me dije que mejor hacerlo bien desde el principio. Este fic es, exactamente, como un hijo. Todo lo que creo se me siente como uno, y este en particular siento que tiene que salir bien, perfecto, o al menos todo lo perfecto que soy capaz, así que sí, bueno…. Soy un poco picajosa con él. (un poco mucho XD) Quizás porque necesito demostrar que soy capaz de hacer esto bien. Puede que cierto amigo que no tiene ninguna confianza en mis capacidades tenga algo que ver. No soporto que alguien que me importa tanto, tenga tan poca confianza en mí, y dado que aparentemente nada de lo que diga va a hacer que entienda lo enserio que voy con la escritura, este fic se ha convertido en mi manera de demostrar que puedo ser buena en lo que hago, aunque sea algo como escribir un fic. No sé si tiene mucho sentido. Lamento haberte pegado semejante parrafada XD Bye y besos de camiseta.

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 2- Sangre**

_La ladera descendía en este punto, y al final, solo a unos metros, la linde del bosque oscuro. _

_La razón por la que no le habían cercado por ese lado. _

_Todos sabían que ir en esa dirección sería una locura. _

_Pero a Draco no le quedaba más. Era eso, o ser capturado. _

_Y decidió arriesgarse con los monstruos que lo matarían rápido, antes que con aquellos que lo torturarían durante semanas._

* * *

Resbaló en una placa de hielo, y durante un agónico momento, temió que caería. Pero logró recuperar el equilibrio dolorosamente, derrapando torpemente en la ladera cubierta de nieve.

Sus músculos estaban empezando a fallar, y sabía que no tardaría en colapsarse, desgarrado por el sobreesfuerzo y las heridas.

Estaba empezando a marearse…

El latido brutal de su corazón en el pecho, la agonía en sus músculos, el shock, la pérdida de sangre… Apretó los dientes.

Rendirse ahora no era una opción.

Ante él los árboles se alzaban cada vez más cerca, retorcidas ramas extendiéndose entre la niebla como dedos esqueléticos cubiertos de espinas. La neblina se arremolinaba entorno a los troncos cubiertos de musgo gris, y corteza negra, reptando lánguidamente entre la oscuridad y la fría luz de la luna, que apenas lograba penetrar la primera línea vegetal. Más allá la tiniebla era absoluta.

Una negrura impredecible, que parecía contener un millar de susurros de insecto, murmullos huecos, siseos quebrados. Vapores de muerte y agonía apenas perceptibles, flotando en aire estancado y húmedo.

Sintió como se le aceleraba aún más la respiración. Un estremecimiento recorrió violentamente la curva de su columna. La temperatura parecía descender a medida que se acercaba a la espesura.

Detrás de él, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, más violentos, más urgentes.

"Tienen miedo de seguirme al bosque oscuro."

Su terror podía respirarse en la desesperada andanada de conjuros.

Rayos luminosos y explosiones, surcaban la noche, intentando detenerle a cualquier precio. Zigzagueó tambaleante, esquivándolos apenas. Una hazaña más producto de la suerte, y del nerviosismo de sus atacantes, que de sus propios agotados reflejos.

Empezaba a nublársele la vista, la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, como algo hinchado y torpe, pero no se permitió aflojar el ritmo. Si lograba llegar al bosque y ocultarse en la niebla, quizás podría perderlos. Y si no se adentraba demasiado, quizás la espesura no se sintiera lo bastante amenazada como para atacarle.

Una posibilidad nimia, nadie que hubiera penetrado más allá de la linde del lugar maldito tras el cierre de sus fronteras, había sobrevivido. Era una opción mala contra otra aún peor. Y antes de ser capturado, torturado, despiezado hasta el último resquicio de sí mismo, forzado a revelar los secretos de la orden… prefería esto. Una manera de perecer más rápida y menos dolorosa, que no pondría en peligro a sus seres queridos.

Traspasó la primera línea de árboles, corriendo con piernas cada vez más débiles, y comenzó a adentrarse en la extraña atmósfera sin aflojar el ritmo enloquecido. Tropezando con raíces que no podía ver en la oscuridad, resbalando en la nieve y el hielo. A punto de derrumbarse de puro agotamiento.

-¡Detente Malfoy!- el rugido a su espalda vino acompañado de una violenta explosión, a solo medio metro de donde él se encontraba. Esta vez el hechizo fue más potente, impulsado por el miedo, y el ansia desesperada del lanzador. La onda expansiva levantó rocas, trozos de corteza… polvo de nieve que lo cegó todo durante un momento. Y la potencia del impacto lo lanzó contra uno de los árboles, con la fuerza de un monstruoso mazo.

Su columna chocó con un sonido desagradable de huesos rotos. Su cráneo crujió ominosamente. Sus palmas, en un intento por amortiguar el golpe, se desgarraron contra la corteza, derramando sangre caliente sobre la nieve, e imprimiendo la huella roja de sus manos en la madera. Su brazo izquierdo lanzó un aullante trallazo de dolor, que lo abría hecho gritar, de no haberle arrancado el impacto todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Gimió débilmente, y su cuerpo se deslizó, lentamente, hasta derrumbarse en la nieve. Un colchón helado que alivió, marginalmente, el ardor del dolor que lo consumía. Sus pestañas aletearon erráticamente, a punto de caer inconsciente.

Su cerebro parecía a punto de pararse.

La cuchilla del dolor demasiado agresiva para una carcasa tan maltratada.

Todo su cuerpo se estaba apagando. La única sensación clara en la bruma de la agonía, era la sensación húmeda de la nieve que se derretía, lentamente, contra su mejilla.

El crujido de los pasos de sus persecutores a su lado, el sonido de sus sádicas risas, el susurro de sus túnicas…

"¡Reacciona, vamos reacciona!" Se gritó a sí mismo. Parpadeó consiguiendo apenas volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué os parece que hagamos con Malfoy?- la voz le recordó a algo rancio y sucio.- ¿Por qué no divertirnos antes de entregárselo al señor tenebroso?- La lujuria goteó del sonido, igual que pútrido cieno. El coro de asentimientos y comentarios soeces, hizo que frunciera el ceño con repugnancia, pero no se movió, no podía.

Unas manos lo agarraron bruscamente por los hombros, girándolo, hasta dejárlo tumbado de espaldas sobre la nieve y el hielo. A su alrededor, como una jauría de miserables chacales, percibió la presencia de seis mortífagos. Las túnicas negras recortadas contra el blanco de la nieve, y las capuchas bañando en sombras sus rostros y sus máscaras, los convertían en criaturas extrañas, sin apenas rasgos, más allá de las curvas afiladas de sus sonrisas lascivas.

Les ofreció una mirada helada. Llevaba años sabiendo que este día podía llegar, y no había sacrificado tanto y luchado hasta este punto, para derrumbarse ahora.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que aún le queda orgullo ¿e? Lo arreglaremos rápido.- el bufón más cercano le propinó un puntapié que le hizo tomar aire bruscamente, luchando por no gritar. Definitivamente tenía al menos una costilla rota.

El metal brilló repentinamente, y el frío helado de la noche arremetió contra su piel, cuando el mortífago le desgarró la túnica en un corte que desgajó la tela en dos, desde el cuello hasta la base de su pubis.

Maldijo interiormente.

En su prisa por escapar de Malfoy mannor, apenas había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerse la túnica. Y desgraciadamente, debajo, no vestía más.

"Si salgo de esta, no volveré a dormir desnudo."

-Menudo bocado. ¿No creéis?- por su desagradable voz, supo que no tendría más de treinta años. Risas crueles estallaron a su alrededor. Realmente aquel idiota, parecía haberse erigido el líder improvisado del grupo.

-¡Vamos enséñale quien manda!

-¡Domalo!

-¡Muéstranos como grita!

Ante el aliento de sus compañeros, hinchó el pecho con mal disimulado orgullo. Y se inclinó sobre él.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina. El aliento pútrido del hombre le rozó el rostro.

-¿Algo que decir Malfoy? ¿O se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- rió de su propio chiste, mientras los otros coreaban, inconscientes del sutil movimiento de la mano del rubio. Había localizado la varita de su atacante, malamente guardada en el bolsillo en el calor del momento. Si se estiraba un poco más…

Algo se movió en la oscuridad tras el mortífago.

Draco aguzó la vista. Algo… algo… allí había algo. Entre la niebla. Se movía lánguidamente, perezoso. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie más se había dado cuenta, demasiado absortos en su triunfo. Volvió la vista a las sombras. Cada vez había más de aquellos extraños movimientos.

Sintió como se le aceleraba de nuevo la respiración, y sus pulmones se apretaban dolorosamente contra los bordes afilados de sus costillas rotas.

"¡Los idiotas han olvidado donde estamos!"

-¿Malfoy qu…?- su mirada aterrada llamó la atención del hombre… demasiado tarde. El movimiento tras ellos, se solidificó en gruesas raíces pobladas de espinas largas, afiladas como picas. El primer ataque se enroscó entorno al hombre que se cernía sobre él en un movimiento rápido como el de una serpiente.

Las raíces rodearon su torso, sus espinas desgarrando la carne blanda de su vientre, la sangre salpicó violentamente la nieve… y sus entrañas se derramaron sobre Draco.

Una cascada repugnantemente pegajosa, caliente y roja, como melaza.

Todavía retorciéndose, tratando desesperadamente de escapar, las raíces lo arrancaron de encima de él, arrastrándolo con ellas a la oscuridad. Sus aullidos duraron un instante más, luego se apagaron con un gorjeo ahogado.

Los otros gritaron.

"Demasiado tarde."

El caos estalló en el claro.

Más raíces surgieron de otros árboles, pero esta vez los mortífagos estaban preparados. Para lo que no estaban listos, era para las acromántulas. Arañas enormes, del tamaño de perros o caballos pequeños, que se descolgaron de las ramas ocultas en la oscuridad. Descendiendo sobre los invasores con mandíbulas cargadas de veneno. Escupiendo redes de pegajosa telaraña, atrapándolos, devorándolos aún con vida. Los horribles gritos de sus víctimas llenaron el claro.

Draco no podía parar de temblar.

Tres más cayeron en este primer asalto de las arañas. Sus aullidos de socorro fueron ignorados por los dos compañeros que aún quedaban en pie. Demasiado ocupados en tratar de escapar.

Un hechizo cortante alcanzó a una de las arañas seccionándole un par de patas. Su sangre verdosa derritió la nieve bajo ella mientras emitía un extraño sonido agudo, de dolor. Medio siseo, medio chillido.

El mortífago sonrió victoriosamente… quizás demasiado pronto.

Largas, elegantes, poderosas patas de araña, se descolgaron tras él. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando el nuevo arácnido salió a la luz de la luna. Su quitina, oscura y brillante como obsidiana, reflejaba espectralmente la luz del astro nocturno. Sus poderosas mandíbulas, brillantes de veneno, chascaron. El resto de arañas se aparataron respetuosamente de él, retirándose en un amplio círculo expectante. Era tan grande como un dragón pequeño, y sus largas, potentes patas, no tuvieron ningún problema en derribar al intruso.

El mortífago rodo aterrado. Lanzando un hechizo tras otro sobre la gigantesca acromántula. Pero sus conjuros se disolvieron sobre su quitina como si fueran agua.

El arácnido levantó una de sus patas terminadas en afiladas puntas, como cuchillas, y lo empaló de lado a lado, como un estudioso empalaría alfileres en su preciada colección de insectos.

El hombre lanzó un único desgarrado aullido… y quedó inerte.

El último mortífago, aterrado, completamente rodeado, incapaz de escapar, loco de desesperación. Levantó su varita…

-¡Avada kedavra!- gritó temblorosamente. El relámpago verde golpeó a la gran acromántula…y se disolvió en el aire. Finalmente, sin salida, los ojos desorbitados. El hombre levantó la varita una última vez… y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo. Había preferido suicidarse a ser devorado con vida. Draco no le culpó. De haber tenido su varita con él, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Las arañas se lanzaron con agudos chillidos, a devorar a sus presas. Crujidos de hueso, desgarros de carne y músculo, el olor de la sangre, los últimos pequeños desesperados gemidos de agonía de quienes aún estaban vivos, llenaron el pequeño claro.

Ahora era el único que seguía con vida.

Draco sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguna de las arañas fuera a por él. Y también sabía que no podía escapar.

Exhaló temblorosamente. El dolor, el shock de todo lo que había pasado, el cansancio… parecía incapaz de dejar de temblar, y empezaba a sentir la cabeza pesada, como rellena de algodón. Poco a poco su mente se estaba apagando. Parpadeó lánguidamente, agradecido. Al menos si quedaba inconsciente no sufriría. Pequeños, nuevos copos de nieve, comenzaron a caer. Deslizándose silenciosamente en la noche, cubriendo lentamente las manchas de sangre. Posándose sobre su piel afiebrada en delicadas caricias.

Un golpe de brisa le revolvió el cabello. Inmediatamente, la enorme acromántula se irguió, tensa. Levantó la cabeza como si hubiera percibido algo. La vio chascar las mandíbulas una vez, nerviosamente. Y giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, intensos, profundos, se le clavaron como espolones. Había en ellos una extraña inteligencia que lo hizo estremecer.

"¿Una araña de ojos verdes?"

La criatura giró sobre sus patas, y avanzó cautelosamente hasta detenerse frente a él. Recorriéndolo con la mirada, estudiándole.

Para entonces, estaba tan cansado... La araña se inclinó, sus poderosas mandíbulas impregnadas de veneno le rozaron el cuello. Estaban frías y resbaladizas. No pudo evitar temblar aún más.

"¿Malfoy?"

Finalmente la oscuridad lo engulló.

**Continuará**


	3. Acromántula

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: ** Hola a todos, no os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho que tantos de vosotros todavía sigáis leyendo tela de araña a pesar de todo cuanto he tardado en retomarla. ^^ Sois maravillosos. Lamento la tardanza, y esta repetición aparentemente innecesaria, pero si paro ahora quizás me vuelva a quedar colgada, así que seguiré tirando para adelante. ;) De momento no hay ninguna escena nueva, pero cuando lleguen caps en los que las haya, os avisaré. ^^ Gracias y miles de besos.

P.D: Hoy tocan besos de árboles. ^^

- **La Dama Arual****: **Hola Arual ^^ Tiempos sin leernos, se te echaba de menos la verdad. Y sí, me acuerdo de ti. XD Tiendo a acordarme de todo mis buenos reviewers aunque sean de hace mucho. ;) ¿Qué tal por la vida? Espero que estés bien. Tengo que darte las gracias por ser sincera y no callarte lo que piensas de verdad, valoro mucho la sinceridad en mis lectores, y quizás por eso, cuando dejé de leerte por aquí me desanimé un poco. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es ¿Por qué no me comentaste ninguno de mis caps nuevos? Sé que dices que no tenías nada que decir. ¿Es posible que no fueran tan buenos como los primeros? Quizás te hice perder la magia con tantas vueltas. Tienes razón en que esta historia me cuesta, la tengo en mi cabeza y quiero sacarla, pero los personajes se van donde les parece y me frustro. Intento mejorar todo lo que puedo, porque soy perfeccionista, y lo admito, tiendo bastante a preocuparme y sentir que podría hacerlo mejor. Casi nunca me quedo a gusto con lo escribo, pero con este fic es más acusado, porque me gusta mucho. Pero tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado, intentaré acostumbrarme a ser más suelta, menos obsesiva, cuando me ponga al día, porque, admitiéndolo, ahora que he empezado a arreglarlo, si paro, seguramente me quedaré detenida por meses de nuevo. Tiende a pasarme cuando mi moral se baja al suelo. XD Acabo de unirme a Nanowrimo para empezar el día uno, y estoy empezando un fic en inglés, por raro que parezca, ocuparme tanto me está ayudando a no pensar demasiado y solo seguir adelante. Cosa que nunca me había pasado. Espero que esto me marque una manera distinta de trabajar, que me permita tenerlo todo al día, sin obsesionarme como hasta ahora. ^^ Muchas gracias por escribirme, porque de verdad te echaba de menos, me has animado mucho, aunque no lo parezca. Gracias por ponerme mejor en perspectiva y ojala no pasemos tanto tiempo sin volver a leernos. ^^ Bye y besazos de cerezo, que es el árbol más hermoso que conozco.

- **Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii ^^ Gracias por animarme tanto. Jujuju ¿Qué que le espera a Draco? Pues maldades, muchas maldades. XD Voy todo lo rápido que puedo, ^^ pero intentaré ponerme un poco más el turbo. XD Bye y besos de pino. ;) (Que es uno de mis olores favoritos ^^)

- **Kira Masen****: **Hola Kira te echaba de menos ^^ Menos mal que no te importa que empiece otra vez, no quería disgustarte a ti también. Me has animado mucho, gracias guapísima. Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda para seguir hasta el final, aunque solo sea por lectoras tan fieles como tú. ^^ Bye y besos de nogal. (Porque las nueces me encantan, la verdad XD)

- **AnataYume****: **Hola Anata ^^ y gracias por animarme, me esforzaré para seguir así. ;) Bye y besos de castaño, que las castañas asadas están riquísimas. :D

- **MichiSaku: **Hola Misichi ^^ No te preocupes de no tener cuenta yo con que me pongas el nombre me ubico fácil ^^ ¿Me habías leído antes? (ilusión interna) Me alegro mucho de que te animaras a escribirme esta vez, me ha hecho mucha ilusión descubrir a una lectora antigua. Siempre me pregunto cuanta gente habrá leyendo este fic que no me comenta, y me entra la curiosidad de conoceros a todo. XD Gracias por animarme en esta remasterización, es un empuje saber que hay gente que me apoya. ^^ Me esforzare para que merezca la pena. Bye y besos de naranjo, cuyas hojas siempre son frescas y huelen tan bien. ;)

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 3- Acromántula**

_Un golpe de brisa le revolvió el cabello. Inmediatamente, la enorme acromántula se irguió, tensa. Levantó la cabeza como si hubiera percibido algo. La vio chascar las mandíbulas una vez, nerviosamente. Y giró la cabeza hacia él. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, intensos, profundos, se le clavaron como cuchillas. Había en ellos una extraña inteligencia que lo hizo estremecer._

_"¿Una araña de ojos verdes?"_

_La criatura giró sobre sus patas, y avanzó cautelosamente hasta detenerse frente a él. Recorriéndolo con la mirada, estudiándole._

_Para entonces, estaba tan cansado... La araña se inclinó, sus poderosas mandíbulas impregnadas de veneno le rozaron el cuello. Estaban frías y resbaladizas. No pudo evitar temblar aún más._

_"¿Malfoy?"_

_Finalmente la oscuridad lo engulló._

* * *

Plop.

Algo frío cayó en su frente, para deslizarse después por la curva de su sien, con un escalofrío, hasta deshacerse en su cabello. Dejando atrás un desagradable sendero de humedad, y la sensación incómoda de estar apenas despierto. Se sentía tan agotado… desgastado… que no quiso abrir los ojos.

Se limitó a acurrucarse lánguidamente entre las mantas, hundiendo la nariz en su calidez, con la laxa tranquilidad de un animalillo invernal.

Plop.

Esta vez la gota helada cayó sobre la base de su nuca, resbalando en un hilo infinitesimal por su cuello, y poniéndole, instantáneamente, la piel de gallina. Despertándole un poco más. Lo justo para que sus instintos, casi mudos bajo capas y capas de cálido sueño, se desperezaran vagamente en la base de su cráneo, telegrafiando un murmullo acuciante: _"Algo no está bien, algo no está bien, algo no está bien…"_

Nunca le costaba tanto levantarse, nunca le era tan difícil pensar por las mañanas.

"¿Algo… que?" Cansadamente abrió los ojos…. Y descubrió que, efectivamente, algo estaba, muy, muy, mal.

El enorme espacio ovalado entorno a él… no se parecía a ningún sitio en el que hubiera estado nunca.

Paredes naturales de húmeda piedra gris, resbaladizas de liquen y grueso musgo de un verde profundo como el terciopelo, parecían extenderse hasta perderse en una inquietante oscuridad, más allá de la espectral luz verdosa emanada por unos extraños hongos luminiscentes.

Las pequeñas fluorescencias verdes trepaban por el suelo y el techo, entrelazándose unas con otras como las hebras de una alfombra. Creando una esponjosa costra lumínica, que convertía las afiladas estalactitas del techo, en retorcidas espirales naturales, semejantes a lámparas de extraña belleza. Y el suelo en un jardín luminoso, más similar a la imagen de un sueño apenas recordado, que a un lugar real.

Un paraje insólito, pero reconocible.

-¿Una cueva…?- Su voz surgió craquelada, reseca de sed y falta de uso, creando una descarga reptante de dolor por las maltrechas paredes de su garganta.

Se llevó una mano al cuello con un débil gemido, y buscó instintivamente su varita… Solo para darse cuenta de que lo que en su sueño había tomado por las mantas de su cama, no eran sino pieles. Un enorme montón de pieles apiladas que alguien había colocado a modo de lecho.

Y eso no le hubiera inquietado.

Si no hubiera sido por el estado en el que se encontraban.

Los pelajes, salvajemente arrancados del cuerpo, mostraban desgarrones allá donde habían sido brutalmente separados de la carne. Las marcas de las heridas que habían acabado con aquellos animales podían apreciarse claramente, como mapas de una sed de sangre primaria, poderosamente animal. La sustancia seca parecía permearlo todo, su olor era insoportable.

Hedía a muerte. Dolor. Horror. El perfume de una carnicería que él ya había aspirado antes en los campos de batalla.

Pero esto era diferente, esto no era el resultado de una guerra, era la obra de un monstruo.

Y la noción le causó asco e intriga a un tiempo. ¿Qué tipo de criatura podía haber hecho algo así?

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía enloquecido.

Y sus dedos… acariciaron una sustancia pegajosa.

"¿Pero qué…?" Sobre su piel, envolviéndole el torso, las palmas, deslizándose por sus muslos… había una especie de vendaje, una película blanquecina curiosamente flexible y resistente. No llevaba nada más, pero su mente no llegó a registrar el hecho de que estaba desnudo. Porque acababa de percatarse de lo que era aquella cosa.

"¿Tela de araña?"

Como alumno de uno de los mayores maestros de pociones del último siglo, conocía perfectamente las propiedades de la tela de araña, y las cualidades que tenía tanto para detener hemorragias, como para la aplicación de algunos bálsamos curativos. Lo que quizás explicaría porque estaba envuelto en ella.

Lo que desconocía era qué tipo de araña podía haber creado una tela tan gruesa, como para servir como vendaje por sí misma.

"Araña…"

Algo chascó en su memoria.

Repentinamente, los recuerdos que habían quedado enterrados por el cansancio y el shock, en su estado apenas consciente, resurgieron como una ola que lo golpeó mareándole.

La huida de Malfoy mannor, la carrera desesperada a través de la nieve, el hechizo bombarda, las sonrisas lascivas de los mortífagos, raíces, gritos, arañas…no, acromántulas.

Una araña lo bastante grande para generar la tela con la que había sido envuelto.

Quitina negra como obsidiana reluciente bajo la espectral luz de la luna, poderosas mandíbulas húmedas de veneno, intensos, inteligentes ojos… verdes.

En aquel instante, casi inconsciente, incapaz de moverse, la había visto cernirse sobre él. Una sombra negra y monstruosa que debería haberlo devorado. Y había estado dispuesto a que así fuera, a llevarse con él los secretos de la orden para no poner en peligro a aquellas pocas familias que aún resistían, para no entregar las llaves de Hogwarts. Para proteger a quienes amaba a toda costa, aun cuando no había podido advertirles del peligro del traidor.

Había sido lo único que había podido hacer para salvaguardarlos a todos.

Y sin embargo, en contra de toda lógica, seguía vivo.

Pero no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado de que así fuera. ¿Quién lo había salvado de los arácnidos, y por qué?

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, esta vez más detenidamente.

Con la cabeza finalmente más despejada, su evaluación del lugar le reveló detalles que antes había pasado por alto.

El hecho de que parecía encontrarse al final de un túnel, o entramado de ellos, no estaba seguro, revelado por el modo en que las paredes y el techo se unían en esta zona. La noción de que el aire no estaba viciado, lo que significaba que no debía estar muy lejos de la superficie. El hecho de que el sitio estuviera básicamente limpio, lo que parecía decir que este refugio era empleado a menudo, si no a diario.

Su inspección, desde su posición aún tumbado, no reveló mucho más. Parecía que estaba solo.

No podía estar seguro sin algún hechizo detector, pero habiendo perdido su varita, esto era lo más a lo que podía llegar.

"Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado."

Pensó en arriesgarse a esperar a quien le hubiera rescatado. Seguro de que volvería para continuar ocupándose de él, después de haberle salvado la vida. Pero Draco necesitaba advertir a la orden del peligro, y no podía aguardar a su rescatador hasta que decidiera regresar.

Evitando apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo, todavía terriblemente maltrecho, y aún débil por las heridas no totalmente curadas, trató de incorporarse trabajosamente. Pequeños jadeos ahogados de esfuerzo, escapando de entre sus labios resecos.

-Deberías descansar.-las palabras, apenas musitadas en una profunda voz masculina, rompieron repentinamente el silencio de la cueva, sobresaltándolo.

Su tono era extrañamente siseante y un poco torpe, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hablar en este idioma, pero, de algún modo… familiar. Un escalofrío escapó por sus nervios, similar a cientos de patitas de insecto.

Había algo en aquella voz que le enervaba… y le atraía.

Aun así, el recuerdo se le escapaba como un insecto molesto, no lograba clavarlo en su memoria.

-¿Quién…?- su garganta, todavía dolorida, apenas consiguió entonar la palabra antes de romper su voz en un violento ataque de tos, que lo hizo derrumbarse de nuevo en la improvisada cama, sin fuerzas.

-Te dije que debías descansar.- la exasperación y la irritación, goterón por las palabras con un sarcasmo que solo podía ser personal. Pero Draco apenas podía coger aire, mucho menos darse cuenta de ello, o incorporarse lo suficiente para ver de dónde provenía.

Al derrumbarse, las costillas rotas habían rozado sus pulmones en un violento arañazo que lo hizo convulsionarse. El aire parecía quemarle por dentro cada vez que aspiraba, convirtiendo su respiración en una sucesión de desesperados gemidos, casi completamente ahogados.

El dolor abrasaba su pecho…

En su mente apenas se registró el extraño sonido de algo duro chocando, suavemente, contra la piedra húmeda, musgosa, del suelo. Extraños sonidos rítmicos… cada vez más cerca, cada vez más próximos… que acabaron por detenerse a su lado.

Podía sentir como era observado mientras luchaba por respirar, y escuchar el murmullo de un hechizo curativo entonado casi a desgana. Pero necesitaba toda su concentración para continuar respirando.

Finalmente, lentamente, el ataque comenzó a remitir bajó una reluctante presencia mágica que apenas le ayudó lo suficiente para dejar de sentir que se asfixiaba.

Exhausto, y con la sensación de tener más en común con un trozo deshilachado de lana, que con una persona, Draco se dejó así mismo desmadejado en las pieles, solo intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Todas sus articulaciones parecían agarrotadas, sus músculos doloridos, y tras la agónica experiencia que acababa de sufrir, estaba razonablemente seguro, de que no era solo una las costillas que tenía rotas.

"Necesitó una medi bruja cuanto antes"- Pero al menos, ya no sentía que el aire que intentaba aspirar lo abrasaba por dentro, con cada nueva, desesperada, inhalación.

Parpadeó lánguidamente, tratando de enfocar la vista en quien le había salvado.

E irises grises plata se encontraron con el verde intenso y duro, del cristal coloreado.

Quitina negra, bruñida como la obsidiana pulida, bajo la espectral luz verdosa de los hongos. Largas, potentes, elegantes patas, terminadas en puntas como cuchillas. Poderosas mandíbulas bañadas en veneno.

Cerniéndose sobre él, acechándole… la gran acromántula del claro le observaba.

Su respiración se aceleró y la sangre amenazó con convertirse en un rugido salvaje en sus oídos. Todo se inclinó vertiginosamente… de alguna manera, en algún pequeño rincón de su mente, reconoció que el shock y la impresión estaban convergiendo en un ataque de pánico. E inmediatamente levantó las barreras de su oclumencia para pararlo. Las firmes murallas que tan bien conocía surgieron entorno a los bordes de su mente, como una presa.

"Calma." Y las aguas turbulentas de sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un estanque calmo de aguas claras.

Los recuerdos de los desesperados gritos de los mortífagos mientras eran devorados vivos por una docena de acromántulas, pasaron brevemente por la superficie del estanque, pero los empujó al fondo con firmeza. Si lo hubiera querido muerto, ya lo habría matado. Si estuviera almacenándolo para alimento, como muchas especias arácnidas tenían por costumbre, no habría sido tan cuidadosamente vendado, ni guardado en lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el nido de la enorme araña.

La punta de una pata cubierta de gruesa quitina negra como armadura, se posó en su torso, obligándolo a permanecer echado bajo una presión suave, pero inamovible, aunque Draco tampoco se había movido.

Recordar como aquella misma pata había atravesado a un hombre de lado a lado, fue una mota breve en su cerebro. Pero sirvió para recordarle a qué clase de criatura se enfrentaba.

Mantuvo la mirada firme.

La araña chascó las mandíbulas, disgustada.

- No voy a devorarte.- le siseó, como si necesitara reafirmarlo en palabras. El desprecio y el disgusto en el tono lo sorprendieron ligeramente. Era casi como si la criatura lamentara no poder hacerlo, y lo odiara por ello. O como si ya guardará algún resentimiento contra él, y esto solo lo exacerbara.

"Ridículo, nunca antes me había encontrado con una acromántula, no tiene razones para odiarme. A no ser que odie a los magos en principio." Lo que, teniendo en cuenta que haría un mago de tener un miembro de la especie a disposición, era muy factible.

Diversas pociones que empleaban partes de acromántula en su receta rozaron sus neuronas.

Razones que volvían aún más extraña la afirmación. ¿Por qué no iba a devorarlo?

"Necesito respuestas." Y rápido.

No podía quedarse parado cuando tantas vidas dependían de la información que poseía.

Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando a la criatura con la calma paciente de una serpiente. Si aquella acromántula era capaz de hablar y comprender, entonces debía ser capaz de convencerla de que lo dejara ir.

-¿Eres tú quien me ha salvado?- La voz firme, segura. "Proyecta seguridad Malfoy, vamos. Encanta a este depredador como has encantado a todo el círculo interno." Porque demostrar debilidad ante un depredador solo servía para ser visto como a una presa, pero enséñale fuerza, firmeza y seguridad, y tendrás su respeto.

Su mirada buscó la del arácnido, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse del peso de su pata, como si no le importara lo más mínimo que él apéndice reposara sobre sus órganos vitales.

Proyectándose como alguien fuerte, alguien al mismo nivel que la araña. Pero con cuidado, sin resultar demasiado rebelde. No una presa, pero tampoco una amenaza. Un igual.

Era obvio que Malfoy estaba nervioso, podía olerlo en él bajo la esencia de su piel cubierta del olor rancio del sudor seco de la carrera, de la sangre coagulada de sus heridas, del perfume enloquecedor de sus pheromonas.

Pheromonas de su propia especie, pero mitigadas, apagadas por algún tipo de hechizo. Aspiró profundamente, vagamente sorprendido de que fuera capaz de sostenerle la mirada y no echarse a temblar bajo la clase de presión, que él sabía, provocaba. Una cierta mejoría en cuanto al adolescente cobarde y quejica que recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts. Pero… ¿Acaso podía esperarse algo diferente?

"Claro que ha madurado, nadie puede convertirse en un asesino y seguir siendo un niño." La dureza del tono fue un repentino despliegue de espinos rojos en su mente.

Así, tumbado y sin camisa, podía ver perfectamente la marca en su antebrazo derecho. Aquella mancha negra en contraste sobre la pálida, sedosa piel, que era la declaración que anunciaba al mundo en que se había convertido el hombre que la portaba.

Un lacayo de la oscuridad, un mortífago, un asesino… un mago al fin y al cabo. Y todos los magos eran asesinos. La diferencia entre mortífago y miembro de la luz era meramente superficial. Lo sabía muy bien. **Lo sabía-muy-bien.**

Y él hubiera encontrado especial placer en matar a este en particular, si no lo necesitase tanto.

El destino era una dama cruel y profundamente sádica, pero eso lo había sabido desde su infancia.

Que de entre todas las personas del mundo que podían haber sido apropiadas, tuviese que ser él, no era más que un grano más sobre una montaña ya demasiado grande como para que unos gramos más importasen nada.

Lo verdaderamente importante era que lo había encontrado.

Y lo usaría, lo tomaría, lo emplearía del modo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería, aún si tenía que obligarlo por la fuerza. Y no se engañaba, tendría que ser por la fuerza. Malfoy era un instrumento, y uno que no podía permitirse dejar ir.

Observó que el joven mortífago parecía estar esperando algo, y se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando, aún sin contestar a la pregunta. Sacudió molesto la cabeza.

-Sí, he sido yo quien ha impedido que te devoraran.- lo observó fríamente, admirando de un modo crítico la amplia extensión de su torso, la estrecha cintura y las largas, musculosas, piernas.

Malfoy era atractivo, eso era indudable, poseía la atlética constitución de un corredor o un jugador de quiddich, su cabello y su piel eran tan pálidos como los posos calcáreos del borde del lago, y los años habían puesto una mirada dura que hablaba de una gran resistencia, en sus ojos. Suponía, en base a todo esto, que sería… apropiado, para lo que necesitaba.

Pero eso no hacía que la elección le resultase más llevadera.

Lo único que agradecía era que estuviese herido, así tendría unos pocos días hasta que se recuperara, para mentalizarse sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Las heridas, aunque graves, con la salvia curativa que le había aplicado, no tardarían más en sanar.

Y cuando eso ocurriera… chascó las mandíbulas nerviosamente, y desvió de nuevo la mirada a su presa.

El antihuo slytherin parecía estar estudiándole, como si tratara de buscar el mejor método para abordarle. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo salir de allí.

"En ese caso, será mejor que le deje claras las cosas." El tono de crueldad satisfecha tenía regusto a acido.

Aumentó ligeramente la presión.

Draco jadeó.

Apenas podía respirar. Sus pulmones se apretaban dolorosamente contra su caja torácica, las costillas rotas se le estaban clavando, amenazando perforar los blandos órganos. Y si eso sucedía… moriría.

Tosió débilmente, incapaz de más. Resistirse habría sido inútil, y solo habría hecho enfurecer al arácnido. Así que se mantuvo quieto a pesar de la amenaza del pánico.

Continuó mirándole directamente, demostrando que no tenía miedo a pesar de ser consciente de su fuerza, y de la posibilidad muy real de la muerte. Pero no creía que le hubiera salvado la vida, para matarle ahora.

El antiguo slytherin parecía a punto de ahogarse. Pero le estaba manteniendo la mirada a pesar de todo, firme y tranquilamente. Aunque solo fuera en apariencia.

Sabía que internamente debía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico, la noción era sumamente dulce, como miel sobre los años de burlas y crueldades que había tenido que soportar. Y eso le traía al problema actual.

"¿Se lo digo ahora, o espero a que se haya recuperado?"

Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no tenía ni idea de que su sangre no era tan pura como creía. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hechizo que podía sentir rodeándolo, actuando como una barrera contra esa parte de su sangre que no era totalmente humana. Un hechizo muy antiguo, con años, quizás décadas de presencia en el organismo del antiguo slytherin.

No era ningún misterio porque no había echado mano de su auténtica naturaleza para salvarse. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber pedido a las acromántulas ayuda, y ellas se la habrían brindado en bandeja de plata.

Frunció el ceño, o el equivalente arácnido.

Eso era un problema.

Pero uno que tenía fácil solución.

- No voy a matarte.- retiró levemente un poco de peso, permitiendo que el rubio respirara con más facilidad.- Tengo otros planes para ti. Finite incantatum.

Un hechizo como ese jamás podría haber sido desecho sin meses de arduo trabajo, de estudio y de desenredo de los nudos de magia que lo mantenían. Pero él poseía un poder terrible, burbujeante bajo su carne, lo bastante agresivo para convertir la tarea en una cuestión de minutos.

La fuerza de su magia buscó el centro del sello que aprisionaba a la araña de Malfoy, y lo rodeó con la intensidad de una llamarada, desgarrando y mordiendo con salvaje entusiasmo hasta devorarlo por completo.

Draco aulló como una cosa inhumana.

**Continuará.**


	4. Padre

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Este cap me ha llevado un pelín más de tiempo porque necesitaba muchas más correcciones que los anteriores, y porque estaba alternando con otro proyecto, pero aquí está, limpito y reluciente. ^^

P.D: Esta vez tocan besos de venenos… supongo que porque Harry me hace pensar en ellos. XD

**-** **Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii ^^ me alegro de que te gustara el cap, y no te preocupes no se quedará tirada la historia. ;) De Harry y el trato, es algo complicado porque aunque Draco no esté ya pensando ahora en él, dado que Hogwarts ha caído y nada queda por lo que luchar, Harry sin embargo, está cada vez concienciado de lo que su negativa a combatir ha supuesto para el mundo. Pronto tendrán que hablar de ello y decidir qué hacer, pero eso ya no será hasta más adelante. ^^ Gracias miles por seguir animándome y aquí te mando besos de cianuro. XD

**-**** Michisaku: **Hola Michisaku ^^ ¿¡Te leíste todos esos!? (felicidad INMESA ;) Sé cómo es eso de que te guste tanto un fic que cada vez que sacan un cap se te oye gritar por casa. XD Mis padres se ríen cada vez que me sacan un capítulo nuevo de Bend around the wind, o Eidolon. XD Me llena de alegría saber que alguien siente eso mismo por mi obra, guau, no dejo de sonreírme. :) Gracias por animarme tantísimo, y me alivia mucho que no te importe que este de nuevo empezando a pesar de tener que esperar. Estaré deseando saber que te parecen los cambios que le hice a este cap, que aunque sustancialmente no cambian la historia, sí que alteran la narrativa. Bye y besos de acónito.

P.D: Tírale a Harry cuanta tierra quieras, yo hago lo mismo, creo que es porque pienso que Draco ya sufre bastante, o qué carajo, porque a él le quiero más. XD (Maldito Harry, a ver si le cuidas mejor XD)

**-** **Rochy true****: **Hola Rochy ^^ Entiendo que te molestara el reinicio pero me alegro de que te guste el resultado. Esta vez es una carrera a muerte que no puedo perder. XD Bye y besos de belladona.

**-** **Kira Masen****: **Hola Kira ^^ Gracias por animarme y aliviarme un poso del agobio de pensar que hago mal al reeditar tela. Es cierto que disfruto escribiendo, a veces, con la presión se me olvida. Menos mal que tengo quien me lo recuerde. ^^ Y sí, Harry es malvado, pero se enmendará como ya sabes… o más le vale. XD (Pobre Draco, y lo que aún le queda ^^) Bye y besazos de nitrato de plata.

-**Anata Yume: **Hola Anata ^^ Jijiji Sip, Draco no le da importancia a estar desnudo delante de un monstruo. Espérate a que se dé cuenta de que es humano jujuju. XD Gracias, bye y besos de amaranto.

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 4- Padre**

_- No voy a matarte.- retiró levemente un poco de peso, permitiendo que el rubio respirara con más facilidad.- Tengo otros planes para ti. Finite incantatum._

_Un hechizo como ese jamás podría haber sido desecho sin meses de arduo trabajo, de estudio y de desenredo de los nudos de magia que lo mantenían. Pero él poseía un poder terrible, burbujeante bajo su carne, lo bastante agresivo para convertir la tarea en una cuestión de minutos._

_La fuerza de su magia buscó el centro del sello que aprisionaba a la araña de Malfoy, y lo rodeó con la intensidad de una llamarada, desgarrando y mordiendo con salvaje entusiasmo hasta devorarlo por completo._

_Draco aulló como una cosa inhumana._

* * *

"¿Qué me ha hecho?"

¿Qué le había hecho el monstruo? ¿Qué le había hecho?

No podía moverse y no podía parar de temblar, tenía tanto… ¿frío?, ¿calor?, las sensaciones pasaban tan rápido de una a otra, que era imposible saberlo.

Un nuevo estremecimiento lo hizo gemir, y Draco se encogió cansadamente sobre sí mismo, en un movimiento más reflejo que consciente. Demasiado exhausto para intentar nada más.

Sintió como otra arcada se abría paso dolorosamente por su garganta, obligándolo a toser un hilo de bilis teñido de rojo, que resbaló por su barbilla pegajosamente. Su estómago, vacío, no tenía más que expulsar, y solo el esfuerzo de echar la mucosa hizo que el dolor se intensificara, y sintiera como si su vientre hubiera sido frotado por dentro con sal.

Aun así, su organismo continuó convulsionándose, una y otra vez, tratando de expulsar algo que no podía ser vomitado. Las arcadas aflojaron lentamente, pero la agonía no hizo más que crecer y extenderse a otras zonas: a su garganta abrasada por la bilis, alrededor de sus entrañas tan vacías y doloridas como una tripa de animal puesta a secar en polvo de tiza, dentro de su cráneo nublado de fiebre…

Su mente, dispersa por el malestar, no hacía más que revivir el esquivo recuerdo de la única otra fiebre, que lo había acosado de una manera tan virulenta.

Había sido cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Durante un mes de cama, vomitando cada pocas horas, a veces minutos, casi incapaz de retener alimento alguno, demasiado enfermo para otra cosa que no fuera dormir, Draco había estado tendido entre la vida y la muerte. Calor y frío, como ahora, subiendo por sus nervios en fiebres constantes que lo hacían temblar violentamente. Una sensación angustiosamente similar a esta, haciendo tirante su piel, como si fuera a desgajarse por costuras invisibles.

Vagamente deseó que no fuera la misma enfermedad. Pero cada vez era más difícil pensar, permanecer consciente y centrarse en nada que no fuera el fuego abrasador en sus venas.

La primera vez la enfermedad casi lo había matado.

Recordaba la imagen de su madre cernida junto a su cama, marcada de líneas de preocupación y angustia. El rostro pálido, cada vez más borroso y desesperado, a medida que sus energías se apagaban…

Medimago tras medimago, en un largo desfile que no había servido más que para agotar aún más sus escasas fuerzas. Y su padre… su padre constantemente ahí como una presencia silenciosa, vigilante, y protectora…

Hasta aquella noche, en que escuchó las voces de ambos levantadas violentamente en una discusión que no comprendía.

El recuerdo estaba deslavado, y era más un cúmulo de vagas sensaciones consumidas por la enfermedad, que apenas podía recabar. Pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento su madre se había ido, porque ya no había vuelto a percibir su cálido perfume floral. Tenía la impresión de haber habido brazos levantándole. Calor, la voz amable de su padre, olor a polvo, rugosa piedra fría bajo su cuerpo laxo. Y creía… no estaba seguro, el olor oxidado de la sangre.

Todo lo demás era un remolino, y la oscuridad tersa de la inconsciencia.

Por la mañana se había despertado en su cama, despejado como no se había sentido en semanas, sin fiebre, ni dolor. Solo un vago leve cansancio, y el hambre consecuencia de tanto tiempo subsistiendo a base de sopas, te y leche, mordisqueando juguetonamente su vientre.

Nunca le preguntó a su padre que había hecho para arrancarlo del borde de la muerte.

Solo los rituales más negros podían devolver de forma tan antinatural la salud. Pero de no ser por lo hecho, aquella enfermedad lo habría matado, y Draco no podía culpar a Lucius acosándolo con preguntas cuyas respuestas, sabía, no había estado preparado para escuchar. No en aquel entonces, cuando Draco todavía había sido, en muchos aspectos, un niño.

Había preferido permanecer en la ignorancia.

Y después, años más tarde, cuando ya había sido lo bastante adulto para comprender y aceptar las respuestas, un ritual oscuro se había convertido en una falta tan leve a la luz de todo lo que ya había presenciado en la guerra, que había perdido toda importancia.

Pero ahora, esta segunda vez, su padre no estaba aquí para salvarle. Y de haberlo estado, descubierta la traición, Lucius no habría levantado un dedo por él, salvo que este hubiera sido para maldecirle.

Sus intestinos se contrajeron como serpientes ante una llamarada, sacándole del recuerdo, con otro gemido de agonía entre sus dientes apretados. La aflicción estaba empezando a arremolinarse en su bajo vientre, creando en su mente una imagen de masa sanguinolenta, hinchada y ulcerada. Y cada vez dolía más… Sus riñones, sus piernas, se sentían inflamados hasta el punto del dolor, aunque no se veían abultados en absoluto.

Un brusco, nuevo, cambio de temperatura, arrasó sus venas con la convulsión más intensa hasta el momento, y cuando la oscuridad intentó llevárselo, Draco de dejó se arrastrar a la inconsciencia. Agradecido de no tener que seguir despierto.

Harry miró mientras dedos pálidos como ceniza se enredaban en el pelaje de las pieles, aferrándose con fuerza, y Malfoy jadeaba, acurrucado en posición fetal, hasta desmayarse. Sudor frío perlaba su frente, adhiriéndole el cabello a las mejillas y el cuello, y deslizándose por su piel en una película brillante para acumularse entre sus omoplatos, en el hueco de sus clavículas, empapando las pieles ya pegajosas de vómito.

Malfoy parecía al límite. Su cuerpo incapaz de asimilar unos cambios, que eran demasiado radicales para alguien de su edad.

La metamorfosis tendría que haber sucedido en la adolescencia, cuando el organismo es maleable, flexible, y ya está experimentando cambios propios. El hechizo que Harry tan ansiosamente había roto, no había estado ocultando su auténtica naturaleza, como él había creído, había estado estancando la mutación. Y ahora, retomada en un cuerpo ya conformado en la forma definitiva de la madurez, exigía variaciones demasiado violentas para algo ya no listo para sobrellevarlas. Cambios que los hechizos curativos eran insuficientes para enmendar.

Malfoy moriría.

Cuando el bosque lo necesitaba vivo a toda costa.

Harry chascó las mandíbulas.

Solo existía en la espesura, un ser con una magia lo bastante poderosa, y los conocimientos para salvarlo.

"Debo llevarlo a padre." Cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi dolorido con la decisión. No queriendo hacerlo. La salud del gran espíritu ya era precaria tal como estaban las cosas, pedirle que gastara más del escaso poder que le restaba, en un mago, sonaba a blasfemia… pero….

"Es la única manera."

Un nuevo gemido de dolor, hizo que devolviera la mirada a su antiguo enemigo, ahora desmadejado en el nido.

La luz verdosa de los hongos, estaba volviendo la piel nacarada, cada vez más pálida y reluciente de sudor, y el aún más descolorido, casi blanco cabello, de un espectral tono ceniza. Los músculos se movían espasmódicamente bajo la carne, y las inspiraciones eran cortas, agitadas, y sonaban ahogadas. Las heridas empezaban a amenazar reabrirse, a pesar de la tela de araña que las envolvía… Y los pellejos que cubrían al maltrecho slytherin, parecían toscos y abrasivos contra el cuerpo desnudo.

Malfoy estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y los cambios ni siquiera habían empezado a afectar su forma física. Si no recibía ayuda pronto, la sobrecarga lo mataría.

No tenía tiempo. No **tenían **tiempo.

Cerró los ojos.

Otra parte de sí mismo aprisionada por gruesas barreras mentales, recibió el consentimiento, y las cadenas se desprendieron permitiéndole volver a la superficie, aflorando al frente de su mente con la misma natural elegancia y poder de un dragón rompiendo en vuelo. Sintió como la personalidad del hombre, los restos del griffindor, el humano, se apoderaba completamente del control, empujando la bestia, el fiero asesino, a las sombras llenas de telarañas del fondo de sus pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba para adaptarse a la nueva matriz, como una serpiente emergiendo de su vieja piel.

Los huesos y músculos, los órganos, mutando rápida y suavemente, sin dolor alguno.

Harry Potter… abrió los ojos.

El icono de la luz se irguió desnudo en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes, había estado la gran acromántula. Su corto cabello, negro y descontrolado, parecía haber sido mordido, más que cortado, en mechones desiguales salvajemente en todas direcciones.

Sus ojos mantenían ese verde luminoso, herencia de su madre, que resultaba inconfundible. Si bien sus profundidades se habían oscurecido, habitadas por sombras inquietantes, imposibles de limpiar, heladoras.

Harry parpadeó lánguidamente, (siempre le costaba unos momentos adaptarse al cambio), Malfoy seguía semiinconsciente. Asintió satisfecho.

De momento no quería revelarle quién era, o más bien, quien había sido.

Ya no era el muchacho delgaducho y frágil que sus amigos recordaban. Los últimos diez años habían operado cambios notables en él.

El desarrollo que había comenzado en su adolescencia, había culminado en una altura de casi un metro noventa, una complexión poderosa de hombros anchos, y una musculatura potente pero flexible. Quienes subestimasen su rapidez encontrarían con extrema facilidad, lo doloroso que podía ser morir.

Se agachó junto al otro hombre, retirando cuidadosamente las pieles que lo cubrían. No había necesidad de lastimarlo más. Viéndolo así, desnudo, enfermo, frágil... Harry sintió una punzada de compasión atravesar su consciencia.

Casi con amabilidad, levantó a Malfoy por los hombros recogiéndolo contra su pecho, la cabeza rubia lánguidamente apoyada en su hombro. El cuerpo temblaba convulso entre sus brazos. Pero cuando pasó el otro brazo bajo sus piernas para levantarlo, el movimiento hizo que su vista se clavara en la marca tenebrosa impresa en su brazo… Y toda compasión y amabilidad murió en él, al recordarse con que trataba.

**Mago.**

Con brusca determinación se puso en pie.

Y echó a correr.

Draco se estremeció violentamente cuando una nueva arcada trató de abrirse paso por su garganta, a pesar de estar ya vacío incluso de bilis. El dolor lo arrancó brevemente del velo de sufrimiento que velaba su consciencia, y le hizo consciente de los brazos que le sostenían, el pecho cálido contra su mejilla, el rítmico latido de un corazón.

"¿Quién…?"

Olía a sudor, pero… por alguna razón, resultaba tranquilizador, confuso… Trató de abrir los ojos… pero el malestar lo atenazó de nuevo como una llamarada interna, arrastrándolo de vuelta a las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

Al salir de la cueva, las últimas luces de la tarde estaban ya apagándose tras las copas de los árboles, tiñendo la nieve que lo cubría todo de los dorados y rojizos del atardecer, aun cuando solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Lo poco que se podía ver de las plantas y árboles bajo el manto blanco, era de un verde ceniciento, mustio y enfermizo. Los animales y criaturas que encontró a su paso, en su carrera hacia el centro del bosque, parecían nerviosos, asustados.

Igual que siempre, la visión hizo que deseara poder hacer algo por ellos. Y ahora, si conseguían que Malfoy sobreviviera, podría.

Su paso se hizo más vigoroso, sus pies prácticamente volando sobre la nieve. Hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo frente a una cortina vegetal de enredaderas, espinos y muérdago, tan ceñida que parecía sólida. Nadie que no hubiera sabido que buscar, habría diferenciado esta zona hueca, de la pared de piedra a su alrededor.

-He venido a ver a padre.- Su tono, contenido, apresurado, hizo que las plantas se apartaran a su paso con susurros de tranquila bienvenida. _"Bienvenido guardián, se bienvenido."_

Más allá del corto túnel, se abría el corazón del bosque oscuro.

La oscuridad se iba extendiendo poco a poco, apagando las últimas luces del día. La niebla comenzaba a venir del lago extendiéndose entre los árboles, sinuosos zarcillos nebulosos, trepándose entre las raíces y ramas del enorme árbol, que dominaba el claro.

Los nudos de su tronco, gruesos y ancianos como enormes rocas, hablaban de tiempos antiguos, más atávicos de lo que la historia humana podía recordar. Sus raíces surgían del lecho de hojas muertas a sus pies, como inmensos puentes naturales hacia el hueco que se habría donde el tronco encontraba la tierra. Sus ramas, milenarias, se inclinaban cansadas hacia el suelo, cargadas de cortinajes de enredaderas, muérdago, y musgo. Todo a su alrededor, docenas de acromántulas trepaban por sus raíces y ramas, silenciosas guardianas de la poderosa magia que guardaba.

Pues él era el gran padre del bosque, el primer árbol en levantarse en este suelo, el cuerpo de un espíritu antiguo como la tierra. Y a sus pies, entre sus raíces, se erigía la única zona limpia de nieve y vegetación. Un círculo perfecto de tierra manchada de sangre seca. Una zona que parecía susurrar con la poderosa magia que manaba de ella, como agua cantarina en un arroyo.

Sagrado, parecía gemir el aire.

Altar de sacrificios, templo de milagros.

Las arañas se inclinaban ante Harry mientras avanzaba entre las raíces. El crujido de las hojas y la nieve bajo sus pies desnudos, los débiles gemidos de dolor de Malfoy, su propia respiración agitada tras la carrera, los murmullos de las acromántulas…

"_Guardián…guardián…guardián…El guardián ha venido…" _

Inclinó la cabeza regiamente en saludo, observando el espacio a su alrededor con velada reverencia. Aún después de diez años, pisar el lugar más sagrado del bosque le aceleraba la respiración, erizaba el cabello con el roce de su poder, le hacía sentir arrullado y amado. Le hacía llamarlo hogar.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios involuntariamente. Incluso Draco parecía más tranquilo aquí, ya no tan tembloroso.

"Este es mi hogar."

_-Hijo mío, te estaba esperando. –_La voz, un susurro de ramas mecidas por el viento, hizo que Harry se arrodillara de inmediato, al borde del altar. Draco en sus brazos extendidos, como una ofrenda sin palabras.

-Padre.- musitó, e inclinó la cabeza para recibir la caricia. La punta de una rama le rozó el cabello dándole la bienvenida.- Lamento traer ante ti un mago.

La rama le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, tranquilizadora.

_-No debes avergonzarte por traer aquí a tu elegido. Solo es lo que es porque su espíritu aún no es libre. Ven, déjalo en mi seno y lo sanaré. Mucho depende de vosotros. _– La amabilidad, el agotamiento, y el cariño en el tono, hicieron que Harry sintiera, no por primera vez, la necesidad casi convulsa de aliviar el peso del gran espíritu.

"Si hubiera sabido lo que era Malfoy antes…" Pero de nada servía desear lo que ya había pasado. Aún no era tarde, y por fin tenía, por fin, la oportunidad de entregarle al gran padre una nueva energía. Una vida renovada. Solo necesitaba nueve meses más. Solo eso.

-Gracias, padre. –musitó con resignación y alivio. Y cuidadosamente depositó a Draco sobre la tierra manchada de sangre.

Su pálido cuerpo se estremeció al perder su contacto, como si, sin su calor, el frío le helase las venas. Su piel había perdido ya todo color, cenicienta y fina como papel de seda, bajo la que podía adivinarse el delicado entramado violáceo de las venas. Sus labios blancos como la nieve, se entreabrieron en un desgarrado grito de dolor, cuando pequeñas sinuosas raíces comenzaron a surgir de la tierra a su alrededor, buscando sus venas, perforando su carne para introducirse en ellas. Reptando por su interior, mezclando la poderosa salvia del espíritu con su sangre cambiante.

Draco aulló.

Se retorció desesperadamente, pero los tentáculos vegetales siguieron torturándolo sin inmutarse, introduciéndose cada vez más en su interior. Prácticamente inconsciente, pero incapaz de soportarlo, trató de arrancarlos instintivamente.

Harry lo agarró por las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera conseguirlo.

-Tranquilo, pasará pronto.- Le susurró, casi involuntariamente, aunque sabía que ahora mismo Malfoy no podía escucharle. Viéndolo así, el recuerdo de su propia transformación, de lo dolorosa que había sido... agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano, acarició su cabello dulcemente, como habría hecho por un animal herido, enredando los dedos libres en los espesos mechones rubios. - Sshhh, ya está, ya está. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

Draco gimió y se removió débilmente. Pero poco a poco sus agónicos esfuerzos por liberarse fueron apagándose hasta desaparecer, a medida que el abrasador influjo de las raíces, se iba convirtiendo en una acariciante fuente calor.

No podía moverse.

El calor lo mecía suavemente, tan agradable, tan dulce... le susurraba tranquilizadoramente, le decía que se rindiera, que no iba a doler, que abrazara aquellos cambios.

Se sentía tan extraño... Algo dentro de él estaba mutando, adaptándose de un modo aterrador a formas que no lograba entender. Era espantoso, repugnante.

¡No quería aquello! Pero el calor no le dejaba resistirse, como un hechizo que lo obligaba a permanecer tranquilo, inmóvil, dejando que todo aquello le sucediera sin poder oponerse. Frenético trató de resistir, empujando la presencia fuera de su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no conseguía reunir la voluntad suficiente para lograrlo, era demasiado poderoso.

"_Duerme, hijo mío, duerme ahora. Cuando despiertes todo será como debe ser." _El susurró lo arropó como una suave colcha de plumas, ahogando su consciencia.

"¡No! No, no,..no...n.." El sueño lo apagó todo.

Y tuvo miedo de lo que vería cuando abriese los ojos.

**oOo**

Despertar fue un proceso lento y esquivo. Lleno de pequeños retazos de información: El sonido de su propia respiración, la sensación de las pieles bajo el cuerpo, el cansancio que languidecía sus músculos y le daba ganas de volver a dormirse… Pero unos dedos insistentes sobre su cabello le llamaban con pequeñas caricias para que abriera los ojos. Y lentamente, se encontró respondiendo con quedos murmullos, hasta que finalmente, sus pestañas temblaron, y sus párpados se abrieron con sensual placidez.

"¿A quién me he traído esta vez a la cama?" Debía ser un amante nuevo, ninguno antes le había despertado así. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, la criatura que había ante él no era nada que él hubiera catalogado como humano.

Se incorporó bruscamente, su mente, ahora llena de los recuerdos del día anterior. ¡¿Qué le había hecho la gran acromántula? ¡ ¿Qué era aquel ser?!

La criatura mediría un metro noventa, y su poderosa musculatura de forma humanoide, estaba cubierta por brillante quitina negra, de pies a cabeza. Lo único visible eran sus antinaturales ojos verdes, y los afilados colmillos rezumantes de veneno.

Largos dedos terminados en afiladas puntas como cuchillas, similares a las patas de una araña. Corto y espinoso cabello negro, enmarcando un rostro casi plano, sin nariz. Pupilas enormes, ovaladas, como los grandes ojos de una ninfa…o de un insecto.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de resultar tan aterrador y extraño, de algún modo, se sintió… atraído por él. Tragó saliva. La parte racional de sí mismo aullaba que aquel monstruo podía ser peligroso, y que estaba desarmado.

Con lenta deliberación, aunque no lo deseaba realmente, se apartó de él hacia el borde de las pieles, dispuesto a echar a correr de ser necesario.

No se engañaba respecto a sus oportunidades en un duelo físico con algo de ese tamaño y constitución. Después de todo, él apenas medía un metro setenta y cinco. Pero quizás si pudiera ser más rápido. En cuanto su mirada se desvió a la salida, el ser le agarró del brazo con la rapidez de un escorpión.

-Ni lo intentes. No tienes a donde escapar.- aquella voz, siseante, la había escuchado antes.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirió sin ceder un ápice. Con esta criatura, igual que con la gran acromántula, sabía que no sería prudente demostrar debilidad. Aun cuando su piel sufrió un escalofrío bajo su roce, y el aire se le atrapó suavemente entre los dientes, confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué quiero de ti?- se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, la voz cargada de desprecio y odio.

El cariño, por breve y extraño que fuera, que había sentido por el rubio, se extinguió al escuchar la pregunta. Y el deseo abrasador de ayudar al bosque aún quemaba sus arterias.

Malfoy, el joven mago, asesino, torturador... y recordaba, recordaba, aprendiz de Snape. **Maestro de pociones.**

Criaturas inocentes reducidas a ingredientes… seres que tenían sentimientos y vidas. Criaturas más humanas que muchos humanos, que cualquier mago, troceadas y diseccionadas.

"**Merece un castigo." **La irá ante los recuerdos se despertó dentro de él como una ola de veneno y llamas.

Apretó el brazo de Draco con más fuerza, hasta sentir el hueso a punto de dar de sí bajo sus dedos. Repentinamente, su mano libre se apoyó en aquel vientre nacarado en una caricia posesiva, que esta vez hizo temblar a Malfoy visiblemente.

- Quiero que portes mis crías.

**Continuará.**


	5. Semilla

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Hola a todos y aquí vamos todo seguido, me he metido la carrera para releer y corregir todos estos capítulos. ^^ También que ha sido más fácil porque ya los había corregido con anterioridad, lo problemático va a ser a partir del cap 15. También, **NOTICIA IMPORTANTE, **como muchos os habéis quejado de que tendréis que esperar mucho a que salga el cap 26, he decidido ir publicando ya los siguientes caps aunque estén en sucio. Los subiré como como otro fic para no causar líos, y los corregiré cuando termine de corregir estos, para después unirlos aquí y completar la historia. Un poco extraño, pero la verdad, no me gusta veros descontentos. Así que alé a trabajar el doble. XD

Hoy tocan besos de lagartos, porque tienen la sangre fría que me hace falta.

-**Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii ^^ Gracias por animarme, y sí, pobre Draco, lo que le toca XD Aunque ya no tendrás que esperar para saber cómo sigue por que el cap 26 está subido independientemente como otro fic pro el nombre: Tela de araña cap 26 en adelante. ^^ Espero que te guste, y estaré deseando saber tu opinión. Bye y besos de lagartija ;)

**-Jeimi: **Hola Jeimi ^^ Solo decirte que la historia no va a cambiar, solo a adquirir nuevas escenas y a ser arreglada, (faltas ortográficas y eso, ya se sabe) De todas maneras no te agobies porque ya puedes leer el cap 26 en: Tela de araña cap 26 en adelante. Si aun así quieres los otros caps mándame tu mail y haré lo posible por enviártelos.

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 5- Semilla**

_Repentinamente, su mano libre se apoyó en aquel vientre nacarado en una caricia posesiva, que esta vez hizo temblar a Malfoy visiblemente._

_- Quiero que portes mis crías._

* * *

La reacción de Draco fue instantánea.

Su rodilla conectó con el estómago del monstruo, robándole el aliento y apartándolo de sí el tiempo suficiente para bajar del montón de pieles.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí, ya!"

Echó a correr por el entramado de túneles sin atreverse a mirar atrás, sabiendo que se lo estaba jugando todo en una carrera loca hacia la salida.

Aquel monstruo había parecido insectoide, quizás la razón por la que vivía en una cueva fuera por la sensibilidad a la luz. Si tenía suerte, si realmente la tenía, esa criatura sería fotosensible, y no lo seguiría a campo abierto de día. Eso si es que era de día, no podía estar seguro en aquellas cuevas. Y eso, solamente, si conseguía ser lo bastante rápido para salir de allí antes de que le cogiera.

Sabía que era una locura.

Aquella cosa era un depredador, conocía aquellas cuevas, y era rápido, muy rápido.

Pero no podía quedarse, ¡no se quedaría!

El recuerdo de lo que los insectos solían hacer con sus larvas, inyectándolas en otros seres vivos para que eclosionaran en su interior y se alimentasen del pobre desgraciado, aún vivo, lo recorrió con un estremecimiento. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que aquella cosa le haría si lo cogía. Y antes prefería estar muerto.

Forzó aún más el ritmo a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba. Sus pies descalzos hiriéndose contra la piedra del suelo. Su cuerpo resintiéndose a cada paso, recordándole las heridas apenas cerradas, el agotamiento del cambio, el estrés de las últimas horas, el pánico, el dolor, la angustia…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si sus músculos, venas, y tendones, fueran harapos rasgados colgando de la maltrecha percha de su esqueleto. Sus pulmones apenas pudiendo procesar aquella atmósfera demasiado fría.

Pero no podía permitirse derrumbarse ahora, sabía que intentar razonar con el ser ya no era una opción. El monstruo había decidido para que lo iba a utilizar, nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

Los túneles se retorcían como serpientes, dividiéndose aquí y allá en bifurcaciones que confundían el camino, transcurriendo a través de enormes cavernas de techos altos como torres, y estancias tan bajas que solo arrodillado pudo pasar por ellas. Rincones iluminados por la espectral luz de los hongos.

La mullida alfombra verde reptaba por paredes y techos en extraños parches casi peludos, su enfermiza luminiscencia creando sombras cambiantes, inquietantes, sobre las húmedas columnas naturales de las estalactitas y estalagmitas, formando un paraje propio de una pesadilla.

Y así era como Draco se sentía, como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Tratando de escapar del monstruo de turno, a pesar de que, como en todos los malos sueños, sabía que al final le cogería.

Tropezó al borde del colapso, logrando sostenerse apenas ahora que la inyección de adrenalina producida por el miedo, estaba empezando a perder su efecto. Apretó los dientes contra el dolor, forzándose a dar unos pasos más.

Se sentía frágil como una cáscara de huevo, medio mareado, a punto de romperse.

Tropezó.

Y esta vez ya no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo. Sus rodillas chocaron contra la piedra levantándole cortes, y sus palmas apenas pudieron terminar de parar la caída.

Le temblaban los brazos y las piernas. En realidad, se dio cuenta, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. El aire invernal atrapado en las cuevas era mucho más helado que el del exterior, a pesar de que aquí la nieve no podía llegar. La falta absoluta de la calidez del sol, las paredes de piedra, y la humedad, combinadas, habían ayudado a crear una atmósfera como la de una caja de frío.

Se le estaban agarrotando los músculos, notaba la sangre pesada en sus venas, como pegajoso sirope deslizándose lentamente por los conductos de su cuerpo. La vista se le nublaba… sabía que eran síntomas de hipotermia.

Si no hacía algo, ya no tendría que preocuparse por el monstruo, el frío acabaría antes con él.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, logró medio arrastrarse hasta meterse en un rincón entre las estalagmitas. Lo mejor para entrar en calor eran los espacios cerrados, y además el pequeño hueco en las sombras le serviría de escondite contra quien quiera que intentara cogerle.

Recogiéndose sobre sí mismo, las rodillas firmemente sujetas contra su pecho, adoptó una posición fetal con la que retener el mayor calor posible, y sobre todo, hacerse lo más pequeño que podía, tratando de no ser visto.

Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Al principio, el cansancio que le iba cerrando los ojos, hizo que no diera importancia al lejano sonido. Ya estaba casi dormido, tan a punto de dejarse llevar por el río del sueño... Pero su instinto de supervivencia, que tantas veces le había salvado antes, comenzó a gritarle como loco, obligándole a prestar atención. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el ruido se estaba acercando. Un suave clakeo, como metal contra piedra. Frunció el ceño tratando de obligar a recordar a su cansado cerebro, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El reconocimiento hizo que se le acelerara el corazón como si alguien le hubiera sometido a una descarga de desfibrilador. Repentinamente dolorosamente despierto. Era el sonido de las patas de una acromántula contra la roca.

Reverter a su forma arácnida le había llevado un tiempo, dándole a Malfoy algunos minutos de ventaja, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que su presa no iría muy lejos en ese estado.

Lo sorprendente era que hubiera tenido fuerzas para intentar escapar.

De hecho, había sido la sorpresa, y nada más, lo que le había permitido huir en primera instancia. Harry había estado demasiado perplejo contemplando el pequeño golpe, que no le había dolido, como para reaccionar cuando empezó a correr.

Y ahora se veía en la patética necesidad de tener que ir a buscarlo.

"Estúpido, estúpido, Malfoy. No podía quedarse quieto y hacernos esto un poco más fácil a los dos, ¿no? Tenía que ser por las malas."

Chascó las mandíbulas y flexiono sus ocho, largas, patas, inclinándose imperceptiblemente para percibir mejor el rastro, la razón por la que había cambiado.

Esta forma le otorgaba la sensibilidad de una araña. Podía oler el aroma de Malfoy, percibir su respiración en el eco de las grutas, seguir su rastro como si lo hubiera escrito en el suelo con pintura roja.

"Estúpido, estúpido Malfoy." Como si no tuviera suficiente con la carga de tanta responsabilidad. Ahora sus acciones estaban causando un desacuerdo entre sus naturalezas, que hasta el día anterior habían estado en perfecto equilibrio.

Su parte arácnida encontraba el intento de huida intolerable. Le exigía que lo doblegara, poseyera, marcara a fuego. Estableciera su dominancia.

Su parte humana se retorcía entre una extraña compasión fruto de haber experimentado los mismos cambios. Y el odio visceral resultado de saber lo que era, de los recuerdos de su crueldad en Hogwarts.

Mientras su consciencia como guardián rugía contra aquel innecesario retraso en lo que debía hacerse, el peligro que una demora podía suponer a estas alturas, recordándole todo lo que dependía de él.

La pequeña parte humana que lo compadecía perdía completamente aplastada por los instintos, las responsabilidades, y el odio.

De modo que cuando encontró a Malfoy encogido en un pequeño hueco, tembloroso y desafiante a pesar del pánico que podía oler en él… lo último que había en su mente era compasión.

Podía escuchar a la acromántula cada vez más cerca. Y supo que no importaba que se escondiera, de algún modo la araña parecía saber perfectamente dónde buscarlo. En el fondo quería gritar, podía sentir el sonido, un desafío contra el mundo, acumulándose en su garganta hasta casi desbordarla. Pero se lo tragó dificultosamente. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la cabeza alta, como el sangre pura que era.

Su único consuelo que fuera una araña, y no el monstruo que pretendía impregnarlo, quien iba a acabar con él. La acromántula lo devoraría rápidamente, una muerte más decente que el agonizar durante meses, mientras un par de docenas de larvas, se abrían paso por sus entrañas.

Definitivamente mejor.

Pero la noción fue de escaso consuelo cuando recordó todas las personas a las que ya no podría ver. La gente de Hogwarts a la que no había podido advertir. Con él muerto, el peligro que representaba el traidor continuaría plagándolos sin su conocimiento, haciéndoles vulnerables.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

Ojala, ojala, al menos hubiera podido verles por última vez.

Una sombra se cernió sobre su escondite.

El enorme arácnido lo observaba con ojos de un verde brillante, como la esmeralda. Igual de fríos y duros que la piedra preciosa, exactamente igual de hermosos.

Un pensamiento extraño para estar teniendo en aquel momento.

La gran acromántula.

Chacó las mandíbulas, furioso, deteniéndose a escasos pasos de Malfoy.

Sabía que tenía veneno siseando en los colmillos, como una amenaza velada, y que su postura, semi-agazapada, debería resultar intimidatoria. Pero el antiguo slytherin parecía en paz consigo mismo, si bien, melancólico. Desde luego no apropiadamente arrepentido de haber tratado de escapar. Esto no hizo sino enfurecerle aún más.

"¡¿Acaso creías que podías escapar de mí?"

El rugido mental hizo que Draco se encogiera ligeramente, dolorido. Estaba agotado, emocional y físicamente exhausto, solo quería que todo aquello acabara de una vez. Si iba a morir, prefería ahorrarse la espera.

Levantó la mirada brillante de determinación, hacia la araña, todavía con una chispa de orgullo en sus pupilas, a pesar de no tener ya esperanza alguna.

-Acaba ya con esto.- su voz surgió craquelada, al borde del colapso, y sin embargo fuerte en su debilidad.

Harry mostró los colmillos agresivamente, desgarrado entre el instinto, y los sentimientos humanos. El deseo de admirarlo por su entereza, y las ganas de abofetearlo…. Si pudiera hacerlo en esta forma. Sin embargo, por encima de esas dos fuerzas, prevalecía el sentido del deber. Lo que se esperaba de él, lo que tenía que hacer, como una fuerza que le empujaba. Aquello hizo que se sintiera confuso, casi mareado, durante apenas un instante.

Hasta que el orden de sus prioridades se erigió como una losa en su mente, dejando claro lo que tenía que hacer. La idea le dio nauseas, y sin embargo sintió como el calor aumentaba, y su mente comenzaba a disolverse en instinto.

Conjuró parte de su naturaleza humana, anclándola al ansia animal, y dejó que la mezcla resultante aflorara a su piel, ante el horror de Malfoy.

Draco contuvo un grito, un aullido de horror, mientras observaba la quitina, los músculos, y órganos, fundirse en una masa nueva con una serie de sonidos húmedos que le revolvieron el estómago. La forma cambiando y recreándose, en una extraña metamorfosis como de larva hasta que un nuevo ser se irguió ante él, un monstruo que hubiera preferido no conocer.

Y esta vez, ya no tenía energías para intentar correr.

-¡No!- pero su queja fue cortada cuando unas garras lo empujaron brutalmente contra la estalagmita en la que estaba apoyado, robándole el aliento. Se revolvió desesperadamente, tratando de escapar del agarre, arañando, golpeando con todo lo que tenía, resistiéndose a muerte a algo que sabía sería mucho peor que un grupo de mortífagos. Pero el monstruo era demasiado fuerte.

Malfoy estaba frenético, luchando contra él con las pocas energías que le quedaban, como si estuviera dispuesto a dar hasta su último aliento con tal de escapar de él. Y Harry ya estaba más que harto de aquello. Demasiada culpabilidad por lo que tenía que hacer, demasiado odio por ese joven mortífago, demasiada compasión, demasiada rabia. Todos aquellos sentimientos combinándose en un vórtice que le arrasó las venas.

Agarró a Draco por el cabello echándole la cabeza hacia atrás salvajemente, arrancando un grito de dolor de sus labios. Arqueando su cuello en una curva dolorosa al borde de la rotura, exponiendo a su hambrienta mirada la vulnerable columna de una garganta, pálida, y helada, cubierta de sudor frío.

La piel temblorosa bajo su depredadora mirada.

Lo vio tragar convulsamente. El movimiento muscular flexionando los tendones bajo la satinada superficie, llevando a primer plano las venas azuladas, increíblemente suculosas, depravadamente hermosas. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios, la punta de su lengua negra acariciándolos brevemente. Entreabrió las mandíbulas inclinándose para oler su piel, la nariz rozando apenas el punto donde el cuello encontraba la clavícula. Aquella unión frágil de huesos delicados, y suavidad nacarada. El perfume del miedo, el dolor, el desafío, penetró por sus fosas nasales quemándole por dentro, levantando un deseo primario que satisfacer.

Una llamarada oscura como las lenguas azules del fuego en el petróleo, igual de rápida en extenderse, igual de difícil de extinguir.

Cerró las mandíbulas sobre su garganta, clavando profundamente los colmillos, saboreando la exótica sangre, tan similar a la suya, liberando su veneno por aquellas venas vírgenes.

Draco jadeó incapaz de nada más. Sintió los primeros cosquilleos del veneno, la sensación extendiéndose por sus entrañas, viajando astuta por su sangre, subiendo por su columna hasta llegar al cerebro. E invadiéndolo con una languidez abrasadora que ablando sus músculos, y aplacó sus nervios, obligándolo a derrumbarse en los brazos del monstruo. Las pupilas dilatadas como espejos negros, capturado bajo el influjo de un veneno, mortal para cualquier otra criatura que no fuera de su especie. Pero en él, un submisivo de la misma, el efecto era el de una droga atractivamente calmante, extrañamente exótica.

Apenas sintió como era tomado por los hombros y obligado a girarse, su cuerpo fácilmente dispuesto contra la roca. El monstruo a su espalda, manipulándolo, mordisqueando posesivamente su nuca. La sangre deslizándose lentamente por su cuello, delicadas gotas resbalando hasta su pecho.

La sensación le produjo un suave escalofrío. Se sentía relajado, tranquilo… Era difícil pensar en nada. Pero tenía la sensación de que había algo que estaba olvidando… algo importante…

-¿….que…?- balbuceó apenas.

El aliento caliente en su nuca, se desplazó húmedamente a su oído.

-Sssss No te muevas.- Había dedos calientes en la curva a filada de su cadera. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

Se mordió los labios, buscando en el dolor un punto donde centrarse y dar sentido a la cacofonía en su cerebro… Lo que obtuvo no le gustó nada.

El miedo seguía allí, la noción de lo que pretendía hacerle luchando por hacerse escuchar contra la sensual sensación de una lengua de seda recorriendo su columna, bajando lentamente, vértebra a vertebra.

-No.- Musitó, contra la antinatural languidez en su sangre.

-No te resistas.- La oscura voz susurró en un gruñido profundo y bajo, destinado a subyugarlo por completo.

Se estremeció instintivamente, delicadamente, pero no soltó el pensamiento que había conseguido cazar. Agarrándolo con todas la fuerzas que le quedaran, en medio de la calidez melosa, que le pedía que lo soltara, y se dejara abrazar por ella.

-No.- Musitó de nuevo, el sonido salió caliente y jadeante. Hablar era como intentar tragar un animal pequeño y resbaladizo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la frente apoyada en la piedra, en un gesto sumiso, involuntario, pero la sensación era fresca y agradable contra su piel afiebrada… y le pesaba tanto el cuerpo…

Algo lo empujó más forzosamente contra ella, y sus labios heridos la rozaron con un pequeño chispazo de dolor… que traspasó la niebla que casi se había tragado su mente. Curvó los dedos en la roca para intentar anclarse a la realidad, desafiantes.

Harry, que había estado intentando controlarse, sintió sus instintos saltar como un depredador al olor de la sangre. Gruñó como una bestia, estableciendo su dominancia. Las garras se le clavaron en la carne blanca de las caderas del otro, apenas conteniendo el deseo de romper la piel. Dejando marcas que más tarde formarían violentos moratones. Señales de posesividad.

-¿No?- Inquirió en un gruñido animal, las palabras empezaban a ser difíciles de recordar. La neblina animal lo estaba intoxicando. Se las levantó bruscamente, colocándolo en posición, demostrando quien era aquí el dominante. Malfoy era suyo. SUYO.

Draco jadeó con el brusco movimiento. Y comprendió lo que aquel ser pretendía realmente. No iba a inyectarle sus larvas… El miedo dentro del pensamiento al que se estaba agarrando, se aflojó un poco. La sensación melosa dentro de sus venas pareció fundirse y calentarse con la idea, deslizarse en su cráneo como dedos de miel. Seguramente ser penetrado por esa cosa no lo mataría…

Se mordió los labios de nuevo, saboreando la sangre. Aquello seguía siendo algo a lo que no quería someterse… y aquella sustancia que intentaba obligarle a aceptarlo podía irse al cuerno.

Se concentró la superficie helada, y abrasiva de la piedra contra la que aquel monstruo lo había atrapado, presionando la sensible piel de su torso, y amenazando levantar arañazos y abrasiones si se movía demasiado. Y aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para hablar, no iba a dejarse subyugar.

-No.- Repitió de nuevo con el aire trabado en la garganta, caliente, tan caliente… Se sentía arder.

El monstruo gruñó amenazante. Y las garras apretaron más, hasta hacerle daño, Draco jadeó seguro de que ahora se clavarían en su carne, pero no fue así. Abandonaron la curva de sus caderas, y los largos dedos, cubiertos de quitina, le separaron los muslos.

La saliva se le había secado en la garganta.

Apretó los dedos sobre la roca. Preparándose para el dolor que sabía iba a venir, con el mismo estoicismo con que había mirado a los presos en las mazmorras del señor tenebroso, ser torturados. Quizás esto era en pago por no haber podido hacer nada por ellos… cada vez era más difícil escapar del veneno en su sistema. Apenas podía pensar, se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, realmente ardiendo. A pesar del frío en los túneles estaba sudando. Podía notar la humedad en su espalda, y en su frente, adhiriéndole el cabello a las sienes…

El perfume de las pheromonas de Malfoy era imposible de ignorar. Dulce, potente, como chocolate oscuro… hundió la nariz en la garganta pegajosa de sangre y sudor, el olor era delicioso. El deseo y la oscura sensación perversa de la venganza largo tempo esperada, lo recorrieron como lenguas de una misma llamarada. Y cuando se apretó contra Malfoy para inhalar más profundamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba erguido y sólido como una roca. Completamente excitado, a pesar de la minúscula parte de su consciencia humana que podía escuchar vagamente, gritando al fondo de su mente, contra lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero los instintos del viuda negra, se estaban tragando aquella voz con insultante facilidad.

Puede que más tarde la conciencia de Harry Potter agonizara sobre lo que esta noche iba a hacerse, pero ahora mismo, la araña y el guardián tenían las riendas. Míomíomíomío… la araña no paraba de gruñir como un mantra rojo. Hazlo y salva al bosque, estaba grabado con determinación de acero en la mente del guardián.

Fue cosa de aquel rastro de humanidad, que hundiera los dedos en el fango que se acumulaba en las esquinas húmedas de la gruta, una sustancia verdosa, orgánica, que pringó sus falanges con facilidad, y los deslizara entre las nalgas de Malfoy, para hacerle menos doloroso lo que estaba por venir.

Draco contuvo un jadeo de dolor, cuando dedos húmedos y fríos, lo penetraron. La sensación hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran con náuseas y asco… el mismo instante, en que toda su piel se estremecía bajo una ola de calidez melosa, que abrasó sus nervios deshaciéndolos. La colisión de ambas sensaciones lo mareó violentamente, y si el monstruo no hubiese estado apretándolo tan firmemente contra la roca, se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué me ha hecho?!" Aquella sustancia en su sangre, ese veneno… el pánico, el miedo, el terror de lo que estaba pasando acuchillaron la bruma dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos su vidriaron y todo se volvió borroso. Creía que sus lágrimas se habían secado hacía años, bajo la sombra del señor oscuro, pero esto… esto era una agonía emocional, a la que jamás se había visto sometido.

Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró los ojos, y ocultó el rostro en la roca, cubriendo las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de entre sus pestañas, con la cortina de su pelo.

No podía ver nada, solo sentir como aquel…ser, lo utilizaba.

-No.- musitó de nuevo, apenas, odiándose por ser tan débil, por no poder hacer nada. Porque el veneno estaba haciendo, que la presión de aquellos dedos, se transformara en algo casi agradable.

Harry ignoró el olor de las lágrimas, mientras preparaba casi bruscamente a Malfoy, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo sus manos, aun cuando el veneno debería tenerlo gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Ahora mismo, en su mente, solo estaba la parte primaria, salvaje, del viuda negra, consumida por el deseo de hacer ese submisivo pálido, suyo. Marcarlo, poseerlo, impregnarlo. No espero a tenerlo lo suficientemente húmedo y distendido. El deseo era hierro candente en su bajo vientre.

Se inclinó aún más sobre Malfoy, hasta presionar su espalda completamente, curva a curva, contra su pecho, saboreando el olor del miedo y de las pheromonas, en la curva ensangrentada de su garganta. Lo agarró por las caderas, le separó las piernas, y entró, con un rugido primario.

Draco jadeó, al borde de un sollozo, pero apretó los dientes y aguanto. Sintiendo como era lenta, pero imparablemente empalado. Aquella enormidad, dura como una roca, haciéndose, dolorosamente, un espacio dentro de él. No era tanto la sensación, como la tortura psicológica. Dolía, era demasiado grande, pero el calor en sus huesos no le permitía concentrarse en esas sensaciones durante demasiado tiempo. Y lo que podría haber sido una experiencia auténticamente tortuosa, con su cuerpo desgarrado desde dentro, estaba siendo marginalmente soportable. Al menos en el plano físico.

Mentalmente...

-Ung…- Parte de lo que quedaba consciente de su mente se acobardaba, gimoteaba, suplicaba que le dejaran en paz, pero una parte mayor le recordaba su orgullo, su entereza, la rabia de ser manipulado y utilizado de aquella forma. Sin embargo, a cada roce de quitina contra piel, esta parte se iba resquebrajando de pura agonía.

Harry jadeó y todo resto de control se desvaneció de sí. Sentir aquel túnel de seda cerrado entorno a su miembro, cálido, y palpitante, era una locura.

Draco se sentía perfecto bajo él. Sometido, infinitesimalmente tembloroso, jadeante, su cabello rubio platino adherido a sus mejillas y nuca, mientras un último hilo de sangre resbalaba depravadamente por la curva de su garganta. Lamió el líquido vital, saboreando el increíble sabor, y embistió con salvaje abandono.

Draco jadeó, un sollozo roto escapando finalmente de sus labios ensangrentados, rotos bajo la presión de sus propios dientes. No podía soportar esto, no podía. La traza de consciencia que había estado agarrando, se le escapó entre los dedos, y finalmente, el calor miel lo devoró por completo.

Todo dejó de doler, y de importar.

El sonido húmedo de carne que se encuentra, de respiraciones agitadas, de sollozos apenas contenidos, de jadeos animalísticos de placer, fundiéndose en una sinfonía que llenó la mente de Harry. Podía sentir la caricia de las nalgas blancas contra sus testículos, cada vez que lo penetraba hasta el fondo, la curva de sus garras sosteniéndolo por las caderas mientras se movía dentro de él cada vez con más fuerza, el sabor de su sangre en la lengua.

Se aceleró tomándolo con brutalidad, arrancándole un sonido gutural y extraño, entrando y saliendo de él cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que creyó que no podría soportarlo más.

Su cuerpo parecía hecho de rayos y relámpagos, se sentía como una tormenta huracanada a punto de estallar, necesitando estallar.

Se aceleró aún más, poniendo toda la fuerza de su poderosa musculatura detrás de cada embestida, atrayendo las caderas de Draco para recibirlo más profundamente, obligándolo a abrir las piernas aún más.

Finalmente, se empaló con todas sus fuerzas una última vez, su espalda magníficamente arqueada, mientras un rugido primario, brutal, y salvaje, escapaba de su garganta resonando en las cuevas, y su semen inundó las entrañas de Draco en un increíble y sustancioso estallido.

Draco suspiró apenas mientras el semen del monstruo lo llenaba por dentro, y lágrimas que no había sentido caer, resbalaban por sus mejillas como regueros ardientes.

Era tanto, había tanto semen dentro de él… el pensamiento, una cosa inconexa, se desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Estaba tan cansado… y hacía tanto calor…

Jadeante, Harry salió de él, poniendo inmediatamente sus dedos impidiendo que la semilla abandonara el cuerpo del extrañamente silencioso slytherin. Conjurando rápidamente, con un susurro de magia innata, un poco de telaraña con la que sellarlo, al menos, hasta el día siguiente. Lo mejor era asegurar que la impregnación fuera exitosa.

Y finalmente, con un último susurro de magia, sumió a Malfoy en un profundo sueño. Ahora que su parte humana estaba volviendo a hacerse escuchar, lo último que quería era ver su culpabilidad reflejada en aquellas pupilas grises.

**Continuará.**


	6. Tus ojos

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 6 - Tus ojos**

Recordaba que había salido a la noche invernal en busca del olor fresco de la nieve recién caída. Que el hedor a sangre y sexo del interior, había empezado a enroscarse en sus pulmones de forma asfixiante. Pero más allá, su cerebro todavía había estado medio sumergido en la fiebre roja.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquel tronco caído, escuchando como la nieve caía de las ramas a su alrededor. Inmóvil.

El tiempo suficiente para que el cielo negro, empezara a clarear a un gris desvaído.

Y solo ahora empezaba a emerger del todo la parte humana, para reunirse con la araña y el guardián.

Harry parpadeó lánguidamente, no del todo despierto. Um… la araña se sentía muy quieta. Extraño, porque el viuda negra siempre parecía estar activo por una y u otra cosa. Ya fuera cazar, o rastrear plantas medicinales para el anciano Soul. Pero ahora parecía retraído sobre sí mismo, encogido como una araña que ha sido herida. Cuidadosamente, estiró una traza de pensamiento para rozarlo, y recibió un trallazo de una sensación desagradable y dolorosa.

-¿Qué…?- Frunció el ceño. La araña, no hablaba, no de la forma humana, pero era tan parte de Harry como el humano, y no necesitaba palabras para entender. Culpabilidad. Aquella sensación repugnante era culpabilidad. Por eso el viuda negra estaba tan silencioso.

Culpabilidad…

Y recordó.

Percibió de nuevo el sabor de su sangre, exótico, viscoso, y rico, inundando su paladar. El cuerpo esbelto sometido bajo el suyo. El túnel de seda entorno a su miembro. El cabello plateado adherido por perlas de sudor a las sienes, mejillas, cuello… **el olor acrido de las lágrimas. **

Inhaló bruscamente.

La culpa fue una bofetada violenta que lo despejó por completo. El sabor pútrido de la sensación, al recordar el ansia primigenia, y animal, que lo había devorado en el momento en que encontró a Malfoy acurrucado en los túneles, hizo que sintiera nauseas.

Tragó saliva.

Lo que le había hecho a Malfoy había sido… el Harry araña siseó agresivamente en su cráneo. Sí. El humano asintió, demasiado. Aún si había sido necesario. Dejarse dominar por el deseo, la niebla roja, había sido un error. Tendrían que haber sido capaces de encontrar una manera mejor.

Bajó la mirada a la nieve revuelta y sucia, bajo a sus pies cubiertos de quitina negra. Ya no blanca y perfecta. Como el rubio slytherin.

Cerró los ojos de ninfa para no mirarla. Retorcerse entre los dientes de su propia culpabilidad, no era útil. Lo que había hecho, hecho estaba. Y nada podía cambiarlo, borrarlo, o alterarlo.

¿Había sido necesario? Sí. Era la única manera de salvar el bosque. El guardián asintió duramente. Necesario, sí. ¿Bien hecho? No. Podía haber sido más calmo, no haberse dejarlo tragar por la niebla, hablar y tratar de hacerlo comprender, aunque muy posiblemente habría sido un ejercicio inútil. Pero al menos debería haber sido en el nido, con el cuidado de no herirlo, y el tiempo para prepararlo.

¿Acaso Malfoy había merecido tanta brutalidad? Apretó la mandíbula. Haciendo compendio de sus pensamientos.

… Quizás.

La marca en su brazo demostraba que en algún momento en su vida, el hombre rubio había decidido venderse voluntariamente a la oscuridad. No era difícil imaginar al cruel y engreído estudiante que recordaba, creciendo y metamorfoseándose en un monstruo capaz de asesinar, violar, y torturar, por puro e inalterable placer. Pero incluso antes ya había sido un mago. Uno que amaba las pociones, recordaba.

De ser cualquier otro, no habría tenido dudas, habría matado al cabrón. Pero…

Pero… ser consciente de esto, no estaba ayudando demasiado a aplacar la vena de su consciencia, que palpitaba de una culpa caliente y húmeda. ¿Por qué? Abrió cuidadosamente el pegajoso cartílago de la arteria para permitir que la desagradable sensación se derramara por su mente. Dejándose bañar por su pringoso auto desprecio, tratando de comprenderla.

Había aprendido hacía mucho a no tratar de ignorar sus propios impulsos e instintos. Sino a escucharlos, comprenderlos, y aceptarlos. Reprimirlos solo contribuía a crear un cáncer que más tarde llevaría al desequilibrio y el deterioro. Los elementos ignorados continuarían macerando y pudriéndose lentamente en el fondo de su mente, manchando su juicio, y rompiendo el delicado equilibrio de sus naturalezas.

Por eso, dejó que su mente fluctuara de un recuerdo a otro, tratando de comprender el origen de aquella sensación que no debería estar teniendo.

…

A. Eso era. Para la araña Malfoy era el único otro miembro de su especie que jamás había encontrado, quizás el último submisivo. Y él veía a Malfoy como… ¿Cómo su pareja? ¿Su compañero? Quería tenerlo a su lado de por vida. Y dentro de ese deseo, hacerle daño era algo que rozaba lo sacrílego. ¿Pero entonces… porqué se había comportado así? Era algo incoherente.

La araña gruñó. Irascible y… ¿avergonzada? Harry recordaba como el instinto animal lo había inundado rápidamente, y había disfrutado, encontrado un placer casi enfermizo en el acto en sí. En la piel pálida y febril, el dominio, la humillación, y el sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarla de aquellos recuerdos.

Así que la culpa venía de haber extraído placer del dolor del otro. Aun cuando este otro no había merecido tampoco nada mejor.

Asintió para sí mismo. El humano tampoco quería ser un monstruo. Una cosa eran los actos que ser un guardián y un viuda negra exigían y traían consigo, males necesarios. Y otra cosa era abandonarse a la oscuridad. Por mucho que deseara hacerlo pagar por sus maldades pasadas, ahora era su submisivo y su responsabilidad. Así que cuidaría de él. Se aseguraría de que la oscuridad que el mortífago arrastraba, no volviera a dañar a nadie más. Y en un futuro, pondría más atención en la línea que separaba el monstruo de sí mismo, en lo que al slytherin concernía.

Abrió los ojos, ahora ya calmos y relajados. Sus profundidades verdes, pozos tranquilos de aguas venenosas. Ahora ya sabía lo que estaba mal. El origen de la culpa.

Una vez satisfecho, su mente de nuevo en calma. Llegó a una conclusión.

Ya era hora de explicarle a Malfoy su situación, y al menos parte de lo que se esperaba de él. Cuanto antes comprendiera que su vida humana se había acabado, tanto más fácil sería todo.

Sí. Se lo explicaría cuando despertara. E intentaría…. Ser un poco más amable.

Pero de momento iría a cazar algo que comer. Antes de que la nevada arreciara.

Nuevos copos empezaban a caer sobre el claro entorno a la entrada de su cueva, y la noche ya casi había pasado a ser otro día gris.

Todo nubes, ni un solo rayo de sol, solo esa claridad grisáceo enfermiza para recordar que de hecho el astro dorado existía…. En alguna parte tras esa capa negra de tormenta.

Se puso en pie.

* * *

(Draco)

Cansancio.

La noción entró en su cerebro como una sinapsis eléctrica. Encendiendo la apagada máquina de su mente.

Ni siquiera sabía si había estado despierto antes de ahora. Sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos. Se sentía agotado, de hecho, al borde del colapso. Analizó un momento si había algo más.

Um… Definitivamente también dolorido, pero no tan mal como podría. Al menos, no a la luz de lo suce…dido. De… el recuerdo cobró vida en su cabeza apenas encendida. ¿Qué, exactamente, había pasado? Se forzó a sí mismo a darle forma de palabras a la noción cernida sobre su mente como un manto oscuro.

Había sido… violado.

Tragó saliva, los ojos enormes, abiertos como los de una lechuza, clavados en las estalactitas y afloraciones fungosas del techo. Al parecer era incapaz de obligarse a cerrarlos. Aún demasiado afectado para reaccionar.

¿Vería las imágenes de lo que le habían hecho, como manchas reveladas en la oscuridad tras sus párpados, si los cerraba? No lo sabía. En realidad tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que su respiración era rápida y arrítmica, pequeñas bocanadas como el bombeo del corazón de un pájaro. Llenas de pánico. Tragó saliva de nuevo, forzándose a inhalar más despacio y profundo. Cobrando poco a poco consciencia de la situación.

Finalmente parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor. Su mente recuperando poco a poco la lucidez y el control. Regresando a la normalidad. Como si hubiera caído en un pozo muy profundo y ahora estuviese escalando de nuevo a la superficie…

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había estado en estado de shock. Lo sabía porque había visto con anterioridad a gente en este estado, y aunque él nunca había caído en ello, reconoció los síntomas. El lento encendido de la mente, la tensión, el pánico…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacárselo de encima.

"En fin. Supongo que es normal cuando… cuando… te violan." Pensarlo siquiera le dio nauseas, pero se obligó a hacerlo. "Está bien. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado, no me va a servir de nada lamentarme o fingir que no ha sucedido."

Lo único bueno de haber tenido que presenciar y realizar tantas torturas, sin duda era que había aprendido como debía reaccionar una víctima. Cuanto antes aceptara lo que había pasado, mejor. Si no, el miedo y la agonía contenida corrían el riesgo de sumirlo en un estado de catatonia del que pocos se recuperaban. Y si algo era Draco Malfoy, era un superviviente.

Cuidadosamente miró a su alrededor, a la búsqueda del monstruo.

Pero la cueva parecía bacía. Ni rastro de la criatura en las cercanías. Esto lo relajó un poco y finalmente pudo respirar de forma más natural, más tranquila.

Le dolían los nudillos.

Miró, y vio que sus manos habían estado cerradas con tanta fuerza en torno a las pieles que dolía, los músculos agarrotados, blancos. Cuidadosamente aflojó la presa, y cerró los ojos. Tratando de relajarse un poco más y asimilar lo que había pasado. Pero todavía no preparado para revivir los recuerdos.

Después de unos minutos fortaleciendo sus nervios, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para volver a abrir los ojos, y pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts. Era primordial. ¿Pero cómo? Observó por el rabillo del ojo la salida. ¿Estaría acechándole allí el ser? La idea hizo que sintiera un escalofrío helado recorrerle la epidermis como los tentáculos filosos de una medusa, amenazando lanzarlo de nuevo a la oscuridad del shock.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, sacándose el miedo de encima por la fuerza. Los dientes apretados con furia. Si iba a empezar a acobardarse por todo nunca lograría salir de allí. Y hacía mucho que había asesinado a la parte cobarde y engreída de su propia personalidad, no estaba para revivirlo ahora después del trabajo que le había llevado liberarse de él en primera instancia. Por nada quería volver a pasar por aquella agonía.

"Además, la experiencia no me ha matado. ¿No? Si vuelve a repetirse… bueno, tendré que aprender a vivir con ello. Porque lo sino regreso y les advierto, todos van a morir."

Esta vez la noción hizo que se le encogiera el corazón en el pecho, como si fuera a romperse y disolverse en polvo muerto. Tan solo pensar en el tiempo que llevaba ausente… quizás pronto sería tarde… si no lo era ya. El dolor de la revelación fue mucho peor que el miedo a ser forzado de nuevo. Y esto, más que nada, fue lo que lo decidió a actuar.

Apartó las pieles que lo cubrían a un lado, y comenzó a incorporarse. Lentamente, para no marearse, sintiendo sus huesos crujir muy débilmente, sus músculos distenderse mientras se desenroscaba de su posición fetal. Los tendones quejarse por el sobreesfuerzo de los últimos dos días. El pequeño dolor de la textura de las pieles rozando su piel desnuda, tocando las heridas todavía vendadas, y los nuevos arañazos y abrasiones que adornaban lo que podía verse de su carne, como flores púrpuras.

Pero cuando se sentó… la posición hizo que cobrara consciencia de lo que aún había dentro de él.

Humedad, calor. Algo pegajoso y cálido llenándolo por dentro. Merlín… había tanto… Las nauseas lo hicieron doblarse por la mitad, el rostro cubierto de sudor frío, las manos sobre el bajo vientre, donde podía sentir el semen del monstruo claramente. Gimió, y las arcadas lo sacudieron violentamente, pero no llegó a vomitar. Su estómago no contenía nada que dar, dolorosamente vacío. Sin embargo en lugar de anclarse en la agonía de lo que le habían hecho, lo que hizo fue aceptarlo y tratar de tranquilizarse.

"Lo que ha pasado, ya ha pasado." Se repitió como un mantra, una y otra vez. Hasta lograr recuperar la compostura. La respiración algo agitada, pero nada más. La mirada fiera y determinada. Furioso consigo mismo por su debilidad, y con el monstruo por reducirlo a esto. Utilizando la ira como un escudo contra las ganas de simplemente derrumbarse y llorar.

Inmediatamente se forzó ignorar la sensación, recordando la presencia de un traidor en el castillo.

Si ellos morían nunca se lo perdonaría.

Lo que tenía que hacer era intentar salir de allí, compadecerse de sí mismo no iba a ayudar a nadie.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar del montón de pieles, apoyando los pies en el frío suelo rocoso, y acumulando fuerzas antes de intentar poner ningún peso sobre sus piernas.

Se agarró a la pared de piedra, casi clavando las uñas en los resquicios, y logró ponerse en pie.

"Bien. Vamos allá."

* * *

(Harry)

La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo, lentamente, del cielo, posándose poco a poco sobre más nieve, cubriendo un poco más el bosque, helándolo un poco más… y sin embargo, no era suficiente para borrar el rastro de un ciervo solitario que acababa de pasar no hacía ni medio día, por el sendero.

Harry se agazapó, teniendo buen cuidado de que el viento no arrastrara su olor en dirección al camino tomado por el animal, mientras avanzaba.

Estudiar las huellas casi invisibles en la nieve, las pequeñas ramas rotas de los arbustos, los trazos en las cortezas de los árboles donde había afilado sus astas… era casi como dejar de pensar, y en estos momentos, Harry solo quería precisamente eso. Darse un descanso antes de abordar la responsabilidad que le esperaba en el nido. Pero…

Repentinamente el grito de la arboleda lo agarró por la espina dorsal, y sacudió su cuerpo vértebra a vértebra, sacándolo de golpe de su tranquila contemplación.

"Mortífagos" El siseo surgió en su mente como palabras de ácido. Seguramente, otra patrulla enviada por Voldemort, en otro patético intento por capturar criaturas mágicas para sus pociones.

"¿Cuantos vamos a tener que matar para que se dé de una vez por vencido?" Pero la pregunta furiosa en su mente no era más que irónica. El señor oscuro se lo podía permitir, la gente se lanzaba a sus pies rogando entrar en sus filas. ¿Qué le importaban unas docenas de muertos más, si podía conseguir lo que quería? Pero él se aseguraría de que no lo consiguiera.

Aunque tuviera que mancharse las manos con cientos de muertes. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de afectarle. Los que entraban en el bosque ya sabían a lo que se exponían.

Se irguió, tenso y alerta. Su postura fiera. La forma del humanoide cambiando a la de la acromántula. La gran araña miró un instante en la dirección donde sabía estaba la cueva, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobar si Malfoy seguía dormido. Tendría que confiar en que no despertara antes de regresar a él.

Avanzó entre los árboles con la agilidad del depredador más peligroso, camino a una nueva batalla.

* * *

(Draco)

Retirar el retazo de tela de araña que aquella criatura había dejado a su marcha, resultó fácil… y difícil. Sencillo desgajarla y tirarla lejos de sí, difícil soportar el deslizarse de líquido caliente por sus muslos. Utilizó una de las pieles del nido para limpiarse lo mejor posible, aunque sin agua, la sensación pegajosa de la piel sucia de sudor y… algo más, era casi imposible de eliminar. Evitando pensar en ello, se envolvió con algunas pieles más, desgarrando tiras de otra para sujetarlas en su sitio. Improvisando algo con lo que mantener alejada la hipotermia. Demasiado bien sabía el frío que podía hacer en aquellas cuevas. Lo más complejo fue vendar sus pies en piel, pero la determinación por salir de allí, ayudaba a mantener las manos firmes.

Echo a caminar.

Abanzar a través de los túneles no tardo en convertirse en una tortura. El dolor que le recorría el cuerpo con cada paso, el frío que amenazaba congelar su sangre, apenas a raya gracias a las pieles, la semi oscuridad con sus sombras donde el monstruo podía estar acechando. Los intrincados pasillos y cámaras… Ni siquiera sabía si aquel era el camino correcto. Pero insistentemente siguió convenciéndose de seguir adelante. Forzarse un poco más. Caminar otro paso.

El sudor frío le adhería el cabello a las mejillas y el cuello. Sentía la piel tirante y rígida por el frío y los inicios contenidos del shock. Los músculos casi convulsos. Lo único móvil en aquella atmósfera verdosa, las pequeñas nubes vaporosas de su aliento congelado.

Hasta que finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, logró dar con una luz blanquecina que no era la de los hongos.

Al principio la miró incrédulo, no pudiendo creer del todo que lo hubiese conseguido, pero cuando al acercarse no hizo más que intensificarse en luminosidad, una sonrisa cansada, casi moribunda, afloró a sus labios.

"Al fin."

Sin embargo, sus instintos como slytherin no permitieron que la alegría lo volviera descuidado. Desconfiado, continuó avanzando pegado a la pared, sosteniéndose en ella, observando cuidadosamente su entorno en busca de cualquier señal del monstruo, antes de avanzar un paso más. Poco a poco, hacia la salida. El aire fresco del exterior le rozó el rostro a solo unos pasos de la boca de la cueva. Ante él, un pequeño claro cubierto de nieve bajo la luz grisácea del día, le daba la bienvenida al exterior.

Nunca había visto un paisaje tan perfecto.

En ese momento, incluso los exquisitos jardines de la mansión Malfoy no le hubieran parecido más hermosos. Era como si hiciera una eternidad que no sentía la caricia del aire fresco sobre la piel. La fría brisa nevada despejándole la cabeza y haciéndolo temblar aún más. Pero no le importó. Por primera vez en días se sentía vivo.

Respiró profundamente, disfrutándolo un instante, antes de buscar el camino a casa.

Miró en todas direcciones tratando de orientarse, pero era difícil hacerlo en el bosque. Y los blandos copos de nieve que caían lentamente, hacía mucho tiempo que habrían cubierto cualquier huella que hubiese podido ayudarle.

Sin saber qué dirección elegir, pero decidido a no quedarse allí un segundo más, eligió un camino al azar, optando por mantener la misma dirección todo el rato, tarde o temprano saldría del bosque, y ya en la linde no sería difícil encontrar el camino. O eso esperaba.

Agarrándose a los troncos en busca de apoyo, los dientes apretados, la mirada determinada… poco, a poco, comenzó a caminar.

"Voy a salir de aquí."

La nieve se posaba lentamente en su cabello, cristalizándose entre sus hebras plateadas, como pequeños adornos cristalinos. Sobre sus hombros, en sus pestañas… se estaba congelando, no podía parar de temblar. El frío estaba empezando a nublarle la mente, las nauseas haciéndose notar de nuevo. Estaba agotado.

Por eso cuando lo escuchó tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y reconocer el sonido.

Gritos.

Aullidos agónicos de horror, teñidos de un dolor espantoso… que le recordó, a la noche en que las acromántulas les atacaron.

Tragó saliva dando un paso atrás instintivamente.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí lo más rápido que sus débiles piernas pudieran. Pero en el último instante, dudó. ¿Y sí no eran mortífagos? Sabía que la orden lo estaría buscando. ¿Y si se habían dado cuenta de que estaba en el bosque?

Era una posibilidad nimia. Aún si la orden de algún modo hubiese averiguado que estaba allí, lo lógico era que lo hubiese dado por muerto. Nadie salía nunca vivo del bosque. Sabía que no debía acercarse, pero la duda y la preocupación pudieron más que el sentido común. Y quizás el embotamiento en su cerebro jugase un papel en su decisión también. Pero sentía que no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber que no eran ellos los que estaban muriendo.

Apartó las últimas ramas que le impedían ver.

Lo que apareció ante él… era una carnicería.

Sangre.

Había sangre por todas partes. Tiñendo la nieve de rojo en violentos patrones, marcando los árboles con salpicaduras casi enfermizas en su brutalidad. Goteando de las raíces vivas de los árboles, de los trozos de carne enredados en sus espinas como garfios. Deslizándose por las mandíbulas de las acromántulas que recorrían el claro como devoradoras.

Miembros y entrañas esparcidos por el suelo entre restos de cuerpos rotos, huesos astillados y túnicas negras reducidas a harapos ensangrentados.

Mortífagos.

Debían de haber intentado penetrar en el bosque.

"Que estupidez." Sí, que estupidez, iban a morir todos. De hecho, quedaban tan pocos ya en píe… ojos de miradas muertas, gemidos de agonía, enormes arácnidos cebándose en los caídos como si aquello fuera su festín privado. Y en cierto sentido debía serlo. Suponía.

Se sentía desconectado de la escena. Ligero, un poco mareado. Supuso que el inicio de hipotermia y los restos del shock estaban empezando a afectar realmente su cabeza. Pero no encontró fuerzas para preocuparse, demasiado atrapado por aquella escena de pesadilla.

De repente, un movimiento captó su atención. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ese único punto. Abiertos y enormes, observando a la gran acromántula en acción.

Una docena de mortífagos se las habían arreglado para rodearlo. Reuniendo sus fuerzas para intentar acabar con el enorme arácnido, pero era obvio que sus esfuerzos no estaban teniendo ningún éxito. Los hechizos y maldiciones restallaban en el aire como látigos de vibrantes colores, golpeando al monstruo con furia. Pero en el instante en que entraban en contacto con su quitina, se disolvían como apagados por una fuerza invisible.

Totalmente inofensivos.

Draco nunca había visto algo así. Ni siquiera los imperdonables estaban sirviendo para nada. Era dolorosamente obvio que todos iban a morir.

El arácnido parecía estar divirtiéndose. Sus movimientos rápidos como los de un escorpión confundiendo a sus atacantes, empujándolos y desequilibrándolos con las patas, mientras blandía las armas aceradas de sus pinzas como cuchillas de ejecución. Desgarrando a sus oponentes con insultante facilidad, inyectándoles veneno, observando cómo se retorcían a sus pies antes de aplastarlos casi compasivamente. Luchando como un auténtico monstruo. Imparable, brutal, salvaje. La sangre salpicando su quitina en extraños patrones húmedamente rojos.

Pero entonces sucedió.

Uno de los mortífagos logró un hechizo que al no estar dirigido contra el arácnido cumplió su objetivo.

-¡Incarcerous!- Gruesas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada para inmovilizarlo, atándolo, y derribándolo. Su enorme cuerpo derrumbándose en el suelo con un siseo ahogado.

Draco contuvo el aliento. Durante un instante su corazón pareció pararse y luego acelerarse vertiginosamente. Por un segundo no supo lo que estaba sintiendo, o pasando. Algo dentro de él parecía estar gritando. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

-_Relasio.-_

Y las cuerdas… se soltaron.

Fue como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo. El horror, la sorpresa, la incredulidad, paralizando a todos los humanos que quedaban en pie, incluido él. Pues, El sonido siseante, medio humano, que había pronunciado el hechizo, él ya lo conocía.

Era la voz del monstruo, de la gran acromántula.

-¡Sabe magia! –Los gritos de los mortífagos se unieron con el de la propia mente de Draco rompiendo en pedazos la repentina calma mortuoria. Como una pedrada contra un cristal. Saltándolo todo en un estallido de acción. Pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, el monstruo ya estaba en pie.

Harry estaba empezando a enfurecerse, cansado de estos ataques constantes, su paciencia corría corta. Más ahora, cuando la araña lo empujaba a acabar con aquello cuanto antes y regresar al nido, nada tranquilo con haber dejado solo a su submisivo. Más aún en su estado. Arañándole insistentemente el fondo de la mente, instándole a regresar. A volver y proveer para el slytherin. A asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Siseó internamente y se preparó para atacar… cuando le llegó el perfume.

Exótico, dulce, atrayente, exuberante, sensual, erótico… lleno de vida.

Malfoy estaba… encinta…

¡Y estaba allí, poniéndose en peligro!

La noción hizo que pusiera más fuerza de la necesaria en el siguiente ataque. Decapitando efectivamente con sus mandíbulas al mortífago que tenía ante él, la sangre bañando su rostro como un surtidor rojo. Recorrió el claro con la mirada, ansioso, ignorando a los magos aún en pie. Buscando de dónde provenía el suave aroma.

Y su mirada encontró la de Draco.

El hombre rubio estaba en pie en el paisaje nevado, envuelto en pieles que pertenecían a su nido, y tembloroso, asomando entre las ramas del borde del claro, sus labios estaban casi azules, y la nieve hacía brillar su cabello y sus hombros con cristales de hielo. Se veía agotado, su peso apoyado precariamente en el tronco de un árbol, como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo. Su mirada, al encontrase con la suya fue extrañamente intensa. Gris como el de una tormenta a punto de romper, tumultuoso. Vio miedo en sus pupilas, pero también fuerza, una determinación que era mayor que cualquiera de sus debilidades. Una mirada… extraña.

Supo que podría hundirse en aquella intensidad.

Y por un instante deseó poseer aquella mirada, como no había deseado jamás nada.

Draco estaba paralizado, atrapado por aquellos extraños ojos verdes. Por la oscuridad y la luz, que giraban y se retorcían en ella como serpientes intentando devorarse la una a la otra. Podría ser tragado por aquel verde y no volver a surgir jamás. Por ese verde asesino y venenoso, que le recordaba demasiado al destello del avada kedavra.

Dio un paso atrás.

El mortífago lo vio a él antes de que nadie más se diera cuenta si quiera. Y cuando todos quisieron reaccionar ya era tarde.

-Crucio.

El golpe del conjuro lo derribó al suelo cortando la comunión entre sus miradas. Arrancando repentinamente las pupilas grises de las verdes, de ese instante tan perfectamente extraño, en el que, por vez primera, se habían mirado real y profundamente a los ojos. La inesperada y brusca separación dejándolo desorientado, durante la milésima de segundo que tardo el dolor, en recorrer su columna como una lengua de fuego.

Aulló.

La intensidad del conjuro hizo crujir sus huesos y arder su sangre, recorrió sus blandos órganos amenazando licuarlos, y viajó por sus sinapsis nerviosas encendiendo todos sus nervios con chispazos al borde de su capacidad de sufrimiento. No podía pensar, reaccionar. Ni siquiera era consciente del frío helador de la nieve contra su piel desnuda, o de la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios mientras sus cuerdas vocales amenazaban desgarrarse por sus gritos.

No era consciente de estar emitiendo sonido alguno. Solo podía percibir la niebla roja del sufrimiento… Y algo dentro de él a punto de desgarrarse.

-¡Crucio!

El sonido llegó a los oídos de Harry, pero su mente no lo registró hasta que los ojos en los que había estado sumergido se cerraron en un gesto de dolor, y Malfoy se derrumbó en la nieve convulsionándose, un grito de agonía en los labios.

El instinto…

La araña se abrió paso desde las profundidades de su consciencia desgarrándolo todo a su paso con cuchillas de furia. El ansia de proteger a su pareja dominándolo por completo. Un deseo primigenio más poderoso que ninguna consideración humana.

El mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Lo abrió en canal como aun cerdo en el matadero, cortándolo en un arco rápido y cruel de la base del cuello, al pubis. Los sacos de sus órganos derramándose por la abertura, mientras el hombre gritaba y se derrumbaba en un charco de su propia sangre y vísceras. Su mirada inútilmente clavada en su ejecutor, mientras rápidamente se vidriaba en la muerte.

Pero su última expresión de odio grabada en el fondo de sus retinas, se desperdició completamente en la gran araña.

Pues Harry ya no le miraba, solo podía observar a su compañero desmadejado en la nieve. Su pálida, amoratada piel por el frío helador, sus músculos aún temblando en el after- shock del conjuro, la sangre que manchaba sus labios… y sus muslos.

Inmediatamente el resto de acromántulas se lanzaron sobre los mortífagos aún vivos, limpiándole el camino. La gran araña cambió para dejar paso a una forma humanoide que corrió a inclinarse preocupadamente sobre el rubio desmadejado en la cellisca.

Draco sintió como finalmente el conjuro se detenía, pero el dolor no se fue, solo cambió de naturaleza. Era como si finalmente el ataque hubiera tenido éxito en desgarrar alguno de sus órganos. Dentro de él se sentía extraño, húmedo y caliente. Estaba seguro de que algo se había abierto, desgarrado, su líquido vital fluyendo en una hemorragia interna. Acercándolo a la muerte y el olvido.

Se estaba mareando…pero no encontró fuerzas para darle mayor importancia, porque pronto todo fue tragado por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

El olor de la sangre de su compañero era potente y fragante, como una flor mustia conservada en un paño de lino. Extrañamente melancólico.

Malfoy había caído inconsciente antes incluso de llegar a verle, el dolor aún reflejado en su rostro, en el sutil temblor de sus párpados y músculos. La sangre que manchaba sus muslos estaba empezando a teñir la nieve de un rojo profundo. Y cuando lo levantó cuidadosamente en sus brazos, el líquido carmín también lo manchó a él.

"Si no hago algo va a perder el bebe" La idea amenazó inundarlo de pánico, no podía llevarlo a padre de nuevo, no tan pronto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordándose que en el bosque había otros que podrían ayudarlo.

Se volvió a la acromántula más cercana mientras refugiaba al joven rubio contra su pecho, preparándose para correr el largo camino hasta su cubil.

-Ve y dile a Soul que mi compañero está en peligro de perder a nuestras crías, y que venga a mi cubil tan rápido como le sea posible. –comandó.

La araña emitió un claqueo de entendimiento.

Y Harry echó a correr sin esperar a ver si era obedecido.

No había necesidad.

**Continuará.**


	7. Carne

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Este cap no ha necesitado mucho cambio, menos mal. ^^ Hoy tocan besos de buenos padres animales. ;) Ya que Draco está embarazadito me apetecía XD

**-** **Michisaku: **Hola Michisaku ^^ Me alegro que te gustaran los caps, y maldita sea que se pasaran dos faltas de ortografía. (furiosa conmigo misma;P) Ains, debería de buscarme un beta, pero no tengo paciencia para esperar a que me miren los capítulos antes de subirlos. XD Por otro lado es cierto que Raksa no es muy participativo hasta que Harry no echa por tierra completamente los planes del bosque. No le gusta interactuar con el exterior, pero eso también tiene explicación, aunque como es parte de un gran secreto no puedo contar nada, jujuju XD ¿A Harry lo meterías en cemento? Pobrecito XD Mejor a Ron a que me cae peor. XD Gracias por animarme tanto ^^ y sobre todo gracias por seguir aquí. ;) Bye y besos de caballito de mar. (el padre lleva los huevos en un saquito como un canguro XD)

**-** **Mixhii****: **Hola Mixhii ^^ Me alegro que te guste este Draco fuerte. ;) La verdad es que es una auténtica pelea hacerlo duro porque no estoy acostumbrada, pero merece la pena. ^^ Tranquila, habrá un buen final… más o menos. XD Ya verás. ^^ Bye y besos de pingüino. ;)

- **Xonyaa11****: **Hola Xonyaa ^^ Gracias miles por los besos de chocolate, estaban deliciosos XD Me alegro que te guste como van las cosas, de corazón oscuro y noctisa los seguiré después de acabar tela, aunque la verdad es que de corazón oscuro me anda llamando, a lo mejor arreglo el tercer cap que no me tenía a gusto del todo y lo continuo a la vez que tela, pero habrá que ver si me da tiempo, porque ahora mismo ando a tope. ^^ Con todo, mil gracias y un enorme besazo de cigüeña. ;)

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 7- Carne**

_"Si no hago algo va a perder el bebe" La idea amenazó inundarlo de pánico, no podía llevarlo a padre de nuevo, no tan pronto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordándose que en el bosque había otros que podrían ayudarlo._

_Se volvió a la acromántula más cercana mientras refugiaba al joven rubio contra su pecho, preparándose para correr el largo camino hasta su cubil._

_-Ve y dile a Soul que mi compañero está en peligro de perder a nuestras crías, y que venga a mi cubil tan rápido como le sea posible. –comandó._

_La araña emitió un claqueo de entendimiento._

_Y Harry echó a correr sin esperar a ver si era obedecido._

_No había necesidad._

* * *

Harry corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al nido, saltando por encima de rocas, árboles caídos, esquivando arbustos, rodeando escollos… recibiendo profundos arañazos en la piel donde la quitina no podía protegerlo. Pero no sintió el dolor. El perfume de la sangre espesa de su submisivo, estaba haciendo encloquecer a la araña.

Si Malfoy perdía la cría… si moría…

Entró en las cavernas a un ritmo enloquecido, y solo cuando finalmente desembocó en la oquedad donde había horadado su hogar, acabó deteniéndose con la respiración agitada, y los músculos temblorosos por el esfuerzo…

Bajó la mirada…

Y se dio cuenta de que el calor que había sentido en el brazo, no era solo el contacto de piel contra piel. Era la sangre cálida y húmeda de Draco, bañando el antebrazo que sostenía sus piernas. Volviendo pegajosa la cada vez más blanca carne de sus muslos. Secándose en algunas zonas, merced al frío, para formar costras de un marrón rojizo, que recordaba al pergamino ligeramente tostado, y hacían que su piel pareciera mucho más pálida de lo que debería.

Tanto que Harry empezó a temer que muriera en sus brazos. Pero su respiración seguía estando presente, a pesar de haber acabado convertida en un gorjeo ahogado, y el latido de su corazón todavía vibraba contra su propio pecho a través de las cajas de costillas de ambos. Atravesando los huesos y blandos tejidos carnosos que los separaban.

Se sentó al borde del montón de pieles desgajadas apretando el cuerpo inerte contra su pecho, escuchando atentamente el latido errático de las venas, por si este decidía empezar a apagarse. Aunque no habría sabido que hacer si eso hubiera sucedido. Su instinto chillaba y serpenteaba por sus venas incapaz de estarse quieto, aterrado por la idea de perder a su único compañero, al único miembro de su especie que jamás había conocido. Y quizás al único aparte de él que quedaba.

La idea de estar solo para siempre era aterradora.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? ¿No era su especie de esa clase de seres que se emparejan para siempre? Y aunque no podía decir que Draco Malfoy le gustara, ¿no era mejor que la soledad oscura, fría y lechosa, de una umbría existencia eternamente sola? Su parte de viuda negra lo creía fervientemente. Y su conciencia como guardián sabía que sin él, el bosque estaría perdido. Pero su parte humana no podía olvidar lo que era, lo que le había hecho.

Con todo, ninguna parte de él quería ver muerto al slytherin, ni su pálida piel como crema batida volverse de un ceniza muerto y seco.

"¿Dónde está Soul?" – Estaba tardando demasiado. En unos minutos ya no importaría si llegaba o no, para entonces ni Draco ni el bebe podrían salir adelante, aún si alguien los trataba. Sus dedos se tensaron sobre su carga. Quizás lo mejor sería acudir a padre, aunque aún fuera demasiado pronto de la última vez. Apretó los dientes no queriendo tener que hacerlo. Pero el miedo que atenazaba su pecho era cada vez más fuerte, y aumentaba a cada gota de sangre roja.

"¡Joder!" No podía esperar más.

-¿Harry, muchacho, estás aquí?- el olor, suave y viejo, a polvo de especias quebradizas, a almizcle, y aceites de grasa, flotó hasta él con el murmullo cascado de aquella voz seca, extendiéndose por su sistema nervioso con la rapidez de una chispa, y llenándolo de alivio.

-Estoy aquí Soul.

Una figura achaparrada salió de las sombras de la gruta con caminar renqueante.

El anciano iba inclinado bajo el peso de un gran fardo de arpillera muy usada, que se parecía mucho en textura a su piel de cuero viejo. Una epidermis cuajada de marcas de edad amontonadas unas sobre otras. Arrugas y manchas, y finas líneas de venas traslúcidas, formando un mapa de años y años de antigüedad. Su cabello, antaño de un rubio brillante, hacía mucho que había pasado a ser blanco. Su cuerpo se había ido retorciendo y encogiendo como el tronco de un árbol con el paso de las décadas. Y la magia que había corrido por sus venas como un arroyo de montaña, había ido espesándose hasta hacerse casi estanca. Pero su mente seguía tan vivaz como una serpentina de carnaval, y a su energía vital todavía parecía quedarle un poso que aún le duraría algunos años más. Una herencia más de su naturaleza vela.

Soul era muy viejo. Más viejo de lo que Harry era capaz de comprender. Ya había sido un anciano igual de arrugado cuando él llegó al bosque por primera vez, agotado, confuso y dolorido, huyendo de un mundo que ya no comprendía, ni quería comprender. Había sido su apoyo durante los primeros tiempos que vivió en el bosque, había sido quien le había ayudado a balancear sus naturalezas hasta comprenderse completamente a sí mismo, y quien le había mantenido cuerdo la primera vez que comprendió que tendría que comer carne humana.

Si alguien podía ayudarle ahora tenía que ser él.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Soul. Mi pareja ha sido atacado, y la cría que espera está muriendo.- Suavemente depositó a Malfoy sobre las pieles, para que pudiera verlo. Su piel ya casi cenicienta, su respiración ahogada, el leve temblor de su cuerpo desnudo… se estaba debilitando muy rápido.

El anciano se acercó al nido cansadamente y dejó el saco en el suelo a los pies de Harry. Sus tranquilos ojos claros, observando el cuerpo inerte de Draco, con el mismo cuidadoso cariño de un abuelo que observa los arañazos recibidos por su nieto. Apoyó los dedos en la base de su pubis cubierto de un rojo pegajoso, palpando cuidadosamente y asintiendo para sí mismo conforme pasaban los segundos, respondiéndose a preguntas que solo estaban en su cabeza, y susurrando asertos de los que Harry apenas captó fragmentos. Finalmente sonrió, una sonrisa anciana y cálida, apartando los dedos ahora manchados de sangre, para comenzar a rebuscar en el saco.

-¿Cómo están?- Harry no pudo evitar que la preocupación que inundaba su garganta escapara a través de ella junto a las palabras, revelando al anciano vela cuán importante era para él el joven mortífago.

Soul se sonrió más ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien. Tu compañero no es tan débil como te pueda parecer. ¡A! Aquí está.- extrajo del saco un mortero viejo de madera gastada, y llena de manchas. Harry asintió, obligándose a observar como trabajaba el curandero, tratando de capturar algo de calma mientras el instinto protector le erizaba los nervios al borde de la violencia.

Poco a poco, aquellas manos ancianas, comenzaron a echar dentro del mortero puñados y pellizcos de otras cosas extraídas de la arpillera. Hojas secas profundamente perfumadas, secos y brillantes restos de insectos, polvos especiados de raíces machacadas… moliéndolo todo hasta convertirlo en una arena granulosa, para finalmente partir una calabaza, mezclándolo todo con el viscoso jugo de su interior en una pasta cremosa de un verde amarronado.

El olor de la crema era increíblemente penetrante y casi desagradable. Harry no quiso especular sobre su sabor, mucho menos cuando hundiendo la punta de un dedo en la masa verdosa, Soul se llevó una pizca a la boca.

-Está listo. Ven, ayúdame a aplicarlo.- Extrajo un rollo de venda hilada con seda de araña, del saco, y la depositó en las manos de Harry.- Pondré un poco en su vientre y entre sus muslos, y el resto tendrá que tragarlo. Pero cuando lo haya hecho, deberás vendar firmemente su pubis, su estómago, y sobre todo la zona entre sus muslos, para que la mezcla haga efecto, y se detenga la hemorragia.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a aplicar la crema sobre la sangre, sobre la piel increíblemente suave y lisa del bajo vientre, entre sus nalgas blancas, y sobre su lengua rosada. Obligándolo a tragar la extraña pócima con la infinita ternura de un abuelo. Masajeando su garganta maltratada, y acariciando los sudorosos cabellos adheridos a sus sienes.

Cuando hubo acabado, y mientras guardaba de nuevo todo en la arpillera, Harry desenroscó la venda lentamente, extendiéndola por los ángulos, y los planos, de aquella pálida figura ya un poco menos cenicienta.

Sus manos, sin ser consciente, se fueron demorando en el vientre, donde su semilla estaba creciendo, y entre los muslos pálidos donde solo hacía unas horas había entrado. Explorando brevemente, posesivamente, el contorno del cuerpo que a partir de ahora sería suyo para siempre. Suyo para proteger, suyo para poseer, suyo para…

Sacudió la cabeza brevemente, tratando de recuperar el control, de enviar al instinto que le ardía en las venas de vuelta a su sitio, al fondo de su mente. Aquellas ansias posesivas y protectoras estaban empezando a ser demenciales. Se obligó a mirar la marca tenebrosa impresa en aquel brazo levemente tembloroso. Recordándose con qué clase de monstruo estaba tratando, con qué clase de sádico asesino vendido a la tiniebla había dado. Los recuerdos y el odio que tan bien conocía, resurgiendo en su cabeza al instante.

Malfoy era un mortífago, un mago, un ser sanguinario y sin conciencia, y él mismo se había entregado a ello por propia voluntad.

Con un par de últimos bruscos movimientos, acabó de vendarlo. Solo había una cosa más que necesitaba saber.

-¿La cría estará bien?

- Mientras descanse y se cuide apropiadamente. De hecho, quería hablarte de ello. Pero primero enciende un fuego, tu submisivo lo agradecerá casi tanto como yo. Este frío se mete hasta los huesos, y ya no soy tan joven como antes. –Harry casi sonrió. ¿Cuándo había sido joven Soul?

Pronto hubo una flameante hoguera caldeando la cueva, alimentada con la leña que Harry a menudo almacenaba en los túneles más secos.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, junto al fuego, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura. Un ojo en su conversación, el otro en Draco. Vigilando que no recayera, aunque ya se le veía algo mejor.

A la luz naranja Draco parecía casi relajado. Harry apartó la mirada, ignorando el instinto casi satisfecho del viuda negra.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Soul se frotó las ancianas manos extendidas hacia el calor, agradecidamente.

-Pensé que sería bueno que habláramos sobre como debes cuidar de él, sobre todo ahora que está en cinta. Ya que no ha habido nadie más de tu especie en el bosque desde hace más de un siglo. No creo que conozcas mucho sobre ello.

Harry asintió. Lo último que quería era perder a la cría. No podía permitirse algo así. No con el ritmo al que estaba decayendo el gran espíritu del bosque. Si esto seguía así… pronto sería demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- su rostro parecía una máscara de piedra. Aquello pareció complacer al anciano.

-Me alegro que te lo tomes en serio.- sonrió como un padre orgulloso – Tienes que saber que…

-Um… - "Merlín…"

Se removió débilmente. Se sentía pesado y hambriento, y muy, muy cansado, pero el hambre era más grande que el sueño y no dejaba que le arrastrara de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia. Se removió de nuevo, y captó lo que le había despertado. Un olor deliciosamente rico. Nunca había olido nada que le despertara tanto el apetito, y su boca se estaba llenando de saliva.

Finalmente se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó lánguidamente. Había alguien sentado a su lado en el lecho… Un cuerpo masculino atlético y poderoso. "¿Quién…?" Comenzó a levantar la mirada…amplios hombros, el borde de una loca cabellera negra…

Una mano se apoyó, suave, pero firmemente, sobre sus ojos.

-Es mejor que no me mires.

Draco tragó saliva, aquella voz la conocía… aunque ya no tuviera esa cualidad siseante casi monstruosa, el tono profundamente masculino era el mismo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede…? ¡Tú eres el monstruo!- Recién apenas despierto, el shock hizo que reaccionara casi violentamente. Se retorció tratando de soltarse, pero sus fuerzas estaban diezmadas hasta casi la extinción, y no fueron rival para la otra palma abierta que se posó sobre su torso, inmovilizándolo.

-Tranquilízate. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. –el tono aparentemente tranquilo pero subrayado de tensión no hizo nada por calmarlo. Demasiado, aquello estaba siendo demasiado.

-¡No me toques!- Los nervios, la tensión, las heridas, el cansancio, el miedo por todas esas personas que le esperaban en Hogwarts, la… violación. La imágenes, los recuerdos, que había estado evitando rememorar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus nervios se estaban quebrando finalmente. -¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Se retorció de nuevo tratando sacárselo de encima.

Harry frunció el ceño. Malfoy se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, en el estado en el que estaba, con el bebe apenas fuera de peligro, si seguía así el estrés…. No necesitó más que un instante para permitir que una fracción de su instinto aflorara. Los colmillos de araña y su veneno conjurados en su boca por demás humana.

Draco se tensó como una cuerda al sentir el aliento cálido, en la piel sensible de su garganta.

-¡NO!- Pero los colmillos ya estaban perforando delicadamente su piel, y el veneno había empezado a inundar su torrente sanguíneo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, ablandándose y perdiendo la resistencia hasta quedar completamente desmadejado sobre las pieles. El miedo le inundó las entrañas con su puño frío, recordándole, la única otra vez, que había sentido la mordedura de aquella criatura. Pero tragó saliva, forzándose a no mostrarlo. Al menos iba a mantener su dignidad. Al menos eso sería suyo.

Esperó con creciente tensión el momento en que la sensación se convertiría en miel en sus venas. Preparado para resistirse con todo lo que tenía.

- ¿Vas a volver a hacérmelo?- su tono frío, helado como una cuchilla, casi hizo suspirar a Harry. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

-No es por eso que te he mordido, necesitabas tranquilizarte y era la única manera. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué?- A pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos, y el cuerpo tan lánguido como una toalla mojada, aún logró hacer veneno su voz. Ácido corrosivo y siseante como líquido de motor.

-De lo que no sabes. De lo que no comprendes.- Hubiera querido mirarle a los ojos, saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía permitir que Malfoy le reconociera. Y la única razón por la que había asumido su forma humana, era para validar sus próximas palabras.- No soy un monstruo. En contra de lo que puedas creer, lo que te hice era necesario. –No permitió que el mortífago tuviera tiempo de contestar nada.- Pertenezco a una raza que casi se ha extinguido. Casi empezaba a creer que yo era último que quedaba, hasta que tú entraste en el bosque. Somos los últimos que quedamos, ¿entiendes? Tenía que hacerlo así porque mi instinto no me estaba dejando otra elección, porque era la única manera de que aceptaras.- Calló convenientemente la otra cara de la verdad, la razón por la que necesitaba tan desesperadamente un descendiente. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy era lo que era. Y si, por algún descuido, lograba regresar con los suyos, la información que estaba callando podría darle a Voldemort la clave que necesitaba para destruir finalmente, la última defensa del bosque. Y despedazar para pociones a todas las criaturas mágicas que lo habitaban.

¡Y eso, jamás lo permitiría!

- Somos viudas.

Draco tragó saliva, o al menos, lo intentó. Su boca se sentía repentinamente seca como papel de lija.

-Estás loco. –pero las palabras no fueron más que un susurró sin fuerzas. La última débil negación, de un niño que ha descubierto a sus padres colocando los regalos de navidad bajo el árbol, y que sabe que todos los sueños infantiles no son más que eso, sueños.

-No lo estoy. Si no hubieras sido de mi especie el veneno te habría matado.

"Lo sé. Ya lo sé." Su voz interna rota, derrotada. Lo único que quería era poder fingir que aquello no era cierto. Pero había estudiado hasta la saciedad todo tipo de temas, de libros y pergaminos, en busca de una manera de acabar con aquella ola de oscuridad, que había comenzado a permearlo todo desde que el señor tenebroso se apoderara del mundo. Y siempre había tenido muy buena memoria. Ahora su mente se negaba a olvidar lo que ya sabía.

Recordaba haber leído sobre ellos hacía años. Información que solo ahora, al escuchar el nombre, regresaba a la memoria. Cosas sobre seres con sangre de araña, que eran capaces de parecer humanos y arácnidos, y todo el reino intermedio. Sobre su poder, su fuerza, su resistencia a la magia, su... extinción. Supuestamente se habían extinto hacía más de dos siglos. Cazados hasta el exterminio por sus cualidades mágicas.

"Y su veneno es mortal para cualquiera que no pertenezca a la especie."

Tragó saliva de nuevo. Ahora agradecía la cálida mano apoyada sobre sus párpados, su presencia de algún modo tranquilizadora en la oscuridad aterciopelada dentro de sus propias pestañas. No creía que hubiera podido mirar a ese ser sin resquebrajarse por lo menos un poco. Y ya era mucho lo que le había permitido ver de él, para darle también eso. En su lugar decidió agarrarse a la rabia y a la familiar ira, aun cuando el veneno atemperaba su llama, y le impedía pensar demasiado claramente… pero al menos no había miel.

Por alguna razón el veneno esta vez se sentía distinto.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿¡Piensas que somos los únicos que quedamos de esta especie maldita, y quieres continuar con ella, aunque tengas que continuar forzándome hasta conseguirlo!?- la rabia a la que se había agarrado se transformó en dolor según pronunciaba las palabras, hasta gotear por ellas como lágrimas.

Harry dio un respingo.

Su instinto reaccionó al dolor que veía en su pareja instándole a calmarlo. Pero su murmullo no iba más allá del fondo de su mente donde lo había encerrado, y a Harry le resultó fácil ignorarlo. Estaba harto de ser arrastrado por el ansia animal y sus deseos, y ya se había dejado llevar lo suficiente por ellos estos últimos días. No estaba tratando con un ser puro y delicado, estaba tratando con un mortífago, y actuaría en consecuencia. El humano recordaba demasiado bien, todas las heridas que el otro le había causado.

- Tienes razón. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, ya lo he conseguido. Estás en cinta.

Las palabras fueron como una cuchillada.

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡NO!- Si no hubiera sido por las sustancias en su sangre, habría intentado arrancar aquella cosa de su vientre con sus propias manos. La idea de una araña creciendo dentro de él, aunque fuera de su misma especie, era repugnante y completamente aterradora.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo, y las náuseas hicieron presa en su estómago que se encogió dolorosamente vacío.

-Tranquilízate, solo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.- Draco abrió la boca para gritarle en que exactamente podrían empeorar aún más. Pero no llegó a emitir más que un gorjeo ahogado, cuando los colmillos del viuda negra, volvieron a clavarse en su garganta.

Esta vez, la dosis de veneno lo dejó completamente grogui, incapaz de formar apenas ningún pensamiento coherente. Lo único que fue capaz de sentir claramente, fue el suave ondular de la piel de la palma sobre sus párpados, mientras adquiría una suave y terriblemente dura capa de quitina.

Cuando se retiró un instante después de su rostro, ante él estaba el monstruo semi humano que ya conocía. El amplio torso masculino de nuevo recubierto de aquella superficie negra como obsidiana, y brillante como la cáscara de un escarabajo. El rostro de enormes ojos verdes de ninfa, y mandíbulas poderosas, entre cuyos labios asomaban los colmillos arácnidos. El cabello salvajemente negro, enmarcando aquel retrato pesadillesco.

Todo rastro humano extinto de la imagen inclinada sobre él.

Sin embargo, la sensación cálida del veneno, no le permitió sentir nada más que una vaga curiosidad. Parpadeó lánguidamente, observando como el ser se alejaba de su campo de visión, para regresar un poco después con algo entre sus garras. Por un momento no supo lo que era, pero el olor era delicioso, y tenía tanta hambre…

-… por favor…- musitó apenas, en un susurro confuso.

Y Harry no se hizo rogar. Sabía que Malfoy estaría ahora demasiado afectado para comer por sí mismo, pero eso era mejor que el odio, el pánico, y la acusación, que habría tenido que ver en sus ojos de no haberlo drogado.

-Ssssh, tranquilo. Podrás comer todo lo que quieras.- se llevó el brazo que había estado asando a la boca, y dio un mordisco evitando la zona que mantenía impresa la marca tenebrosa. Lo mastico brevemente hasta convertirlo en una pulpa jugosa, y se inclinó sobre el hombre rubio fundiendo sus labios en un beso hambriento.

El instinto tanto tiempo atrapado de Draco, se desperezó levemente en el pozo más oscuro de su mente, y sugirió con voz serpentina, el modo casi erótico en que debía entreabrir los labios para recibir aquella carne tan exquisita.

Harry sintió como los labios rosados se separaban levemente, y la punta rosada de la lengua buscaba su boca y la comida que le ofrecía. La sensación, el erotismo de tener a Draco por vez primera respondiendo a su tacto, hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara en el acto. El deseo subiéndole por la columna como un relámpago de tormenta marina. Salvaje, brutal. El gruñido de placer que quedó atrapado en su garganta haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

"Luego." Se dijo firmemente. Enjaulando sus instintos con todo lo que tenía. Primero debía ocuparse de que su pareja no pasase hambre, de que su cría estuviera bien alimentada. Después, entonces, ya se ocuparía de las necesidades más básicas de ambos. Las palabras de Soul aun susurrando en su cabeza.

"_Habrá momentos en los que desearás a tu pareja, en los que resistirte será tortuoso. No lo hagas. Si crees que eso es lo que un submisivo necesita, te equivocas. Sus instintos van a correr locos mientras este encinta, y cada vez será peor. Si no lo sometes y tomas el control, sino lo llenas con tu simiente, balanceando sus hormonas con las tuyas, el desequilibrio podría matarlo."_

Cuando se acabó la carne se aquel brazo, y su jugo hubo caldeado los estómagos de ambos, sus bocas unidas por tiernos hilos de saliva, e hilachas de un jugo sangriento. Aprovechando la calma lánguida de su cerebro arropado en veneno, Harry, gobernado por el monstruo del instinto, se inclinó sobre Draco en busca de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos abrieron aquellos muslos tan blancos como la crema. Sus garras se curvaron en aquellas caderas de nata. Su lengua chupó aquellos pezones de caramelo. Y su miembro se incrustó en lo más profundo de su túnel de seda. Gimiendo, abrazándose, gruñendo, pegándose el uno al otro, tratando de tenerse por completo. Hasta que ambos estuvieron saciados de los fluidos del otro, de saliva, sangre, veneno y semen. Hasta que Draco se derrumbó por entero, y ya nada se escuchó en la tranquila quietud dormida de su nido.

**Continuará**


	8. Por mi cuerpo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Dios, que prisa llevo. XD Pero como de momento es solo ortografía, sin problemas. ;)

**-****Mixhii****:** Hola Mixhii ^^ Gracias de nuevo. Me alegras el día cuando te veo por aquí. ;) Sí, ahora toca el trato. Ahora voy a ver si corrijo la ortografía de los siguientes caps. Objetivo: Llegar al cap 11. A partir de ahí las correcciones dejarán de ser meramente ortográficas, y pasarán a contener también nuevas escenas. ;)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 8- Por mi cuerpo.**

_Sus dedos abrieron aquellos muslos tan blancos como la crema. Sus garras se curvaron en aquellas caderas de nata. Su lengua chupó aquellos pezones de caramelo. Y su miembro se incrustó en lo más profundo de su túnel de seda. Gimiendo, abrazándose, gruñendo, pegándose el uno al otro, tratando de tenerse por completo. Hasta que ambos estuvieron saciados de los fluidos del otro, de saliva, sangre, veneno y semen. Hasta que Draco se derrumbó por entero, y ya nada se escuchó en la tranquila quietud dormida de su nido._

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún adormilado en la calidez dorada de las pieles, y de las ascuas de la hoguera, ya casi apagada. Sentía la piel blanda a causa del calor que había absorbido durante la noche, envuelto en el capullo de pelo animal, arropado por la temperatura ahora casi agradable de la cueva, y um… la temperatura era realmente alta.

Se removió vagamente, todavía casi dormido, como un gatito perezoso. Recordaba vagamente una fuente de calor como la de una olla de agua hirviendo, acomodada contra las curvas de su costado, y bajo su mejilla cansada. Entorno a él, bajo él, echando fuera el frío de la nieve que se le había colado en los huesos, y el dolor como agujas en su bajo vientre.

Dolor… memorias del día anterior retreparon a su mente, viscosas y desagradables.

Draco abrió del todo los ojos, revelando pupilas agresivamente contraídas, e irises grises, de repente oscurecidos de terror hasta hacerse casi negros.

Las pieles que lo envolvían olían a sangre seca, a sexo, y a polvo viejo, como el perfume de una cripta. Igual de intenso y asfixiante. Repentinamente los últimos residuos del sueño, se unieron al perfume mortuorio, mareándolo. Se sentía débil y agotado. Y la ola de pánico en su interior no hizo más que afilarse aún más con el malestar, arrastrándolo con ella a la incoherencia y al miedo de los recuerdos medio borrados por el veneno; Manos, labios, quitina negra y brillante como caparazón de escarabajo, colmillos goteantes de veneno siseante, caricias, sangre, garras, semen...

Y calidez. Suave, dulce, tierna, en los brazos que lo habían sostenido mientras gemía de dolor, y en las manos que habían apartado el cabello sudoroso de su sien.

La dicotomía hizo que todo se inclinase vertiginosamente bajo él, a pesar de estar tumbado.

El aire se paró en su garganta, y durante un instante fue incapaz de respirar, sus irises imposiblemente dilatados, clavados en los hongos luminosos de la pared pétrea, sin verlos, el cuerpo rígido, el corazón golpeando sus costillas con la cadencia loca, casi arrítmica, de un tambor de guerra. Uno de los dos recuerdos tenía que ser falso. O la criatura estaba jugando un juego muy cruel con él.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando poner orden en el caos. Pero solo cuando la ausencia de oxígeno empezó a hacer sus pulmones arder, su cerebro logró romper la superficie del légamo que lo había paralizado.

Estocolmo, algo que había leído hacía tiempo le serpenteó por las neuronas, inconexo y arrastrado, como un trozo de tela rota. Pero no tenía sentido, no lo tenía. En medio del pánico se arrastró fuera del nido, hasta caer sobre la piedra fría, poniendo una distancia física entre el lugar de los recuerdos, y él.

El frío, tan repentino y brusco contra su piel casi completamente desnuda, lo golpeó de lleno.

Aspiró convulsamente, atragantándose con el aire helado, empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo, como cuando una poción de alivio comienza a perder su efecto. La agonía de los recuerdos recobrando de nuevo sentido, con un sufrimiento que amenazaba hacerlo vomitar.

Pánico. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

"Basta,… tengo que calmarme."

Cerró los ojos, dejándose derrumbar sobre la piedra helada para que el choque de temperatura lo despertara, forzándose a apaciguar su respiración hasta convertirla en aspiraciones profundas.

"Aspira…. Inspira….aspira… inspira…" Obligando a sus pensamientos a regresar a algo más parecido al estanque calmo que debían ser. Aunque debajo de la aparente tranquilidad de la superficie de su oclumencia, los sentimientos y el pánico revolvían el agua como tiburones.

"Está bien. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado." Se agarró a las palabras y las repitió como un mantra, como una oración, una y otra vez, una vez, y otra, y otra… hasta que los tiburones se fueron hundiendo, hundiendo al fondo del estanque, hasta que pudo mirar al agua y no sentir ganas de gritar.

Y solo entonces, se dejó contemplar lo que ese… ese monstruo, había vuelto a hacerle… y lo que había dicho. Porque sabía que huir de ello era un camino rápido a la locura. Lo había visto demasiadas veces.

"Estoy… "-apretó la mejilla fuerte contra la piedra húmeda, helada, del suelo.- "Estoy…- Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, aun así no se dejó verterlas. El frío era calmante. – "Estoy en cinta."

La repugnancia y el asco, agarraron sus entrañas con un puño helado que casi parecía sólido. Draco se estremeció como un niño que ha sido abandonado en una noche de invierno. Y las náuseas se convirtieron en arcadas, que de haber quedado algo que digerir en su estómago, le habrían obligado a vomitarlo. Por suerte no duraron más que un minuto, pero la náusea se quedó allí, desagradable y enfermiza. Debilitándolo. Y junto al dolor que empezaba a regresar...

Merlín empezaba a sentirse enfermo…Se llevó las manos al vientre, los dedos apenas rozando la zona donde el feto debía estar, sin atrever a tocarla del todo. Le ardían los ojos, inundados de las lágrimas que no iba a verter. Se dio cuenta de que el sudor empezaba a perlar su epidermis desnuda.

Algo… algo que no era humano del todo, algo que tenía parte arácnida, estaba creciendo dentro de él, quizás con la forma de una abominación a medio camino entre las dos, o aún más horrible, como una araña completa.

Lo más aterrador era que parte de esa monstruosidad era suya. Estaba siendo obligado a gestar un ser que era el resultado de la violación de un monstruo. Parte de sí mismo robada para dar vida a otra aberración.

La idea de que una criatura como eso, tuviera parte de él… Por un momento la imagen mental fue tan repugnante y aterradora, que las lágrimas lograron romper la barrera de voluntad que se había esforzando tanto por sostener, deslizándose por sus mejillas para gotear en la piedra apretada contra su carne.

Hacía años que no lloraba.

Después de todas las cosas imperdonables que había visto, y hecho, bajo el mandato del señor tenebroso, creía que sus lágrimas ya se habían secado. Pero este monstruo había logrado arrancarle gotas de completa agonía, dos veces ya.

Apretó los dientes y clavó las uñas en la suave piel de su vientre con una angustia devoradora que nunca había sentido, hasta hacerse sangrar. Sangre de un rojo profundo y pegajoso como el caramelo empapando sus dedos. El nuevo dolor y la calidez de su propia vitalidad consiguieron calmarlo, como no lo habían hecho el frío y sus propios esfuerzos.

Tanto, que retirar las uñas de su piel, y no seguir aumentando las heridas hasta arrancar con sus propias manos el feto de su cuerpo, fue un ejercicio de voluntad férrea.

Ese monstruo no iba a conseguir destruirle. Ni física, ni psíquicamente.

Porque… porque… Otro nuevo dolor se levantó dentro, al recordar, repentinamente, a la gente de Hogwarts. Inconscientes del peligro que había dentro de sus propios muros. En peligro de muerte, o algo mucho peor, si el señor oscuro lograba romper las barreras del último refugio de la luz. Y ahora mismo terriblemente vulnerables…

Agarró con todas las energías que le quedaban el miedo por sus seres queridos, la noción de lo que les sucedería si no conseguía advertirles a tiempo, y la agónica probabilidad de que ya fuese demasiado tarde, para cristalizar su voluntad en una aguja de acero irrompible, que le permitiera mantener apartado su propio miedo.

"Tengo que advertirles." Tenía que haber una manera de lograr que ese… ser, se lo permitiera. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

Tomó aire más pausadamente, estudiando su entorno.

Seguía en la cueva.

Hizo acopio de todos los detalles que lo rodeaban; El roce de la roca fría y húmeda, sobre su cuerpo desnudo. El nido de pieles, ahora vacío. La caricia tensa de vendajes sobre su bajo vientre, y entre sus muslos. La desagradable sensación, húmedamente pegajosa, en su interior. El agotamiento y el malestar. Se sentía enfermo, pero pasó esto por alto. La luminiscencia de los hongos sobre el profundo verde del grueso musgo. El sonido de las huérfanas gotas de agua, chocando contra la roca…

No había ningún indicio del viuda negra. No al menos que el pudiera percibir desde su posición, echado en el suelo.

Pero que no le percibiera no quería decir que no estuviera en la caverna, o lo bastante cerca para saber si intentaba moverse de allí.

Aquel monstruo era demasiado rápido, demasiado poderoso para escapar de él aún si hubiera tenido su varita. Lo había visto dos veces en combate, más que suficiente para saber que no lograría salir de allí por las malas. Su fuerza… era soberbia, una docena de mortífagos apenas habían entorpecido nada su avance. Y aún menos sus hechizos. Resbalaban sobre su quitina como agua, además él…

Los recuerdos le llegaron nítidos como cristal.

El viuda negra sabía magia. Le había visto practicarla. La primera vez había estado casi inconsciente de dolor y no había llegado a asimilar, en ese momento, que era la gran acromántula quien había entonado el hechizo curativo que le había aliviado un poco. Pero la segunda vez, ayer, en combate, un conjuro para liberarse de las ataduras creadas por un mortífago. Y había visto parte de su forma humana cuando había decidido mostrarse más como ser humano, que como monstruo, anoche.

El pensamiento se desperezó con dientes de acero, ira, odio, y frío intelecto.

Ese ser en algún momento había sido un mago.

Ese ser, en algún momento, había sido humano.

O algo lo bastante parecido para infiltrarse en su sociedad. Y si lo había hecho una vez, podía volver a hacerlo…

"Y su deseo es perpetuar su raza… utilizándome… porque según él dice, soy el único otro que queda y no puede hacerlo sin mí. Eso quiere decir que no me dejará marchar."

Si había llegado a ese extremo por mantener su raza. Al punto de violar a otra persona para obtener lo que quería. Al punto de torturar de esa manera a alguien por ese deseo. No lo dejaría marchar. No hasta que le diera lo que quería. Y quizás ni siquiera entonces se detendría. Para entonces Hogwarts podía no ser más que ruinas.

Pero un deseo tan intenso, también significaba otra cosa.

Un elemento con el que podía negociar.

Sonrió con un deje cruel. Helado y negro.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

(Harry)

-Estúpidos.- el siseó furioso provocó que la acromántula más cercara levantara la mirada de su festín, el mortífago bajo sus patas aún convulsionándose débilmente en los últimos estertores de la muerte.

Un nuevo grupo de mortífagos había perturbado el sueño de Harry, una hora antes de amanecer. Obligándolo a abandonar el cálido refugio de su nido, y el cuerpo aun suavemente entregado, de su profundamente dormido, slytherin.

La carnicería había sido rápida. La vegetación ya había hecho gran parte del trabajo cuando llegó él con las arañas, y solo había hecho falta acabar con la pequeña resistencia de los supervivientes.

Pero en esta ocasión Harry era incapaz de sentir ningún orgullo por ello.

"Estúpidos." La repetición interna bastante más amarga que las palabras que ya había pronunciado.

Miró a los cuatro mortífagos que el mismo acababa de cazar. Sus cadáveres enfriándose rápidamente en la nieve a su alrededor. Rostros jóvenes mirando sin ver, pupilas veladas en la muerte, sus cuerpos cada vez más fríos, mientras la blancura impoluta de la cellisca iba empapándose de un rojo cada vez más negro, a medida que la baja temperatura empezaba a coagular la sangre. Las sombras de los árboles sin hojas se estiraban por todo el claro como dedos esqueléticos, bajo el perpetuo manto de nubes negras que se tragaba la poca claridad del miserable día. Las acromántulas comían a su alrededor, devorando los cuerpos de sus propias cazas. Todo tenía un tinte grisáceo, muerto… como ellos, lleno de los sonidos húmedos de la carne que se desgarra muy suavemente del hueso.

No eran más que muchachos.

Oscuros, vendidos al señor tenebroso, crueles, asesinos, y despiadados. Pero aun así, eran casi unos niños. No podían tener más de diecisiete años. ¿Qué hacían allí?

Voldemort sabía muy bien que enviándolos al bosque oscuro los estaba mandando a la muerte. Y ellos habían sido lo bastante engreídos, para creer que donde no habían podido sobrevivir hombres mucho mayores, más poderosos y experimentados, ellos podrían. Él mismo sabía muy bien lo inconscientes que podían ser los jóvenes humanos. Lo manipulables. **Lo prescindibles.**

Se lo habían inculcado a la perfección.

"_Estúpidos."_ La injusticia lo quemó por dentro mientras miraba aquellos cadáveres.

El recuerdo de una vida que ya había dejado atrás hacía mucho. Los fragmentos, aún sangrantes, de una traición que nunca podría perdonar, pero en la que no estaba dispuesto a regodearse, levantándose del ataúd donde llevaban enterrados casi diez años, olvidados en el cementerio de su memoria.

Los empujó de vuelta a la tumba con brutalidad.

Observó la luz moribunda de la mañana, grisáceo enfermiza entre los árboles secos. Malfoy no tardaría en despertar.

"Será mejor que regrese al nido." –Los cuerpo mutilados le observaban desde el suelo.- "Y que le lleve algo de comer." Cogió uno de ellos entre sus mandíbulas.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la caverna, todo parecía normal.

La telaraña de hechizos detectores y protectores, que impedían que Malfoy dejara el nido, y que él mismo había tejido aquella madrugada al abandonar el refugio, no se había activado. Dentro, la luz tenue, verdosa, y cálida, como tierra húmeda, de los hongos, no revelaba nada fuera de lugar.

Mientras avanzaba por el entramado de túneles, el único sonido, era el de las gotas de agua que chocan contra roca o la superficie mullida del musgo, su respiración, y el claqueo de sus patas al chocar contra el suelo. Todo parecía en paz.

Quizás Malfoy aún no había despertado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido anoche, aún debía estar agotado… cuando aún le quedaba medio trayecto para llegar a la cámara del nido, la aparente tranquilidad del ambiente estalló en pedazos con una sola inhalación.

El olor de la sangre fue como un golpe casi físico. Entró en sus fosas nasales y electrocutó todo su sistema nervioso, despertando el instinto apenas contenido del arácnido. Era la fragancia, exóticamente dulce, y pegajosa, de la vida de Malfoy.

Dejó caer el cadáver.

"¡Malfoy!"

Echó a correr.

* * *

El nido no parecía cambiado en nada cuando irrumpió en la entrada, los colmillos al descubierto, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas como una loca máquina bombeada por adrenalina.

Por un momento, cuando había olido la sangre de Malfoy, había creído que el remedio que le había dado Soul, fuera lo que fuera aquella masa verdosa de jugo de calabaza, insectos, y polvos antiguos, había fallado, y el antiguo slytherin había vuelto a sufrir una hemorragia interna. Aunque anoche había estado dentro de él, solo unas horas después del ataque, y nada malo le había pasado.

Sin embargo, ahora, la fragancia natural de su nicho; el olor anciano de la tierra húmeda, motas de polvo y telaraña vieja, lleno de la caricia profunda de la sangre seca de animal, estaba manchada con el perfume intoxicante de la sangre fresca de su submisivo. Despertando en su instinto el miedo por su pareja en cinta, y la fiera necesidad de protegerlo. Una llama devoradora que amenazaba incinerar su razón.

Para lo que no estaba preparado, era para encontrar aquello.

Malfoy estaba tumbado sobre la montaña de pieles, completamente desnudo salvo por los vendajes que rodeaban su vientre y muslos, nada más cubriéndole. Incorporado levemente, desafiante. Su mirada dura, como si el gris nuboso de sus pupilas se hubiera solidificado en acero. Y en su mano, agarrada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, sostenía una gruesa esquirla de roca, sus bordes irregulares, lo suficiente aserrados para desgarrar.

Tenía la punta apoyada en su vientre.

El olor de la sangre venía de los profundos arañazos que había en la suave, carnosa, piel, de su bajo vientre, que penas habían dejado de sangrar.

Un siseo bajo, violento, escapó de la gran acromántula al ver aquello. Sus largas patas se introdujeron en la caverna, acercándose peligrosamente a Draco. Quien se limitó a presionar la punta de roca contra su piel, y ver con fría indiferencia como los arañazos volvían a sangrar.

-No te acerques más.- Su voz mortalmente tranquila. El brazo tenso.

Harry enseñó los colmillos agresivamente, pero su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts sabía muy bien que no le atacaría. Porque si lo hacía, no lo pararía a tiempo de incrustar aquella esquirla pétrea y matar a la criatura que acunaban sus entrañas. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros del lecho, controlando apenas la ira del viuda negra, empujando el instinto a la parte de atrás de su mente, pero no demasiado lejos.

-No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo. Pero no te servirá de nada matar lo que llevas dentro. Solo tendré que esperar a que sanes, y después volver a impregnarte.- La amenaza estaba clara. Mátalo, y las dos anteriores violaciones serán un placer en comparación.

Draco apretó un poco más, aceptando el trallazo de dolor que ascendió desde su epidermis a través de su columna, acelerándole la respiración.

-Podrías hacerlo, y yo volvería a matarlo, una y otra vez, las veces que hiciera falta.

Harry se tensó como un arco. Porque sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, no podía vigilarlo siempre, ni tenerlo atado en su estado, el estrés podía ser suficiente para acabar con la cría. Y la necesitaba desesperadamente, cuanto antes. O todo por lo que había luchado moriría.

-Sabes que no dejaré que te vayas.- el siseo venenoso como sustancia en sus colmillos.

-Lo sé. –Tomó aire, el único signo de debilidad que no pudo enmascarar.- Pero no voy a quedarme. Tengo que regresar a la guerra.

Harry chascó las mandíbulas.

-No.

Draco presionó un poco más. La sangre resbaló por sus costados manchando las pieles. Vio como el viuda negra se tensaba violentamente, el daño empezaba a ser serio.

-Podemos hacer un trato, o podemos quedarnos los dos sin nada. Tú decides.

Harry se irguió en toda su monstruosa altura.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- desconfianza, ira, y una tensión asesina, impregnaron sus palabras.

Draco sabía que caminaba sobre hielo muy fino. Pero había pisado por lechos más finos y salido ileso.

-Tú quieres crías de mí.- pronunciar aquellas palabras le dejó un regusto a podrido en la boca- Yo tengo que regresar al combate. El trato es simple, mi cuerpo, por tu ayuda en la batalla.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, procesando aquello, mientras Draco aplacaba la náusea de aquella frase. Observándose los dos en un duelo de miradas, que buscaba leer las intenciones del otro.

"Así que Malfoy quiere que combata por los mortífagos."-Asco y repugnancia treparon por sus sinapsis, pero sabía que si eso era lo que hacía falta para salvar el bosque, lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, los mortífagos y los miembros de la luz, no eran diferentes. Ambos sacrificaban inocentes por beneficio. En lo que a Harry se refería podían combatir hasta matarse.

Pero si Malfoy le daba la cría…

-¿Con qué condiciones?- inquirió fríamente.

Draco sintió como el nudo que había estado atenazándolo por dentro, comenzaba a distenderse.

-Sé que sabes camuflarte entre humanos, te he visto hacer magia. –Harry no dijo nada.- Me acompañarás, haciéndote pasar por mi aliado, al refugio de Hogwarts. Allí es donde estaré ayudando a los míos. Así tú podrás vigilar que mi…embarazo- las sílabas querían quemar su paladar.- vaya bien. Y yo dirigir tus esfuerzos en la contienda.

-Creía que estabas en el bando de los mortífagos.- inquirió, no seguro de que pensar sobre aquello.

Draco sonrió apenas, una sonrisa leve de crueldad entristecida.

-Estoy en mi propio bando.

"Malfoy es más parecido al cabrón de Snape de lo que creía." Y eso le daba la ventaja de no tener que inclinarse ni ante Voldemort, ni ante Dumbledore, una alianza exclusivamente ligada al rubio slytherin. Lo que era, de alguna manera, justo. Pero eso no hacía que abandonar el bosque, que luchar en esa guerra, que tener que regresar a ese mundo, no fueran decisiones repugnantes.

Y sin embargo, lo haría… con sus propias condiciones.

-Bien, si lo que quieres es que combata bajo tus órdenes, lo haré. Pero a cambio, no solo quiero que lleves este embarazo a término.- Dejó que parte de la naturaleza humana aflorara, permitiendo que su cuerpo metamorfoseara al híbrido entre ambas cosas, que había empleado en cada uno de los encuentros físicos que habían tenido. Y esta vez siseo con labios que habían estado sobre los suyos, con el cuerpo había entrado en él, con los ojos que lo habían visto gritar de dolor, y gemir de placer. – Quiero que tú cuerpo sea mío por entero. Que te acuestes conmigo siempre que yo lo desee, y me obedezcas en todo lo que a tu salud concierne. Nuestra cría nacerá completamente saludable. No aceptaré nada menos.

Draco tragó saliva, e irguió la barbilla con orgullo. La esquirla de piedra retirándose de su piel.

-De acuerdo.- "Mi cuerpo por la vida de ellos."

Tendría que hablar con padre, y asegurarse de que Aragog se ocupara de lidiar con los ataques, pero podía hacerse.

-Bien.

**Continuará. **


	9. Bajo piel

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 9- Bajo Piel**

_-De acuerdo.- "Mi cuerpo por la vida de ellos." _

_Tendría que hablar con padre, y asegurarse de que Aragog se ocupara de lidiar con los ataques, pero podía hacerse._

_-Bien._

* * *

-Tengo que ir padre.

El gran árbol estaba inundado de tristeza, con las ramas inclinadas por el peso de los años, de los espinos, el muérdago y las hiedras que habían ido creciendo sobre él.

El musgo que lo cubría como un manto había perdido color, apagándose hacía un gris descolorido y muerto. Su tronco, que se elevaba en el bosque como una torre vigía, y las raíces como puentes que surgían del mar de hojas muertas, habían adquirido un tinte quebradizo de costra vieja.

La noticia de su marcha había afectado profundamente al gran padre del bosque.

Las acromántulas trepaban por él inquietas, silenciosas, observando con miles de ojos negros, escuchando sus palabras, esperando la sentencia del gran espíritu.

La ausencia de sonidos era espesa, asfixiante, goteando en el pecho de Harry como alquitrán caliente. La sensación igual de negra. Por vez primera desde que Harry podía recordar, ni siquiera el aire estaba arrancando susurros del árbol milenario, ni de las pocas hierbas medio muertas que habían logrado crecer a través del manto de naranjas, dorados y rojos, que era el lecho de restos difuntos a sus pies. La brisa, siempre presente en el bosque tenebroso, hoy callaba. Era como si lo que estuviera apagando la moribunda luz sangrienta del sol de la tarde, también se la hubiera tragado a ella.

Los rayos rojos apenas lograban iluminar el claro a través de la gruesa barrera de nubes negras. Pero su presencia le pesaba sobre la piel como una costra de sangre. Sentía las miradas de las enormes arañas perforando su carne. Y en sus huesos la lenta muerte de la vida del bosque. Aumentando la culpa que podía sentir rozándole por dentro. Recordándole…

No bajó la cabeza, ni apartó la mirada de la poderosa deidad.

No se iba a esconder como si su decisión llevara culpa alguna.

Seguiría luchando para proteger a sus hermanos, aunque fuera en un lugar lejano, y en una guerra que no era la suya. Su lealtad no cambiaba por ello, ni era menor su devoción por decidir abandonar el refugio sagrado del bosque.

Harry Potter seguía siendo el guardián.

La espera parecieron horas, el tiempo indefinible en la atmósfera opresiva, pero finalmente, una de las ramas del gran padre se elevó cansadamente, para posarse, muy suavemente, sobre su cabeza, en un gesto de bendición.

-Comprendo tu decisión, hijo mío.- El susurro hablado de cientos de hojas al rozarse recorrieron el claro, y embargaron al viuda negra en su abrazo cálido. El cieno pegajoso que había llevado dentro, se deshizo en hilos de un vapor lleno de agradecimiento y cariño. Padre comprendía. Eso era todo cuanto había rogado. –Puedes ir, si eso es lo que crees necesario para protegernos a todos.- El sonido un tono dorado, que durante un instante, llevó de nuevo a Harry el perfume del verano. Esa estación ya casi mítica, que llevaba sin tocar el mundo diez años. Lo aspiró profundamente, y lo sintió alojarse en él, enroscándose seguramente en su pecho, como un animal pequeño y tierno. Un recuerdo que lo acompañaría cuando la nostalgia del hogar se hiciera demasiado intensa. El regalo que el gran espíritu le daba para su viaje.

Aquel gesto no hizo más que fortalecer su decisión.

-Gracias padre.- Cerró los ojos, e inclinó la cabeza. Aceptando el intenso orgullo que podía sentir radiando de él, igual que un hijo de un padre. El gran espíritu, era, después de todo, el único padre que había conocido jamás. La imagen de Sirius no vivió más que un instante en la pared oscura de su cráneo, y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Ese hombre no había sido diferente de todos los demás cuando había llegado el momento de la verdad. El desprecio fue intenso en su cerebro, pero la voz del gran espíritu lo arrastró enseguida lejos de él.

- Solo ten cuidado. Y regresa pronto con nosotros. Te necesitamos hijo mío.- el árbol se sentía tan cansado… Harry lo notó igual que siempre que estaba en su presencia. Lo débil que estaba. Lo difícil que era mantener las barreras del bosque en pie. Lo poco que faltaba, para que finalmente, callera, y todas las criaturas del bosque se convirtieran en ingrediente para pociones.

Solo había un modo de renovar sus fuerzas.

La mirada verde que se abrió al mundo, lo hizo cargada del relampagueo de una tormenta eléctrica.

-Volveré con la cría, padre. Confía en mí.

_-El guardián, el guardián, el guardián…_

_Las voces de las acromántulas se levantaron a su paso._

_Todas ellas llenas de orgullo._

**oOo**

**(**Draco)

Se apoyó los dedos en las cicatrices rosadas, aún tiernas, palpándolas cuidadosamente.

Lo primero que había hecho el viuda negra después de su acuerdo, había sido aquello. Conocía algunos hechizos curativos bastante efectivos para heridas superficiales. Y aunque sus conocimientos no iban más allá, de los arañazos y el profundo corte de piedra, ya no quedaban más que unas pocas líneas rosas, que aún necesitarían algún tiempo para perder la delicadeza de la carne recién sanada.

Después de aquello, se había ido.

Para hablar con las acromántulas, o con las criaturas de bosque, o con quien fuera que necesitaba advertir de su marcha. No le había dado mayores explicaciones. Tampoco las necesitaba. Pero hubiera deseado no quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Con el miedo de perder a los refugiados en Hogwarts, a todas aquellas personas que habían llegado a ser la familia que siempre había querido. Con la noción de lo que el señor tenebroso les habría hecho si lograba penetrar en el castillo…

Sintió sus venas escarcharse.

Imágenes, recuerdos de las torturas que había tenido que ver, y ejecutar al servicio del señor oscuro, empezaron a desenroscarse por su cráneo como serpientes saliendo de su guarida, cercando sus miedos más profundos. Y cuando el rostro de Mione sustituyó al de la víctima del recuerdo…

"Date prisa"

Mató el pensamiento antes de que llegara a materializarse del todo.

-¿Crees que tienes fuerzas para el viaje?

El tono de voz reptó desde la oscuridad de la gruta como invocado por su pensamiento, disipando las imágenes. La sorpresa y el alivio girando su cabeza hacia el sonido, en el mismo instante en que su cerebro lo captaba… Una sensación que no había esperado, agrandó sus pupilas. La única reacción física que no fue lo bastante rápido para ocultar.

Le resultaba familiar.

Ya antes había escuchado aquella voz. Oscura, profunda y rica. Sin el siseo de sus formas arácnidas, el tono humano era tan reconocible… le supo a chocolate muy negro. Dulce y agrio. Y el regusto se le hizo tan apetecible como una onza guardada largo tiempo en brillante papel plata.

Reprimió el escalofrío que quiso treparle por la piel.

"¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?" Trató de recordar la persona, el rostro que debía acompañar a aquella voz, pero el conocimiento se le escapó como humo entre los dedos.

Buscó con la mirada a la criatura oculta entre las sombras.

De entre la oscuridad del túnel, el amo de la voz se recortó de las tinieblas para acercarse al nido de pieles, donde estaba echado.

La luz verdosa de los hongos se deslizó por la túnica negra como agua oscura. Recorriendo la tela desgarrada en los bordes, el fardo que cargaba, y el cuero brillante de las botas, en una caricia luminosa. Para el slytherin fue fácil ver que la túnica no se adaptaba del todo a su figura. La alta calidad del tejido hablaba de una pieza hecha por encargo, pensada para alguien bastante más grueso que él. Y Draco se encontró pensando a que cadáver debía habérsela arrancado. O a quien había convertido en cadáver para conseguirla.

Era alto, casi tanto como en su estado híbrido. De hombros amplios y musculatura pesada, pero cargada de una gracia que no concordaba con la potencia que podía sentir radiando de él. Se movía con la fluidez de una araña incluso en este forma humana, y Draco supo porque no lo había oído llegar.

Buscó el rostro de la criatura con la mirada, inconscientemente ansioso, el aire de familiaridad cada vez más potente…. Pero la oscuridad entre los pliegues de una capucha no le permitió ver nada.

"Se oculta de mí." La suspicacia se levantó, erizando sus nervios como las púas de un erizo. Se conocían. No sabía cómo definirlo. Pero era como si su mente y su pecho, estuvieran tirando de válvulas largo tiempo en desuso. En algún momento, de alguna manera, ellos ya se habían encontrado.

Por un instante, se preguntó cómo aquella primera vez que había encontrado su forma humana, aquella sensación no le había embargado. Pero recordó que en aquel momento había estado drogado, herido, y poco proclive a percibir nada más allá de la agonía mental de la violación. Violación… el recuerdo convirtió el ansia de saber en un imperativo. Porque si aquel ser le había hecho aquello habiéndose ya antes conocido…

La ira y el deseo de saber le abrasaron la epidermis. Pero nada altero su gesto.

"¿Quién eres?" -Apartó las pieles a un lado, bajando del lecho.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- La voz calma, casi aburrida. La postura relajada. La falsa calma de una serpiente que observa.

-Primero vístete. Fuera está empezando a nevar otra vez.- Lanzó el fardo de piel y tela que había estado cargando, a sus pies, todo desprecio e indiferencia.

Draco enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a coger las prendas y sacudirlas del polvo del suelo. El revoltijo de cosas eran unos pantalones gastados de un blanco desvaído, un jersey de lana clara tan grande que podría servirle como camisa para dormir, un par de suaves botas pardas, y un abrigo de gruesa piel blanca como la propia cellisca.

La calidad del abrigo le llamó la atención al instante. La suavidad del pelaje, su espesor… hundió la mano en él, observando cómo su palma desaparecía entre los pelos en una caricia de pluma. Utilizándolo como excusa para darse un instante más de desnudez, delante del otro. A pesar de que por un momento tuvo que reprimir las nauseas de dejarse observar por el mismo monstruo que lo había... encadenó aquellos recuerdos bien lejos de su atención. Ahora necesitaba de todas sus facultades.

"Seduce, distrae, y eventualmente la presa se confiará lo bastante para dejarte acercarte."

- Realmente espeso. Hay muy pocos animales con una piel así.- comentó con aparente distracción. Tratando de dar un tema que hiciera al otro hablar. Si volvía a escuchar su voz, quizás lograra atraparla en su memoria.

-Es piel de gatonieve.- El tono hiriente. Pero no sirvió para darle a Draco el agarre que necesitaba. Ocultó la frustración y aprovechó el repentino comentario del viuda, para levantar la vista del pelaje a él.

No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero durante un instante, creyó que sus miradas se habían cruzado. La sensación de desagrado e ira reprimida que captó de él, le rozó los sentidos como un arañazo. Su propio odio se levantó en respuesta. Pero se obligó a acariciar los afilados sentimientos hasta calmarlos. Mantener la mente siempre clara, era la primera norma del espía.

Miró de nuevo el abrigo Gatonieve.

La magia inherente en la especie, convertía su pelaje en un aislante natural del frío mucho mejor que ningún hechizo. Su piel había sido muy apreciada para confeccionar abrigos invernales cuando Voldemort aún no había subido al trono. De eso hacía más de diez años. Nadie había visto ninguno de aquellos enormes felinos mágicos desde que se cerrara el bosque oscuro. ¿De dónde la había sacado la gran araña? Guardó la pregunta el fondo de su cerebro, para contemplarla más tarde. Toda pequeña pista podía siempre ser útil.

Lo dejó cuidadosamente en el nido, y procedió a vestirse. Demasiado tiempo desnudo, y el monstruo creería que trataba de provocarle. Algo que levantaría sus sospechas en el acto. ¿Quién intentaba seducir al monstruo que le había violado?

Por ahora iría acercándose sin alejarse demasiado de su propia personalidad. Porque si lo que sospechaba era cierto, un cambio demasiado grande a su carácter normal podría descubrir sus intenciones, y llevarlo a ocultarse de nuevo en sus formas arácnidas. Y si lo hacía, las posibilidades de saber quién era, se reducirían casi a cero.

Finalmente se puso el abrigo. Y no intentó ocultar su sorpresa al sentir lo bien que le sentaba.

En consecuencia se obligó a pronunciar la palabra.

-Gracias.- Su voz fría pero amable. La mezcla que podría esperarse de él en esta situación. Esperaba que el viuda creyera que lo hacía para empezar aquello de la mejor manera posible, apreciando el regalo.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

No había creído que Malfoy le agradeciera el regalo. Y por un momento, el instinto del viuda flameó por sus entrañas, henchido de la satisfacción de haber complacido a su submidivo; Un instante más tarde, su parte humana lo aplastaba como a un insecto molesto.

"Si voy a vivir con la serpiente, no puedo permitir que me manipule en ganarse nada de mí; ni sentimientos, ni confianza, ni ninguna otra cosa más allá de lo necesario."

El modo en que su parte viuda había saltado cuando el slytherin había resultado herido, había llegado a asustarle cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Había sido demasiado confuso, demasiado fuerte. No podía dejar que sus instintos le dominasen con él. No cuando tanto dependía de su misión. Y Malfoy era un bastardo manipulador, solo había que ver como paseaba de un bando a otro según le placía.

"Y no voy a ser uno más de sus títeres."

El odio frío de su infancia corrió por su sangre, enfriando su respuesta como nitrógeno líquido.

-No me lo agradezcas. Si tú sufres, la cría sufre. Limítate a no helarte de frío.

Draco asintió orgullosamente. No había esperado una respuesta mejor.

Acabó de abrocharse, y pasó sus dedos entre los rubios mechones enredados, intentando darles un aspecto más decente. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Solo para darle a su papel de aristócrata engreído, un poco más de credibilidad.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de qué hacía años que aquel ser había estado en su vida. Por lo tanto, lo único que debía conocer de él, era al crío orgulloso, malcriado y aristocrático que había sido, y que hacía casi una década que había enterrado. Y eso le daba ventaja, porque si lo veía como a un aristócrata mimado, infravaloraría su inteligencia. Y sería más fácil pillarle en un descuido.

-Tu nombre.-inquirió.

-¿Qué?

Draco fingió tragarse un suspiro de impaciencia, y se acercó al viuda negra manteniendo una distancia segura entre los dos. La espalda recta y la barbilla ligeramente alzada, en una postura de seguridad que dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de cremosa piel blanca. Inconsciente, realmente, del gesto de seducción que sus apenas conscientes instintos, le estaban induciendo a adoptar. Para las grandes arañas, había muy pocas zonas del cuerpo tan eróticas como la garganta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿O no tienes uno?- repitió, deslizándose fácilmente en el lenguaje casi cruel, de su infancia.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, atrapando el deseo de simplemente ignorarle, observándolo con desagrado, pero captando sin quererlo, el tono azulado, como una caricia de pincel, de las venas bajo la epidermis.

En algún momento iba a necesitar darle un nombre. Así que ¿por qué no contestarle al engreído, y acabar con aquello de una vez?

"Aunque eso no significa que tenga que ser amable."

-Me llaman el guardián. Pero si vamos a ir a ese castillo tuyo, supongo que necesitaré un nombre humano. –El tono condescendiente, casi hiriente.

Draco no dijo nada, no creía que hiciera falta. Le bastó con afilar la mirada al más puro estilo Malfoy. Un reflejo de las pupilas heladas de su padre. Y algo que, normalmente, odiaba utilizar. Alguien parecido a Lucius era lo último que deseaba ser.

-Supongo que puedes llamarme Raksa.

-¿De Raksaka?- Significaba guardián en las tierras hindis. "¿Dónde ha aprendido eso?" Un trocito más en el rompecabezas que permanecía enredado en su cerebro.

El guardián asintió. No le sorprendía que Malfoy lo supiera, como aristócrata se esperaba que fuera culto.

-Mi nombre es Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo." El tono mental lleno de resentimiento. Pero se obligó a asentir, demostrando que lo había oído.

-Y ahora que ya hemos acabado las presentaciones.- Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a ver si era seguido- Pongámonos en marcha, o no llegaremos antes del anochecer.-

Draco se apresuró a seguir sus pasos a través de los entramados subterráneos, ansioso por llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes. Y observando su caminar, el modo en el que avanzaba casi con furia, para distraerse del terror abyecto a lo que podía haberles sucedido.

Era obvio que Raksa no estaba contento con todo aquello. Y Draco no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de justicia bañándolo por dentro. Pero sus pensamientos, a falta de nuevos datos que contemplar en este enigma, no paraban de deslizarse hacia los recuerdos de tortura y agonía, golpeándolo sin tregua. Llenándolo de ansiedad y miedo.

"Tengo que llegar a tiempo."

**O**

Los últimos metros del túnel eran más fríos que en el interior, la brisa helada de la nueva nevada, entrando en la gruta con dedos sibilinos que les rozaron el rostro, convirtiendo en vapor su aliento, y obligando a Draco a arrebujarse un poco más en el grueso abrigo. La luz se fue intensificando rápidamente, hasta que pudieron ver la salida a solo unos metros.

Tal como el viuda había dicho, una ligera nevada estaba cayendo de las nubes cada vez más oscuras. Posándose sobre la costra de nieve y hielo que ya había, reponiendo el blanco sucio con otro completamente puro, y volviendo el suelo el doble de peligroso. Más resbaladizo y profundo. Mientras los árboles y arbustos del claro, se hacían aún más grises que antes.

El frío constante estaba matando la vegetación del bosque.

-Espera aquí.- la voz del monstruo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a tiempo de verlo desaparecer entre los árboles. Solo para regresar unos instantes más tarde, seguido de una enorme acromántula. El insecto se mantenía cerca de Raksa como un perro de su amo. Igual de obediente.

-Egoro nos acompañará hasta la barrera. Para que no tengas que andar hasta allí a través de la nieve.

Draco enarcó una ceja, y miró al insecto que sabía se alimentaba de carne humana. Dudando un momento en sí debería mostrarse temeroso, o no. Pero ya no era un niño, y el viuda ya lo había visto interactuar con fuerza de voluntad ante arácnidos aún más grandes.

Levantó la barbilla.

-Bien.- Además, si iba a tener que acostarse con una araña tres veces más grande que esta, lo mejor era que empezase a acostumbrarse a ellas.

Se acercó con paso seguro hasta estar delante de los dos, el rostro impasible y la mirada determinada. La acromántula era tan alta como él. Se giró hacia el viuda, con todo el regio derecho a dar órdenes de su posición escrito en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudas a subir?

Harry apretó los dientes. "Tan engreído y orgulloso como siempre." Malfoy no había cambiado nada. Lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo sin esfuerzo hasta sentarlo en el lomo bulboso de Egoro.

-Andando. –Si una palabra alguna vez había sonado tan contenida de furia, Draco todavía no la había escuchado.

Ocultó la delicadamente cruel sonrisa en la piel del abrigo. Esperaba que se estuviese retorciendo por dentro.

La nieve caía cada vez más fuerte, y a medida que iba cerrándose la noche, el viento empezó a aullar entre los árboles imitando el chillido de las almas en pena. Los copos grandes como la palma de una mano casi no dejaban ver, y entre la oscuridad, la luz mágica que había invocado el viuda, era poco más visible que una cerilla.

Sin embargo, a pesar la ventisca que empezaba a desatarse Raksa parecía conocer el camino. Se movía a través de la oscuridad de un modo que rozaba lo innatural. Demasiado ágil, demasiado fluido, aún estando hundido en cellisca hasta las rodillas, como si a pesar de solo tener dos piernas ahora, aún se estuviese moviendo con ocho.

La acromántula lo seguía con la misma gracia depredadora, llevando con ella a un Malfoy que, aparentemente, no paraba de escrutar la oscuridad en busca de las luces de Hogwarts.

Los árboles se fueron haciendo más ralos, y el frío más intenso. El viento les sacudía la ropa con furia, y les arrojaba a la cara los copos. Cada vez era más difícil seguir adelante, a medida que había menos cobertura vegetal que cortase el ataque de los elementos. Cuando finalmente salieron totalmente del bosque, el camino hacia el castillo era invisible, tragado bajo capas de blancura, y la noche caída por completo, sumiéndolo todo en la negrura de un tarro de tinta. Ni siquiera podía verse la luna en aquella oscuridad siniestra llena del aullido de la tormenta. La bola de luz azulada en la palma de Raksa era todo lo que había en el mundo, un círculo iluminado surcado de centelleante viento cargado de hielo. Parecía que el resto de la creación hubiera dejado de existir.

Se detuvieron.

-¡Egoro no puede seguir adelante!- el grito de Raksa casi se ahogó en el aullido del viento.

Draco tuvo que aguzar el oído al máximo para escucharlo. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, y agarrotados. Dolorido de permanecer tanto tiempo inmóvil sobre dura quitina. Pero aún así su mente estaba alerta, como la de un tiburón que huele sangre.

-¡De acuerdo!- Bajó de la montura, dejándose deslizar por el costado de la araña torpemente. Cuando pisó la nieve, se hundió hasta el muslo, y la humedad se le coló hasta el hueso.

"El señor tenebroso tiene que estar furioso." Era en momentos como este, cuando realmente uno comprendía lo enorme que era el agarre que Voldemort tenía sobre el mundo. Su tiniebla afectaba a todo como un veneno, tiñendo incluso las fuerzas naturales. Lo único positivo de ello, era que su ira siempre era fácil de prever. Esperaba que su mal humor significara buenas noticias para la resistencia.

Se acercó a Raksa a través de la nieve. El viuda estaba inquieto, olía el aire nuboso, aspirando profundamente. Repentinamente fue como si hubiese captado algo, su cuerpo quedó completamente quieto un instante, y frunció el ceño. Volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¡Deberíamos volver, la tormenta no tardará en empeorar!- Harry lo estaba percibiendo en el aire abierto de fuera del bosque, donde el perfume de los árboles y las criaturas ya no lo podían enmascarar. El aroma helado del hielo y el trueno. Tenían que buscar refugio antes de que esto se pusiera, mucho, mucho peor.

-¡No! ¡Prometiste que me llevarías a Hogwarts!- No habían llegado tan lejos para regresar ahora. Estaban tan cerca… el miedo se triplicó en su pecho queriendo detener su pulso.

-¡Si seguimos ahora la tormenta podría romper sobre nosotros!- Un golpe de viento los golpeó amenazando apagar la llama mágica, obligándolos a encogerse un instante.

El grito, cargado de miedo, de ira, de dolor, de Draco, se levantó por encima del vendaval con una furia equiparable a la del temporal.

-¡LA TORMENTA YA ESTÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS! ¡NO LOGRAREMOS REGRESAR AL NIDO A TIEMPO, HOGWARTS ESTÁ MUCHO MÁS CERCA!

Harry apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor. La tormenta empeoraba por momentos. No podían quedarse allí discutiendo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero no te separes de mí!-Miró a la acromántula inquieta en la tempestad cada vez más potente. -¡Vuelve al bosque Egoro! ¡Nosotros seguiremos adelante!

La araña los observó un instante más, indecisa, no queriendo abandonar a su señor en aquel vendaval, pero ante la orden acabó perdiéndose en la oscuridad demoníaca.

-¡Vamos! – Comenzaron la procesión a través del infierno.

Tropezó.

-¡Malfoy!

Se le enredaron los dedos en la cintura estrecha, arrastrándolo contra su pecho antes de que el rubio pudiera derrumbarse en la nieve.

Draco sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Las luces de Hogwarts estaban justo delante de ellos. Fantasmales reflejos naranjas, entre la oscuridad y la cortante cortina blanca de la ventisca. Como un faro en aquel averno.

El viento helado le quemaba los pulmones, ahogando su respiración, sentía los labios cortados, la piel del rostro en carne viva. El cuerpo entumecido, la sangre lenta. Cada paso era un combate contra la tormenta. Y ahora, cuando quedaba tan poco sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a fallar.

Se forzó a enderezarse.

Sería idiota si creía que podía seguir a aquel ritmo. Y Draco era muchas cosas, pero nunca idiota.

Pasó el brazo por los hombros del viuda, a pesar del desagrado del contacto físico.

- ¡Ayúdame a seguir, vamos!- el grito surgió ronco de frío, cuasi roto, pero la fuerza de voluntad detrás de él pareció arder en el sonido.

Harry sintió su instinto reptarle por dentro, y golpear la parte de atrás de su mente con un chispazo de deseo. Hacía casi un día que no dejaba su parte viuda desatarse del todo, y el arácnido estaba empezando a impacientarse. Tener a su submisivo tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo actualmente pegado al suyo, escuchar el fuego que lo caldeaba por dentro, aunque fuera solo para sostenerse, era más que suficiente para despertarlo y cabrearlo. No entendía porque tenía que permanecer enjaulado. Porque no se le permitía saciar un deseo que ambos necesitaban.

La parte humana apretó los dientes, forzando al lado animal a quedarse quieto, aun cuando esta arañó salvajemente en contra, dándole dolor de cabeza.

-¡Bien!- El gruñido furioso solo hizo que aumentara el repiqueteo cerebral. Echó a andar junto a Malfoy. Cada paso acompañado de un furioso insulto interno.

**oOo**

**(**Hermione)

-Hey Neville. ¿Qué tal la ronda?

-Nada nuevo. ¿Ya es la hora del relevo? –bostezó apenas, estirándose y desentumeciendo los músculos, agarrotados después de horas sentado en la misma postura.- No me había ni dado cuenta.

Hermione sonrió amablemente, notando la marca que la pared había dejado en su mejilla, donde había tenido apoyada la cabeza. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

-Anda, ve y tómate un descanso, lo necesitas.- La ironía en sus palabras, hizo que Neville se sonrojara de vergüenza. No había sido su intención dormirse, pero allí había tan poco que hacer…

-Vale. Nos vemos en el desayuno.- musitó apenas, con una sonrisa tímida.

Hermione lo miró pasar por su lado. Un hombre joven, fornido, aunque de aspecto bonachón, como podría una imaginarse a la versión juvenil de santa Claus. Con sus tranquilos y alegres ojos azules, y la paz que casi se le podía respirar. La ropa arrugada, la barba de tres días mal cortada, el cabello despeinado... aunque en general todos los miembros de la torre tenían el mismo aspecto descuidado. Es difícil preocuparse por tu aspecto, cuando constantemente tienes la amenaza de la muerte sobre tu cabeza.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban la inocencia y la alegría, y la paz, que a intervalos podía ver aquí y allá. En los ojos de Neville, en la vivacidad de Hugo y Rose, en el cariño que podía verse florecer entre Fleur y Bill… Era fácil recordar porque combatían cuando estaba cerca de ellos. Pero también era igual de fácil ver el coste de aquella lucha. Solo tenía que salir al patio para encontrar el precio más duro que todos ellos habían pagado…

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Solo estoy pensando en ello por la tormenta."

Se sentó en la silla junto a las enormes puertas de madera y metal bruñido, lista para otra larga noche de lectura. Normalmente no había mucho más que hacer en los turnos nocturnos. Y hoy, además, lo único que quería era hundir su mente y olvidar. Principalmente el vacio de la entrada, y la soledad que casi podía respirar, pero también un recuerdo muy antiguo que afloraba en noches como esta.

"Harry…"

Se sacó del bolsillo el libro a medio leer, hojas amarilleadas y arrugadas, pero sus ojos solo estaban en él a medias. La otra mitad contemplaba la imagen de un adolescente moreno en una tormenta igual a aquella.

**O**

El viento entraba siseando a través de los resquicios en puertas y ventanas, para correr libremente por las altas estancias de piedra. Hablando a todo el que quería escucharlo de la ventisca que corría fuera, jugando con las antorchas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes, para crear sombras místicas y extrañas. Y tiñendo el vasto arco vacío de la entrada, su escalinata y altos techos apenas iluminados, con el espíritu de las cavernas húmedas y antiguas. En su presencia el espacio parecía tan vacío, misterioso, y solitario, como una, a pesar de la delicadeza de los relieves de piedra, y las pulidas losas de mármol.

El sonido de los golpes en la madera entro de repente, arrastrado por el viento. Retrepó por las paredes, y ascendió hasta el techo, retorciéndose y resonando, como el tañido de las campanas de una cripta.

Hermione se puso en pie al instante, el libro resbalando de sus manos al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la varita aparecía en ellas con la rapidez de una serpiente.

Se volvió a la puerta.

"¿Quién…?"- Por su mente pasaron todas las posibilidades. Esta noche no esperaban el regreso de nadie. "¿Refugiados?" - Había sucedido que algunas noches recibieran refugiados. Personas que huían del opresivo gobierno del señor tenebroso. Aunque cada vez había ido siendo más raro, a medida que Voldemort se hacía con el poder, y empezaba a envenenar a la gente, contra la resistencia que ellos representaban.

Entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Mortífagos?" - Era imposible cruzar las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts si llevabas contigo malas intenciones. "No. No pueden ser. Las alarmas no han saltado."

Refugiados entonces.

Aún así, cuando se acercó a la puerta, lo hizo con todo el repertorio de sus conjuros en la punta de la lengua. Prevenir era mejor que lamentarlo después. Una dura lección que había aprendido del modo más doloroso.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Hermione?

La voz masculina le robó el aliento en el acto. Durante un instante no pudo creerlo. Hasta que recordó la red de conjuros que cubría la entraba, cortesía de los antiguos goblins de Gringots. Desencubridores de cualquier hechizo, poción, o artimaña, sobre la apariencia de los visitantes.

No podía ser más que él.

"¡Está vivo!"

-¡Draco!- Luchó atropelladamente contra el cerrojo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la nieve y el viento la golpearon tratando de derribarla. Y las dos figuras que entraron, tuvieron que ayudarla para volver a cerrarla. Pero en cuanto el cerrojo estuvo echado de nuevo…

Enredó los brazos entorno al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Se tambalearon y estuvieron a punto de caer. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Hermione hipaba entre sollozos, como una niña pequeña que ha sido encontrada por su madre, cuando ya se creía perdida. Hacía mucho que el peso en su alma no se aligeraba tanto, como cuando sintió a Draco devolverle el abrazo.

-Merlín… ¡Creíamos que habías muerto! Cuando supimos que habías entrado en el bosque…- Sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban entre las pestañas. Había sido tan duro… - Todo el mundo decía que era imposible que hubieras sobrevivido. – Se le quebró apenas la voz. Enterró el rostro en su pecho, inhalando su olor, convenciéndose de que en verdad era él. Nadie más que Draco olía a fino polvo de mirra. El caro perfume tranquilizó sus sentidos, como ninguna otra cosa podía haberlo hecho.

Draco sonrió contra la maraña de cabello castaño, que escapaba enloquecido en todas direcciones de la precaria coleta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuantísimo había necesitado aquel abrazo, hasta que lo recibió. El dolor de los últimos días disolviéndose plácidamente, en el calor de su mejor amiga. Casi no podía creer que hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo.

"Gracias Merlín, gracias."

-Estoy bien Mione. Estoy bien.

Atrapados uno en el otro, ninguno de los dos, percibió el tumulto que recorría al único otro presente.

**O**

En aquel instante la habría matado.

Todo lo que le había hecho, todo lo que había traicionado, y estaba allí abrazando a MALFOY. Como si nada hubiera cambiado, MÁS QUE A QUIEN ESTABA PROCESANDO SU CARIÑO. Un poco más madura, un poco más alta, pero el mismo cabello loco, los mismos brillantes ojos castaños, la misma sonrisa.

La ropa arrugada y la mirada cansada, las únicas grandes diferencias con la adolescente que recordaba. ¿Con que cara era capaz de mirarse por las mañanas en el espejo, y no vomitar ante la rata traicionera que había allí? Lo había vendido, y aparentemente, después cambiado por Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabiendo lo que había hecho, había creído que llegaría tan bajo. Los recuerdos que había enterrado, y que se había convencido, de que había olvidado, empezaron a palpitar en lo más hondo de su mente más profunda, queriendo despertar.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose tanto de ellos, como de la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él. Deseando solamente matarla, y acabar con aquello, pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Y contener el instinto estaba siendo tan difícil…

Sin embargo, recordar el porqué, le ayudó a recuperar en algo el control. Harry Potter llevaba diez años muerto, y era mejor que siguiera así. Tenía un trato con Malfoy que no podía permitirse romper. Y finalmente, todos los seres que morirían si fallaba en su misión.

Así que se obligó a permanecer tranquilo… hasta el instante en que lo labios, carnosos y femeninos, se posaron en la mejilla del slytherin.

El instinto posesivo quemó por dentro como fosforo. La parte viuda se lanzó contra los barrotes de su voluntad en un golpe salvaje. El dolor de cabeza reverberó por todo sus nervios como un salto de alto voltaje.

Dio otro paso atrás.

Apretó los dientes, apretó los puños. Todo su cuerpo tenso. Un único deseo tiñendo sus impulsos, matarla. Podía sentir sus colmillos bajo la carne de sus encías, deseando salir a la superficie.

"Calma." – Agarró todo aquel instinto, y lo empujó brutalmente de regreso a lo más oscuro de su mente. Las garras psíquicas de la criatura, rasgaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso en su descenso a la jaula. Tiernos nervios cerebrales ardiendo de dolor. Pero al menos el deseo de matar volvía a ser controlable.

Miró a Malfoy.

Celos, ira, odio, en su mirada. Un coctel bomba que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para explotar.

**O**

Cuando se calmaron, y poco a poco dejaron el abrazo. ..

-Hermione, necesito que reúnas al consejo. Hay algo que deben saber.

**oOo**

**(**Ron)

Hermione había entrado en la habitación, le había obligado a levantarse, y lo había puesto en camino al despacho de Dumbledore, antes de salir apresuradamente a avisar a los demás miembros del consejo. O eso había entendido. Sin darle ninguna explicación en el proceso. Lo que había dejado a un muy cansado Ron Wesley, en una muy vieja túnica apenas echada sobre el pijama, caminando por un muy poco iluminado pasillo. A media noche. Y bastante confundido al respecto.

Y ahora, además, tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con Snape en su mismo camino.

Miró al estirado maestro de pociones, de algún modo impecablemente vestido, incluso a estas horas de la noche. Totalmente despierto y alerta. Caminando a su lado como si en vez de él, allí solo hubiese aire.

El impulso de quejarse fue demasiado para su cerebro.

-¿Qué es tan importante para levantarnos de la cama a estas horas?- el tono moroso, y anegado de enfurruñamiento.

Severus frunció los labios, mientras observaba al joven Wesley quejarse como si aún tuviera once años, envuelto en una horrible túnica anaranjada que apenas se había echado descuidadamente, sobre el pijama. Las zapatillas de felpa asomando por el borde, y el cabello saltando en todas direcciones, en torno a su afable cara pegada de sueño.

El desagrado le escurrió por la espalda como un ciempiés de patas muy largas, azuzando su mal humor. Todavía no entendía como Albus, había permitido que aquel inepto fuera admitido en el consejo, mucho menos que utilidad podía reportar su opinión.

Sus pensamientos aún más negros cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a rascarse, no tan disimuladamente, el trasero.

Inmediatamente lo perforó con la mirada desde su ventajosa altura, molesto más allá de lo que podía considerar apropiado a aquellas horas de la noche. El frío negro de sus ojos, clavándose en el adormilado azul de Ron.

-Quizás el señor Wesley se sentiría mejor, si lo hubiésemos dejado dormir, en lugar de despertarlo de su dulce sueño para acudir a una tediosa reunión, **sobre el futuro de nuestras vidas. –** El sarcasmo goteó por su garganta como líquido de batería.

Para Ron fue como si acabaran de aguijonearlo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso Snape!- La indignación haciendo enrojecer su piel, a juego con su pelo.

La tranquila, si bien digna voz de MacGonagall, segó el altercado antes de que pudiese llegar a forjarse.

-Haga el favor de no discutir a estas horas, señor Wesley. El resto del consejo ya debe de estar esperándonos.

La antigua profesora se reunió con ellos, a los pies de la larga escalinata de la torre de griffindor. Una cálida bata de lana a desvaídos cuadros ámbar y burdeos, rodeando su cuerpo sobre el camisón de franela. Sin embargo, su cabello aparecía recogido en un perfecto moño, digna incluso cuando era recién despertada.

La apariencia de ambos adultos, haciendo sentir a Ron de nuevo como un niño.

No pudo sino permanecer el resto del camino furiosamente callado, para el deleite de Snape, y la tranquilidad mental de Minerva.

**oOo**

(Harry)

Volvería, siempre había sabido que volvería. Porque de algún modo Hogwarts corría por su sangre, y pertenecía a este lugar casi tanto como pertenecía al bosque. Pero no a sus habitantes. De todas aquellas criaturas, los seres de lo umbrío compartían con él mucho más que los humanos que vivían aquí jamás podrían. Aunque durante un tiempo había creído algo diferente. Y la revelación aún dolía.

El dolor apagado de entonces le resquemaba por dentro, bajo la cicatriz psíquica que había cubierto la herida, todavía allí a pesar del tiempo que había tratado de borrarlo.

Estando en el mismo lugar que quienes tanto daño le habían hecho, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, quizás habría buscado venganza. Podía casi sentir el cálido consuelo que le habría dado la sangre aún tibia en las manos, el sabor herrumbroso en los labios mucho más dulce que la miel, y la noción de saber que aquellas ratas ya no existían para dañar a nadie más.

Pero la pálida figura que caminaba delante de él, actuaba como freno a ese deseo.

Malfoy.

El rubio lideraba la marcha a través de los vacíos pasillos apenas iluminados. La capucha blanca cubriendo su rostro en sombras, pero su paso rápido, casi nervioso, y determinado, decía a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Fuera lo que fuera que necesitaba hablar con el consejo, estaba rasgando sus nervios con dientes de acero.

De forma muy similar a cómo él mismo estaba sintiendo el instinto morderle por dentro. La ira, el odio, y el deseo reprimido del viuda rasgando contra el fondo de su cráneo, desde la oscuridad donde lo había desterrado. Por ahora la promesa hecha a Malfoy le frenaba, pero su sangre rugía por sus venas a la espera del momento en que finalmente pudiesen estar solos. Él estaba cumpliendo. Su submisivo tendría también que hacer verdad de su parte del trato. Y solo la promesa de poder más tarde aliviar toda aquella cacofonía de sentimientos en su cuerpo, estaba sirviendo para mantener sus colmillos a cubierto.

Antes de ser consciente, ambos se encontraban ya ante la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. La gárgola apartándose a su paso con solo una palabra del slytherin.

El amplio despacho de director en Hogwarts, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el lugar cálido, dorado, y siempre atesorado de caramelos, que tantos alumnos habían visitado a lo largo de felices días escolares. Con la guerra golpeando las barreras del castillo a diario, las estancias se habían convertido, por necesidad, en el punto de reunión del alto consejo de la orden del fénix.

Las paredes ocupadas por mapas, y estantes llenos a rebosar de libros, arcanos objetos mágicos, y pergaminos amarilleados por el tiempo, enmarcaban una pesada mesa de madera oscura, rodeada por sillas de grueso y gastado tapizado. La chimenea siempre encendida caldeaba la habitación. Y del escritorio y bote de caramelos que habían sido el sello distintivo de la estancia, se había perdido todo rastro, sustituidos por un cabinete de pociones repleto de mezclas oscuras en delicados frascos de cristal, jarros caseros, y tarros con tostadas etiquetas, escritas a mano en oxidada tinta negra.

La atmosfera tan distinta a la de antaño, que por un instante, Harry no estuvo seguro de que este fuera el lugar de sus memorias. Pero las velas, apresuradamente encendidas, tenían el mismo viejo olor de entonces. Y el paisaje más allá de los paneles de cristal, como un eco de sueño entre la violenta nevada, era igual a la de su memoria.

-Draco, me alegra que estés bien. Ven, siéntate, los demás llegarán enseguida.- La voz algo rasposa después de casi diez años.

Dumbledore ya había sido un anciano cuando Harry había estado en el colegio, pero a pesar de la edad, el tono aún tenía el quedo tañido lleno de sabiduría que recordaba, y el guardián no necesitó girarse para saber quién era.

El odio oscureció sus sentidos como un manto de espectro. Si había alguien a quien deseara degollar con más intensidad que al resto de aquellos magos, era a él. Había confiado en el amable director más que en ninguna otra persona. Le había querido como a su propio abuelo. Había hecho cuanto le había pedido. Y él…

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron como cuerdas, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes noto nada bajo el camuflaje de la túnica.

Se giró muy lentamente.

**O**

Draco se adelantó hasta Dumbledore, aceptando la silla que le ofrecía, y tomando su lugar en la amplía mesa del consejo, junto al alto sillón en el que el antiguo director presidía.

Harry se apartó de ambos, buscando refugio en la esquina más sombría de la estancia, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Donde podía observar, y a su vez no ser observado.

Dumbledore vio el despliegue de ambos con ojo crítico.

-Draco. Aún no me has presentado a tu acompañante.-La sonrisa tranquila, esperando su explicación, no engañó al rubio. Después de trabajar a su servicio durante casi una década, sabía que aquello no era una petición, era una orden.

Desvió la mirada a la figura oculta en las sombras.

-Su nombre es Raksa. Fue él quien me salvó en el bosque.- La voz átona y silenciosa, de quien ha encerrado su corazón tras una fortaleza de voluntad, y no está sintiendo nada.

Al volver la vista al anciano líder de la luz, Dumbledore pudo ver sus pupilas inundadas de secretos y silencio. Y la curiosidad lo aguijoneó por dentro.

En la naturaleza de Draco era común ocultar secretos. Pero sus ojos nunca habían estado tan guardados en su presencia. Las barreras de su oclumencia una muralla de espino y acero.

-¿Draco…?- El rubio levantó una palma pidiendo silencio.

-Raksa está aquí para ayudar en la guerra. Es un aliado, y respaldo su presencia con mi palabra de hechicero.- Una promesa que ningún mago haría a la ligera. La magia intrínseca en las palabras, a menudo peligrosa.- Pero te pido…No, te ruego, que no preguntes nada más. Si surge algo que debas saber, te lo haré conocer.

Draco sabía que era mucho lo que pedía, un desconocido en el castillo podía ser un peligro para todos. Pero era el mejor espía de la orden, y había sacrificado tanto durante la última década, que esperaba que su lealtad, y su palabra, fueran suficientes. Porque hablar sobre lo sucedido no era una opción contemplable. No ahora. No nunca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes, hasta que el anciano la apartó, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que había visto en los ojos del espía.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres hablar de ello, nadie preguntará nada.

El alivio inundó a Draco, pero solo durante el instante que tardó la puerta en abrirse dando paso a Snape, Macgonagal, y un desarrapado Ron Wesley. Incluso ahora, con años de obligada camaradería entre ambos, a Draco seguía sin agradarle el pelirrojo. Y con la noción de que había un espía entre ellos, su desagrado cobraba tintes de peligrosa sospecha.

Y que solo aumento con su recibimiento.

-¿Así que estabas vivo, eh? Escurridizo como una serpiente.- Ron intentó ser agradable mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas libres, bien lejos de Malfoy. Ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de Snape y MacGonagal. Eso era lo más que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para darle la bienvenida. Aunque lo intentara nunca lograría que el rubio le callera bien, y la verdad, no era muy decente tampoco fingir lo contrario.

Draco asintió levemente, porque se sentía obligado a demostrar que le había oído, pero nada más. Su atención puesta en cualquier detalle de traición que pudiera ver en él, y en las palabras de Minerva.

-Todos nos alegramos de que esté bien, señor Malfoy. – MacGonagal lo recibió formalmente, pero el afecto y el alivio eran claros en sus amables ojos castaños. Y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto.

-Gracias. Yo también me alegro de regresar, aunque traigo noticias graves para el consejo.

Dumbledore se irguió seriamente. Deteniendo la conversación por el momento.

-Te escucharemos en cuanto todos estemos reunidos. Black y Remus ya deben de estar al llegar con la señorita Granger.

**O**

**oOo**

(Snape)

El olor lo golpeó nada más cruzar el umbral, tan fuerte, puro y embriagado de vida que durante un instante su mente quedó blanca, y tuvo que hacer un consciente esfuerzo de voluntad, para tirar de los hilos de su cerebro y continuar en marcha. Todo en un fluido segundo que no permitió a nadie percibir el desliz.

Tomó asiento donde se esperaba de él, frente a su sobrino, observándolo con ojos inescrutables. No necesitaba averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella esencia.

Aunque hacía más de veinte años que no encontraba aquel perfume, su instinto no podía olvidarlo. El aroma cuasi dorado, pegajoso como miel, de un miembro de su especie en cinta. Y de algún modo, aunque no parecía posible, cerca, solo a unos metros, el olor a brasas, especia, y ceniza, de un macho protegiendo a su submisivo.

Draco había estado perdido en el bosque prohibido…

"¿Draco, que has hecho?"

**oOo**

Remus, Sirius, y Hermione, dieron la contraseña a la gárgola, y ascendieron la escalera de caracol hasta el despacho. Había costado un poco levantar a Remus, que acababa de llegar de una misión y había estado durmiendo el agotamiento. Pero finalmente los tres lograron llegar a la reunión con más o menos prisa. Aún cuando los dos hombres apenas habían tenido tiempo de ponerse pantalones y camisa, el pelo de Sirius saltaba en todas direcciones, y Remus intentaba despejar el sueño de su cerebro.

-Ha, ya habéis llegado. Sentaos, por favor. Remus siento mucho que tengas que posponer tu descanso, estarás agotado. – Dumbledore les indicó con una sonrisa que ocuparan sus lugares.

**oOo**

**(**Sirius)

Sirius ofreció un asentimiento de bienvenida y orgullo a su primo. Todo lo que el duro guerrero se permitía mostrar en afecto desde la muerte de su sobrino, Harry. El dolor había endurecido al antaño alegre merodeador, y ahora muy pocos podían contarse entre los que eran capaces de plantar cara al aguerrido hechicero. Muchos menos eran los que podían enorgullecerse de contar con su afecto. Draco era una de las pocas personas que aún le importaban algo, y el espía compartía el sentimiento completamente. Pero ambos eran hombres de máscaras, que guardaban sus sentimientos con celo, y ante tantas personas callaron la euforia de saber que estaban vivos, guardando la emoción para cuando estuvieran solos. Contentándose con un intercambio de saludos, y miradas.

Remus sin embargo era harina de otro costal. Tonks influenciándole con su carácter abierto y divertido. Todos esperaban que abrazara al rubio. Pero en lugar de eso apenas se atrevió a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro, antes de sentarse un par de asientos más a la derecha con total calma.

Quizás realmente estaba demasiado cansado, pero Hermione sintió que había algo más.

La voz de Dumbledore segó el extraño instante, dando inicio al conclave.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos. Cabe advertir primero una cuestión.- Miró en dirección a la figura oculta en las sombras del fondo de la habitación, lejos de todos los demás.- El hombre que hoy nos acompaña es quien salvo a Draco en el bosque oscuro, y ha venido con él para prestar ayuda en la guerra. Su nombre es Raksa. – Paseó la vista por todos los presentes, que observaron con diferentes grados de curiosidad al desconocido, insuflándoles la seriedad de sus siguientes palabras.- Eso es todo cuanto se discutirá en esta mesa. Es un asunto que por ahora solo concierne a los dos implicados, y os pido que os abstengáis de profundizar más en la cuestión.

Ron bufó incrédulo, pero una mirada de Mione bastó para callarlo. El resto aceptaron el asunto con extrañeza, pero dispuestos a dejarlo en paz…

Severus endureció la mirada, y se aseguró de perforar con ella al hombre lobo, sus pupilas puñales negros de espejo. El mensaje claro como agua. Si decía algo sobre el estado de Draco, le arrancaría la garganta.

**oOo**

**(**Remus)

Remus lo percibió tan solo con pisar el umbral. La vaharada lo envolvió y serpenteó a su alrededor como hilachas de mermelada y miel. El aroma casi asfixiante de una criatura encinta. Dulce, atrayente, cálido… Su mirada buscó al instante al dueño del perfume… y encontró a Draco. El shock lo dejó sin habla, solo el instante en que tardó en golpearle el olor del dominante. Fuerte y picante como el humo del rescoldo de una hoguera. Una advertencia a cualquiera que tocara lo que le pertenecía. Pero… había algo familiar en todo ello. Fue siguiendo el hilo de su memoria, sin embargo entre sus molduras y resaltes no había nada que tuviera aquel olor casi violento. Rastreó la fuente con las pupilas, una figura oculta en las sombras de la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

El movimiento de Hermione y Sirius al tomar asiento devolvió su atención al presente, pero solo precariamente. Dudó. No estaba seguro de que hacer. Pero en todo caso, sabía que no iba a preguntar delante de tanta gente. Tomó asiento tras saludar a Draco, porque no hacerlo habría sido demasiado extraño. Pero tuvo buen cuidado en no hacer demasiado contacto físico con el joven rubio, en previsión de lo que el dominante podría sentir como una transgresión a su propiedad.

Lo que le dejó aún más perplejo, fue la mirada de advertencia que captó de Snape al sentarse. ¿Significaba eso, que Severus sabía de qué iba aquello?

**oOo**

(Draco)

Draco noto al instante el extraño comportamiento del afable antiguo profesor… y la realización chispó por su cráneo, como las post imágenes de una luz muy potente.

"¿Cómo he podido olvidar el olfato de Remus?" En todo el huracán de lo sucedido, no había contemplado la posibilidad de Lupin percibiendo la verdad. Y ahora, su único consuelo era ver que el hombre lobo parecía dispuesto a esperar para hablarlo a solas.

La tensión creció en su pecho. Y las barreras de voluntad con que se había mantenido en pie, temblaron.

**oOo**

**(**Harry)

En el rincón, a refugio entre las sombras, Harry vio todo esto, y maldijo en silencio, por no haber pensado en el lupino antes de venir aquí. Ahora Remus lo sabía. Quizás no lo que eran, pero sí lo que significaban el uno para el otro, y lo que Malfoy guardaba en su seno.

La mirada de Snape… También había visto sus ojos, el frío helado y la advertencia. Pero el antiguo profesor de pociones era humano, y no podía saber exactamente que estaba advirtiendo. Aunque con él nunca era seguro. Snape era demasiado extraño, demasiado perspicaz.

Un peligro que tendría que vigilar.

Lupin, en cambio, tenía que ser neutralizado de inmediato. Porque si se sabía lo que eran; una pareja de una especie que se creía extinta, tan poderosa, tan deseada, que había sido cazada hasta la aniquilación. No tenía dudas de lo que sucedería. Quizás vivirían un par de años, lo suficiente para traer al mundo algunas crías que pudieran mantener la raza, luego estarían en los estantes de algún maestro de pociones, en pedacitos bien etiquetados por tarros.

Y con ellos el destino del bosque oscuro.

Su única baza, que el hombre lobo, nunca antes, había encontrado la esencia de un viuda. No podía conocer qué tipo de criaturas eran. Solo sabría que eran una pareja y que el submisivo esperaba una cría. Cosas que cualquier especie mágica sentiría. Con suerte quizás los dejara en paz. Sobre todo siendo Malfoy aparentemente tan apreciado aquí. Pero si era necesario… lo mataría.

La criatura ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo.

Para el que antaño había sido como un segundo padre, no guardaba ahora más que rencor fruto del dolor sordo de la traición.

Se envolvió un poco más en las sombras, observando a todas aquellas personas que merecerían morir, y aplacando cuidadosamente su deseo. Encontró que después del primer encuentro con Granger, y el de hace unos minutos con Dumbledore, el trabajo de represión era cada vez más fácil. Solo había uno al que no había mirado más que un instante, y al que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para odiar, tan grande eran todavía el dolor de su abandono.

Su padrino, el único padre que jamás había conocido. Sirius Black.

Atrapó el dolor y lo encerró tras muros de indiferencia, y años de vida como guardián. Fijando su atención, en la única figura de la estancia, capaz de hacerle sentir algo más que aborrecimiento, Malfoy. El deseo primario, choco contra los barrotes impuestos al instinto con dientes de acero. De momento la bestia estaba cautiva, pero el guardián la acarició a la espera del momento para liberarla.

Toda aquella agonía del regresó tenía que salir de algún modo, y Malfoy se lo debía.

"Pero primero, veremos qué hacemos con Lupin."

**oOo**

**(**Draco)

Draco tomó aire. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, y el las devolvió tratando de ignorar la ansiedad en la boca de su estómago. Podía sentir las pupilas de Remus como un escozor horrible en la piel. Preguntas que no quería contestar. Y rogó en silencio porque Lupin callara, al menos, hasta que hubiera acabado con aquello. Se puso en pie.

El rostro totalmente sereno.

-Todos sabéis que he sido descubierto como espía, y que los mortífagos me siguieron hasta el bosque tenebroso.

Ron bufó. Mione afiló la mirada. Pero nadie más dio muestra de tener interés alguno en la reacción del pelirrojo.

El rubio endureció la expresión, hasta ser tan dura y transparente como el cristal blindado.

-Lo que no sabéis es que no fue por un descuido mío que fui descubierto.- la sorpresa recorrió la mesa, con la sola excepción de dos figuras impasibles, Snape, y Black. –Alguien en esta mesa es un traidor. –Sus palabras helaron a los presentes. Inmediatamente estalló el caos.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡No intentes culpar a otro de tus errores, Malfoy!

-¿Un espía entre nosotros?

-¡Cállate Ronal! Ni siquiera sabes…

-¿No podría ser una equivocación?

Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Ya basta, calma.- Todos callaron ante el líder de la luz. El anciano se giró hacia el rubio, sus ojos repentinamente mucho más cansados.-¿Estás seguro Draco? Es una acusación muy grave.

Draco suspiró, repentinamente agotado él también.

-Ojala pudiera decir otra cosa, pero esa es la verdad.

Las miradas cruzaron la mesa. ¿Quién…?

-¿Severus, aún queda algo de verisaterum en nuestras despensas?

El maestro de pociones denegó a las palabras del líder de la luz.

-No. Si tuviera los ingredientes podría preparar más, pero nuestras reservar están casi agotadas. – Era cierto. El bosque oscuro, la única fuente de ingredientes realmente accesible a los rebeldes, llevaba una década cerrado. Y conseguir las valiosas sustancias a través de contrabandistas no era sencillo. Y resultaba demasiado caro. Casi nunca podían permitirse comprar algún pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que hacía falta. La comida era mucho más importante.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces? – la suave, preocupada voz de Mione, pronunció la pregunta que todos tenían en la lengua.

El director, su expresión grave, tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, esta noche ya es muy tarde. Volvamos a la cama, y mañana me reuniré con vosotros para una sesión de legilimencia.- A nadie le gustó la idea de permitir que sus mentes fueran invadidas. Pero comprendieron que no había otro modo de asegurarse.- Y lamento recurrir a esto, pero hasta que sepamos quien es el espía tendréis que quedaros en vuestras habitaciones. Pediré a los elfos domésticos que os acompañen para asegurarnos.

Ron abrió la boca, pero por una vez tuvo el sentido común de no decir nada.

MacGonagal asintió por todos.

-Está bien Albus, llama a los elfos para que podamos regresar a nuestras camas.

**O**

Pronto la estancia empezó a vaciarse, cada mago de la mano de un elfo. Remus se acercó a Draco, tratando de llegar a él sin llamar la atención. El rubio se veía agotado. El viaje por la tormenta, la tensión, y todo lo sucedido los últimos días se estaba cobrando su precio. Y ahora que por fin había logrado dar el mensaje, solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir durante días.

El problema era que no podía. No necesitó mirar para saber que tenía a Lupin a su lado.

-Remus, ahora no, por favor.- musitó apenas, finalmente volviendo la mirada hacia él. Sus pupilas al borde de la súplica.

El hombre lobo no se dejó apartar. La preocupación evidente en su rostro. Su voz suave para que el resto no lo oyeran.

- Draco, no estás bien. Y ese hombre que ha venido contigo…

-Para. Al menos deja que descanse esta noche.- Tragó saliva, realmente no quería hablar de ello. No ahora. No jamás. Y necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar en que mentiras iba a contarle.

-Draco…- No estaba seguro.

-Por favor. – Solo la desesperación en su voz, y la rapidez con que se acercaba su turno de irse, hizo que Remus acabara asintiendo.

-Está bien. Mañana.

-Gracias.- musitó el slytherin, adelantándose para marcharse en compañía del próximo elfo. Ignorando la preocupación en la mirada del lupino. Deseoso de alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Remus miró al extraño hombre, al dominante que había venido con Draco. De algún modo le resultaba familiar…. Y algo le decía, que su presencia aquí, era algo, muy, muy, malo.

El guardián ya esperaba a Malfoy en la puerta.

Snape no llegó a acercarse. Esperaría para hablar a solas.

**O**

-Prixi se quedará en la puerta, por si los amos quieren salir.- el pequeño elfo doméstico, se colocó delante de la gruesa puerta de madera, y exquisitas bandas de metal forjado que semejaban serpientes devorándose unas a otras, como si fuera un soldado en medio de una importante misión. Draco asintió vagamente, no prestando atención realmente, y cerró la puerta dejando a la criatura fuera.

La habitación del slytherin era muy pequeña. Con tantos refugiados viviendo en Hogwarts, el espacio y los recursos eran muy limitados. La puerta lo único lujoso en ella. Pero a Draco nunca le había importado demasiado, era muy raro que llegara a dormir aquí con su trabajo como espía. Y las cosas que podría haber pedido, serían mejor empleadas por alguna de las familias del castillo.

La estancia de húmeda piedra, estaba ubicada cerca de los antiguos dormitorios de slytherin. Y su única ventana daba al fondo del lago. Una visión de aguas oscuras surcadas de extrañas criaturas, y rastros vegetales meciéndose fantasmalmente. Su muerta luz verdosa, apenas deslizándose por los muebles y paredes.

Un camastro cubierto de gruesas y sencillas mantas, un armario empotrado en una esquina, un pequeñísimo escritorio, insuficiente para todos los papeles y libros obsesivamente ordenados sobre él, y una silla en peligro de perder una de sus patas, eran todo el mobiliario.

Harry observó el espacio que a partir de ahora sería su nido. Húmedo, incómodo y pequeño. Insuficiente para su forma arácnida. No le gustaba sentirse tan constreñido. Pero su atención solo duró un segundo, el segundo en que registró que estaban solos. Su instinto rugió. El agarré de la parte humana comenzó a aflojarse.

Draco estaba de espaldas al viuda negra, la mirada clavada en las grietas de la madera sobre la puerta. Quizás si las miraba con la suficiente intensidad, aquel monstruo desaparecería de su cuarto.

-Malfoy.- el siseo le subió por la espalda con el repugnante tacto del deslizar de una babosa. Familiar, sin embargo lejano, y atado a memorias que deseaba olvidar.

Tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. Pero no se giró.

-¿Sí?

Harry percibió el minúsculo temblor en la única palabra. Y el ansia creció como una bestia devoradora. Todo el dolor, la tensión, el odio, acumulados en un remolino de garras y colmillos, deseosos de clavarse en carne blanca como nata.

Su voz surgió cargada del siseo del monstruo.- Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

Draco tomó aire casi convulsamente. Se sentía agotado, drenado de todas sus fuerzas. No tenía energías para soportar aquello.

-¿Ahora?- "Por favor, solo esta noche. Déjame descansar esta noche." Aún en su ruego interno, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Ahora.- El siseo casi un gruñido. Harry sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba. Su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose con el ritmo de la caza. Aún así logró mantener las riendas tirantes como cables de acero. Está sería su primera vez. Su primer encuentro sin la prisa y el esfuerzo de dominar al otro. Y quería saborearlo. Aunque sabía que no podría controlarse mucho más.

Finalmente Draco abrió los ojos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. El monstruo estaba a solo un par de metros de él. Parpadeó atrapando cualquier signo de debilidad en sus pupilas húmedas.

-Está bien.- Un trato era un trato. Y necesitaba la ayuda de aquella criatura en la guerra que se estaba desarrollando. Todos la necesitaban si querían tener alguna esperanza de ganar. Tomó aire apenas, tratando de restañar las grietas de su pecho antes de empezar con aquello. –…está bien.- Repitió débilmente. Apenas un susurro. Enredó los dedos en los broches del grueso abrigo blanco, sintiéndose torpe y entumecido. Pero logró desabrocharlo. Se lo quitó dejándolo caer al suelo. No creía que pudiera doblar la tela sin revelar algún temblor. En su lugar se concentró en quitarse las botas, abandonándolas en el suelo entre la piel blanca de gato nieve. El jersey se deslizó sobre su cabeza casi contra su voluntad, revelando la blanca y atlética extensión de su torso y brazos.

El viuda lo observaba a través de las sombras de su capucha. Podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, como una palma muy caliente, apretando sobre su piel. Se llevó las manos al primer botón del pantalón. Los dedos le empezaban a temblar. Debajo no llevaba nada. Mantuvo la barbilla alta, y la postura firme. Pero sus pupilas semejaban los ojos locos, desorbitados de terror, de un ciervo ante un depredador.

Harry sintió sus colmillos perforar la blanda carne de sus encías, ahora al descubierto. Malfoy estaba tan nervioso, que su miedo era como un perfume empalagoso en el aire. Podía olerlo, y saborearlo, y eso solo inflamó su deseo. Un gruñido muy bajo surgió en el fondo de su pecho.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por sus largas piernas y cayeron al suelo. El roce de la tela no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo, inclinándole al borde del pánico. Tragó saliva. Los brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Forzándose a mostrar su desnudez. El asco le dio nauseas. Solo quería acabar con ello cuanto antes. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

-Ven. –La mano que se extendió para llamarlo, tenía garras y estaba cubierta de quitina negra. Draco mató el estremecimiento que le trepó por la epidermis, pero sentía los labios secos. Y el cuerpo helado.

Se acercó.

Sus pies descalzos apenas hicieron ningún ruido sobre la piedra. El único sonido parecía el de su corazón luchando locamente por bombear. Los recuerdos de la anterior violación rozaron su mente con dedos esqueléticos, y por un momento, solo un momento, deseó correr. Pero el sentido del deber era más fuerte que el miedo, y el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos actuaba como cadenas de las que no podía escapar. Anclándolo a aquella pesadilla, y a los deseos del monstruo frente a él.

El guardián lo agarró del brazo, atrayéndolo aún más. Rozando el cuerpo desnudo, con el suyo aún vestido. Sintiéndolo estremecerse y luchar por contener el terror.

Harry estaba estático, vibrante de un deseo tan potente que apenas podía contenerlo. Pero aún quería algo más antes de dejarse dominar por el instinto. Su parte humana quería humillar, hacer sufrir, al enemigo de su infancia, quería volcar en alguien toda la rabia, el dolor y el odio, de la traición que acababan de obligarle a revivir. Quería que Malfoy pagara, aunque fuera solo un poco, por ello.

Su mano resbaló del brazo del rubio a su cadera, y de ahí, en una caricia, llegó a su vientre cubierto de delicadas cicatrices rosas, aún tiernas. Ahí, justo bajo su palma, entre pliegues e hilachas de carne y nervios, estaba creciendo su semilla. La noción aumentó el deseo girando en sus entrañas, con un lengüetazo de posesividad. Ira y deseo, lucharon por hacerse escuchar en la cacofonía de su mente.

-De rodillas.

Bastó esa palabra. Solo esa, para despertar a Draco. Todo el cansancio, el agotamiento, y el dolor que habían estado por hundirle se quebraron al despertarse su orgullo, su voluntad, y su mente. Sus pupilas casi apagadas se encendieron de ira.

-No.- la palabra surgió helada, de haber sido líquida habría salido de su garganta en polvo de hielo.

Las garras de Harry se detuvieron sobre la piel que habían estado acariciando. Cogido completamente por sorpresa. Y sin embargo, ver el fuego de regreso en las pupilas gris acero, agarró algo dentro de él.

-¿No?- Musitó apenas. El tono incrédulo, teñido de pasión. En su interior supo que este era el submisivo que deseaba. Orgulloso, ingobernable, apasionado.

El espía alzó la barbilla con orgullo, y la luz del lago resbaló por su cabello plata como un halo verde veneno.

-No.- Repitió afilando la mirada, sus hombros erguidos, dispuesto a presentar batalla.- El trato era que podías follarme.- Las palabras pronunciadas de la manera más dura y brutal, dejando claro que no le afectaba. Harry sintió su piel ronronear donde el aliento del rubio le rozó el rostro. - No que fuera a ser tu esclavo, _**Raksa. **_Así que, o te pones a ello, o me dejas en paz.- Su tono un perfecto acerado cuchillo. Hiriente, cortante, y ponzoñosamente dulce.

El repentino ataque de Draco, levantó el instinto de Harry como nada podía haberlo hecho. Sonrió.

-Me parece justo.- El sensual siseo acarició los labios de Draco, un segundo antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto con los del arácnido. Un roce, apenas un encontrarse de planos húmedos, de labios fijamente cerrados, de pieles cálidas, que solo duró un instante.

Harry se retiró la capucha. Su parte arácnida estaba finalmente activa, pero la humana aún predominaba, y los cambios en su rostro no eran aún tan extremos.

Draco levantó la vista al separarse sus bocas. Los irises verdes que se encontraron con los suyos eran casi humanos, la piel negra, cuajada de pequeños planos de quitina entorno a los ojos y la fuerte mandíbula, los colmillos de araña sobresalían apenas entre los carnosos labios, el loco cabello negro parecía haber sido mordido, más que cortado.

Nunca antes había parecido el monstruo tan humano.

Su mano se levanto inconscientemente, hasta que sus dedos quedaron a un suspiro de rozar la piel del pómulo. Las incrustaciones de quitina brillaban levemente bajo la luz, como chispas negras.

-Adelante.- La voz de Raksa arrastró sus dedos el último milímetro. La piel era levemente rugosa, pero la quitina era suave como una superficie de metal pulido. Antes no lo había notado.

Sus miradas se atraparon la una a la otra durante un instante. Algo les llamó en el otro, como un tirón en el pecho.

Draco tomó aire bruscamente.

Y se derrumbó.

Los reflejos de Harry reaccionaron con la rapidez solo propia de un buscador, atrapándolo antes de que pudiera chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco jadeó. De repente su cuerpo se sentía como papel muy seco entrando en contacto con la llama. Su piel parecía estar pelándose de su carne. Algo dentro de él quería devorarlo.

Se convulsionó entre los brazos de Raksa.

Harry maldijo violentamente. Conocía los síntomas, porque él mismo los había sufrido. Draco había tardado tanto, seguramente porque después de tantos años encarcelada, su parte viuda no había tenido fuerzas para manifestarse inmediatamente, que había dado por hecho que aún tenían tiempo. Pero el esfuerzo de las últimas horas, y ahora, el contacto con su dominante, debían haberlo despertado.

Y aquí no había espacio para algo así. Si cambiaba ahora tendría que sacarlo al corredor, y si alguien lo veía… Lo sacudió.

-¡¿Malfoy me oyes? ¡¿Puedes oírme?

Draco se arqueó como si su columna fuera a partirse, pero logró jadear.

-…Si… ¡AG!- Algo ondulo bajo la piel de su tórax.

-¡Tienes que pararlo! ¡No puedes cambiar aquí!-la urgencia y la dureza en su voz empujándolo a obedecer.

Draco luchó por resistir a la fuerza interna que estaba desgarrando hacia la superficie de su mente con garras y dientes. Pero era demasiado fuerte, demasiado violento.

Se retorció entre convulsiones. Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-…N…no… no puedo. – Su columna onduló al borde del cambio.

-¡Sí puedes! ¡LUCHA!

Harry miró impotente. Si Draco cambiaba ambos estaban muertos. Su propio instinto se levantó agresivamente para proteger las vidas de ambos, y la de su cría. De repente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Soltó al rubio en el suelo. Sus garras al instante en su propia ropa. Desgarrando y arrancando en su prisa por retirarla de su piel. No se preocupó en retirar los pedazos que quedaron colgando de él, como jirones de piel a medio soltarse de la larva que intentaba surgir.

Draco gritó en el suelo. Sus ojos enormes y ovalados como los de una ninfa, los irises aún humanos. Su piel onduló como si algo quisiera romper desde dentro.

-…no…n….no….No…- de sus labios escapando la letanía, como un mantra contra la locura de la bestia que quería devorarlo.

Harry lo agarró por las muñecas deteniendo su violento retorcerse, y se posicionó sobre él, poniendo en contacto sus pieles desde el torso a los tobillos.

-Escúchame. ¡Escúchame!- Draco lo miró jadeante. Harry podía sentir la piel del rubio ondular contra la suya, estaba cambiando, y muy rápido. El tono de la epidermis de Draco ya era blanco. No el blanco levemente rosado de una palidez humana. Sino un blanco absoluto que brillaba levemente, como la nieve recién caída. Solo sus labios eran de un rojo húmedo y sensual. Un rojo intenso como el de la sangre fresca. Porque el veneno de las viudas blancas era rojo. Así se lo había dicho Soul. Ahora mismo, si Malfoy besase a alguien que no fuese él, Harry sabía que caería muerto en un solo roce.

-TE PROHIBO CAMBIAR. ¡¿ME HAS OIDO?! ¡TE LO PROHIBO!- El rugido dejó a Draco momentáneamente paralizado. Jadeante. La bestia dentro de él se detuvo en su empuje durante un instante. Solo para retomar el ataque con mayor energía, pero esta vez el impulso estaba mezclado con otra cosa. Draco se arqueó sintiendo su piel comenzar a rasgarse, de algún modo lo que surgió de su garganta no fue un grito, fue un gemido desesperadamente violento.

-¡Páralo!- tosió convulsamente- ¡Raksa páralo!- Había sangre en sus labios rojos, haciéndolos aún más húmedos y jugosos.

Harry asintió, los colmillos agresivamente al descubierto.

-¡Bien!- Mordió la base de la elegante garganta con tanta fuerza, que la sangre llenó su boca. Los colmillos profundamente clavados.

El veneno de Harry se extendió por sus venas con la rapidez del relámpago. Pero esta vez no sintió la familiar relajación, ni la miel devoradora, ablandando sus músculos, lo que sintió fue un escalofrío de intenso placer. Sus piernas se arquearon sensualmente, su cabeza giró derramando el brillante cabello platino por el suelo de piedra, jadeó.

Harry liberó el mordisco, el veneno verde y la sangre resbalando por las comisuras de sus labios depravadamente. Draco se retorció de nuevo. La bestia dentro de él no quería parar. El dolor mezclado con el placer lo hicieron mover la cabeza de un lado a otro violentamente. Se arqueó y gritó. Sus huesos crujiendo desagradablemente bajo la piel.

Harry rugió. Tenía que dominarlo ¡ya!

Soltó las pálidas muñecas, sus manos atrapando las esbeltas caderas.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Determinación, miedo, dolor, deseo, chocando en un segundo al borde del precipicio. Draco entendió sin palabras. Abrió los muslos permitiendo que la poderosa musculatura de Raksa se posicionara entre ellos. Quitina blanca y reluciente como cristal, empezó a romper sobre la pálida piel. Algo bajo ella onduló de nuevo, tratando de salir, y esta vez Draco supo que no podría retenerlo. Gritó:

-¡Hazlo! ¡HAZLO!- Agarró a Raksa atrayéndolo hacia sí, clavando las garras en su espalda sudorosa, en los músculos como cuerdas de acero.

Harry rugió, lo levantó por las caderas, y entró. Empujando violentamente en un solo movimiento brutal que lo llevó hasta el fondo, desgarrando, hiriendo, sin piedad. Draco se convulsionó. Gritó, y gritó aún más fuerte. Su cuerpo pareció que finalmente cambiaría, pero al borde del precipicio… repentinamente se detuvo. Harry empezó a moverse. Violentamente, cada embestida más poderosa que la anterior. La sangre lubricando su movimiento.

Draco empezó a temblar como una hoja en una tormenta. Sus garras desgarraron la espalda del guardián, buscando un punto de agarre, arqueándose bajo él, recibiendo cada envestida. La bestia en su interior apenas contenida.

Comenzaron a moverse al unísono, como bestias en celo, mordiéndose y saboreándose, jadeando, gruñendo, empujándose hacia el clímax. Cada embestida golpeaba su centro, y Draco no podía parar de jadear. El sudor perlando su piel brillante de escamas de quitina, la sangre resbalando por sus muslos y sus labios de un rojo caramelo. Estaban al borde absoluto del climax. Cada vez más potente, más fuerte, más desesperado. Su corazón parecía a punto de pararse.

Raksa le levantó las caderas violentamente, separando sus muslos aún más. Draco enredó las piernas entorno a su cintura. Algo le decía que este era el único modo en que iba a poder detener a la bestia. Gruñó por esfuerzo de la nueva postura, desde la que el guardián podía penetrarlo más profundamente. Demasiado lleno. Demasiado. Apretó la mandíbula y arqueó la espalda, aceptándolo.

Harry se tensó a punto de estallar, un gruñido bajo atrapado en su pecho mientras bombeaba brutalmente, los colmillos al descubierto, el cabello sudoroso, las garras clavadas en las blancas caderas.

-…Draco…- la palabra surgió hecha añicos. Una advertencia tácita.

El rubio gruñó y se tensó aún más.

-¡Hazlo!- Un grito desesperado.

Harry explotó con un rugido primario que retumbó en las paredes de piedra. Su semen llenando a Draco hasta que ya no cupo más, y se desbordó por los muslos blancos aún en movimiento. Draco gimió y jadeó, y cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, su orgasmo estalló devorándolo por dentro, y encerrando a la bestia en lo más hondo de su mente satisfecha y lánguida.

**Continuará**


	10. Cayendo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 10- Cayendo.**

_Draco gimió y jadeó, y cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, su orgasmo estalló devorándolo por dentro, y encerrando a la bestia en lo más hondo de su mente satisfecha y lánguida._

* * *

La mayoría de habitaciones del castillo no tenían un lavabo propio, y dependían de los aseos comunes más cercanos. La estancia de Draco no era una excepción.

**O**

Era noche cerrada, y los baños de la casa slytherin estaban desiertos. Techos cavernosos y lisas paredes de baldosas negras le dieron la bienvenida, resbaladizos de la tenue luz ámbar de los faroles, la humedad del agua oscura, y el reflejo, verde místico, del lago tras las ventanas. Suavemente cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejando al elfo que había insistido en acompañarle, fuera.

Respiró profundamente el aire húmedo, el perfume del jabón y de la menta picante de pasta de dientes. Intentando evocar esa parte de su vida estudiantil, quizás la época más feliz que podía recordar, que a menudo ejercía un efecto tranquilizador sobre él.

Pero hoy solo lograba captar la soledad del espacio vacío.

Estrechó la brazada de ropa en sus brazos. Ni siquiera recordaba que prendas había cogido, apenas conservaba la vaga noción de haber abierto el armario desvencijado, y de su interior semi abandonado.

Se adentró unos pasos más, dejando las prendas caer en el banco más cercano. La túnica que pobremente se había echado encima, las siguió enseguida, desabrochada torpemente por dedos que temblaban como briznas de hierba.

Tenía la mente en blanco.

Se metió bajo una de las duchas, un frasco de loción genérica y una esponja común, estaban ya esperando en la pequeña repisa de porcelana verde oscuro, listos para ser usados. Cogió los objetos tratando de no pensar. Se sentía fino como un pliegue de papel de seda. Vagamente translucido y francamente frágil. Quizás porque sus ojos estaban cansados, su cabello lacio, sus músculos agotados. Puede que a causa de no haberse dejado dormir aún, a pesar del sobreesfuerzo lijando cada nervio de su cuerpo. Pero a lo mejor tenía más que ver la sensación húmeda del semen del otro, todavía adherida a las paredes del interior de su cuerpo, y a las curvas de sus muslos…

No había sido capaz de permanecer un instante más en la misma habitación que él.

Apenas separarse, con la piel aún cálida de la epidermis del otro, se había deslizado sin una mirada, y con una simple brazada de ropa limpia, fuera de allí. El viuda negra no lo había detenido, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Recordaba en la prisa ciega, como sus ojos verdes le habían seguido por la habitación, observándole mientras se retiraba, como si supiera lo que corría por su mente. Como si el dolor, y la confusión, que estaban creciendo en él como malas yerbas, fueran hermanos conocidos.

Porque Draco acababa de comprender, lo que Raksa había intentado decirle tantas veces…

El cambio, el rugido de la bestia en su interior, le había atrapado como una trampa para animales, con un conocimiento que Draco había podido ignorar mientras no había habido nada **real**, que lo respaldara, pero del que ya no podía huir.

La revelación había sido demasiado para soportarla bajo la mirada del otro.

Lo dejó en su cama, donde había subido tras su desesperado encuentro en el suelo frío, mirando mientras corría a alejarse de él.

Giró los mandos de la ducha. Y el agua ardiente resbaló por su cuerpo despejando los últimos vestigios físicos de lo sucedido; la sensación pegajosa de sudor y fluidos, el agarrotamiento de músculos que habían estado a punto de cambiar, el olor de la piel del otro… todo fue arrastrado por el aroma familiar del jabón y el calor del agua amable sobre su amoratada piel, pero… el conocimiento contenido en su cabeza no podía ser arrastrado por el agua, ni borrado con jabón.

"No soy… humano." El dolor le arrebató el aliento. Lejanamente pensó que era bueno que su cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo, pero dolía demasiado para poner auténtico sentimiento en la noción.

Cerró los ojos, la esponja resbaló de sus manos al suelo, sus palmas apoyándose en las baldosas húmedas, apenas sosteniéndose contra la pared negra de las duchas.

"No soy humano… No…" Sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Tragó convulsamente. Toda su inteligencia, toda su habilidad para la manipulación, no eran suficientes para engañarse así mismo. Había podido sentir la evidencia bajo su propia piel, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella. ¿Significaba eso que alguno de sus padres era también un monstruo? ¿O solo era él? ¿Una anomalía en su sangre, algún resto de un ancestro perdido? ¿O simplemente nunca había pertenecido a su familia?

"No lo sé."- Su voz interna temblaba, dolida, rota, perdida como nunca se había sentido. Ya no sabía qué era. Ni quién era.

No sabía nada.

La falta de conocimiento, la falta de nada a lo que agarrarse, lo hicieron tiritar. Se estremeció rodeándose con los brazos, tratando de agarrarse a algo. De un modo distante sabía que aquello no serviría de nada, que tenía que asumirlo y seguir adelante, que aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder derrumbarse. Pero ya había soportado demasiado los últimos días, su mente estaba fragmentada, sobrecargada de sufrimiento y presión. Y estaba… asustado.

Se meció apenas, bajo el agua ardiente de la ducha.

-¡BOUMMMM!

El suelo tembló violentamente. Draco se desequilibró en la onda que vibró por la piedra como un terremoto, resbaló en las losas húmedas, y cayó al suelo con un gruñido, derrumbado de costado.

"¡¿Qu-?!"

Antes de que los chillidos del elfo fuera llegaran a sus oídos, ya estaba poniéndose en pie. Instintos combativos largo tiempo en uso, activos con la amenaza. La pequeña criatura entró saltando histéricamente, medio tropezándose en la prisa por llegar a él, y chillando con voz aguda una cantidad de sin sentidos, que Draco no tenía tiempo para intentar descifrar.

-¡CALLATE!- El rugido silencio a Gyngy, (creía recordar que se llamaba), al instante. Pero no hizo que dejara de botar de un lado a otro, ojos enormes y llorosos, y manitas retorciendo orejas como si quisiera arrancárselas. La mente de Draco inmediatamente alerta, presionó a un lado el dolor de lo sucedido que amenazaba obligarlo a encogerse en un rincón, y permitir que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor, con una voluntad que era demasiado fuerte para sucumbir ahora. Concentrando toda su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo.

El castillo volvió a temblar, estremecido como si algo inmenso lo hubiera golpeado. Polvo calló de la piedra negra del techo. Pero esta vez Draco estaba preparado y logró mantenerse en pie, el elfo en cambio tropezó y trastabillo golpeándose con la pared sin llegar a emitir un sonido de queja, respetando la orden del aristócrata, mientras manoteaba inútilmente.

El nuevo seísmo se detuvo.

Arrancó la ropa limpia del banco donde la había dejado, vistiéndose rápidamente, sin importarle si aún estaba mojado o no. Mientras Gyngy se frotaba la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que la tela se sentía incómoda contra su piel húmeda, de su pelo goteando agua en el cuello de la túnica, empapado, pero un nuevo estremecimiento de la enorme estructura relegó la sensación a un segundo plano.

Se volvió al elfo que lo miraba implorante.

- Y ahora habla. ¿Qué está pasando?- su tono firme y controlado. Por experiencia, estas histéricas criaturas, reaccionaban con más coherencia bajo una mano dura.

Gyngy gimoteó como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y Draco sintió su paciencia tambalearse bajo la presión de demasiado.

-…N…nos….no….- grandes lagrimones empezaron a formarse en los vidriosos ojos saltones.

Draco tomó aire, forzándose a no agarrarlo y sacudirlo. Sus nervios a punto de romperse. Apretó los dientes.

-Habla con propiedad, Gyngy. – la severidad en su expresión logró calmar al pequeño elfo, que asintió violentamente mientras se sorbía los mocos.

-…Están… Nos están atacando.

Draco cerró los puños. No era la primera vez que atacaban Hogwarts, pero si la primera en que el castillo temblaba. Al menos una de las barreras debía de haberse roto. Y sin embargo, era imposible que nadie fuera del castillo hubiera logrado quebrarlas sin hacer saltar todas las alarmas. Solo podía haber sido alguien ya dentro.

"El espía." - La ira encendió sus venas haciendo burbujear todo su torrente sanguíneo, y convirtiendo la palabra en metal fundido.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Muy bien Gyngy. Ahora vuelve con los demás elfos.- comandó.

El pequeño tragó angustiosamente. Sus orejas temblando.

-Gyngy no puede marcharse. El amo Dumbledore le ordenó que vigilara a Draco Malfoy. – la vocecilla, totalmente irritante. Draco apuntó con la varita. Su paciencia agotada.

-Imperius.- Los enormes ojos saltones se dilataron aún más, a la espera de sus órdenes.- Gyngy, vuelve con los demás elfos y ayúdales. El uso de un imperdonable sobre el elfo, sabía que advertiría a Dumbledore, pero en estas circunstancias no creía que a la cabeza de la orden le importara.

-Sí amo.- Y se desapareció con un pop, en el momento exacto en que la pesada estructura se estremecía de nuevo, crujiendo ominosamente. Esta vez el temblor demasiado potente para permanecer en pie. Draco se tambaleó… y la puerta se abrió con un golpe que hizo crujir la madera, al ser golpeada contra la pared por una fuerza demoledora.

**-¡Malfoy!**-Los brazos de Raksa estaban en torno a él antes de que pudiera derrumbarse de nuevo, fuertes y seguros. Brevemente bajo la sombra de la capucha que lo cubría, pudo ver que había acudido en su forma híbrida. Los colmillos empapados de veneno asomando entre los labios carnosos, piel negra cubierta de placas de reluciente quitina, los ojos verdes de ninfa clavados en él con una intensidad violenta que lo hizo sentir... menos solo.

Parpadeó tratando de comprender el sentimiento. Era extraño. Como sí de algún modo no le perteneciera, y al mismo tiempo, fuera suyo más profundamente que ningún sentimiento que jamás hubiera tenido.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

Raksa debía haber corrido en su busca nada más comenzar el primer temblor.

-¿Estás bien?- la profunda voz siseante, cargada, sin desearlo, de la preocupación del viuda negra que se había levantado en lo profundo de la mente de Harry, nada más percibir el peligro, sorprendieron momentáneamente al rubio… Hasta que recordó la razón detrás del sentimiento, la cría que cargaba. Sus irises se enfriaron.

El nuevo seísmo se detuvo, y Draco aprovechó para liberarse de sus brazos forzosamente. Buscando poner una distancia entre los dos, que su mente necesitaba desesperadamente. Harry le permitió alejarse, observándole seriamente por vez primera.

Draco parecía al borde de su resistencia. Tanto mental como física. Empapado, con la ropa húmeda adhiriéndose a sus delgadas formas, la palidez ceniza de su piel, y el cansancio casi roto de los enormes ojos grises. La respiración agitada… parecía que finalmente había comprendido.

-Malfoy…

-Estoy bien.- Las palabras salieron duras y planas, creíbles. Pero no lo estaba. No estaba bien. Y Harry pudo oler la mentira en el sudor de su piel helada. Aún así, decidió no insistir, ahora tenían un problema mayor.

Para Draco era demasiado duro. Mirar al viuda negra solo había levantado de nuevo el conocimiento de su propia inhumanidad. Se estremeció de dolor. Aún así forzó de nuevo el sentimiento a un lado, porque Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado y no podía permitirse esa debilidad en un momento de necesidad.

Fuera empezaron a escucharse gritos.

Draco abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. La gente había sido despertada de golpe por el ataque, y ahora empezaba a salir de las habitaciones, a correr por los pasillos de los sótanos hacia las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores. En camisón y pijamas, las varitas en las manos. Los aterrados padres gritaban histéricamente a sus hijos que huyeran, mientras varios miembros de la orden se apresuraban a recoger a los pequeños en grupos que poner a salvo. Hermanos mayores agarraban a sus hermanos pequeños, que lloraban desconsoladamente. Madres asustadas despedían a sus esposos mientras corrían con los miembros de la orden, sus hijos en los brazos. Mujeres y hombres subían apresuradamente las escaleras, y fuera a lo lejos, se escuchaban a penas los rugidos de la batalla.

Draco y Harry salieron al pasillo, el rubio decidido a llegar al combate. Pero a medida que avanzaban la marea de gente fue creciendo, cada vez más personas salían de sus habitaciones, hasta ser ahogados por el gentío. Empujados, arrollados, y lanzados, por todas aquellas personas tratando de escapar. Aún así Malfoy no parecía notarlo, estaba luchando por llegar a las escaleras, tratando desesperadamente por hacer algo por ayudar a repeler las fuerzas del señor tenebroso, por salvar a las personas que quería, y que no sabía en qué lugar de toda aquella locura podían estar; Su padrino Severus, su mejor amiga Mione, sus pequeños, Rose y Hugo, que eran como sus propios sobrinos, y también, el único familiar en quién aún confiaba y quería, Sirius, y el amigo que había confiado en él cuando nadie más lo había hecho, Remus, y su hijo Teddy… Todos ellos estaban en alguna parte de aquella jauría de carne. Y Draco estaba comprendiendo lo realmente peligroso de la situación. Dentro de él su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente a medida que avanzaba, y cada vez era más evidente lo grave del ataque. Se forzó a ir aún más deprisa, pero era casi imposible avanzar, y las escaleras parecían a una eternidad.

Aún así continuó empujando hacia adelante. Determinado a llegar a ellos. Harry lo seguía de cerca, no permitiendo que los separaran las olas de gente. Arrollando a quienes se interponían entre él y Malfoy, sin importarle quien fuera.

El castillo tembló de nuevo, mucho más violentamente que antes, toda la estructura crujió, y varios fragmentos del techo cayeron. Enormes pedazos de roca que aplastaron a la gente bajo ellos, crujidos horribles. Los gritos crecieron hasta hacerse insoportables. Sonidos de horror, pánico y agonía. Todo se descontroló. La gente solo quería escapar, y no le importaba quien estuviera delante de la salida. Draco fue empujado violentamente, trastabillo, si caía sería aplastado por la muchedumbre. Alguien golpeó sus piernas, perdió completamente el equilibrio. Jadeó sabiendo que iba a caer bajo los pies de la marabunta rugiente, y estiró el brazo tratando de agarrarse a algo en un último gesto desesperado… las garras de Raksa se cerraron entorno a su muñeca, tirando de él hacia el refugio de su cuerpo. Chocó contra el poderoso torso masculino, y los brazos del viuda lo rodearon protectoramente. La musculatura cubierta de placa quitinosa, dura como acero, haciendo de pantalla contra todo el gentío a su alrededor.

Jadeó, mareado, estaba hiperventilando, la ansiedad de toda la situación golpeándolo con violencia. ¡Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que encontrar a Sirius, Severus, Mione, Remus, a Hugo, Teddy, Rose, antes de que fuera tarde!

Todo tembló de nuevo, más gritos, chillidos, más pedazos del techo desprendiéndose sobre ellos. Toda la estructura retumbó como si hubiera sido golpeada por un monstruo gigantesco. Enormes fragmentos de roca empezaron a despedazarse sobre el gentío, aplastando a los desgraciados que intentaban escapar. Toda cordura se perdió.

Harry atrapó a Draco contra la pared, a refugio de la lluvia de piedra, su cuerpo como una mampara contra el infierno desatado.

Algunos intentaron para las rocas con magia, pero casi de inmediato se hizo patente que no servía de nada. El señor tenebroso parecía querer derrumbar el castillo sobre ellos. Y de algún modo había encontrado la manera de lograr detener toda magia protectora. Un trabajo que debía haber llevado meses realizar, años planear. Una tarea que solo podía haberse completado con ayuda. Draco lo supo sin asomo de duda.

"El espía." – la palabra rota y ahogada en su cabeza, mientras veía por encima del hombro de Raksa, como la gente se pisaba unos a otros, se empujaban, se **MATABAN** en su intento por huir. Escuchó los gritos de los moribundos. El rugido de la muchedumbre caída en la locura. Era como pisar el infierno. Un infierno en el que solo Raksa lo mantenía en pie. Protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Refugiándolo de los golpes y empujones, con todo lo que tenía.

El shock lo paralizó un instante…

-¡Draco!- el grito apenas sobresalió de toda la marabunta de sonido a su alrededor, pero lo sacudió como una chispa eléctrica. Giró la cabeza, tratando de ver a quien le había llamado -¡DRACO!- esta vez más fuerte.

Y lo vio.

Su padrino, Severus, estaba luchando por llegar a él. Abrió la boca para llamarlo… Y todo Hogwarts se inclinó de lado, parte de las bases habían dado de sí, finalmente, bajo el ataque. Todo el mundo fue arrastrado por el hundimiento del castillo, en una ola que los lanzó contra la pared en la que habían estado Raksa y él refugiados, con la violencia de un seísmo de nivel 7. Draco se quedó paralizado viéndolo venir a cámara lenta, su mente ralentizada de puro horror. Sabiendo que serían aplastados. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el impacto. Y sintió como el guardián se curvaba a su alrededor, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, antes de que la ola les diera de lleno.

El impacto fue brutal.

Todo tembló, gritos, aullidos. El golpe lanzó a Raksa contra Draco casi aplastándolo con su musculatura, los poderosos brazos anclados en la roca lo único que consiguió evitarlo, dándole al rubio un espacio mínimo donde refugiarse. Fueron tragados por la marea de carne.

Toda la estructura del edificio continuó temblando, esta vez imparablemente. Hogwarts de estaba derrumbando sobre ellos. Sangre los salpicó a ambos cuando más roca empezó a desprenderse sobre la gente que los atrapaba. Un crujido ominoso amenazo ensordecerlos, y todo el piso superior empezó a caer. Raksa rugió bestialmente.

En aquello pequeña forma humanoide, no podría proteger a Draco si el castillo se derrumbaba sobre ellos. El instinto le abraso por dentro. Y ya le dio igual si lo veían por lo que era, porque en cualquier caso estaban muertos si no cambiaba. Las personas aún conscientes a su alrededor gritaron de puro horror al ver aquello. Harry rugió de nuevo, su cuerpo destrozó la túnica mientras cambiaba, crecía y se expandía hasta la enorme acromántula que era su forma animal. Su corpachón abarcando casi toda la anchura del pasillo. El techo se derrumbó del todo. Y él se curvó tan prietamente como le era posible, atrapando a Draco bajo su cuerpo, rodeado por la jaula protectora de sus patas.

Con un último crujido todo Hogwarts cayó sobre ellos.

**Continuará**


	11. Trozos de mi, pedazos de tí

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 11- Trozos de mí, pedazos de ti **

_En aquello pequeña forma humanoide, no podría proteger a Draco si el castillo se derrumbaba sobre ellos. El instinto le abraso por dentro. Y ya le dio igual si lo veían por lo que era, porque en cualquier caso estaban muertos si no cambiaba. Las personas aún conscientes a su alrededor gritaron de puro horror al ver aquello. Harry rugió de nuevo, su cuerpo destrozó la túnica mientras cambiaba, crecía y se expandía hasta la enorme acromántula que era su forma animal. Su corpachón abarcando casi toda la anchura del pasillo. El techo se derrumbó del todo. Y él se curvó tan prietamente como le era posible, atrapando a Draco bajo su cuerpo, rodeado por la jaula protectora de sus patas._

_Con un último crujido todo Hogwarts cayó sobre ellos._

* * *

-¡Mama, mi zapatilla!-

-¡Rose, no te pares!-Hermione chilló.

Cerró con más fuerza los dedos en torno a la manita helada de Rose, y siguió empujando contra la marea de gente. Tirando de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y sabiendo que Hugo las seguía de cerca. Los tres luchando por avanzar.

La sangre era un torrente frenético en sus venas, el terror a perder a cualquiera de sus dos hijos, alimentando los violentos latidos de su corazón.

Tenían que llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

Entorno a ellos, como un enjambre de hormigas, hombre, mujeres, niños, se atropellaban como animales para ser los primeros en ponerse a salvo. La muchedumbre sonaba como una jauría de animales; llantos, gritos… Desgraciadamente, al ritmo en que estaban llegando los temblores, no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para ponerse todos a refugio.

Y la marabunta lo sabía.

Otra nueva vibración empezó a subir por el suelo, a ascender por los tabiques de las paredes, a murmurar en la piedra, un siseo como mil insectos…

Un aviso en sus propios huesos…

-¡OTRO TEMBLOR!- alguien gritó.

La gente se lanzó aún más violentamente hacia adelante, como una enorme ola. A nadie parecía importarle aplastar a los demás.

Rose chilló.

Un gemido agudo y asustado.

-¡MAMA!- Sabía lo que se acercaba.

Un hombre dos cabezas más grande que Hermione, la golpeó violentamente con el codo en las costillas, lanzándola contra una columna. El dolor explotó en su costado, caliente y húmedo, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

Los pequeños pies de Rose, ahora uno de ellos descalzo, tropezaron al enredarse en el borde de su camisón… la mano inerte de su madre se le escapó de entre lo deditos. Y el terror la hizo llorar… La gente no paraba de empujarla, la arrastraban lejos de su mama.

-¡MAMA!

Cerró los ojos…. fue su calor, la presencia de Hugo a su lado, lo que hizo que volviera a mirar.

-¡Mama!- Hugo la agarró en sus brazos, empujando y luchando contra el gentío, para llegar junto a su madre.

Hermione aún mareada apretó los dientes, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, para reunirse con sus hijos.

Las paredes, los suelos, el techo… se estremecieron, vibraron, y gimieron, como un enorme dragón moribundo. Todo tembló violentamente. El suelo se agrieto, y partes de él se desprendieron hacia el vacío de los pisos inferiores, abriendo brechas a su paso. Solo el esfuerzo conjunto de madre e hijo, consiguió que los tres se reunieran bajo la arcada de una puerta, evitando solo por milímetros despeñarse por alguna de las grietas. Otros no fueron tan afortunados. A su lado, el hombre que la había golpeado, resbaló cuando otro hombre intentaba salvarse de una brecha, agarrándose desesperadamente a su pierna, y cayó.

Mione estiró la mano intentando agarrarlos, pero sus dedos solo rozaron el abrigo, antes de que desaparecieran por el borde de roca.

-¡MAMA VAMOS!- El grito de Hugo.

Hermione apartó la mirada de la grieta. Miraron a su alrededor, mientras el techo caía sobre la muchedumbre. Intentar avanzar sería una locura. Solo podían esperar, esperar y rezar.

El cuerpo adolescente, alto, desgarbado, y sin embargo fuerte, en maneras en que alguien tan joven no debería serlo aún, de Hugo, las rodeó a las dos. Protegiéndolas como solo un cabezota, desafiante, Weasley, sería capaz. Cascotes de piedra se desgajaron del techo, y cayeron a su alrededor, en una lluvia de proyectiles que apenas los rozaron, bajo la arcada. Hermione podía paladear el polvo de roca en la lengua, el sabor salado del sudor, el regusto amargo del miedo de docenas de personas.

El sonido del llanto y los gritos de tanta gente junta, era insoportable, un aullido que parecía no acabar. Estaban debajo de un dintel, sin poder ponerse a salvo, y fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de seguramente morirían aquí.

Se adelantó un poco más, apretando a Rose entre los dos, como un abrazo de tres, en medio de la locura. Hugo en su pijama de rallas azules y blancas que llevaba estaba arrugado y sucio, los pies calzados en sus peludas zapatillas de casa, y el desordenado pelo rojizo, y las pecas que salpicaban su rostro, no habían cambiado desde que era solo un bebe, pero ya no parecía un niño.

Parecía un hombre muy joven, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo, decidido a luchar.

Pero para Hermione seguía siendo su hijo.

Tiró de él, con Rose en medio y lo apretó contra la madera de la puerta, utilizándose a sí misma como escudo.

-¡MAMA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NO!- El muchacho intentó apartarla, pero todo se estaba destruyendo a su alrededor, y no podía coger el suficiente impulso.

-Hugo…- su voz se endulzó terriblemente, hasta casi romperse. Y la mano se le apoyó en el brazo de su hijo, casi sin darse cuenta – Por favor, Hugo… -bajó la mirada a su hija menor, acunada entre ambos- …mira a tu hermana.- Rose observaba con ojos enormes y asustados, sus desordenados rizos zanahoria, esparcidos en torno a su carita, como un montón de ovillos de lana descosidos, y el cuerpecito, apenas envuelto por un camisón viejo y descolorido, temblaba. Parecía tan frágil como una cometa en la tormenta.

Hugo bajó un momento las pupilas, a los enormes irises avellana.

-…Hugo… tengo miedo. –la vocecilla tan pequeña y aguada como la de un pájaro. Rose estaba llorando.

-Cuida de ella. –musitó Mione.

El pelirrojo pareció decrecer, y derruirse en las palabras de su madre.

- No… -musitó contra la mejilla húmeda de lágrimas de su madre.

El techo terminó de derrumbarse sobre ellos, con un estruendo gigantesco.

* * *

-¡AGUANTA!- el grito de Remus apenas tuvo sonido en medio del huracán de aullidos, llantos, gemidos, chillidos, explosiones, órdenes…

El muro vibró, se estremeció, combó peligrosamente. A punto de derrumbarse.

Ron llamó aún más de su magia, extrayéndola de todo rincón dentro de sí donde aún pudiera quedar algo que dar; de la médula de sus huesos, del calor de su sangre, de las puntas de sus dedos y de sus pies… para sustentar la pared un minuto más, unos segundos más. Solo lo suficiente para que Remus, y el grupo de magos que lideraba, pudieran apuntalarlo. Si caía, el segundo piso no se sostendría mucho tiempo. Y tras él caerían todos los demás.

-¡DAOS PRISA!- Gritó, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, toda su atención y poder concentrados en la varita y el rayo de energía que abrazaba el muro, como tabiques de apuntalamiento. Podía sentir como se le entumecía el cuerpo, y se le iba el calor. Se tambaleó, logró sostenerse, y gruñó por el esfuerzo. La piedra gruño con él, como un enorme animal moribundo.

Remus y su grupo lanzaban un hechizo tras otro, creando una red perfecta de energía mágica, que iba fundiéndose con la piedra y anclándose a ella, en una segunda piel destinada a endurecerlo. Pero Ron ya no podía dar más. Aun así, a pesar del cansancio, del helor que se estaba colando por sus poros, de la sensación cada vez más irreal del mundo disolviéndose en delirio a su alrededor, se forzó a continuar sosteniendo el conjuro. Y solo cuando sus propios latidos empezaron también a apagarse, finalmente, se rindió, y cayó de rodillas, esperando desesperanzadamente, que la pared no cayera.

-¡Bien hecho Ron!-

-¿Qué…?- Levantó la mirada, nublada del sudor helado que le corría por la frente, y se le adhería a la sien, en gotas gruesas de agotamiento.

El muro estaba en pie. Apuntalado.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano de Remus en el hombro. Levantó la mirada al cansado lupino, y sonrió a penas, al borde del colapso.

-Lo he hecho.

Remus sonrió también, definitivamente fatigado, pero todavía de pies. Su naturaleza le permitía una resistencia, que un mago normal no podía esperar tener.

-Descansa Ronal, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Has visto ha…-pero Remus ya se había ido, de nuevo introducido en la refriega de refugiados, miembros de la orden, y heridos, que intentaban por todos los medios impedir el derrumbamiento del último refugio de la luz. -… ¿Hermione y los niños?

* * *

Sirius gritó, advirtiendo a la gente que huía mediante el floo. Fuera de la sala, el techo se venía abajo. Se giró mirando al interior, a la gente que todavía no había tenido tiempo de escapar. Un brujo adulto empujó a la pareja de niños que estaba en la fila esperando su turno, e intentó llegar al floo antes de que el derrumbamiento los alcanzara. Alrededor estalló el caos. El suelo vibró violentamente y los pequeños chillaron. Sirius penetró en el gentío violento y terrible. Incluso en el terror del momento, aquellos que sabían quién era el aguerrido hechicero se apartaron de su paso. Agarró al hombre por el cuello de la túnica, y lo echó a un lado golpeándolo violentamente contra la pared.

Un enorme fragmento de piedra se derrumbó del techo. La gente aulló.

-¡CORRED!- Gritó a los niños.

El área floo se venía abajo.

Todo Hogwarts se derrumbó.

* * *

(Harry)

Oscuridad.

Agotamiento…

La sensación desagradable, pesada y húmeda, de algo pulposo apilado contra él, bajo él, sobre él, que no le dejaba moverse. El sonido de gotas chocando contra roca: pic, pic, pic. Y el olor… el aire que penetraba en sus pulmones, en bocanadas frías y pastosas, que apestaban a corrupción, a cosas pútridas, al hedor profundamente desagradable de carne en descomposición, y al aroma tóxico, oxidado, de la sangre coagulada. Como respirar dentro de un matadero.

Gimió vagamente. Esforzándose por apartar la oscuridad en su cerebro. Y el ardor en sus músculos, el malestar en sus entrañas, se escurrieron de la oscuridad a la luz de su mente consciente. Calando el tuétano de sus huesos, nadando en la cavidad de su cerebro.

Emitió un gruñido de queja, todavía no del todo alerta.

Cada vez más despierto, otros matices empezaron a hacerse discernibles bajo el hedor de la masacre; el perfume excitante del miedo y el pánico, el olor mohoso del sudor rancio, la fetidez ácida de los orines… el aroma fresco de Draco en medio de la putridez. Lluvia limpia sobre el pegajoso hedor de la carnicería.

"Draco… "- Parpadeó, abrió los ojos, en un gesto, básicamente, reflejo.

No había nada que iluminara, pero a Harry la oscuridad no podía impedirle ver, sus pupilas arácnidas lo captaron todo… y lo que vio, activó completamente su cerebro adormecido.

Todo en torno era un útero sanguinolento.

Líquido vital oscuro y pegajoso, similar a melaza, una sustancia casi coagulada, resbalando lentamente por las paredes hechas de cascotes, madera astillada, piedra quebrada. Bañando toda la superficie de la caverna formada en torno a él. Escombros aglutinados por una masa rojizo tostada, como aceite de motor oxidado, que no era otra cosa que restos humanos.

Entrañas reventadas, huesos hechos astilla, tela desgarrada, y los fluidos íntimos del organismo, unidos en un cemento macabro. Cadáveres que apenas parecían nada humano.

Ver todo esto, cuando su mente había estado tan relajada, cortocircuitó su cerebro, y golpeó el puzle roto de su memoria, como un martillo, hasta encajarlo de nuevo de forma demoledora. Y recordó… El ataque, la avalancha, el desesperado impulso por proteger a…"Malfoy." Imágenes nítidas como fotografías mentales.

Su parte arácnida, conjuró el instinto protector para morderle con colmillos afilados la nuca, y recordarle lo que contenían sus patas cerradas con la fuerza de una jaula.

"_Mi pareja." _Susurró el viuda.

"Un mortífago, un espía, un asesino, un manipulador…" Recordó la parte humana. "Dos cosas ciertas." Susurró el guardián. Pero en este momento la necesidad de saber si Malfoy estaba bien, relegó las tres hebras a un segundo plano.

Cuidadosamente, desenredó sus patas, para revelar a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy, oculto bajo el refugio de su cuerpo.

La sangre pegajosa que lo empapaba todo, había resbalado por las ranuras entre sus patas, y caído sobre Malfoy; bañando su piel en rojo y negro, filtrándose en las hebras de su pelo, acunándose en los huecos de su carne. Deslizándose por el borde de los labios entreabiertos, como para aliviar su sed. Y colgado en delicadas gotas como rocío carmín, de sus pestañas. Había tanta sangre, que era imposible decir si parte de ella era suya.

Harry tragó saliva, observando…

El pecho ascendía y descendía. La respiración era profunda y rítmica, sin ningún siseo, ni gesto en su cara, máscara roja, serena, que indicara dolor.

Las pupilas verdes recorrieron la figura de pies a cabeza, buscando cualquier pequeña anomalía que indicara la presencia de una herida… La tela, húmeda, se adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel sangrienta. Delineando cada curva y saliente, cada forma, hueco, pequeño detalle, de la carcasa física, de aquella mente helada.

Malfoy era atractivo, aunque su cuerpo fuera lo único deseable en el slytherin. Así que el tentáculo de hambre que serpenteó sobre la barrera entre la araña y el humano, no lo sorprendió. Apartó la mirada, súbitamente consciente del deseo enroscándose, como lenguas ígneas, en sus entrañas. Cogió el ansia afilada, y la apartó a un lado bruscamente. Malfoy parecía estar bien, no había necesidad de demorarse más estudiándole.

Ahora no era el momento, ni el lugar, de dejar libre ese tipo de ansia primaria, primero tenía que comprobar cuál era la situación en la que estaban.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en poco, a poco, probar si los cascotes podían sostenerse solos, sin el soporte de la mole de su cuerpo viuda. Una vez seguro, dejó que su cuerpo mudara a la forma híbrida que era su carcasa natural. El cambio, siempre tan suave, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo con la facilidad que esperaba… pero algo no estaba bien. Algo… cuando su nueva forma se hubo asentado, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy.

"Algo no está bien." Se sentía débil, demasiado.

Encogió los hombros, suavemente, buscando adaptarse mejor a las curvas y junturas de esta figura, y el dolor, brevemente dormido hasta entonces, despertó y flameó por su columna, vértebra a vértebra, hasta abrasar toda su espalda, de dentro a afuera, en un chispazo eléctrico.

Con un gemido ahogado, Harry se derrumbó sobre palmas y rodillas, temblando y estremeciéndose. El acto reflejo de sostenerse tensó los músculos de su cuerpo desde las piernas a los brazos, y el sufrimiento se multiplicó hasta arrancarle un grito inarticulado, entre dientes apretados. Forzándole apoyar la frente contra la piedra ensangrentada.

Los brazos le temblaban violentamente, apenas soportando su peso.

Para cuando el dolor se hubo mitigado lo suficiente para permitirle pensar, el sudor perlaba la superficie ya cubierta de sangre, de su quitina, y su organismo tiritaba con violencia. Conseguir sentarse fue agotador. El trabajo de varios minutos agónicos, de concentración y sufrimiento, que lo dejaron sintiéndose frágil como cáscara de huevo. Apenas consiguió mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia la zona que más dolor parecía emitir…

El oxígeno se paró en su tráquea de golpe.

Rota.

La quitina que cubría su espinazo… era una masa aplastada, quebrada hacia dentro, de trozos como cuchillas de vidrio negro, clavados en la carne triturada. Sangre y otros fluidos verdosos y amarillos, supuraban entre ellos sobre lo que quedaba de su espalda. Resbalando por hilachas de tejido, y esquirlas de hueso, de forma repugnante.

Su coraza era dura, pero al parecer, no tanto como para salvaguardarlo del impacto de varias toneladas de piedra.

Apartó la mirada, el estómago le dio un vuelco viscoso. Y pensó, vagamente, en el shock escalando su epidermis, si no habría tragado alguna babosa… Sacudió la cabeza, disipando la extraña, casi delirante, idea. Reconociéndola por lo que era.

Un síntoma.

"Tengo fiebre." El cansancio blando, los mareos, la debilidad, y ahora el inicio del delirio… Cerró los ojos. "He pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente." Lo bastante para que las heridas se infectaran en aquel entorno séptico.

Necesitaba ayuda, y pronto.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos.

No había salida, y nadie con vida salvo él…. y Malfoy. Todavía inconsciente a su lado. Apretó los dientes. Sabía que no podía confiar en él, pero el mortífago era el único que podía ayudarle ahora. Además, ¿Qué importaba si intentaba matarle? Seguramente moriría de todos modos, si no recibía tratamiento. Solo podía esperar, que la necesidad de Malfoy de su ayuda en el combate, superara el odio que, sabía, sentía por él.

Intentó estirarse hacia Malfoy…el dolor le quemó el tuétano de los huesos, y las fuerzas le fallaron, derrumbándolo de costado. El ardor en su espalda se estaba extendiendo a todo su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, serpenteando por sus nervios, abrazando sus órganos… levantando la fiebre que lo estaba ahogando, cada vez más firmemente en su abrazo.

Empezaba a marearse.

Solo la idea de lo que le sucedería al bosque y a todas sus criaturas, su familia, sus amigos, si moría, le dio las fuerzas para forzar a su organismo, a arrastrarse unos centímetros más.

-Malfoy…- musitó casi sin fuerzas. Pero el rubio no se movió.

Estiró una mano de dedos temblorosos, apoyándola en su pecho cubierto de sangre.

-…Despierta.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Le fallaban las fuerzas.

-Malfoy…vamos.- gruñó.

Draco despertó con la sensación de tener los pulmones secos como gravilla, el cuerpo dolorido, y la carne magullada, húmeda y pegajosa.

Instintivamente intentó incorporarse, pero sus miembros, blandos, resbalaron en la sustancia viscosa que cubría el suelo, obligándole a permanecer tumbado. Se sentía como si hubiera tomado demasiado café, y luego, para contrarrestar, hubiera tragado un par de pociones de sueño.

No era una sensación agradable.

Durante un instante, no pudo hacer más que respirar. La conciencia de otras sensaciones, desplegándose poco a poco en su cerebro; algo que goteaba, humedad pegajosa en su piel, la conciencia de algo sobre su pecho, y el olor…

La nariz se le frunció involuntariamente, su estómago dio un giro extraño…

-Ung…- El hedor era terrible. Asfixiante, pútrido, y sin embargo…no enteramente desagradable.

-¿Malfoy?- Alguien musitó a su derecha. La voz sonaba entrecortada, teñida de malestar.

Parpadeó, las pestañas ateridas por algo pegajoso.

-¿Qué…?- Levantó las pupilas lentamente… y lo que vio… sangre… por todas partes… entrañas, y piedra, y rojo, rojo impregnándolo todo….el suelo eran cuerpos apilados unos encima de otros, y de la roca derruida… pedazos de carne… reconoció un rostro, no sabía su nombre. Pero era la mirada, ahora bacía, de un hombre que había visto en los pasillos no hacía ni una semana… y sintió… **HAMBRE**…

La realización y el horror lo golpearon como un tren en marcha.

Su estómago se encogió violentamente, todos sus músculos gritaron, y tuvo que obligarse a rodar sobre sí mismo para vomitar sobre la roca, y no ahogarse en su propio esputo. Bilis y otros residuos, expulsados forzosamente por el asco y el horror, que podía sentir desgarrando su cerebelo. Quemándole el estómago al salir.

Los últimos restos resbalaron por su barbilla, y pringaron el suelo entre sus brazos, uniéndose al charco de vómito. El repentino vacío de su estómago aumentó el malestar, e hizo afilarse el apetito hasta ser como una navaja. Jadeó, y el olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, para apartar la tentación.

-No, no, no. – Draco musitó para sí mismo. Repitiendo la palabra como una exhortación. Un monstruo, un monstruo, un monstruo… ¡Eso es lo que eres! Le gritó algo dentro. Desear comerse los cadáveres de aquellos a los que se había esforzado tanto por proteger… Gimió ahogadamente. Solo un monstruo podía sentir algo así.

–no, no, no…- no podía pensar, no podía sentir nada, no…

Una mano se poyó temblorosa en su hombro, y la sensación, de repente tan real, fue como un shock anafiláctico.

-Malfoy…- Harry se encontraba cada vez peor, aun así, se felicitó por conseguir que su voz sonara más firme de lo que se sentía. –Malfoy, respira.- "Vamos, no puedes tener esa crisis ahora. ¡Te necesito!"

Draco cogió aire de golpe, repentinamente consciente del otro. Agradecido por tener algo a lo que agarrarse, fuera de su cráneo. Y se aferró a ello con todas sus fuerzas. De golpe podía respirar otra vez.

Sus pupilas giraron cautelosamente hacia la voz.

-¿Raksa?... -

El cuerpo de Raksa, normalmente negro y reluciente como la cáscara de un escarabajo, o las centelleantes facetas pulida de una obsidiana, estaba a solo un paso de él, derrumbado de costado… su brillo quebrado… su espalda... Abierta en pedazos, como si algo hubiera aplastado la quitina y la carne debajo con el sadismo de un loco. Una herida supurante de sangre coagulada, líquidos amarillos y verdes, que goteaban sobre la piedra del suelo. Formando un charco cada vez más grande.

Draco no necesitó que le dijera, que eran esas sustancias verdes y amarillas. Porque la parte arácnida, cada vez más despierta de sí, ya lo sabía. Eran los fluidos del interior del viuda negra. Los líquidos y cocciones, que estaban mucho más profundo de la carne bajo su piel, que la habitual sangre roja. Los bebedizos que corrían por sus órganos más delicados, los que estaban bajo su coraza más gruesa, y los que eran su auténtica salvia vital.

La realización lo dejó paralizado.

Fue como si hielo en forma de alambre de espino, se clavara en sus tobillos para subir a través de sus piernas, hasta alcanzar el interior de su pecho. Un deseo protector, que apenas logró reconocer como propio, levantándose en el hueco arañado detrás de sus costillas, como un extraño demonio.

Cerró el medio metro que lo separaba de Raksa, sin recordar si quiera como.

-Raksa- el siseo en el que surgió el nombre entrecortado, tenía poco de humano. Pero Draco no se dio cuenta. Y en realidad, aunque lo hubiera hecho, en su estado no habría significado nada.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del modo en que se expandieron los irises grises, en sus cuencas, hasta casi tragarse el blanco del globo ocular.

Harry jadeó. Hablar empezaba a ser doloroso.

-El derrumbamiento.-... no podía parar de tiritar. ¿Por qué no podía parar de tiritar? Todo parecía confuso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo sucedido. El espía, los temblores, el ataque…

-Me has protegido.- No era una pregunta. Dentro de la caja apolillada de su cerebro, el momento en que Raksa se cerró en torno a él como una enorme jaula negra, protegiéndole de todo, se había iluminado igual que un fluorescente en la oscuridad. Extendió los dedos, cada vez más blancos, hasta apoyarlos con inmensa delicadeza en el borde destrozado del hombro de Raksa.

Harry gimió. Por un momento los perfiles de su visión se ennegrecieron. El contacto demasiado para su cuerpo ya maltrecho. Draco retiró las yemas al instante.

-_Raksa…_.- siseó quedamente. El viuda negra se moría. Lo veía en el gris de su piel oscura, y en las sombras bajo sus párpados. Ya no podría volver a mirarle a la cara. A esos ojos verdes inmensos, que parecían vapor de veneno.

Si era expulsado del refugio de los brazos de Raksa, y perdía la hechicería mitad maravillosa y mitad terrible de sus labios, si era echado por la muerte del único sitio donde deseaba estar. Y perdía a su nueva familia. La que estaba formándose entre ellos dos, y el feto rosado todavía informe, dentro de su vientre. Si todo eso ocurría, jamás podría volver a sentirse completo.

Suspiró húmedamente, saboreando las lágrimas sin verter. No sabía de dónde salían aquellas ideas. Porque sonaban tan ciertas y terribles. Todo lo horrible que le había hecho el viuda negra, parecía muy lejano ahora. Como recuerdos de otra persona. En su estela perduraba la impresión solida de su abrazo, la calidez lánguida de su veneno en las venas, la fuerza de su posesividad… todas las veces en que había salvado su vida… todo lo que había dado por él.

-_Raksa…Raksa…-_ llamó. Harry levantó la mirada al sonido de su voz, demasiado afiebrado, para comprender que le hablaban en una lengua, ya no humana- _¿Cómo puedo sanarte? Los hechizos que conozco no funcionaran contigo.-_las palabras de Draco tardaron unos instantes en cobrar sentido. Y cuando lo hicieron, Harry se sintió como una rata contra la pared. Porque en esta forma, Malfoy tenía razón, ningún hechizo le haría efecto. Para que la magia pudiera tocarle, tendría que renunciar por completo a la protección de su parte arácnida, tendría que adoptar su forma humana… revivir a Harry Potter. La idea le hizo tiritar aún más fuerte.

Permitir que alguien supiera que seguía vivo, abrir otra vez la puerta de ese pasado, sería tener que enfrentarse a cosas que había creído enterradas, tener que verse de nuevo enredado en la telaraña de una guerra que no le importaba. En la que un bando lo quería dócil y obediente como un maniquí, y el otro lo quería muerto. La sola idea le dio arcadas.

-_¡RAKSA!-_ Sintió una palma cálida en su mejilla. Las convulsiones le robaron las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sentía fino como mantequilla untada en demasiado pan. Se le escapaba la realidad-_¡Aguanta, vamos aguanta!-_

Harry jadeó.

Parpadeo.

Era difícil pensar.

Sobre él, Malfoy se inclinaba ocupando toda su vista; una enorme mancha pálida, como una luna inmensa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cerebro parecía soda dentro de una lata, efervescente y furioso por encontrar una salida. El corazón era un vinilo dentro de un tocadiscos loco, tarareando una y otra vez la misma melodía; tu-tum, tu-tum.

"Estoy delirando" Pensó casi divertido. Pero el miedo en sus vísceras era muy real. "¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?" Era difícil concentrarse lo bastante, para agarrar pensamientos, que hacía un segundo, eran tan claros. "Miedo… Harry… Potter" Cogió la idea y la giro, así, y asá, intentando comprenderla, hasta que se le hizo clara. "Así que era eso, por eso tenía miedo. No quiero volver a ser Harry." No. No quería. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Malfoy estaba gritando algo, no lograba entender qué.

_-¡RAKSA, VAMOS, DIME COMO PUEDO AYUDAR!- _

A, recordó. Si no cambiaba a su forma humana, iba a morir. Pero no quería cambiar. Cerró los ojos, porque ver a Malfoy tan borroso, empezaba a marearle. Algo, otra parte de sí, también estaba gritándole. Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" El otro Harry empujó y gritó, y otras imágenes florecieron en su cabeza: Un bosque, arañas, un árbol muy grande, lobos, vampiros, centauros, unicornios, duendes, elfos… "El bosque." Si no sobrevivía, ¿quién protegería el bosque?

Tragó saliva. No quería volver a ser Harry, pero deseaba aún menos dejar morir a tantos seres que habían confiado en él, y le habían aceptado, cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Por un instante, Raksa se quedó tan quieto, que en un segundo nebuloso de horror creciente, Draco creyó que había muerto.

_-… ¿Rak…sa?…-_ musitó. Las palabras se deslizaron entre sus labios violentamente rojos. Dedos blancos de nieve, se posaron en la mejilla negra. - _¿RAKSA?_

Repentinamente, una convulsión sacudió el cuerpo de Raksa, retorciéndolo igual que un gusano a punto de morir.

_-¡RAKSA!-_ Draco siseó, asustado, sujetándolo por los hombros. Un gorjeo ahogado de agonía, salió tortuosamente, de entre los labios cubiertos de veneno y sangre, y el cambio empezó lento y horripilante.

El proceso siempre tan fluido, esta vez fue como ver una costra abrirse, para dejar salir la pus. El cuerpo se convulsionaba y retorcía, y Draco temió más de una vez que los estertores agónicos iban a ser los últimos.

Los huesos emitieron un crunch horriblemente desagradable, los músculos y cartílagos se recolocaron a cachos, poco a poco. El cuerpo decreció unos centímetros, y la quitina se abrió como miles de conchas de insecto, que se recogieron dentro de la piel, despacio y tortuosamente, hasta desaparecer por completo. El tinte negro de la epidermis de deslavó, hasta hacerse un tono pálido pero humano. Los colmillos de araña, se retorcieron y crujieron, empequeñecieron y crecieron una costra blanca de marfil, para convertirse en dientes humanos. Las garras se transformaron en uñas. Las extremidades se encogieron un poco, hasta tener las proporciones perfectas. Las cuencas de los ojos crujieron y se recolocaron, y la nariz surgió como un hongo en la cara, hasta formarse por completo.

El pelo fue lo único que no cambió. Largo hasta los hombros, negro y desquiciado en puntas y flequillos, más mordido que cortado.

Al final, lo que quedó en el suelo, era un hombre alto, atlético y moreno. Empapado en sangre y fluidos, cuyo espalda parecía el trabajo de un carnicero desquiciado. Huesos rotos, y partes de la columna, asomando a través de la carne hecha pulpa.

Draco nunca había sacado la varita tan deprisa, ni con tanto terror.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Empezó a recitar cuantos hechizos de curación conocía.

**Continuará**


	12. Odios

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Poquitos cambios esta vez, la verdad, aún no es el momento de cortar la tensión introduciendo elementos que alterarían la fuerza del cap. Quizás cuando aparezca Raksa. ^^

P.D: Hoy tocan besos de zapatos. ;) (porque tengo ganas de patear a Harry XD)

**-Mixhii: **Hola Mixhii ^^ Gracias por tantos reviews y ánimos. ;) (No sé qué decir, salvo gracias miles, por tanto esfuerzo ^^) Por un lado, sí, Harry matará a Volvemort, pero aún falta para eso, y no pienso contar cómo. jujuju ^^ Por otro, Sirius borró la memoria a Teddy para que ni él, ni Remus, sufrieran. Pobre Teddy, nadie le quiere ya. XD Sí, Harry ya dentro de poco empezará a querer a Draco, ya iba siendo hora de que le compensara por todo lo echo, que el rubio lo merece. ;) Bye y besos de zapatillas de futbol. (Que tienen tacos para patear mejor XD)

**-** **Kira Masen****: **Hola Kira ^^ es una alegría verte por aquí. ;) Adoro que quieras hacer sufrir a Harry, yo también quiero. XD Y por eso e planeado mucho dolor para él en futuros caps, jujuju cuando llegue el momento, estaré aquí, deseosa de ver tu reacción. ;) Pero de momento bye y besos de botas con putera de hierro. (seguro que eso tiene que doler XD)

**-MichiSaku: **Hola Michi ^^ Cuantos reviews! Tengo que darte las gracias por tanto esfuerzo. ^^ Sobre Ron, sí, algo hizo, pero eso tendrás que verlo XD Hay que decir que le tengo bastante manía así que me gusta echarle la culpa de todo, ;) ¿Torturarlo? ¿Por qué no? Yo estoy de acuerdo, hagámosle sufrir. XD Me alegro de que te guste la fuerza de Draco, a veces es difícil de escribir pero merece la pena. ^^ Y Harry sí, ya se irá dando cuenta y arreglando las cosas. Hay que darle tiempo. ;) Draco poco a poco querrá a su bebe, (aunque yo lo sigo pensando como cría XD) ¿Draco ordenando a Harry que le suba a la araña te hizo reír? XD La verdad es que yo también lo imagine gracioso. Pobre Harry, como se aprovechan de él. XD Por cierto, ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? Espero que todo bien. ^^ Aquí andamos un poco pochos, pero tirando. ^^ ¿Cuál es tu cap favorito? Estoy deseando saberlo. ;) Por el momento tendré que esperar. XD Bye y besos de zapatos de tacón de aguja. (Que te pisen con eso debe ser muy doloroso XD)

P.D: come bien y descansa, trabajar es importante pero cuidarse más. ^^

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 12- Odios**

_Al final, lo que quedó en el suelo, era un hombre alto, atlético y moreno. Empapado en sangre y fluidos, cuya espalda parecía el trabajo de un carnicero desquiciado. Huesos rotos, y partes de la columna, asomando a través de la carne hecha pulpa._

_Draco nunca había sacado la varita tan deprisa, ni con tanto terror._

_-Vamos, vamos, vamos…_

_Empezó a recitar cuantos hechizos de curación conocía._

* * *

Al final el mundo se redujo a una caverna de piedra y sangre, a un hombre que se moría, y a conjuros musitados hasta ser inteligibles. Cada segundo colgado del borde del siguiente latido, de la próxima inspiración.

Draco repitió cada hechizo que alcanzaba a recordar hasta quedarse sin más magia que dar, hasta que el agotamiento hizo que la varita resbalara de sus dedos, hasta que su respiración se hizo lenta, y sus propios latidos, pesados. Hasta que dio todo cuanto era capaz de ofrecer.

Solo entonces se dejó caer contra la roca. Sentado en el suelo utilizó sus últimas energías para levantar el rostro inerte, y apoyar la cabeza morena en su regazo. Sus dedos temblorosos se enredaron en el pelo negro, blanco mármol entre mechones pegados de sangre seca, sin fuerzas. Bajo sus yemas y garras podía sentir que el otro seguía vivo. Su piel caliente en el regazo, la vida que aún corría en la carcasa maltratada.

"No mueras, no me dejes ahora, no me dejes, Raksa, ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, tu miserable bastardo!" Apretó los dientes, ahora colmillos rojos de araña venenosa.

-Si me abandonas no te lo perdonaré jamás.- Musitó. La voz seca y agrietada de sed salina, y esfuerzo. – No te atrevas a dejarme solo. – La mano se movió un poco, temblando convulsa, para acariciar la cabeza.

Sus palmas blancas bañadas de quitina cristalina, entre el pelo oscuro.

Dentro, algo angustiosamente intenso se había abierto por las junturas de sus huesos y las cargas de sus nervios. Una llama palpitante que no dolía. Una necesidad extraña pero tan natural como respirar, como la magia que siempre había habido en sus venas, como el palpitar de su corazón. Miró a Raksa, a su rostro convertido en una máscara de polvo, sudor, y sangre coagulada.

-_Raksa… ¿Puedes oírme?- _Se inclinó, sobre él, aspirando todo el aroma de su piel, de su vitae, de su sudor, apoyando la frente en la frente del otro. Observando por la ranura de sus párpados entreabiertos la cara humana de la otra araña. Del otro monstruo que lo había encontrado, cazado, dominado… Que le había protegido con su propia vida.

El susurro fue un suspiro casi inaudible, sobre la piel maltrecha: - _Quédate conmigo._

Suavemente hundió la nariz en la sien sudorosa, aspirando su olor. Sintiendo el roce del cabello sucio y duro. Sus labios trazaron la curva de la mejilla masculina, la barbilla,… la otra boca... Labios contra labios, suaves y calientes.

Parpadeó respirando en el aliento del otro.

Observando el rostro irreconocible bajo la costra de suciedad. Deseando limpiar esa piel, poder mirar debajo, conocer su forma humana como ya conocía la araña y el híbrido. Saber quién era. El deseo vivo, imposible de ignorar, se mezcló con el oxígeno en sus pulmones y se hizo respirar por todo su organismo. Delicadamente lamió una tira de piel, saboreando la mezcla de sangre humana, sudor masculino y ceniza ardiente.

El sabor de su dominante.

Sin ser consciente, su lengua fue trazando el rostro del otro. Lamidas alternadas con bezos, con susurros, palabras, exhortaciones para que despertara. Hasta que la cara estuvo casi completamente limpia. La piel ya no tan pálida, visible a su mirada escrutadora.

Se quedó quieto, mejilla contra mejilla, el aroma del otro en los labios, en la nariz… tan cerca de poder conocer al humano dentro de Raksa… saboreando el momento antes de la revelación, como el placer antes de un beso. Casi más delicioso que el propio encuentro de lenguas y labios. Levantó un dedo, aun levemente tembloroso, para trazar la mandíbula, la nariz patricia, los labios…

"_Me eres tan familiar…" _

Las pestañas oscuras se estremecieron. Draco se incorporó apenas, la respiración contenida. Los parpados temblaron… y los ojos se abrieron.

Verdes e intensos, por un momento las pupilas fueron del verde suave y dulce de la hierba en verano, solo un poco desorientados, pero un segundo más tarde toda sombra de sueño se evaporó, y con él cualquier rastro de suavidad. Las pupilas se convirtieron en piedras facetadas de verde óxido, la mirada de un depredador observándole desde un cuerpo humano…

El cabello enredado levemente apartado de la frente… la cicatriz de trueno entre los mechones desordenados, de repente imposible de ignorar.

Draco sintió que se le paraba el aliento. Que su mundo se inclinaba de nuevo, que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿…Potter?- El susurro, incrédulo, delicado, se quebró entre sus dientes. Casi sin sonido. Pero tan cerca, Harry no podía dejar de captarlo.

-Malfoy.- Musitó. Y actualmente hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse para ponerse en pie. Alejándose de él. Poniendo una distancia segura entre los dos. No quería estar sentado para lo que sabía que venía.

En su lugar, volcó toda su atención aparente en su espalda cubierta de tierna piel apenas cicatrizada, de un rosa sensitivo. Hubiera, lo que hubiera hecho Malfoy, parecía haber funcionado. Su capacidad de regeneración completaría el proceso. Pero mientras tanto su cuerpo parecía de nuevo funcional… más o menos. Hizo girar los hombros, comprobando el movimiento fluido de los huesos. Todavía se sentía miserablemente débil, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. En cuanto pasara a su forma arácnida y se diera un par de horas de descanso, estaría bien.

Por el borde de su visión podía ver a Malfoy, detrás de sus ojos inmensos de ninfa gris lluvia, los pensamientos corrían como chispas perturbadas, todavía inconexos. Su mente luchando por asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Las mutaciones híbridas, que hablaban del despertar de la araña sin la violenta lucha por el dominio, de la primera vez, eran terriblemente evidentes en su piel de un blanco puro, la quitina cristalina de mosaico blanco y rojo, los labios violentamente húmedos de veneno carmín … las garras… los **colmillos**.

La araña debía estar ya completamente despierta si los colmillos habían emergido. Y Harry se preguntó hasta qué punto podía eso jugar en su favor, a la hora de controlarlo.

-…Tu… ¡TU!- Draco no podía pensar. La ira se levantó como una cosa ajena a sí mismo, negra de cosas que no tenía tiempo de pararse a contemplar. El cuerpo, desesperadamente débil, casi le falló al ponerse en pie, pero la adrenalina le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para conseguirlo, y el muro ensangrentado le sirvió de apoyó para sustentarse.- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¿¡Como…?! ¡Tu…! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Se lanzó contra él, pero Harry ya lo esperaba, y las garras que de otro modo se habrían incrustado en su garganta, fueron detenidas cuando su mano se cerró bruscamente sobre la pálida muñeca.

Draco siseó como una araña, salvaje, e hizo ademán de atacar con la otra garra, rápido como una serpiente, letal. Esta vez Harry recibió un profundo arañazo en el costado, antes de poder retenerlo completamente. El trallazo de dolor, una herida no realmente seria, solo sirvió para levantar su propia ira.

-¡YA BASTA!- Rugió en su cara.

-¡QUE TE JODÁN!-

Draco apenas podía respirar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la presión es sus muñecas no le hacía ningún favor, pero se negaba a echarse atrás, a bajar la cabeza ante este hombre.

Harry siseó, a punto de llamar a su propia araña y cambiar. Apretó las muñecas que tenía atrapadas hasta sentir los huesos rozar dolorosamente unos con otros. Una advertencia tácita.

-Yo no lo intentaría Malfoy, los dos sabemos quién es el más fuerte.-

Draco le miró un momento, furia y algo más, revolviéndose en sus ojos claros… hasta que actualmente emitió una carcajada quebrada, como metal contra piedra. Fría y desagradable.

-¿El más fuerte? ¡¿EL MÁS FUERTE?!- La risa se transformó en un rictus de odio visceral- ¡¿TÚ QUE ABANDONASTE CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABAN?! ¡¿TÚ QUE DEJASTE QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE TE QUERÍAN CREYÉRAN QUE HABÍAS MUERTO?! **¡¿TÚ?!** ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑO QUE CREE QUE LA FUERZA LE DA EL DERECHO! ¡NO VALES NADA! ¡**SUELTAME!**

Puede que estuviera débil, pero la ira a ese extremo puede ser una poderosa fuente de energía. Y aún con las manos atrapadas, Draco seguía teniendo colmillos. Con una rapidez que Harry no anticipaba, el slytherin cerró la mandíbula en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, si no se hubiera movido instintivamente, el mordisco hubiera atrapado su garganta.

El guardián bramó, finalmente furioso más allá de lo que podía contener; ira por las palabras de ese mortífago que nada sabía, ira por el mordisco, por el garrazo, furia porque su submisivo se negaba a ser dominado. Ira ardiente calcinando su torrente sanguíneo.

Agarró a Draco por el cabello, apartándolo de su cuello por la fuerza, e inmediatamente después lo aplastó contra la piedra, apretando su cara contra la pared sanguinolenta, y atrapando sus brazos a la espalda con una sola mano, en una maniobra salvaje, demasiado brusca para que Draco, débil y nublado de ira, pudiera evitarla.

-Yo tendría cuidado con lo que le dices a tu dominante, Malfoy.- Susurró en su oído, mientras su piel se iba tornando rápidamente negra, quitina oscura floreciendo como insectos sobre la epidermis. –No sabes nada de mí.

-¿No sé nada?- Siseó contra la piedra, resistiéndose a pesar de poder oler la furia del otro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había poseído cuando fue salvado por Potter, disolviéndose de nuevo en la mente humana y los recuerdos de la infancia, del odio que creía largo tiempo ya enterrado. -¿Qué puede justificar lo que hiciste? ¿Lo que me has hecho?- Palabras que goteaban veneno. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

La culpabilidad se levantó en el pecho de Harry mezclándose con la ira, el dolor vagamente aún medio olvidado de las últimas horas, la furia. Un coctel de ácido sulfuroso. Ante la rebelión fragante algo se levantó por completó y arrebató las riendas al humano y al viuda negra.

Aquello era intolerable.

-Creo que no conoces tu lugar, Malfoy.-

Los colmillos negros se clavaron en la piel blanca.

**Continuará**


	13. El guardián

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Hola a todos de nuevo, ^^ ya sé que parece que voy tarde, pero era solo que estaba poniéndolo todo al día antes de publicarlo. Ya está todo colocado hasta el capítulo 27, parece una locura, pero es lo que necesitaba. Saber que esto está al día y en su sitio. Ahora veremos si soy capaz de publicar de forma semanal. No prometo nada porque tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, pero lo intentaré.

P.D: Mi internet se corta a eso de las doce y media. Así que no dispongo d emucho tiempo ahora para contestar reviews, así que solo diré gracias. Gracias de verdad por apoyarme tanto. Sin vosotros este proyecto no estaría aquí, así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruto al leeros.

Las contestaciones a los reviews de este cap iran en el 28, junto con los de estos siguientes. Bye y besos de rosquilla. (um… mi abuela nos acaba de hacer unas, están buenísimas) XD

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 13- El guardián**

_La culpabilidad se levantó en el pecho de Harry mezclándose con la ira, el dolor vagamente aún medio olvidado de las últimas horas, la furia. Un coctel de ácido sulfuroso. Ante la rebelión fragante el guardián se levantó por completó y arrebató las riendas al humano y al viuda negra._

_Aquello era intolerable._

_-Creo que no conoces tu lugar, Malfoy.-_

_Los colmillos negros se clavaron en la piel blanca._

* * *

Draco sintió como las protuberancias óseas penetraban en su piel, y se alojaban dentro de su garganta. Los bordes aserrados moviéndose dentro de la carne, familiares y desagradables como la mordedura de un insecto, o las esquirlas de un hueso roto.

El sonido de su propia respiración se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado, atrapado entre los conductos de su tráquea. La anticipación se hizo un hueco en la cavidad de su estómago, caliente y viscosa, como saliva. Y sus músculos se tensaron en preparación a lo que ya sabía que vendría, después de que el veneno ablandara sus músculos, y suavizara su mente. Dolor, posiblemente otra violación para establecer quien dominaba a quien, y quizás una paliza para redondearlo todo en un precioso pack, con todos los clásicos métodos de sometimiento, que tan a menudo se empleaban en la corte del señor tenebroso.

Métodos para educar a los esclavos.

La idea se hizo bilis en su boca. Una cosa amarga que Draco no pensaba tragar.

Él no era, ni iba ser, esclavo de nadie.

Sintió la primera inyección de veneno como una toxina en sus arterias, una droga engañosamente amable. Caliente, más caliente que la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. A estas alturas reconocía los síntomas. El hilo de miel se ató en torno a la maraña de su mente hirviente, con una caricia relajante.

Draco seguía furioso, sentimientos como carbón encendido quemando por dentro, pero la ira ya no era una pantalla roja sobre su raciocinio. Su mente, más clara, se afiló como un delicado cortaplumas, sacando a la luz su lado cruel, la serpiente slyhterin.

Continuaba desenado era herir a Potter, y ese ansia no había desaparecido porque ya que no pudiera hacerlo con garras y dientes. Todavía sabía cómo cortar con palabras, y apuñalar con murmullos. Los dientes de una víbora no necesitaban ser grandes para ser letales. Potter lamentaría haber despejado su cerebro.

Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder hablar sin estar completamente aplastado contra la roca helada. La ira burbujeaba en sus venas, traduciéndose en un deseo casi suicida de revelarse.

Se lamió los labios.

-Adelante, muérdeme.- Siseó. -¿Qué vas a conseguir con ello Potter?- Echó las caderas atrás, rozando la pelvis del otro con la curva de su nalgas. Potter estaba erecto. Ninguna sorpresa ahí. Al cabrón parecía excitarle causarle dolor. – Los dos sabemos que es lo quieres de mí…- Suaves palabras. La espalda curvada, la respiración agitada. Una Dalila en plena danza. La respiración de Potter se hizo más profunda, su cuerpo se adhirió más forzosamente al de Draco. La mano que sujetaba sus muñecas se flexionó palpando la piel. Draco se lamió los labios antes de clavar el puñal: - Puto violador.- Musitó. Potter se tensó en el acto.

O, sabía que aquellas palabras tenían que haber dolido.

Potter gruñó contra su garganta, y pudo sentir el sonido en la piel como una vibración furiosa. Pero sirvió para lo que deseaba, la presa se aflojó en su cuello, y Harry liberó la abusada carne ensangrentada de entre sus mandíbulas, sin haber inyectado más de la carga tóxica. Los labios húmedos de sangre treparon a su oído, rozando delicadamente la curva de su lóbulo.

-Malfoy… empiezo a pensar que tienes algún tipo de deseo suicida.- el murmullo engañosamente suave, apestaba a hierro fundido. La mano de Potter cerrada sobre su cabello se tensó y tiró, obligándolo a posar la cabeza en el hombro del antiguo griffindor. Draco se dejó caer en la nueva postura, con la indolente seguridad en sí mismo, que a menudo crispaba los nervios de quienes intentaban rebajarle.

Estaba furioso, furioso como no lo había estado jamás. Pero el veneno convertía su cuerpo en curvas relajadas. Rio suave, fría y cruelmente.

-Puede ser. -

Harry apretó los dientes.

El guardián era más tranquilo que la araña y el humano, sus prioridades más claras, y su ira más suave. Habitualmente prefería observar y dar consejo, pero lo que podía ver venir en la furiosa mente turbada del humano, no le gustaba. Harry no estaba en sus cabales.

"_Para, si lo hieres más podemos perderlo."_

El humano ignoró sus palabras.

Draco gimió de dolor antes de conseguir contener el sonido, cuando la mano de Potter se cerró con más fuerza sobre sus muñecas, presionando los delicados huesos, hasta hacerlos crujir como delicado papel.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Malfoy. Muy cansado.- sílabas de odio. Dedos como tenazas de hierro, cada vez más prietas.

"_Ya basta, Harry." _–"No te metas Raksa." El gruñido violento de quien no atiende a razones.

Draco jadeó de dolor.

-¿T-tú estás cansado? –Cruel diversión rota. La presión se hizo mayor, si continuaba sus muñecas se partirían. Draco lo sabía, pero ya no le importaba. Todo dolía, dentro, fuera. Que importaba un poco más.- ¿Cansado de qué? ¿De huir? ¿De matar? ¿De traicionar a quienes te querían? ¡Sabes como Siriu…- Quizás no debería haber pronunciado ese nombre.- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Los finos huesos se partieron con un crujido horripilante.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

Raksa ya había visto más que suficiente.

Su ira podía ser más suave que la de la araña y la del humano, pero aun así, cuando alcanzaba un punto crítico, era más peligrosa que la de ambos. Y estaba molesto, muy molesto… con su propio lado humano.

Agarró a Harry y lo aplastó contra la pared de atrás del interior de su cráneo, con tanta fuerza que el impacto resonó como migraña en su cerebro.

Una advertencia tácita.

Apartar a la araña fue más fácil, porque el viuda tampoco estaba contento con el innecesario dolor a su pareja encinta.

Tomó el control total del cuerpo, como no lo había hecho en años. La sensación, largo tiempo desechada, hizo que se hiciera hipersensible a cada detalle de información que le ofrecía el organismo; La sensación de Draco en sus brazos, cálido y tembloroso. La sangre seca en su carne, pegajosa y desagradable. La incomodidad de su cuerpo todavía sensible después de la sanación, el oxígeno hediondo en los pulmones; el olor a carne muerta, sangre coagulada, y otras cosas que decidió ignorar. El sabor de la vitae de su submisivo aún en la lengua.

-Malfoy.- musitó contra su oído, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por calmar la erección que podía sentir presionando contra las curvas del otro cuerpo, resultado del deseo de la araña. Draco había empezado a sollozar débilmente. El veneno, la tensión, el cambio, el dolor… demasiado, demasiado en tan poco tiempo para una criatura que hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que no era humano.

–Malfoy- repitió contra la delicada piel de su oído, intentando captar su atención.

Soltó la presa sobre los brazos de Draco, y manípulo su cuerpo hasta refugiarlo contra su pecho cuidadosamente, antes de sentarse en el suelo ensangrentado con el slytherin en el regazo. Malfoy hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por soltarse, resistiéndose a él a pesar de todo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. No con el veneno ablandando sus músculos, y el sufrimiento quebrando su pecho. Los sollozos, tenían el sonido de un engranaje quebrado que intentaba funcionar sin las piezas que faltaban. Un esfuerzo doloroso, y sin esperanza.

Raksa pensó que era un sonido que hubiera querido no escuchar jamás.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. –Musitó, no seguro de que Malfoy pudiera escucharle. Lo estrechó buscando sus brazos para poder ver el estado en el que estaban las muñecas. Tenía que tratar la rotura antes de que esta empezara a sanar por su cuenta. Los huesos que no eran colocados en su sitio, podían no quedar correctamente alineados. Y el resultado de una soldadura mal ajustada, era una lección que tenía dolorosamente aprendida.

El slytherin se estremeció al contacto, desagradablemente, como un animal herido. Por suerte Raksa conocía bien como tratar una criatura herida.

-No voy a hacerte daño.- Repitió suavemente. Palabras amables que intentaban ser calmantes. Movimientos cuidadosos, y tranquilos, para que el otro lo viera venir sin sorpresas.

La risa lo cogió completamente desprevenido. Una carcajada rota en los labios rojos de Draco, un sonido de acero y cristales cortantes, mezclado de lágrimas. Su cuerpo no paraba de tiritar.

-Perdona si no te creo, "Harry".- musitó ácidamente con voz quebrada.

El guardián observó la piel tiritante, las lágrimas limpiando la sangre seca sobre las mejillas hundidas de cansancio, la sonrisa extraña.

"Histeria, o shock. Seguramente las dos." Nada bueno. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, o esto podía escalar a pánico.

-Tienes tus razones para no poner ninguna credulidad en mis palabras. – Seriedad y calma.

Agarró el brazo derecho con movimientos limpios y técnicos, para estudiarlo. La epidermis en torno a la muñeca empezaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de amorotamiento, amarillo y morado sobre piel blanca. Palpó con cuidado la zona, los pequeños huesos de la articulación claramente astillados.

Draco siseó de dolor.

-¡Tú…!-

-Gracias- El susurro de Potter, hizo que la rueda irascible y cargada de odio y agonía dentro de Draco, sufriera un salto momentáneo.

-¿Qu…?

-No te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida. Habría muerto sin tu ayuda. –Levantó la mirada… sus ojos verdes ya no tenían esa cualidad del vidrio coloreado, dura y tóxica, que siempre le hacían pensar en odio y violencia. Ahora mostraban la condición más suave y fluida, del agua de pantano. Un verde vegetal y misterioso. No menos peligroso… pero diferente. Un verde que te atraía dentro, a su fondo cenagoso, en vez de encerrarte fuera tras los cristales de las pupilas.

Draco parpadeó, confuso, porque de todas las cosas que había esperado, un agradecimiento no era una de ellas. Otra parte de sí, más oscura y primaria, pareció calmarse un poco con las palabras. Lo que a Draco le pareció que no tenía sentido, y sin embargo, la sensación estaba allí. Tierna, en medio de todos los sentimientos que querían desgarrarlo. Todo lo que había apartado a un lado con el ataque, aún estaba allí, y ahora pugnaba por hacerse escuchar. Por desgarrarlo por dentro.

-… un poco tarde para eso. ¿No crees?- Draco siseó, pero no fue un sonido de odio visceral, sino de cansado dolor. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir con aquello.

Una de las manos del otro se posó en su cabeza, y se deslizó por su pelo en una caricia amable, que por un momento hizo que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Qué…?" Levantó la mirada a él. No entendiendo nada.

No sabía que estaba pasando, porque Potter había cambiado de golpe, a esta personalidad calma que no se parecía a nada de lo que le había visto hacer hasta ahora. Quizás el antiguo griffindor estaba mal de la cabeza, quizás vivir como una criatura en el bosque había trastornado algo intrínseco en su cerebro. O quizás era algo de su especie, él tampoco se sentía del todo cuerdo.

"Ni siquiera soy humano."

Tragó saliva, empezaba a cansarle llorar. Pero era un método tan bueno como cualquier otro para dejar salir el sufrimiento, suponía. Y no se sentía con energías para parar, no aún, al menos. Se recogió contra el pecho de Potter inconscientemente. Las caricias en su pelo resultaban consoladoras.

-Admito que mi yo humano no ha sido muy comprensivo. – Raksa dijo con dócil dominio. Harry grito algo desde el lugar donde lo había encerrado, pero el guardián lo hizo callar en el acto.

-¿Tu yo humano?- Draco parpadeó, brevemente. La dirección de aquella conversación empezaba a mostrar tintes de preocupante locura.

El guardián se inclinó sobre él, posando los labios en su garganta blanca, y él gimoteó con el pánico al borde de su mente quebrada. No quería más veneno en su sangre.

No podría soportarlo.

-No…- musito, sin resistirse realmente. Se sentía débil y blando como un muñeco de trapo.

-Shhh- Lo calmó el otro. -Sí. La parte humana de mí. El Harry que tu probablemente recuerdas.- Las palabras rozaron su cuello y el aliento cosquilleó en su piel. Draco levantó una mano y la apoyó temblorosamente en el hombro de Potter con la intención de apartarle, pero una vez allí, el apéndice se quedó sin energías para empujar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- musitó quedamente. Algo… algo dentro de sí, estaba encontrando el contacto profundamente agradable y tierno.

El griffindor comenzó a lamer concienzudamente la tira de piel justo debajo de su mandíbula, el punto en el que el cráneo encontraba el cuello. Mordisqueando y besando, mientras hablaba.

- Los viudas como nosotros, que somos arañas y humanos. Lo somos en todos los sentidos. Una parte araña, una parte humana, en mi caso, otra parte que pertenece al bosque. Porque su espíritu es mi responsabilidad.- El contacto fue intensificándose hasta hacerse algo enloquecedor. Extrañamente tierno y cuidadoso, pero excitante, imposible de rechazar… ¿Por qué? ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? No tenía sentido… Se retorció contra él placer intentando comprender de donde venía… intentando resistirlo, empujarlo, apartarlo de sí… cuando lo percibió.

Oh, o… Draco reconoció la presencia del monstruo, la criatura dentro de sí mismo que en una ocasión casi lo había devorado. Allí, justo al borde de su consciencia, ronroneado y siseando, disfrutando de la lengua y los labios del otro con una satisfacción abandonada que rozaba lo impúdicamente indolente.

La araña.

Su araña.

Su otro yo.

La araña, reconoció su presencia y tiró de él hacia dentro en un momento extraño de locura. Draco se hundió en esa otra parte primaria, como ser engullido lentamente por arenas movedizas, compactas y calientes, asfixiantes. Sintiendo lo que ella era. Su placer, su deseo, la necesidad de tener al otro, de ser deseado, protegido, amado.

Experimentando a la araña por vez primera.

Percepciones y sensaciones ajenas a él… y sin embargo tan suyas como su piel, se inflamaron en su interior y crecieron hasta ser incontenibles.

Draco gimoteó, y si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría abrazado a Potter para buscar sus labios.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –El guardián liberó su garganta, ese punto que era la zona más sensible de una viuda, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-…- Draco necesitó un minuto para recuperar algo parecido a la cordura, para desenredarse de la araña y volver a ser racional. La experiencia lo dejó desorientado y eufórico. - ¿Qu…? ¿Qué era…?

Raksa sonrió.

-Eso era la araña. Tú araña.

Draco parpadeó… entendiendo, por vez primera, lo que estaba pasando. Lo que significaba ser un viuda. Lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quién eres?- musitó débilmente. "¿Quién eres? ¿Porque no te he visto antes?"… ¿Por qué no has sido tú desde el principio?

Raksa levantó la mirada, satisfecho porque Malfoy ya no parecía histérico ni al borde del pánico. Y sonrió muy levemente. Una curva mística de labios, como la de la Mona Lisa, si la Mona Lisa hubiera tenido ojos de fuego verde.

-Raksa, el Harry que protege el bosque.-

**Continuará. **


	14. Razones de peso

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 14- Razones de peso**

_-¿Quién eres?- musitó débilmente. "¿Quién eres? ¿Porque no te he visto antes?"… ¿Por qué no has sido tú desde el principio?_

_Raksa levantó la mirada, satisfecho porque Malfoy ya no parecía histérico ni al borde del pánico. Y sonrió muy levemente. Una curva mística de labios, como la de la Mona Lisa, si la Mona Lisa hubiera tenido ojos de fuego verde._

_-Raksa, el Harry que protege el bosque.-_

* * *

-Esto va a doler, pero tengo que colocar los huesos.

Draco, todavía algo aturdido, asintió.

-Está bien. Hazlo.-

El giro brusco de los dedos de Raksa lo cogió desprevenido, y el dolor que flameó por su articulación también. No había esperado un golpe tan rápido. Jadeó con los dientes apretados, pero no dijo nada. Ya había tratado con roturas antes, podía soportarlo.

Con movimientos de experto, el guardián desgarró el borde de su túnica ensangrentada para vendar con fuerza la fractura, y procedió a repetir la operación en la otra muñeca. Parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, y trabajaba con la serenidad de quien está totalmente en control de su mente y de sus gestos.

La diferencia con los movimientos angulosos y feroces del hombre que había conocido hasta ahora, resultaba inquietante. Nadie podía cambiar su lenguaje corporal con tanta naturalidad y resultar creíble, no sin serios problemas mentales, o un entrenamiento similar al suyo. Pero el espía se recordó que no estaba tratando con el mismo hombre. No si lo que había sentido, y lo que este le había dicho, era cierto.

Parpadeó. Por extraño que fuera, la atmósfera entre los dos se había vuelto tranquila. El roce de los dedos de Raksa en su piel mientras terminaba de atar el improvisado vendaje, resultaba casi nervioso, tal como se movía, delicadamente cuidadoso cada vez que se veía obligado a tocarle. Contactos casi inexistentes, como los de las patas de un insecto.

Draco observó su rostro sereno, completamente tranquilo, mientras trabajaba.

-… ¿Raksa?-

-¿Si?- El guardián no levantó la mirada de su inspección sobre ambos vendajes.

- Cuando dijiste que erais tres. Tú, el humano y la araña. Era cierto, ¿verdad?

Raksa desvió las pupilas a su rostro cansado, manchado de sangre y lágrimas secas. Y se enderezó, liberando amablemente las manos en la cuna de su regazo.

-Sí.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, contemplando esta información.

-¿Cómo no te he visto antes?- Si Raksa hubiera hecho aparición en algún momento, lo sabría. Esa manera tierna de sostenerle, la forma en que se movía, la serenidad de sus ojos, eran cosas que abría recordado.

-No suelo disputar el control al humano. Normalmente sabe manejar las cosas sin necesidad de que intervenga.

-…Pero no está vez.- No era una pregunta, y Malfoy le miraba con una calma demasiado perfecta. Raksa conocía esa quietud inmóvil, Malfoy estaba contemplando algo.

Dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, con un suspiró.

-No, esta vez, no. Malfoy, ya sé que ahora no lo parece, pero Harry no es lo que has visto hasta ahora. – Dijo, porque Malfoy tenía que entender, necesitaba saber y aceptar a Harry, como Harry también necesitaba entender y aceptarlo a él. Nada funcionaria con esta división como una falla entre los dos.

La fachada de Draco se resquebrajó en el rictus de desprecio que afloró a sus labios.

-¿No lo es?–Sarcasmo, pero al menos no el odio visceral que Raksa había aprendido a reconocer en las pupilas grises.

-Sus razones son… amplias, pero es cierto que tú no mereces ser el blanco de su ira.-

-¡¿Y cuáles son sus razones, Raksa?! ¡Porque lo que he visto hasta ahora solo me ha enseñado lo que es capaz de hacer!- Extendió los brazos, mostrando las vendas ensangrentadas en un gesto lleno de resentimiento.

Malfoy empezaba a enfurecerse.

Raksa sabía que no era una buena actitud con la que escuchar, pero pretender algo mejor a estas alturas era un imposible. Amablemente tomó las delgadas manos pálidas entre las suyas mucho más grandes y negras, no permitiendo que el otro le rechazara.

-Todas las personas a las que quería le dieron la espalda. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, cuando supo lo que era? Le llamo monstruo, demonio. ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿El hombre en el que confiaba más que en nadie? ¿Sabes lo que él dijo? Que había algo oscuro dentro de Harry, algo que era peligroso para otros, pero que no temiera, porque de todos modos él no tenía que sobrevivir a esta batalla.

-¿Qué?- Draco se había unido a la orden un año más tarde, cuando Potter ya llevaba meses muerto, y nadie le había contado la historia en detalle. El héroe de la luz había caído en combate, y las personas que había habido allí para verlo; sus seres queridos, Dumbledore, Hermione… no hablaban de ello.

…miradas esquivas, silencios, omisiones… que de repente adquirían un cariz herrumbroso de sangre seca.

Había creído que la reluctancia a hablar de ello se debía al dolor de la pérdida, ahora veía un patrón mucho más macabro.

Raksa no mentía, podía verlo en su postura, en sus ojos. Hace falta un mentiroso para reconocer a otro, y este hombre no lo era.

-¿Le dieron la espalda porque era un viuda?-Un susurro.

-¿A una criatura que come carne humana? ¿Qué no es un mago? ¿Qué es tan peligrosa? Sí, Malfoy, le dieron la espalda. Tú que has vivido como sangre pura, ya conoces lo que los magos han hecho con los seres mágicos. Su racismo, su aversión, su trato. Las muertes, exterminios, experimentos…

Draco tragó saliva.

-¿Todos ellos?

Sus ojos se endurecieron, las aguas pantanosas se transformaron en un verde corrosivo.

-Nadie levantó un dedo cuando Dumbledore dijo que Harry debía morir. Nadie, Malfoy, nadie.- Las palabras supuraban.

Draco apretó la mano de Raksa en la suya, como una manera de reconfortar a alguien. No sabía si a Raksa o así mismo. Si habían abandonado a Potter, ¿cuándo supieran que Draco también era una araña, que harían? Él era maestro de pociones, había visto despiezar a criaturas vivas, a seres tan sintientes e inteligentes como él, había trabajado con sus órganos y huesos. Pero nunca le había importado porque no eran humanos, no eran como él…

El odio de Potter, su resentimiento visceral, la violencia… de repente podía fácilmente ver de donde habían venido. Comprender como un joven que el recordaba imbuido de un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable, valiente y casi loco en sus heroicidades, había podido metamorfosear en alguien capaz de las cosas que le había hecho.

-Pero no murió.- musitó.

-No, no murió. Decidió que si iba a luchar en una guerra, lo haría por quienes realmente le necesitaban… las criaturas mágicas que estaban siendo masacradas.

La repentina claridad que inundo sus pensamientos hizo que cerrara los ojos. Ahora entendía, no creía que pudiera perdonar a Potter por lo que le había hecho, pero… necesitaban hablar, porque creía que todo esto, esta relación viscosa y helada que había entre los dos era como una herida infecta. Necesita ser abierta y limpiada para que pudiera empezar a cicatrizar. O acabarían matándose.

Y quizás, la decisión también tenía algo que ver, con la presencia de su propia araña al fondo de su mente.

Se deslizó del regazo de Raksa, para sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

-Llama a Potter, tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará. **


	15. No estamos solos

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 15- No estamos solos**

_-Llama a Potter, tenemos que hablar._

* * *

Solo tenía la palabra de Raksa, para afirmar que los miembros de la orden, que habían combatido a su lado durante años, ocultaban un lado tan oscuro de sí mismos.

Luchó por reconciliar la imagen pintada por el guardián; pinceladas de odio y rechazo, con el cuadro de calidez, camaradería y amistad, que llevaba contemplando casi una década. Tantos años no podían estar construidos de mentiras. ¿Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su vida en el seno del círculo mortífago? ¿No había engañado a sus padres con plena conciencia, tejido mentiras en una red tan compleja que resultaba imposible de desenmarañar? ¿Y no habrían dicho también ellos, que era imposible que su hijo hubiera traicionado de ese modo a sus propios progenitores?

Sin pruebas todo lo que tenía eran conjeturas. Distinguir entre verdad y mentira, una tarea más apropiada para cuando tuviera factores reales que contemplar. Y sin embargo, se le ocurrían pocos otros motivos que hubieran arrastrado a un hombre como Harry Potter, a la completa locura en la que parecía haberse sumergido.

Aún no sabía si se había hundido más allá de toda posible recuperación, o de sí, en alguna parte del pedazo fragmentado de la mente humana, aún quedaba, enterrada bajo años de odio y resentimiento, de soledad y vida animal, algo de ese joven, que solo después de años, podía admitir había sido tan cristalino.

Claro en sus intenciones, deseos, virtudes y defectos. Un hombre justo, si alguna vez había habido alguno.

Pero si quedaba algo de esa persona, Draco esperaba poder llegar a comunicarse con él. Porque quizás no conocía a Raksa lo suficiente para juzgar, aunque su instinto le dijera que no trataba con un mentiroso, pero Potter, si podía encontrar a ese Potter al que conocía, sabía que no le mentiría. No estaba en su naturaleza, como no lo estaba la oscuridad en la esencia intrínseca de la luz.

Por eso, y solo por eso, estaba dispuesto a intentar comunicarse con la criatura que había quebrado sus muñecas, hecho uso de su cuerpo, y violentado casi cualquier derecho humano que poseía. Y también, porque el que le hubiera salvado la vida, tres veces ya, aun siendo por necesidad, le daba la esperanza de que quizás, Potter, no estaba tan muerto como aparentaba.

Raksa inclinó la cabeza, contemplando la petición, entreabrió los labios para darle respuesta, cuando el muro de escombro a su espalda emitió un gruñido ominoso, como el de un animal que se despereza. Pequeños pedazos de piedra y tripas se deslizaron al suelo, y un fragmento del muro, no más grande que el propio Draco empezó a venirse abajo.

La Reacción de Raksa fue instantánea, cuando la mirada de Draco, que se había desviado a la muralla al empezar el sonido, volvió a buscar al guardián, este ya se había puesto en pie y se interponía entre lo que estaba llegando, y él mismo, aún sentado en el suelo.

Desnudo, salvo por el negro de su piel y los fragmentos de quitina que perfilaban su figura, tensó y armado de garras y colmillos, Raksa era la viva encarnación del monstruo de alguna pesadilla infantil. Imagen que se hizo más nítida al florecer el resto de quitina sobre su cuerpo, fundiéndose en una armadura completa con la cualidad pulida y reluciente de la obsidiana.

Pero era fácil ver que la quitina de su espalda era más delgada y quebradiza, nueva, no tan oscura ni opaca, como el resto del caparazón que protegía el organismo. Débil. Draco recordó que no hacía un par de horas, este ser había estado a punto de morir en sus brazos queriendo protegerle de un derrumbamiento. Su instinto primario fue el de intentar ponerse en pie, ayudar de algún modo, pero la cabeza cubierta de oscura melena negra tintada de sangre seca, se giró hacia él, casi antes de que llegar a moverse, y le indicó que permaneciera donde estaba.

Los ojos verdes relucientes como linternas en la oscuridad de la caverna, no admitían una réplica. Lo que no impidió que localizara su varita abandonada a no más de un metro de donde recordaba haberla dejado caer, la cogiera, y presionara la madera entre sus dedos, acordándose de todos y cada uno de los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, que todavía podría ejecutar con la escasa poca magia que le quedase, aunque el esfuerzo le dejase inconsciente.

Con lo que había pasado no creía que en el castillo quedasen supervivientes. Aquellos que no hubiesen huido a tiempo, y quienes no hubieran muerto bajo el desprendimiento de toneladas de roca, con el tiempo que había transcurrido inconsciente, y el que luego había empleado en salvar a Potter, ya habrían sido capturados o aniquilados por las fuerzas del señor oscuro, lo que dejaba pocas dudas sobre qué, o quién, podía estar royendo la piedra para llegar a ellos.

Quizás los mortífagos les habían escuchado hablar, o estaban utilizando algún método mágico para localizar a los pocos enemigos con vida que quedasen. El señor tenebroso, sin duda querría a todo el que pudiese ser capturado, en buenas condiciones. Bien para obtener información, bien para engrosar las filas de esclavos siempre hambrientas de carne nueva.

De un modo u otro, quien hubiera al otro lado del muro, no podía ser amigo.

La memoria de cuanto había acontecido hasta ese momento, apartada por un film de preocupaciones distintas, regresó tambaleándose a su proverbial ojo mental. ¿Estarían vivos Hermione y los demás? ¿Habrían conseguido huir a tiempo, o habrían muerto? La duda debería haber actuado como un impacto de maldición en su tórax, debería impelerle a salir corriendo en su busca, debería… debería al menos resultar más dolorosa que la vaga punzada ligeramente interesada, que estaba experimentando.

La realidad ejecuto otra lenta e incomprensible pirueta, mientras Draco se quedaba inmóvil y bajaba la vista, contemplando la indiferencia en su interior por un segundo, y a la araña que parecía la causante de ella. Su lado arácnido se había aposentado sobre sus sentimientos, y no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Era como si dijera; Ahora no necesitas esto, deja que lo guarde hasta que lo precises de nuevo. Draco decidió no discutirlo. No en medio de la llegada de un posible enemigo.

Grandes pedazos de esa parte del muro empezaron a desprenderse con otro crujido ominoso, la estructura que sustentaba su caverna se estremeció como una casa de naipes a punto de venirse abajo, pero en contra de lo que Draco empezaba a temer, aguantó. Observo con un cierto vacío en el estómago, como restos humanos se soltaban de la masa de la pared, y caían con un sonido húmedo parecido al de una bolsa de basura, al suelo.

La única ventaja de que hubiera tanta sangre entre los escombros, era que la humedad había aglutinado el polvo que pudiera levantarse, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de respirar algo, quizás, venenoso.

No habían terminado de desprenderse cachos de carne y esquirlas de roca gris, cuando alguien penetró por la abertura. La persona se movía con una fluidez inhumana, que Draco enseguida asoció con Potter y las acromántulas, y cuando emergió completamente a su lado del muro, y pudo verlo, observó que la comparación había sido más exacta de lo que deseaba.

Era alto, más alto que Potter, y delgado, mucho más delgado, pero fibroso y compacto, con brazos desproporcionadamente largos, acabados en manos de dedos finos, alargados y delicados, rematados de garras afiladas y finas, como el estilete que usaba su padre para abrir cartas. Ese abrecartas, que Draco sabía muy bien, podía cercenar tejido muscular y duro cartílago, como si fueran pudín.

Su piel tenía el color de un tarro de tinta, y parecía protegida por el mismo tipo de quitina que la de Potter, dura y reflectante, pero no fue hasta que giró la cabeza, que Draco comprendió que esta nueva entidad buscaba algo, y que ese algo, era él.

Lo supo el instante en que la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos oscuros y extraños, como la madera fosilizada, se posó sobre su piel haciéndose un peso palpable.

"A mí, me busca a mí."

Raksa se agazapó con un gruñido primario en la garganta, interponiéndose entre sus miradas. Toda su postura transformándose en una advertencia agresiva, que erizó incluso su cabello. Los dientes aserrados al descubierto, las garras extendidas e inquietas curvadas en la piedra del suelo, el cuerpo tenso como un muelle de metal, o un enorme felino a punto de saltar. Celoso y protector eran palabras que perdían toda su esencia a la luz de semejante actitud. Posesivo no alcanzaba a abarcar lo que el espía pudo captar en el sonido, gutural profundo y ofensivo, que escapó por entre sus colmillos.

Desde su posición detrás de él, Draco no sintió ningún miedo, no porque supiera que Raksa lo estaba protegiendo, o porque la araña estuviera mitigando todas sus reacciones, sino porque la mirada del otro le resultaba familiar y tranquilizadora. El cabello en torno al rostro pesadillesco era liso y mate, colgando como una cortina grasa y negra del cráneo…

Sin darse cuenta del todo, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, se lamió los labios y tragó un poco de aire por la boca. Draco no era consciente de ello, pero estaba examinando el aire, y empezaba a utilizar órganos sensibles del olfato que habían permanecido inactivos durante los veintisiete años que llevaba de vida. El olor le resultaba familiar. Draco había captado ese mismo olor anoche; era el perfume oscuro y herbal de cientos de plantas secas, especias y vapores químicos. Era un aroma que había acunado su infancia, y acompañado su vida adulta.

-… ¿Severus?-

La palabra pareció quebrar el momento, de forma parecida a las losas del suelo, una copa de cristal.

-Draco. ¿Estás herido?-

**Continuará**


	16. Ese marabilloso y loco hombre rubio

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 16- Ese maravilloso y loco hombre rubio.**

_-… ¿Severus?- _

_La palabra pareció quebrar el momento, de forma parecida a las losas del suelo, una copa de cristal._

_-Draco. ¿Estás herido?-_

* * *

(Harry)

En el rincón en el que había sido encerrado, el exterior era una ventana como un espejo, por la que podía mirar, pero no ser visto, ni sentido, ni escuchado.

Al principio solo aullaba como una animal y luchaba igual que un loco; sin mente, sin dirección, para recuperar el control. El miedo a ser relegado perpetuamente a este espacio sin espacio, una cosa viva que se alimentaba de sus recuerdos recién despiertos, crecía y crecía con cada minuto, hasta ser insoportable. El odio, la ira, el sufrimiento intolerable de la pérdida, la traición… empezaron a sofocarle en capas y capas de sentimientos que no deseaba rememorar. Se abalanzaban sobre él y lo aplastaban con su peso, Harry se ahogaba, se ahogaba…

"¡RAKSA!" - Donde sus amenazas no habían sido escuchadas, este sonido primario de pura angustia atrajo al instante la atención del guardián, su lado más tranquilo, más seguro, el protector de la triada. No necesitó decir lo que sucedía, Raksa ya había estado aquí cuando la cordura de Harry empezó a degradarse, hacía ya tantos años.

"Tranquilo." La voz de su yo que era del bosque, tenía el timbre de un hombre mucho mayor, grave y rugoso, y profundamente amable. La vibración que tan bien conocía le devolvió algo de metafórico oxígeno, aliviando la angustia.

Con manos cubiertas de callos y cicatrices, Raksa penetró la psique que pertenecía a Harry, y recogió los recuerdos que se habían derramado por la herida psíquica que las palabras de Malfoy habían abierto. Como entrañas rezumantes, o frutos en descomposición, su tacto resultaba resbaloso y grasiento. A su paso quedaban restos de un trazo viscoso, y el olor dulce, asfixiante, propio de los comestibles abandonados mucho tiempo en algún cajón. Harry se estremeció con el movimiento de Raksa, hasta que aquellas cosas estuvieron de nuevo en el hueco detrás de las barreras de resentimiento y odio, que en su momento el guardián había erigido para protegerle.

Para conservar su cordura íntegra.

Harry Potter era una cuerpo marchito que debía permanecer en su nicho, y Malfoy no debería haber levantado la tapa de un ataúd que era mejor dejar cerrado. La rotura de sus muñecas era un precio pequeño por perturbar a los muertos.

Con el cadáver de nuevo silencioso, y sus pertenencias devueltas al féretro, el humano comenzó a recuperar la calma. Los restos de la experiencia fueron purgados de su sistema en trazas de lodo negro, para resbalar de regreso al pozo. Dejándole agotado. Solo entonces, en el silencio y el murmullo relajado de la araña postrada su lado, empezó a captar lo que podía ver a través de los ojos del guardián.

Malfoy estaba en su regazo con las muñecas vendadas en tela ensangrentada, sus manos blancas de dedos elegantes, acunadas entre las suyas más grandes y negras.

Blanco contra negro era un hermoso contraste.

De la araña sintió emanar una cálida sensación de pertenencia y la siempre presente posesividad, en breves trazas de color y sensación. Harry dejó que las impresiones pasaran a su lado en formas vibrantes y delicadas como burbujas, sin molestarse en captarlas, ni entenderlas. La araña era sencilla, familiar, y parecía satisfecha. Su presencia ayudó a calmar las últimas secuelas de los recuerdos, con la franqueza y la claridad animal que la definían.

El viuda negra nunca mentía. Era una entidad segura.

Se dejó relajar en su aura mientras observaba, y ahora también, escuchaba.

Raksa estaba hablando, y cuando Harry reconoció de qué, sintió la ira prender de nuevo en su psique, como brasas que son sopladas, levantando chispas, y también, algo parecido a la traición, que agrió su sangre. Porque Raksa no tenía ningún derecho a contarle a Malfoy aquello. Fue consciente de que el guardián no estaba ofreciendo detalles, ni narrando los hechos realmente más dolorosos de aquella época, pero por muy esbozada que fuera la historia, seguía siendo algo profundamente suyo, horrorosamente suyo, que no tenía derecho a compartir. ¡Menos aun con Malfoy! Ese hombre mentiroso, manipulador, cruel, que en su infancia le había torturado con tanta saña.

Que le había odiado. ¡Se habían odiado!

Se preparó para la risa sarcástica, y la fría curvatura de labios finos que esperaba, para las palabras de nuevo hirientes, para la satisfacción de las pupilas grises al saber cómo había sido rechazado por sus amigos y seres queridos, para su deleite malicioso.

Pero todas esas cosas fallaron en materializarse.

Los labios se curvaron, pero hacia abajo, preocupados, o quizás tristes, las pupilas crecieron y se agrandaron enormes y negras hasta casi tragarse el anillo gris que las mecía, las cejas de un rubio en la linde del plata se fruncieron en un arco dolorido. Y palabras.

Había palabras unidas entre sí que formaban frases. Preguntas en lugar de burlas. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y finalmente. ¿Todos? Y con cada respuesta, su rostro se volvía más oscuro y más triste. Harry miraba con cada vez más incredulidad y sorpresa, que se hicieron tan grandes como una montaña, cuando aquella mano delicada apretó la suya suavemente. Reconfortante.

A pesar de que había roto sus muñecas, y lo había violado, a pesar de que lo había robado de su gente, y puesto en sus entrañas una cría que no deseaba, el hombre rubio, a pesar de todo ello, estaba escuchado. Intentando comprender. Empatizando con su pérdida y su dolor, estirando un ofrecimiento de simpatía, que Harry jamás habría esperado de él. Nunca de él. Del niño aristócrata, engreído y malvado que recordaba.

Del hombre orgulloso que había conocido.

Estaba contemplando a Malfoy por la que parecía vez primera, y lo que estaba viendo era un reflejo de lo que conocía, sin nada de lo malo que debería estar en el fondo. Era blanco, gris y plata, y labios rojos y quitina cristalina, era amable, comprensivo y hermoso, incomprensiblemente hermoso. Todas sus asunciones estaban cayendo entorno a él en un lento diluvio, y lo único que Harry podía contemplar era la belleza blanca de Draco Malfoy.

Nadie fuera del bosque y sus criaturas le había ofrecido semejante clase de simpatía. Ni Remús, que siendo un hombre lobo debería haberle comprendido, ni Sirius, que había pasado tantos años él mismo traicionado y abandonado. Ni sus mejores amigos, ni ningún otro que se hubiera criado como mago. Los magos, que eran tan crueles, esclavistas, asesinos… Pero Malfoy, que era sangre pura, o eso había crecido creyendo, que por toda lógica y sentido debería ser el más sádico de todos ellos, el que más disfrutase de su agonía, el menos inclinado a ofrecerle consuelo, aquí estaba, haciendo exactamente lo que nadie, en mil años, le habría acreditado.

Ofreciéndose a escuchar a Harry Potter. El cadáver que nadie quería ni necesitaba. No a Raksa, ni a la araña, no al humano que se había erigido como protector del bosque, no a ninguna de las partes que podía estar mejor dispuesta a escucharle, que Harry.

Le bastó con ver la imperceptible dureza de su boca, para saber que lo decía en serio.

Su corazón se paró, y luego siguió bombeado al triple de velocidad, su cerebro hizo un par de intentos por buscar sentido a todo lo que estaba viendo, y luego decidió simplemente aceptarlo, porque no veía que pudiera entender nada, sin saber cómo Malfoy había crecido, hasta convertirse en este hombre que estaba poniendo su piel de gallina. El deseo de aceptar la petición y hablar con él se convirtió, no en una posibilidad que debía contemplar, sino en un imperativo. Y aunque no pensaba de ninguna manera tocar el cadáver de Harry Potter, que recién casi había asomado de su tumba, aquel en el que había crecido ese muchacho, el hombre despiadado, protector y salvaje, deseaba hablar con Malfoy con la intensidad focalizada de un láser.

Esbozó la primera sílaba psíquica para indicar a Raksa que estaba bien, estaba calmado, y deseaba hablar con él, cuando el muro a sus espaldas gruñó y crujió amenazantemente, anunciando la llegada de alguien que no podía ser sino un enemigo.

Y Malfoy estaba débil como un gatito, después de haber empleado toda su magia en salvarle (pensarlo hizo que todo se volviera más caliente), y además estaba herido, (por su culpa) suplió brevemente se mente, (el chispazo de culpabilidad se hizo un hueco en su cráneo), y no podía defenderse.

Por vez primera en algo que no abarcaba el bosque y sus habitantes, sus tres naturalezas coincidieron en el deseo de proteger algo.

Raksa, aún en control de su cuerpo, se interpuso entre la amenaza y el maravillosamente loco hombre rubio, y ofreció a quien se acercaba el rugido de advertencia de la araña, y la mirada rezumante de amenaza del humano.

Entonces, lo que había estado al otro lado del muro pasó con paso sinuoso a estar en la cueva, y los tres que eran Harry reconocieron en seguida lo que era; otro viuda negra, negro, como ellos, y un dominante. Más alto, más delgado, igual de peligroso. Se suponía que Draco y él habían sido los únicos que quedaban, dos de una especie prácticamente extinta, la llegada de otro más debería ser un motivo de alegría. Una buena sorpresa que recibir con sonrisas y brazos abiertos. Pero no lo era.

No cuando Harry podía claramente ver que era un dominante, y que estaba mirando a Draco con una intensidad amable que solo podía ser una cosa.

Gruñó y se interpuso entre ambos, Malfoy era suyo, ¡SUYO! Si tenía que matar a este otro dominante para establecer su posesión, lo haría. La araña quería sangre, y solo el férreo control de Raksa impedía que saliera a atacar al recién llegado.

Raksa dilató las fosas nasales para captar el olor del otro dominante, pero lo que le llego, no fue el aroma especiado de rescoldo de hoguera, de uno de los suyos, era hierbas secas y vapores sulfurosos, cáscaras de insecto y sangre seca, grasa animal, alcohol, polvo y jabón…

"¿Qué…?"

-¿Severus?- La voz de Draco.

**Continuará. **


	17. Deprisa

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 17- Deprisa. **

_Raksa dilató las fosas nasales para captar el olor del otro dominante, pero lo que le llego, no fue el aroma especiado de rescoldo de hoguera, de un dominante, era hierbas secas y vapores sulfurosos, cáscaras de insecto y sangre seca, grasa animal, alcohol, polvo y jabón…_

_"¿Qué…?"_

_-¿Severus?- La voz de Draco._

* * *

-Draco. ¿Estás herido?- Los enormes ojos oscuros de Severus, lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, captando cada minúsculo detalle de su estado; Desde las muñecas rotas a los músculos blandos como cera recalentada, a las ojeras igual que manchurrones negros, mitad cansados, mitad tristes, alrededor de las cuencas de su calavera.

El general mugriento estado, patéticamente frágil, en el que se encontraba.

- Estás herido.- Esta vez no fue una pregunta, y el timbre de su voz adquirió un poso húmedo que solo quienes le conocían bien, podían haber sabido que era la vieja escondida preocupación, de Severus Snape.

Draco la captó al vuelo, y sintió el inexplicable y ridículo (ridículo, porque era evidente que no estaba bien) deseo de tranquilizarle diciéndole que daba igual, que olvidara las vendas que envolvían sus muñecas como algas muertas, y el peso flácido de sus miembros tan dolorosamente indiscutible. Pero en ese instante, algo, a no demasiada distancia, emitió un crujido como el de un montón de guijarros dentro de una lata de metal, aunque a un volumen cien veces mayor, y Draco comprendió que otras partes del tonelaje de roca estaban siendo movidas.

Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección a la vibración, y frunció los labios en la mueca de desagrado que habitualmente había precedido al suspenso estrepitoso de alguien. Y dijo:

-Mortífagos.- La palabra hizo que el aliento de Draco, se quedara un momento atrapado entre los escoyos de su caja torácica, y arrancó de dentro del pecho de Raksa un gruñido áspero de advertencia.

Los ojos del guardián se afilaron hasta convertirse en ranuras de verde radiactivo, y su postura se hizo más tensa si cabía, tal como ya se había apostado entre Draco y Severus, como una trampa a punto de saltar.

-Vienen hacia aquí, tenemos que marcharnos. – Serio y práctico, Severus miró de nuevo a Draco.- ¿Puedes levantarte?- E hizo ademán de adelantarse para ofrecer su ayuda. Raksa siseó, y fue como si Snape acabara de verlo ahora, y no en ninguno de todos esos minutos que ya llevaba en la caverna.

La mirada que le dedico a Raksa era fría y calma, y expresaba una total falta de impresión sobre la agresividad nada velada del otro.

-No tenemos tiempo para probar quien es el macho dominante ahora. Te sugiero que ayudes a tu submisivo a ponerse en pie, para que podamos irnos antes de que los servidores del señor tenebroso nos encuentren.- La implicación de que Draco pertenecía a Harry y no a ningún otro, hizo mucho por ganar la colaboración de Raksa, aunque al fondo de la mente Harry aún permanecía incrédulo, no del todo seguro de que pensar sobre Snape. Ira por un lado, y el anciano, familiar, resentimiento de la infancia, pero también la vaga duda, de si también, como con Malfoy, podía estar equivocado a la hora de juzgar por lo poco que sabía. Sobre todo siendo como era, un miembro de su especie.

La araña no tenía dudas. El viuda negra había adquirido un instantáneo y férreo desagrado hacia el otro dominante, que rayaba lo homicida. No le gustaba la familiaridad que veía entre su submisivo y este desconocido, y su instinto protector y posesivo, solo hacían que agravar la situación. Si por él fuera, Snape estaría desangrándose en el suelo con las tripas vueltas del revés como un pijama sucio.

El sonido se repitió más alto, más cerca.

Ahora no era el momento de detenerse a pensar.

En seguida Raksa estaba al lado de Draco, curvando un brazo en torno a su cintura para sostenerlo, mientras el rubio slyhterin echaba mano de su escasa reserva de energías, para incorporarse, apoyando en el guardián casi todo su peso.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban no eran muchas.

-Seguidme, y no hagáis ruido.- Severus indicó en un susurro silencioso.

Moverse entre los escombros se hizo rápidamente una pesadilla.

**oOo**

Los pasillos habían sido inundados por los restos maltrechos de los pisos superiores, que solo dejaban huecos estrechos como madrigueras, por los que desplazarse entre vísceras abiertas, piedra afilada, y cascotes que podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

A cada paso sus pies resbalaban en el suelo encharcado de sangre viscosa. El olor a descomposición inundaba cada célula de su organismo. Los gemidos de los moribundos llegaban a sus oídos, y tenía que fingir que no había oído sus murmullos de súplica, sus jadeos de agonía.

No podían detenerse a ayudar a quien ya no se podía salvar. No con los mortífagos tan cerca.

Draco se decía que no había nada que pudiera hacerse por ellos. Y sin embargo, volverles la espalda hacía que su piel se sintiera helada, y su estómago se retorciera en torno a un nudo inexistente, aunque no hubiera sentimiento alguno para respaldar las sensaciones. La araña seguía actuando como un manto entre su pecho, y su mente. Y el vacío donde debería estar su corazón, estaba resultando una bendición en medio de esta pesadilla en la vigilia.

Cuando los espacios eran demasiado pequeños para que Raksa y él cupieran juntos, tenía que agarrarse a las paredes para sostenerse y no caer. Procuraba no pensar en lo que estaba tocando. Pero era imposible no sentir las masas blandas y resbaladizas en las que se hundían sus dedos. La humedad pegajosa como miel que de adhería a su piel. Las piezas sólidas y astilladas que a menudo podía delinear debajo.

Huesos debajo de carne.

Los arañazos y abrasiones que a veces recibía al rasparse contra la piedra, y las manos de Raksa en su epidermis, eran las únicas sensaciones que no le daban deseos de vomitar. Sentía que se quedaba si fuerzas, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir el ritmo.

Los sonidos, como los de los animales que rastrean, se acercaban cada vez más, y más, y ya era obvio que habían captado la pista de su pequeño cortejo. Pronto los tendrían encima, y entonces no importaría la resistencia que pudiesen presentar. El resultado seguiría siendo el mismo, por muchos mortífagos, dementores, o gigantes, que arrastraran con ellos en el proceso.

Al final, cuando se quedaran sin fuerzas y sus cuerpos ya no pudieran sustentar más heridas, morirían.

No tenían ninguna posibilidad contra una fuerza tan grande, y Draco sabía que los otros dos eran muy conscientes de ello. Podía sentirlo en la manera en que tiraban de él con tanta insistencia en busca de la salida. En sus gestos frenéticos, en el silencio pesado que se curvaba a su alrededor.

Draco era una carga en su estado. Pero Severus y Raksa se negaban a abandonarle. Eso también, era evidente, en la sombra preocupada de sus ojos, y en la ternura del tacto del guardián.

Draco se forzó un poco más, al límite de lo que su organismo era capaz, y rogó internamente no ser la causa de que alguno de ellos muriera.

**Continuará**


	18. Vete

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 18- Vete**

_Draco era una carga en su estado. Pero Severus y Raksa se negaban a abandonarle. Eso también, era evidente, en la sombra preocupada de sus ojos, y en la ternura del tacto del guardián._

_Draco se forzó un poco más, al límite de lo que su organismo era capaz, y rogó internamente no ser la causa de que alguno de ellos muriera._

* * *

Sucedió casi al mismo tiempo.

El roce del aire fresco en sus fosas nasales, y el golpe de la primera maldición.

El impacto los lanzó por el suelo, en medio de una lluvia de piedras, madera, y pedazos de gente. El choque fue tan fuerte, que aunque la quitina los protegió de casi todo lo más violento del encuentro contra el suelo, Draco sintió todo su cuerpo quejarse por la brusquedad del trato.

Le ardían los músculos como si se los hubieran pasado por aceite hirviendo, rígidos y crispados, y no le respondieron cuando intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie. No le quedaban fuerzas. A su lado Severus y Raksa ya estaban levantados, mirando en la dirección por la que había llegado el ataque.

Draco siguió sus miradas.

A la entrada del pasillo estrecho en el que estaban, un grupo de mortífagos acababa de apostarse. Sus ojos eran pozos vacíos y llenos de crueldad, sus sonrisas cortaban sus rostros pálidos como cuchillas, sus risitas tenían la cadencia sibilina de la sed de sangre. Uno de ellos sostenía su varita en alto con un hechizo lumos, iluminándoles el camino con una vaga luz verdosa, que recordó a Draco a cosas enfermas y a punto de morirse.

El círculo fosforescente no llegaba hasta los tres viudas, pero sus sonrisas y sus posturas decían a las claras que sabían que allí había alguien. ¿Quizás podían adivinar sus figuras en la oscuridad? No lo sabía, tampoco quería averiguarlo. La maldición les había dado, si nada más había revelado su presencia, sin dudas las exclamaciones al rodar por el suelo ya lo habían hecho. Poco importaba si podían verles ahora o no.

Otro pequeño roce de brisa le alborotó el cabello fino de la nuca, y el olor del exterior se hizo insoportable. El perfume de los pinos del bosque prohibido, el olor acrido del fuego en alguna parte de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts, el aroma de la nieve y de la noche. Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de la salida, que casi podía paladearla en la lengua.

Si solo pudieran escapar de estos monstruos…

Ahora eran un grupo pequeño, pero no tardarían en llegar más. Si querían salir de allí, tenía que ser ahora.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder, se adelantó un paso.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

Draco apretó su varita entre sus ya blancas falanges.

-¿A dónde creíais que ibais, chicos?- La varita del mortífago se balanceaba entre sus dedos casi con indolencia, totalmente seguro de que tenía el control de la situación… Qué lástima que no fuera así.

Raksa pasó por su lado rápido y silencioso como una ráfaga de viento, y la cabeza del mortífago dejo de estar unida al cuerpo. La sangre salpicó las paredes ya empapadas del corredor, marcando trazas de rojo vibrante y fresco, sobre el negro ya coagulado. Y pintando gotas como manchas de laca escarlata, sobre la piel cubierta de costras viejas, del agotado hombre rubio.

Severus solo tardó un segundo más en unirse al combate.

El caos estalló en el pasillo.

Los aullidos de terror, dolor e ira, reventaron en una cacofonía cada vez más alta, una larga nota, que se fue haciendo más y más estridente, hasta dolerle en los oídos. Tripas calientes se derramaban por los charcos del piso ya ensangrentado, los sonidos de miembros quebrados se unieron a la orquesta de la batalla, aportando su propio particular tono de agonía. Las maldiciones restallaban en la oscuridad con luces intensas, flases rojos, azules y verdes, que mostraban la carnicería con tanta rapidez como la dejaban en tinieblas. Los mortífagos no dejaban de llegar, pero Raksa y Severus de movían tan rápido como las luces detrás de la ventana de un tren en marcha. Eran sombras letales, murmullos imposibles de captar, silenciosos brindadores de muerte, terribles monstruos.

Draco no podía dejar de mirar, temblando y temblando, en las primeras fases del shock. El agotamiento, la presión psíquica… aunque la araña lo estuviera mitigando, los síntomas empezaban a dejarse ver. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que todas sus barreras se vinieran abajo.

Aun así, no hubiera podido apartar la mirada de lo que estaba pasando aunque lo hubiera intentado, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

Los cuerpos de Raksa y Severus eran siluetas negras y relucientes, cubiertas de rojo chispeante y vivo, entre las túnicas desgarradas y las máscaras cadavéricas de los soldados tenebrosos. Sus rostros estaban contorsionados en muecas de odio visceral, mostraban colmillos rezumantes de veneno verde y vitae y saliva, que resbalaban por sus mandíbulas de forma constante. Sus ojos de espejo intensamente negro, terribles y hermosos, no paraban de buscarle... de vigilar que seguía seguro, de advertirle que no se moviera.

Nadie podía llegar a él a través de esa barrera de voluntades férreas, dotadas de dientes y garras, que actuaban como una trituradora. De esos dos hombres que luchaban por mantenerle a salvo.

Draco sabía que estaban poniéndose en serio peligro para protegerle, y la sensación era... No podía sentir nada, nada. Pero el miedo por ellos era como un pez dentro de una pecera. Sabía que lo tenía pero la barrera de cristal de la araña impedía que lo tocara. Aun así, sentado en el suelo, su corazón latía con la velocidad de un colibrí, y tan fuerte como el martillo de un herrero. Su organismo se estaba colapsando, y no dejaba de pensar; "No pueden mantener este ritmo para siempre."

Draco se echó atrás, utilizando la pared como apoyo y se obligó, milímetro a milímetro, a ponerse en pie. Todo dolía. Merlín… el estómago se le reveló violentamente, y necesito todo el sustento de la piedra para soportar las arcadas mientras lo recorrían como una convulsión. Se llevó una mano a la boca, limpiando la bilis que había subido a sus labios con dedos blancos y lechosos como el cuajo.

Se sentía enfermo.

-Dejadlo.- musitó. No podía subir el volumen roncó de su garganta, que se estaba cerrando hasta ser horriblemente difícil respirar, pero sabía que podían oírle. Endureció lo que quedaba de su voz, hasta hacerla como una roca.- Marchaos.- Si se iban ahora, quizás todavía tendrían alguna oportunidad de salir de esta con vida, pero no si tenían que cargar con Draco. No si tenían que mantener su paso roto.

Raksa le miró.

-Iros.

El brazo del guardián se hundió hasta el codo en el torso de un mortífago, la ira era una cosa viva en sus gestos.

-No.- siseó.

Draco oyó la palabra hecha determinación y rabia, a pesar de la distancia y del ruido. Vagamente pensó si era cosa de la araña. Si estaba cambiando aún más para adaptarse a ella. Si realmente estaba todavía hablando con Raksa, o de si esta criatura tan violenta volvía a ser Potter. Quizás. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

-No hay tiempo. Iros.

Severus le buscó con la mirada, familiar, querida, de su infancia. Y Draco deseó estar durmiendo entre las sábanas sedosas y almidonadas de su cama en Malfoy mannor, y el anhelo era tan intenso que recorrió sus huesos con una punzada dolorosa. Había pasado muchas noches de infancia en aquella cama, adormilándose, despertando y removiéndose, estudiando los dibujos de dragones y unicornios que su madre había mandado pintar en el techo, para que Draco tuviera algo que mirar cuando el sueño tardaba en llegar, y para que le hicieran compañía cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban, y tenía demasiada vergüenza para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Ahora daría mucho para volver a esa época feliz. Al seno de su familia. Pero no la vida de estos dos hombres.

Vació todos esos recuerdos de su mente, y endureció su rostro hasta convertirlo en las facetas talladas de una estatua.

-IROS.

Severus solo volvió sus ojos a Raksa.

-Sácalo de aquí, yo los contendré.

Draco sintió que lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, se le escapa con el aliento de entre los labios.

-No. Severus… ¡NO!

Su cuerpo empezó a derrumbarse, pero Raksa o Potter, ya estaba allí para sujetarle. Agarrarle, tirar de él.

Severus se había colocado como una barrera entre ellos y los mortífagos, peleando con la violencia de una parca, pero eran muchos, demasiados. ¿Cuánto iba a poder aguantar?

Su padrino…. Su padrino…

-Draco, ve a la casa.- Y el hombre que había sido como su segundo padre, giró la cabeza, empapado de sangre y vísceras, y delineado por la luz de las maldiciones, y le miró como cuando había sido un niño muy pequeño. Un bebe que jugaba a esconderse debajo de su capa, y disfrutaba de los cuentos sentado en sus rodillas. Con una mirada negra y callada, que decía más de lo que el abrazo más cálido podía decir. –Espérame en la casa. – Y luego sus ojos cambiaron a algo… algo preocupado, algo extraño, algo al borde de la angustia.- Pero no vayas al bosque. Draco, no vayas al bosque.

-Tío Sever…- Draco se sentía débil como un niño.

-No vayas al bosque. –Sus ojos entonces le abandonaron, para posarse en Potter solo un segundo.- ¡LLÉVATELO!

-NONONO

Pero ya se estaban yendo. Y la silueta de su tío se perdía en la oscuridad.

**Continuará**


	19. No estás solo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **Aagh! Mi internet saltó antes de que pudiera terminar de subir los capítulos, pero mirando el lado bueno ahora podre contestar a los reviews XD Los pondré en el cap 27 ya que estoy en ello. ^^

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 19- No estás solo**

_-Tío Sever…- Draco se sentía débil como un niño._

_-No vayas al bosque. –Sus ojos entonces le abandonaron para posarse en Potter solo un segundo.- ¡LLÉVATELO!_

_-NONONO_

_Pero ya se estaban yendo. Y la silueta de su tío se perdía en la oscuridad._

* * *

Más tarde no recordaría demasiado de la huida a través de la niebla roja del agotamiento, y el abrazo imposible del shock.

Recordaba que Potter había tirado de él, y tirado de él, como una persona poseída. A través de pasillos hechos de piedra y sangre, estrechos y retorcidos como la espiral dentro de la concha de un caracol. Lejos, lejos, de los gritos que iban quedando a su espalda, y de su padrino.

"Severus, Severus, Severus…" Su cerebro parecía una grabación cascada en la misma, cada vez más incomprensible, palabra. "Severus…"

Recordaba el primer golpe, del aire de la noche, en su rostro, el frescor en su piel cubierta de sudor, sangre y lágrimas… ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? La luz de la luna en sus ojos, fría y blanca, helada, helada... como el filo de una espada.

Los escollos que habían sido Hogwarts esparcidos a su alrededor como los pedazos rotos de un castillo de arena. Ruinas devoradas por el fuego como un cascarón despedazado.

Y correr, correr, correr… Potter a su lado. Potter gritando. Potter ayudándole a seguir. Potter tirando de él… Ojos verdes y piel negra, y garras y colmillos. Y correr, correr, correr… hasta que ya no podía respirar.

Procesiones de personas encadenadas, aullidos y lágrimas, lejos cada vez más lejos.

Los dementores en lo alto, flotando como delicados pañuelos hechos de pesadillas. Los gigantes rugiendo. La gente gritando. Pequeños restos de resistencia aún en combate. Los mortífagos…

En un instante creyó haber visto a Sirius, pero en medio de la locura, su figura había desaparecido entre el enjambre de combatientes, solo un segundo más tarde. Su pelo negro alborotado mientras blandía la varita como un látigo.

Recordaba la luz de la luna como aceite plata sobre los campos. Recordaba el rojo de las llamas sobre la piedra cada vez más lejana. Recordaba el negro de la ceniza que flotaba arrastrada por el viento, ensuciando el blanco inmaculado de la nieve. Sus pies hundiéndose en la cellisca y el hielo.

Y recordaba haber gritado cuando cruzaron por fin las barreras del castillo, recordaba la sensación liberadora cuando la magia que les impedía huir se escapó, por fin, de su piel. El alivio había sido tan divino que había resultado casi doloroso. Recordaba haber sonreído entre lágrimas y sangre, mientras quienes les perseguían se estiraban para agarrarles, mientras levantaba la varita con dedos pesados como piedras… y gastaba hasta la última minúscula mota de su magia, para transportarlos a los dos a la casa.

Los aullidos de rabia lejos, cada vez más lejos…

Después, solo bendita oscuridad.

Despertó bañado por la pálida, moribunda luz, de la mañana, que se filtraba a través de los cristales sucios y las persianas polvorientas.

Parpadeó, y apartó un mechón de pelo sucio marrón de su cara. El movimiento trajo a primer plano el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel, suaves y gastadas de tantos lavados. El peso de un buen cúmulo de mantas sobre su cuerpo, la presión blanda de una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Todo olía a polvo y especias, a madera vieja y a cuero, a magia nueva y antigua, y a flores secas prensadas. A seguridad… A casa.

Giró un poco la cabeza, para mirar a su habitación. La habitación que tenía en casa de su padrino. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo allí, hacía casi un año. Los libros, copias de sus favoritos, colocados ordenadamente en la pequeña estantería de la esquina. Su escritorio con el juego de plumas de puntas de plata, que Pansy le había regalado por su veinte cumpleaños. La silla sencilla y espartana, el armarito bellamente decorado que había sido de la madre de su tío, el baúl de su época en Hogwarts, que había querido demasiado para tirar, pero que no había deseado dejar en Malfoy mannor.

Fotos viejas en marcos igual de ancianos, esparcidas por el escritorio, y la pared. Posters de su época adolescente, que nunca había encontrado ganas de retirar…

Esta habitación siempre había tenido el aire de una caja de recuerdos. Y ahora, cubierta de polvo, era un aura casi respirable.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver en ella. Al borde de su mente consciente, había algo esperando para que decidiera prestarle atención, pero Draco sabía que no podía ser algo bueno, y ahora solo quería dejarse arrullar y no pensar en nada. Fuera lo que fuera, podía aguardar unos minutos más.

La puerta se abrió sobre sus goznes, con un pequeño chirrido oxidado, revelando la entrada de otra persona. Seguramente su padrino, molesto porque de nuevo había decidido dormir hasta tarde. Siempre había cosas que hacer en esta absurda guerra. Nunca un momento de descanso.

Pensó decirle que le dejara dormir un poco más… pero los pasos que se acercaban a su cama, no eran los de su tío… eran demasiado suaves y sutiles. Como las pisadas de un gato. Si la madera no estuviera tan anciana y propensa a crujir bajo el más mínimo peso, seguramente no le habría oído acercarse.

-¿Malfoy, estás despierto?- un susurro.

Aquella voz…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Potter estaba de pie junto a su cama. Ya no el adolescente que recordaba, sino un hombre. Un hombre alto y musculoso con la constitución de un atleta, y la postura de un enorme felino… no, de una araña.

"De una araña." Lo que había estado evitando recordar, empezó a desperezarse por su psique mientras miraba al otro hombre.

Su piel tostada, dorada como el almíbar, revelaba una vida al aire libre. Sus cabellos negros, más mordidos que cortados, húmedos de la ducha que debía haber tomado, rozabas sus hombros en puntas y flequillos vagamente domados por el peso del agua, mojando el borde de la camisa negra. Reconoció la camiseta negra y los pantalones grises como suyos, y pensó que aunque un poco estrechos, no le sentaban mal.

Potter iba descalzo.

**oOo**

(Harry)

Malfoy le miraba, estudiándole con la calma relajada de alguien recién despierto, todavía no del todo consciente.

Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de recuperar la consciencia después de haber vaciado toda su reserva mágica, de haber experimentado un ataque de shock, de que le hubieran roto las muñecas, y tenido que huir por lo que parecía la más pesadillesca yincana de obstáculos, que Harry podía recordar, esta reacción era bastante mejor de lo que había esperado.

Al menos parecía lúcido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Suavemente posó un par de dedos sobre su frente todavía manchada de sangre seca, parecía que la piel tenía una temperatura normal. Ya no fría, como un continuado estado de shock habría causado. Eso era bueno.

Draco parpadeó lánguidamente.

¿Qué hacía Potter aquí… ?

Los recuerdos se desperezaron, levantaron, e invadieron el interior de su cráneo hasta llenarlo a reventar. Y con ellos, todos los sentimientos que la araña había estado manteniendo apartados, pero que, ahora que estaba a salvo, ya no veía la necesidad de aislar de él. Del humano.

Miedo, dolor, angustia, rabia, preocupación… miedo,miedo,miedo,miedo,MIEDO, ¡**MIEDO!**

El terror primario por sus seres queridos penetró en sus entrañas como una lanza, y ascendió por todos sus órganos hasta llegar a su garganta, desde donde se vertió en un gemido débil, pequeño y minúsculo, como el de un animal herido, que se ha quedado sin fuerzas para aullar.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar débilmente.

-…Severus… - la voz con la que salió el nombre, era una voz sin voz, una voz más apropiada para largas noches fuera de casa en el frío de la calle invernal, para niños abandonados, para personas sin esperanza. En su garganta había más nombres, muchos nombres; Sirius, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Remus… pero sus labios no les podían dar forma.

Su pecho se estaba quebrando por dentro, y deshaciendo en gruesos riachuelos de horror. Todo por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, ya no estaba, las personas que tanto quería… muertas, o capturadas, o vendidas, o agonizando… pero perdidas. El castillo, Hogwarts, que había sido un santuario, un hogar, un refugio para tantas buenas personas… derruido.

Todo se había venido abajo, y dolía, dolía demasiado. Draco ya no tenía nada por lo que salir adelante. Nada.

(Harry)

Vio claramente el momento en que Malfoy empezó a venirse abajo, el instante en que sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión, y todo empezó a despedazarse a su alrededor. El momento en que el axis que sostenía su mundo, se quebró, y este chocó contra el suelo rompiéndose en miles de esquirlas afiladas de cristal.

El preciso segundo en que Malfoy empezó a resquebrarse, como una delicada escultura de esmalte.

Y Harry, que por fin había empezado a ver lo que era Draco Malfoy, que no podía olvidar como este hombre le había dado el beneficio de la duda, cuando todos en quienes había confiado, le habían dado la espalda… No quiso permitir que este maravillosamente loco hombre rubio, se rompiera, si podía evitarlo.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Malfoy era un cuerpecito tembloroso contra su pecho, dentro del círculo de sus brazos. El slytherin tenía su edad, era casi tan alto como él, y aunque delgado, tenía la constitución elegante de un atleta, pero en este momento, a Harry le pareció tan pequeño y escuálido como un niño de la calle.

-Sssshhh.- Apoyó los labios en su cabello sucio y lleno de pegotes de sangre, barro, y polvo. Y deslizó las manos por la curva de su espalda temblorosa, intentando reconfortarlo.

Malfoy empezó a sollozar, sonidos muy quedos, que estremecían todo su cuerpo, y sonaban como si su alma se estuviese intentando escapar por su garganta. Como agonía hecha sonido.

Y Harry lo reconoció. Era el mismo dolor que lo había inundado sus primeros tiempos en el bosque, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la traición de todo lo que amaba, y en cómo lo habían abandonado. En como parecía que ya nada le quedaba en el mundo.

En aquellos momentos, en medio del dolor que lo estaba destruyendo, no creía que hubiera podido salir adelante, de no haber tenido allí a Soul para consolarle y mantenerlo entero, para hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, aunque su mundo se hubiera venido abajo, no estaba solo.

Y supo que era lo que él había deseado escuchar en aquellos momentos. Lo que Malfoy necesitaba escuchar.

-No estás solo, tranquilo. No estás solo, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir, no me voy a ir.- Harry empezó a mecerlo en sus brazos, con murmullos quedos, suaves, constantes, que contenían las mismas palabras:

"No estás solo."

Una hora después, los brazos de Draco, temblorosos, y débiles, acabaron devolviendo el abrazo, y sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa con desesperación.

**Continuará.**


	20. Interludio

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 20- Interludio. **

_-No estás solo, tranquilo. No estás solo, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir, no me voy a ir.- Harry empezó a mecerlo en sus brazos, con murmullos quedos, suaves, constantes, que contenían las mismas palabras:_

_"No estás solo."_

_Una hora después, los brazos de Draco, temblorosos, y débiles, acabaron devolviendo el abrazo, y sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa con desesperación._

* * *

Sus lágrimas se vertieron sobre la camisa negra que Potter había cogido de su armario, y se perdieron entre las fibras de la tela, humedeciéndola, para convertirse en una mancha más oscura que el tejido. Una mancha que siguió creciendo, mientras las gotas translúcidas continuaban manando, y manando, entre sollozos casi callados, y palabras silenciosas. La mancha se adhirió a la piel caliente que había debajo, y las lágrimas se filtraron a la epidermis de Harry, haciéndole consciente de su presencia, a un nivel casi intravenoso.

Harry abrazó más fuerte a Draco, y pegó los labios a su oído, murmurando frases que intentaban ser un consuelo, curvó sus dedos en su cabello sucio y en su espalda temblorosa, intentando absorber todo ese sufrimiento por sus poros. Y lo sostuvo hasta que los ojos enrojecidos se quedaron sin más que dar, y el cuerpo, tembloroso, rodeado por sus brazos, la cadencia sedante de su voz, el tranquilizador latido de su corazón… convertidos en una nana improvisada, se rindió al bienvenido abrazo del sueño y el olvido.

Draco nunca llegó a ser consciente, de cómo sus manos habían estado aferrando a Harry durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, curvándose en la camisa oscura, con la desesperación de los niños que ya han sido abandonados.

**oOo**

Cuando despertó de nuevo, la luz de la mañana gris se había convertido en las franjas rojas del anochecer. Un color como el de las brasas furiosas, que se colaba entre las persianas de madera vieja, tiñendo la habitación, y volviendo resplandeciente el polvo que flotaba en el aire estancado.

Draco parpadeó.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si hubiera bebido demasiado el día anterior, y su cuerpo reacio a moverse de debajo del montón de mantas, que habían formado un capullo protector a su alrededor. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ellas, se sentía frío, cansado… los hechos de los días pasados, ya no dolían como si algún maníaco hubiera decidido abrirle el pecho, utilizando un trozo romo de metal oxidado. Después de la purga que había hecho por la mañana derrumbándose por entero al shock, y el sueño poblado de pesadillas, que vagamente podía recordar, lo que quedaba de esa agonía era una postilla palpitante, y el frío de sentirse vacío.

Hogwarts había caído. Quizás, quizás, alguno de sus seres queridos todavía podía haber sobrevivido. Pero… ¿escapado a las garras del señor tenebroso? La idea era de una esperanza tan infantil que parecía ridícula.

La orden tenía casas seguras como esta, esparcidas por toda Inglaterra, y protocolos estrictos en caso de evacuación. Pero con tan poco tiempo. En un ataque tan violento, como el que habían sufrido… Rodeados…

Creer que al menos alguien seguía vivo, era pensar que ese alguien iba ahora camino a ser un esclavo, o algo peor. Y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Nada que nadie pudiese hacer. Sería mejor, si estuviesen todos muertos.

Los muertos no podían ser torturados. Los muertos no sufren.

Tragó saliva, la mirada vacía clavada en el techo. Algo a lo que agarrarse para mantener a raya lo peor del vacío.

Tenían que estar muertos.

Se aferró a la idea con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Potter…

Miró a su alrededor, pero Potter no estaba en la habitación. Aguzó el oído, y captó un ruido en la planta de abajo.

No estaba entonces muy lejos.

Saber que Potter no estaba muy lejos…

Algo cálido se esparció por sus intestinos… caliente donde había tanto, tantísimo frío. Draco decidió no pensar en ello. No cuando todo estaba tan confuso, tan extraño, tan roto. Lo que Potter le había hecho, lo que le habían hecho a él (si lo que Raksa le había dicho era cierto), su protección, su ira, su cariño, su odio… toda esta situación enferma que había entre ellos… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca del antiguo griffindor. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que ahora importara demasiado. Pero era algo que mirar, más allá de la idea de la muerte.

Y por tanto, infinitamente más apetecible.

Había resentimiento… sí, definitivamente. Y repugnancia, y odios enterrados hacía tanto que ya no tenían importancia, y… y… esa sensación de horror cuando creyó que se moría, cuando aún no sabía quién era. Y también… también… había tantas cosas entremezcladas y superpuestas, tantas capas de sentimientos no todos completamente suyos… solo intentar desenmarañarlas le mareaba.

Tragó saliva.

Necesitaba limpiar esta relación venenosa que había entre ellos, antes de poder tomar ninguna decisión. Antes de plantearse siquiera pensar en…

Su padrino, suplió su mente…

Inmediatamente cerró esa línea de pensamientos, ese sendero de fuego que parecía un trallazo en su cráneo, contra todo el helor que parecía estar desintegrándose cuanto más pensaba en Potter. Porque el dolor allí era demasiado intenso. Y porque no creía que hoy pudiera soportar sufrir aún más de lo que ya había sufrido. Quizás, luego, después de limpiar la herida que era Potter en su psique, si conseguía que le escuchara y le hablara sinceramente. Quizás entonces podría pensar en Severus sin vomitar, sin gritar. Pero ahora, no podía.

Primero, necesitaba ver a Potter.

Cuidadosamente, se obligó a incorporarse en la cama, intentando no poner demasiado peso en las articulaciones de sus muñecas. Ya apenas dolían, pero prefería no tantear el avance de su recuperación. Una vez sentado contra la cabecera de hierro forjado, bajó la mirada a sus brazos, pensativo, aún estaban cubiertos de una costra de sangre seca, barro y ceniza, y de las vendas improvisadas de Raksa, tiesas y resecas, que no ayudaban a mejorar la escena… frunció el ceño. Levantó las manos y las giró cuidadosamente, estudiándolas… y parte de la tensión en su postura se desligó un poco.

Volvía a ser completamente humano. Sin quitina, ni el tono, antinaturalmente blanco, de la piel de la araña. Las garras también se habían retraído, hasta ser solamente las uñas romas de un hombre normal.

El alivio se materializó tomando la forma de un suspiro hondamente cansado.

-¿Malfoy?- El sonido fue casi inexistente, pero debía haber sido suficiente para el oído fino de Potter.

La voz le llegó desde la planta de abajo algo enmudecida, pero no tanto como debería para esa distancia. ¿Estaban sus sentidos, también, afilándose al mezclarse con la araña? Hecho la idea a un lado para más tarde. Demasiadas cosas que contemplar.

Prioridades.

-Estoy despierto.- Musitó.

Los pasos en la escalera no se hicieron esperar.

Un minuto más tarde Potter entraba en la habitación cargado con una bandeja llena a rebosar, de comida recién hecha; el olor, delicioso, hizo crujir su estómago, extrayendo una breve curva de labios del griffindor. Una sonrisa casi invisible.

Draco permaneció inmóvil, quieto, mientras Potter, aún vestido con su camisa y sus pantalones, aún humano, depositaba la bandeja cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. El antiguo griffindor había sobrepasado cualquier expectativa. Había un plato de tostadas doradas, bacón crujiente, huevos, cereales, zumo de calabaza, y un poco de miel en un dedal… Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo el tirón del hambre largo tiempo ignorado. Hacía días que no comía bien.

Potter levantó la mirada, para buscar sus ojos. Tan intensa… para apartarla un instante después, en un gesto casi avergonzado, casi… ¿culpable?

-Come algo. Y luego puedes tomar una ducha. Después… Después creo que deberíamos hablar.-

-Potter…-

El hombre moreno no le concedió tiempo para responder.

-Te esperaré abajo.

**Continuará **


	21. Te necesito

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 21- Te necesito. **

_Potter levantó la mirada, para buscar sus ojos. Tan intensa… para apartarla un instante después, en un gesto casi avergonzado, casi… ¿culpable?_

_-Come algo. Y luego puedes tomar una ducha. Después… Después creo que deberíamos hablar.- _

_-Potter…- _

_El hombre moreno no le concedió tiempo para responder. _

_-Te esperaré abajo._

* * *

Draco comió sin saborear los bocados, se duchó en el minúsculo baño, estrecho y herrumbroso, y se vistió, dedicando solo una mirada al reflejo del espejo; El Draco Malfoy del espejo estaba pálido, como si no hubiera salido a la calle en semanas, había ojeras malvas de sueño y cansancio maquillando sus párpados, y parecía un poco más gastado en los bordes, pero no era la criatura irreconocible y alienada, que casi había esperado encontrar.

La imagen hizo que se sintiera un poco más él mismo, y que cogiera el peine que Potter debió dejar en el lavabo, (sin duda lo había usado, porque había unos pocos pelos negros como hilachas de hollín, atrapados en las cerdas del cepillo), e intentó poner un poco de orden en su propio pelo húmedo.

El resultado fue que el agua pegó los mechones a su cráneo, calcando el peinado que solía llevar de niño, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven, y sus globos oculares más grandes. No se le hizo desagradable, pero Draco dudaba que Potter necesitase más recordatorios de aquella época, que seguramente era dolorosa para él, y la conversación que les esperaba ya era bastante complicada sin aderezarlas con detalles como este.

El peine volvió a su sitio en el lavabo, y Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo, enterrando violentamente los dedos entre las hebras, en un gesto que habló, durante un segundo, de todo lo que flotaba debajo de la costra de hielo con la que intentaba rodearse. La agitación del gesto, provocando que los mechones rubios se esparcieran alrededor de su cara en puntas y alas que se acumularon detrás de sus orejas, y se adhirieron a su cuello desordenadamente, dándole un aspecto desarreglado, y triste.

Extrañamente, ese reflejo se le hizo más familiar de lo que esperaba.

Suspiró y dio la espalda al espejo, cuadrando los hombros.

**oOo**

Harry esperó a Malfoy en el salón.

Para ocupar el tiempo encendió la chimenea, y preparó algo de té con las hojas secas que encontró en una lata, dentro de la despensa. La despensa al fondo de la pequeña cocina, conservada con un hechizo de éxtasis, que estaba llena a reventar de viandas. Después, hizo un repaso de lo los víveres, pensó en lo que cocinaría para la cena, y acabó regresando a la sala con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de porcelana, una tetera llena de te hirviente, leche, azúcar, cucharas, y un plato de galletas.

Después de colocarlo todo en la mesita baja delante del sofá, se quedó sin cosas que hacer. Draco aún no ha bajado. Y Harry ya no podía evitar empezar a pensar.

Para intentar callar su mente, miró a las paredes cubiertas de papel de pared descolorido, de un color entre marrón sucio y gris verdoso. Miró a las estanterías llenas de libros sobre pociones, hechizos, y alguna que otra novela. A la alfombra gastada de piel de algún tipo de animal, ya irreconocible. A la chimenea de piedra gris y ennegrecida. A las pocas fotos de gente desconocida que había sobre su repisa. A la puerta aún cerrada. A cualquier parte de la pequeña salita que no fuese dentro de su propia calavera.

Pero pronto se quedó sin nada más que observar, y los pensamientos volvieron a retreparse a su cerebro. Esta vez Harry los dejó, porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contemplarlos, y porque Raksa amenazaba con obligarle, si no dejaba de intentar suprimir la necesidad. A menudo el guardián era tan inflexible y dirigente como un padre.

Lo que llegó a su mente, era lo que ya había augurado; Potente, asfixiante, culpabilidad. Imágenes de las cosas que le ha hecho a Malfoy, teñidas de la niebla sucia, pútrida, de la culpa. Los retazos eran como esquirlas cogidas del film de una película; acá sus labios entreabiertos en un gemido de dolor, allá su piel cubierta de la floración de algún moratón, un poco más cerca la sangre mezclada de semen adherida a sus muslos pálidos… Y en medio de todo, esa conversación espiada a través de los ojos de Raksa, esa mano delgada apretando la suya, esos ojos claros llenos de preocupación, esas palabras unidas en frases que intentaban comprender, en lugar de juzgar.

Y al fondo, muy al fondo de todo lo demás, las vagas impresiones que conservaba de los momentos en los que creyó que se moría: Draco pidiéndole que no le dejara solo, su lengua sobre su piel, su miedo a perderle tan fácil de leer en el temblor de su voz, como la lluvia en un cristal.

En aquel momento, a pesar de todo a lo que ya entonces le había sometido, Malfoy todavía le había querido a su lado. Quizás más influenciado por su propia araña, que por ningún deseo humano, pero… ¿si no se hubiera enterado de quien era Harry en realidad, podrían haber avanzado desde allí? ¿Ser… algo… juntos? La duda, yuxtapuesta a la culpabilidad, era como ácido en sus entrañas. Porque ahora que había atisbado lo que había bajo la fachada del antiguo slytherin, quería ver más. Quería conocer a ese hombre del que nada sabía, quería… quería…

"¿Tener una pareja?"- La voz de Raksa penetró en la burbuja de sus pensamientos, y la araña siseo con una posesividad y un cariño casi violentos.

Harry cerró los ojos, y dejo que su cabeza callera, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá en que estaba sentado. Cuando dos de tus tres partes, estaban de acuerdo en algo, era casi imposible pretender otra cosa.

Sí, quería a ese Malfoy que había vislumbrado, como pareja, pero después de todo lo sucedido, ¿Cómo iba a poder compensarle? ¿Cómo podía siquiera esperar, que el otro quisiera tener nada que ver con él? ¿Pagar por todo cuanto le había hecho? ¿Retirar el dolor? Eran imposibles. Le sorprendería que se quedara en la misma habitación que él, un minuto más de lo necesario.

"Intentándolo, Harry. Intentándolo con todas tus fuerzas." Musitó Raksa.

Harry supuso que tendría que bastar.

Draco bajó las escaleras una a una, sintiendo la madera seca y cubierta de una fina costra de suciedad y polvo, bajo sus pies desnudos, para no prestar demasiada atención, al latido agitado de su propio corazón.

Estaba nervioso, y sin duda no sabía que esperar de la conversación que se avecinaba, pero confiaba poder poner en limpio su relación con Potter, conocer algo de la verdad, sino toda. Comprender como todo había llegado a este punto.

Potter le esperaba en el salón.

Se acercó a la puerta, atrajo cuanto pudo el abrigo de calma sobe sus hombros, y agarró el picaporte.

**O**

Harry se puso recto el instante en que escuchó los pasos en la escalera, y cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta, ya estaba listo para recibirle con una taza caliente en las manos.

-Malfoy, por favor siéntate.- Ofreció con un gesto, el sillón junto al sofá.

Draco asintió graciosamente aceptando el ofrecimiento. Se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora tenía un aspecto casi elegante en la suave camisa gris, y los pantalones negros. Su rostro impasible, y la postura recta, parecían decir que nada le afectaba, y su gesto era el de un aristócrata. Pero Harry pudo ver el leve temblor casi oculto de sus manos, cuando cogió la taza que había puesto frente a él. Era una máscara. Una condenadamente buena, y Harry no quería tratar con máscaras. No ahora, no con Malfoy. No cuando sabía lo que había debajo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, y se permitió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hacer caso de su parte griffindor.

-Draco.

El uso de su nombre hizo que el slytherin le mirara en el acto. Las pupilas enormes.

-Querías hablar conmigo, y aquí estoy. Haznos el favor a los dos de estarlo tú también.- No podría haber sonado más como su yo adolescente. Directo, sin dudas, abierto. Pero dejando la hostilidad de su infancia a un lado. Esos odios estaban enterrados, y quería que Malfoy, no, Draco, lo viera, y que reconociera al Harry que recordaba hablando con sus amigos, y ni con él. Era lo que Malfoy había parecido pedir, era lo que él, por tanto, debía dar.

Draco no había estado preparado para encontrar a Harry Potter tan pronto, creía que primero tendría que bailar alrededor del hombre cruel que lo había sustituido, puede que pedir ayuda a Raksa, antes de poder comunicarse con el Harry que recordaba. Pero esas palabras, ese gesto levemente orgulloso, y profundamente amable que creyó que nunca volvería a ver, solamente podían ser de él.

Dejó caer la máscara de calma.

Harry observó como la carátula de sosiego, se desprendía igual que un film de gasa de la piel pálida del espía. Los hombros se hundieron de cansancio, el cuerpo se dejó vencer en el sillón, permitiendo que todo su peso descansara en el mueble, las manos se curvaron alrededor del calor de la taza, su rostro perdió la dureza, y el agotamiento hizo acto de presencia en la curva de sus labios.

Malfoy estaba, claramente, extenuado. Pero ya no había ninguna barrera entre ellos que impidiera a Harry verle.

La confianza necesaria para un gesto como ese, de alguien acostumbrado a ocultarse, como Malfoy, hizo que Harry acunara una pequeña esperanza, de que esto pudiera no resultar en un completo desastre.

Tomó el plato de las galletas y se lo acercó.

-Ten, tienen mucha azúcar, te sentará bien.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, pero cogió unas pocas.

-Gracias.-Su voz sonaba un poco enronquecida, el llanto de aquella mañana debía haber dejado su marca. Antes de darse cuenta sus yemas estaban posadas en la curva de la delicada garganta. Malfoy se quedó completamente quieto. Las defensas se levantaron en sus ojos, grises como acero. – Potter…- Hielo.

Harry apartó la mano en el acto.

-Los siento, la araña es… posesiva. – Tragó saliva. Era difícil saber cómo actuar. Rodeó su propia taza con las manos, y cerró firmemente los dedos entorno a ella, para evitar que otro desliz similar pudiera repetirse.

La postura de Draco se relajó de nuevo poco a poco, y el filo de cuchilla de sus ojos dejó de ser tan cortante. Pero estaba claro que ahora, el humano estaba en pleno control. No podía confiar en que la araña del slytherin, le ayudara a ganar su gracia. Eso ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Draco dejó que la adrenalina abandonara su sistema poco a poco. No había estado preparado para el gesto de Potter, y la reacción había puesto sus nervios de punta, pero el otro se había retirado, lo que reforzaba la teoría de que, realmente, estaba frente a quien quería.

-Potter.- Musitó. El griffindor levantó la mirada, aún algo mortificada por lo que acababa de pasar, y Draco cogió fuerzas de la vulnerabilidad que podía observar en ella. "Potter, realmente es Potter." – Quería hablar contigo. Necesito explicaciones. –Cogió aire muy suavemente, intentando permanecer calmo- ¿Qué exactamente pasó para que te convirtieras en… esto?

Harry apretó la taza con más fuerza, podía sentir las garras queriendo perforar la carne y salir a la superficie, pero las mantuvo ocultas con pura fuerza de voluntad. Ya había sabido que Draco preguntaría esto.

-Raksa ya te ha contado lo más básico. – No levantó la mirada.

-Sí, dijo que tus seres queridos… te abandonaron. Pero no me ha contada nada más. –Sabía que estaba tratando con algo horriblemente doloroso, podía verlo en la curva tensa del cuerpo de Potter, como una tira de acero.

-¿Que más hay que contar? Se enteraron de lo que era, me dieron la espalda, me mandaron a la muerte. Fin del asunto.- Dios, no quería hablar de esto. "Pero se lo debes." Suplió la Raksa, y Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero era doloroso. Y…

Y una mano caliente se posó sobre su brazo.

Abruptamente la tensión se descomprimió de sus músculos y miró a Draco. Su mano tranquilamente posada en su brazo.

-Draco…

El rubio parpadeó y retiró los dedos, como si no hubiera captado su propio gesto. Pero Harry vio que había sido completamente consciente, cuando su cuerpo se inclinó un poquito más hacia él, ya no tan lejos en el sillón.

-Así que es cierto.- dijo el rubio. Su voz cargada de un timbre extraño, que nada tenía que ver con las lágrimas de la mañana.

-Sí.- Musitó. Y esta vez se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo real para hablar.- Sé que es difícil de creer Malfoy, Draco. Pero es la verdad. Cuando… cuando cumplí los diecisiete, estuve una semana en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aún era verano, y los alumnos no habían regresado. No regresarían, porque pocos meses después empezaría la guerra, creo que lo recuerdas.

Draco asintió, escuchando con cada fibra de su ser, como este hombre que había sido bueno, tan condenadamente bueno, exponía las cicatrices supurantes que lo habían convertido en un monstruo.

-Una semana es lo que tardó mi primer cambio. Fue…- agitó la cabeza. No quería recordarlo.- Horrible. –no iba a decir más. No podía describir la agonía por la que había pasado. Malfoy no sabía la suerte que había tenido contando con la ayuda del gran espíritu del bosque.- Estuve cerca de morir, según me dijeron.- Se encogió de hombros.- Luego vino Dumbledore a explicarme lo que era, lo que me había pasado. No creo que necesites las palabras exactas, digamos que monstruo no estaba muy lejos de la idea general. –La mano de Draco había regresado a su brazo, y Harry tomó fuerzas de ello.- Mis amigos, mi familia… no lo tomaron mucho mejor. Los viudas somos una raza maldita, ¿Lo sabías? –Apretó los dientes, negándose a recordar nada de eso, a tocar la tumba del auténtico Harry Potter. Las palabras eran solo eso, sonidos, nada más.- Dicen que traemos la mala suerte, quizás sea verdad. –Agitó la cabeza. Recuperando el hilo de la historia con la ira muy cerca de la superficie, pero controlada. –No hay mucho más que contar. Monstruo, ya sabes, tienes que matar al señor oscuro, pero no te molestes en salir vivo del asunto. Tiene lógica ¿no? Un monstruo para matar a otro.

Draco prácticamente podía palpar el dolor y la ira, debajo de la tela de la manga, y la piel del brazo. Emanaba de Potter en hondas de sufrimiento y resentimiento, tan potentes que era imposible ignorarlas. Era fácil, era muy fácil, ver lo que el rechazo de sus amigos y seres amados, le había hecho. Este era Potter, podía verlo en cada detalle del hombre que sufría delante de él. En el gesto de su barbilla, en la manera en que hablaba, en el verde hierba de sus ojos. Nadie más podía tener ojos como esos, de un verde tan vivo y luminoso, y recordar cómo podían llegar a convertirse en joyas facetadas de esmeralda tóxica, solo hizo que entendiera aún mejor lo que le habían hecho el rechazo, el abandono, el odio.

-Potter… yo no creo que seas un monstruo.

Harry levantó la mirada bruscamente, de repente inmensamente clara. Tal como Draco la recordaba, viva, limpia.

-¿Malfoy? –sonaba tan roto… pero…

-No me malinterpretes, no disculpo lo que me has hecho.- miró significativamente la muñeca de la mano con la que aún sostenida su taza, ya no vendada, había tirado la tela manchada de sangre, pero la piel aún permanecía violentamente amoratada. Levantó de nuevo los ojos, y clavó sus pupilas de un gris lluvia, intenso y fiero, en el verde hierba. – No te perdono, es algo que tendrás que ganar, si lo quieres. Pero no creo que seas un monstruo.

Harry tragó saliva. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía ser… cierto. Malfoy… ¿No creía que fuera un monstruo? ¿Él, quien más debería?

-Después de todo lo que te he… hecho. –Musito. La garganta le dolía. Los ojos le ardían.- ¿No crees… que sea un monstruo?- La pregunta fue tan incrédula, tan frágil, y rota, que Draco no pudo sino sentir una punzada de… lástima.

-No, no creo que lo seas. Has estado protegiendo el bosque, has matado, pero eso es lo que tu naturaleza te impele a hacer. No creo que seas un monstruo por ser lo que eres, lo mismo que no creo que ningún depredador lo sea. – Era la verdad. Se dio cuenta, de que ya no podía pensar en Potter como si fuera un monstruo. Pero eso no perdonaba lo que le había hecho. No lo perdonaba.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué fuiste al bosque?- Aún necesitaba saber algo más, y Potter, también parecía necesitar pensar en otra cosa. En algo menos doloroso.

Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada a la taza, contemplando sucesos muy lejanos en el tiempo.

-Combatí contra Voldemort.- Draco contuvo un estremecimiento ante el nombre.- Pero no tenía el alma en el combate, perdí. Caí inconsciente, pero no me mató. No sé si creía que me había matado, o supuso que de todos modos las heridas acabarían conmigo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero sobreviví, las capacidades de recuperación de la araña, aún si entonces todavía no estaban desarrolladas del todo, fueron suficientes. Desperté ya en el bosque, las acromántulas me reconocieron como una de ellos cuando salieron al campo de batalla a rapiñar los cadáveres, y me llevaron con ellas. Al principio solo pensaba en porque había sobrevivido, mi vida no tenía sentido sin mis amigos, y habiendo fallado en la única tarea que parecía que le quedaba a mi vida…-

No dijo como había deseado estar muerto, pero Malfoy parecía haberlo comprendido de todos modos. Se había levantado del sillón, y sentado a su lado en sofá, su cuerpo cálidamente cerca del suyo. Un ofrecimiento de consuelo sin palabras, que Harry no podía creer que mereciera de él. No de él. Y recibirlo, solo hizo que clavar un poco más hondo, la espina del aprecio, que ya empezaba a sentir por el hombre rubio. Por Malfoy. Por Draco.

"Dios, Draco, perdóname."

-El gran espíritu me acogió. –Siguió adelante- Y me dio esta vida de guardián. Desde entonces he protegido a las criaturas como nosotros. He matado y me he alimentado de humanos. Y no me arrepiento de ello Draco, no me arrepiento.- Apretó los dientes, y se negó a dar ningún sigo de culpabilidad sobre esto. Era lo que era, y si Draco quería conocerle, también tenía que saber esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, has matado, pero no creo que lo hicieras sin motivo. – Recordaba demasiado bien las incursiones enviadas por el señor tenebroso al bosque oscuro, su codicia de ingredientes, de criaturas mágicas que torturar. Y recordaba también como Potter había masacrado a los mortífagos que habían osado pisar su bosque. No le culpaba por ello. Él también habría matado, había matado, por sus seres queridos… por mentirosos y traidores que fueran algunos de ellos.

Se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado Hermione, Ron, Remus y los demás, de haber sabido lo que era él también. Si habían vuelto la espalda a Harry, su mejor y tan querido amigo, el icono de la luz, ¿qué esperanza podía haber tenido él, de conseguir su comprensión? Quizás era mejor así, quizás era lo mejor. Que todo hubiera acabado así, en Hogwarsts. Podía recordarlos con cariño, porque ya nunca podrían decir nada al respecto.

Estaban muertos.

Apretó los dientes, evitando el dolor. Había una última cosa que necesitaba aclaración.

-¿El espíritu del bosque?

Harry asintió.

-Sí, el alma que es el primer árbol del bosque. Él es quien con su magia mantiene las barreras.

A, así que era él quien impedía los ataques mágicos que Lord Voldemort había intentado tantas veces.

-Entiendo. –Musitó. –Solo me queda una pregunta.- Potter le miraba como si contuviera el mundo en sus manos, Draco ignoró la idea. Era impensable que Potter lo considerara… así. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho todo esto?- A, la gran herida. Aún la sentía supurar bajo su epidermis, necesitaba tanto, tanto, limpiarla. Pero lo que nunca habría esperado, era que Potter dejara la taza que había estado sosteniendo en la mesilla, para actualmente, robar la taza de sus propias manos, dejándola junto a la otra, y así, finalmente, poder sostener su mano entre las suyas. Suave, cálidamente.

La culpabilidad se hizo con su rostro, y hundió sus amplios hombros sobre sí mismo, como bajo un peso enorme.

-Malfoy.- musitó muy débilmente, pero no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la suya. Sin esconderse.- Lo que te he hecho, ha sido... –no tenía palabras, y decidió no intentar dárselas.- Y no puedo pedirte perdón, por ello. No lo merezco.- Tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, helada, como si hubiera tragado arena congelada. Gránulos de escarcha. Sin embargo la obligó a funcionar, porque Malfoy tenía que escuchar esto. – Estaba solo, lo estuve mucho tiempo. En el bosque aprendí a ser el animal, que los magos de Hogwarts decían que era. Y cuando te vi… me deje devorar por el instinto. Eras el único submisivo de nuestra especie que jamás había visto, creía que solo quedábamos nosotros.- No dijo que quizás, ahora sí, eran los últimos. Si Snape no había sobrevivido al ataque.- Y conocerte… saber quién eras… No voy a mentir, Malfoy, odio a los magos. Torturan a criaturas no menos inteligentes que ellos, no menos sensitivas, por mero placer, para hacer pociones, por su piel, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacen. Sus vidas no tienen ningún valor más allá del precio que deban pagar en el mercado por obtenerlos. Y tú… que te has criado como un sangre pura… recordaba como eras de niños. Tu crueldad gratuita, todo lo que me habías hecho, y te culpaba de todo lo que había pasado. Te odiaba– Acarició la mano inerte entre las suyas.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que me había equivocado. Me había equivocado tanto.- La angustia, el dolor de lo que había tenido que recordar, se acumularon y crecieron hasta que ya no pudo contenerlas, y un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta. –Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.- Las palabras se quebraron y rompieron.- Te necesito.- Era la única razón que podía dar para retenerlo a su lado, era lo único que tenía. Y sonaba tan patético y débil, tan insuficiente… pero era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que podía ofrecer sin revelar un secreto que no era suyo. Y no debía jamás salir del bosque, ni siquiera para ganar el perdón de Malfoy. - Lo siento.

Draco escuchó en silencio, vio el arrepentimiento y la culpa, y los motivos, tan claros y fáciles de seguir como fuegos fatuos en la oscuridad. Y aunque no era suficiente para perdonar, no lo era. Ni siquiera sabía si con el tiempo podría, su araña empezaba a prestar atención a este exceso de emociones, y murmuraba la necesidad que tenía de Potter. De su cariño, de su protección, de su compañía y… amor. Sobre todo ahora que estaba solo, que estaba…

En cinta.

Y recordaba, recordaba demasiado bien, merced a la araña, como se había sentido cuando creyó que el otro se moría. ¿No eran los viudas, acaso, de esa clase de criaturas que se emparejan de por vida? Y ahora, con todos sus seres queridos posiblemente muertos…

La araña empezó a revolverse, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su dominante, no le gustaba esto. Y Draco estaba ya tan cansado…

Cuidadosamente utilizó la mano que aún tenía en el brazo de Potter, para apoyarla en su nuca, y atraerlo hacia sí hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Hasta que pudo mirar a sus írides cargados de lágrimas sin verter, tan imposiblemente cerca, como para contar, si lo deseaba, las pestañas individuales de sus párpados, como para ahogarse en sus pupilas. En el verde luminoso de sus ojos.

-Potter.- musitó muy suavemente.- No llores. No voy a perdonarte.- El aliento se quebró dentro de los labios del hombre moreno.- Pero…-musitó casi en silencio.- Yo también te necesito.

**Continuará. **


	22. La mano izquierda

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 22-La mano izquierda. **

_-Potter.- musitó muy suavemente.- No llores. No voy a perdonarte.- El aliento se quebró dentro de los labios del hombre moreno.- Pero…-musitó casi en silencio.- Yo también te necesito._

* * *

El sonido de las cadenas arrastradas por docenas de personas a través de cieno y nieve, los sollozos callados, los gritos que a veces se levantan en la fila de prisioneros, hasta que el golpe de un látigo los hace callar, anuncian a la gente de la calle la llegada del convoy. Los civiles salen de las casas mugrientas de sucia piedra gris, y se unen a los transeúntes que han parado a mirar en la acera cubierta de barro hecho de nieve, fango, y restos de basura.

Pasan por una de las calles de los barrios más bajos y pobres, aquellos que se hacinan a las murallas de la auténtica ciudad, como hormigueros alrededor de un pedazo de caramelo mohoso. Callejuelas que han crecido a lo largo de la última década, retorciéndose y apilándose unas contra otras, para acomodar a los magos que han sido obligados a abandonar sus hogares, y a enlistarse en el censo de alguna de las necrópolis del nuevo régimen.

Nadie que no tenga los permisos adecuados, puede vivir fuera del radio de una urbe. Sobra decir, que muy cosos pueden permitirse optar a estos permisos.

La vida en la ciudad es un escalón inmenso entre aquellos que habitan dentro de las murallas; los mortífagos y quienes les sirven. Y aquellos miserables que tienen que habitar el laberinto infecto del exterior. Ganar lo suficiente para comer en esta área, es una pelea diaria de arduo trabajo en alguna fábrica, en las gargantuescas obras del régimen, o aquellos pequeños negocios que aún se sustentas a duras penas. Con estas condiciones el crimen prolifera, y la prostitución, es el único medio de vida de más de una persona. De más de una familia.

La moral es un bien que escasea, en una sociedad que lleva diez años, siendo progresivamente envenenada por la oscuridad. La propaganda del señor tenebroso, el rey oscuro, que al principio no podía mellar las creencias de la gente, ha penetrado hasta la médula de esta sociedad alienada, y corrompido a casi todos. Los terroristas de la orden, son ahora los que con sus ataques obligan al rey, a hacer que la gente viva segura en mismo sitio. Son los que provocan que haya hambre, robando los víveres que tan duramente su régimen consigue. Los que masacran a sus hijos. A sus maridos. A sus hermanos. ¿Pues quién no tiene alguna familia en las filas mortífagas? La carne de cañón del ejército siempre se nutre de los reclutas que vienen de los suburbios.

Así, cuando la caravana de prisioneros de Hogwarts tiene que pasar por estas calles, lo que reciben del gentío son gritos, pedradas, aullidos de odio e ira, trozos de basura, y golpes, cuando los guardias que los conducen hacia las puertas abiertas en las murallas, no los miran, o apartan voluntaria, y cruelmente, la mirada.

Un trozo grueso de gastado ladrillo rojo es lanzado hacia ellos, y Remus curva su cuerpo todo lo que las cadenas le dejan, para proteger a Teddy del golpe. El pedazo de ladrillo se estrella en su hombro con un golpe sordo, y el dolor flamea en la articulación ya maltratada. Pero Remus solo registra el dolor como un punto más de su organismo que se esfuerza por sanar. Su capacidad de recuperación, siendo un hombre lobo, es mayor que la de la gran mayoría. No le preocupan unos pocos golpes más en su ya maltratada carcasa.

Toda su atención está en Teddy.

Su hijo sigue caminando, solo porque Remus sustenta cuanto puede de su peso. Su suave pelo, ahora de un marrón ceniza y muerto, se pega a su cráneo con sangre y polvo. El pijama desgarrado de osos, cuelga como un harapo de su figura delgada, sucio de la sangre de la herida que tiene en el costado. Cuando el castillo se derrumbó, Teddy había estado ayudando a los últimos niños a huir. Un trozo de escombro había aplastado su clavícula, y cuando intentaron capturarlo, una maldición había perforado su costado. Era un milagro que Remus lo hubiera encontrado entre los prisioneros, antes de que los encadenaran. Sin embargo, no había podido examinar la herida.

Las pocas palabras que había intentado intercambiar, se habían silenciado cuando se hizo evidente, que Teddy necesitaba todas sus energías para caminar. El muchacho no había dicho una palabra desde que se encontraron, el shock parecía evidente.

El licántropo no sabía cuánto más su hijo iba a poder aguantar, y ya había visto lo que los guardias hacían con aquellos que no podían seguir la marcha. Un esclavo inútil, es lo mismo que un esclavo muerto.

-Papa…- La voz salió medio ahogada, entre jadeos de dolor contenido, un murmullo en medio del jaleo de la muchedumbre enfurecida. Su primera palabra en horas.

-Ssssh. Guarda fuerzas.

Teddy trastabilla, y Remus lo empuja con el hombro para sostenerlo. Un guardia los mira, pero Teddy consigue seguir adelante, y Remus relaja la repentina cuerda tensa de su columna vertebral.

-Papa.- Intenta de nuevo, más débil.

-Teddy, tienes que intentar seguir andando.- Es todo lo que puede decir ahora. Es todo en lo que se permite pensar. Si consiguen llegar a donde quiera que los llevan, quizás los metan en alguna celda donde pueda, al menos, examinar sus heridas. Donde Teddy pueda echarse y descansar un poco.

Pero el muchacho no calla.

-Papa.- musita.- He visto como mataban a mama. – Su voz, un animal atropellado, muerto, y completamente roto.

(Harry y Draco)

Calmarse le llevo unos minutos, unas horas, no lo sabía. El tiempo parecía haberse hecho insustancial el instante en que Malfoy apoyó su frente en la suya, y le dijo que le necesitaba. Las lágrimas que había querido acallar, habían acabado por perforar su voluntad, para crear surcos en sus mejillas. Todavía ahora, horas más tarde, le abrasaba la vergüenza, cuando se movía un poco, y sentía en el cuello el borde húmedo de la manga con la que Malfoy las había limpiado.

De alguna manera, habían acabado aquí, juntos, envueltos el uno en el otro en un sofá polvoriento de una casa vieja, que Harry ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Luego preguntaría, eso y más cosas que todavía necesitaban poner sobre la metafórica mesa de su relación torturada, que, quizás, todavía, podía salvarse. Harry estaba dispuesto a arrancar tiras de su propia piel, si con ella podía enmendarla.

Malfoy bostezó, y Harry pudo sentir como el pecho se expandía con una nueva inspiración, apretado como estaba contra su costado. Malfoy olía a cansancio y sueño. Ambos estaban agotados.

Dormir no parecía una mala idea, el llanto había hecho que se sintiera como un muñeco de trapo.

Harry cerró los ojos, y hundió la nariz en el hombro de su pareja.

Draco no tardó en estar dormido. Potter en seguida se unió a él.

**oOo**

El castillo negro se eleva en el centro de la ciudad, en torres como espadas que se estiran hacia el cielo negro de la noche. Sus ventanas, estrechas arpilleras y enormes vidrieras, flamean como linternas de fuegos fatuos con la luz brillante del interior. De todas y cada una de las agujas de hierro forjado que coronan las torres, banderas hondean en el aire helado, mostrando orgullosamente el escudo de la calavera y la serpiente. La música sale del edificio en notas engañosamente hermosas y alegres. Hoy el rey tenebroso y toda su corte celebran la victoria. Y las estancias jamás han estado tan llenas, las mesas del inmenso salón del trono, colocadas para la fiesta, tan llenas de viandas. El vino jamás había fluido con tanta libertad aquí.

Los invitados se congregan llenando todo el gran salón, con sus vestidos y túnicas elegantes de sedas y terciopelos, sus joyas refulgentes bajo la luz de las velas, sus delicadas y exquisitas máscaras de calaveras, tan ornamentadas como obras de carnaval. Sentado en el trono, ese objeto maldito que apesta a sangre y vísceras, hecho de hierro negro y obsidiana, tallado para parecer cientos de calaveras perfectamente ensambladas; el propio Lord Voldemort, orgulloso e impávido, preside la celebración.

Tiene el aspecto de un hombre joven, no mayor de la treintena, de lustroso cabello negro y extraños ojos serpentinos. En esta ocasión, como en todas las anteriores, el cuerpo que ha robado para sí mismo, es un ejemplo de perfección física; atlético, alto y hermoso. Nadie cuestiona como el señor tenebroso devora almas, para habitar un cuerpo por un tiempo, hasta que otro llama su atención.

Es habitual que esto suceda una vez cada par de años.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, siempre permanecen los mismos orbes maliciosos.

Nagini, su familiar, la enorme serpiente negra, se enrosca a sus pies, y descansa la cabeza en sus rodillas, camuflándose con el tono oscuro de la túnica de seda.

Cerca, su mano derecha, Lord Malfoy, el hombre cuyo cabello es tan descolorido como su alma, observa el entorno detrás de una máscara de marfil y plata, e indica a los guardias que dejen pasar a los prisioneros.

El héroe de la noche va a elegir su premio.

Al otro lado del señor tenebroso, de pie, a la misma altura que el helado Lord rubio, otro hombre, moreno como la oscuridad del fondo de un estanque, estudia a quienes entran desde las ranuras de su máscara, hecha de engañosamente sencillo hueso.

Nadie sabe de quién es la calavera que ha dado esa máscara, pero en la corte los rumores han tenido tiempo de extenderse, en las pocas horas que este hombre lleva en pie junto al rey.

Poco interesa tanto a los indolentes nobles, como el ejercicio delicado de la cuchilla que puede ser la lengua.

El hombre moreno, tan quieto como una estatua, tan frío como una, no escucha, y si lo hace, las palabras pasan a su lado como meras partículas de polvo, e igual de inconsecuentes.

**oOo**

Cuando Remus es arrastrado a la sala junto al resto de presos, los olores de los perfumes demasiado fuertes de las damas, el sudor de cientos de personas, los aromas de la comida, de tanta comida, el sonido de la música tan alta, las conversaciones, la luz, perforan sus delicados sentidos, arrastrándolo por la fuerza, de regreso a la realidad.

El camino hasta aquí había sido como una pesadilla, en la que lo único con sentido era la necesidad de proteger a Teddy a toda costa. La idea… la noción… de que… de que…

Ni siquiera podía pensar en que Ninfadora hubiera muerto. Tonks, su Tonks, que esa misma mañana le había besado, todavía medio dormida, con sus brazos y sus piernas, tan suaves y cálidos, enredados en los suyos, con su liento en su boca, con sus ojos de un curioso color turquesa y su cabello de un rosa precioso. Su esposa, su amante, su mejor amiga, no podía estar muerta.

No lo creería hasta que viera el cadáver con sus propios ojos. Teddy podía estar equivocado, el shock, la pérdida de sangre…

Sin embargo, su corazón latía como una máquina descolocada, y su cuerpo no podía apartarse un milímetro del de su hijo. No quería apartarse un milímetro. Y sabía que no era solo debido a que sin su apoyo, se habría derrumbado. Era la necesidad, desesperada e instintiva, de asegurarse de que Teddy, al menos, aún seguía aquí. No podía perder al único miembro de su pequeña familia que le quedaba, no podía.

Los guardias tiraron, latigaron, y obligaron a todos los prisioneros, hasta depositarlos a los pies del rey oscuro, atrapados como un rebaño rodeado de lobos frente a la larga escalinata de mármol blanco y prístino, que ascendía a la plataforma que acunaba el trono.

Lord Voldemort levantó una mano imperiosamente, y la música, las conversaciones, todo, se apagó hasta quedar en silencio. Entonces, el terrible señor se puso en pie lenta y deliberadamente, su larga túnica negra, susurrando en torno a su alta figura, engañosamente joven, y a sus labios, finos y distinguidos, floreció una sonrisa tan afilada como el borde de una cuchilla.

-Esta noche, - su voz se elevó en el silencio como un murciélago en el aire nocturno, perfecta y esquiva. Todos los invitados se estiraron para captarla, con algo parecido a la adoración- Esta noche, hemos vencido a quienes aún se atrevían a oponerse a nosotros. ¡Hemos unificado, al fin, el mundo bajo nuestro justo dominio!- La gente asamblada rompió en un sonido único de gloria- Y ha sido gracias a este hombre. A este espía,- subrayó la palabra con malicia y calma- que me ha servido tan fielmente. –Sus largos dedos terminadas en uñas como garras, rozaron en un gesto casi íntimo el brazo del hombre moreno.- Por eso, esta noche, lo nombro mi mano izquierda. Mi nuevo ejecutor.

El gentío estalló en vítores y aplausos. Nadie preguntaría por quien había ocupado el puesto el día anterior, rumores de como había fallado a su oscuro señor, ya poblaban la ciudad. Y _nadie_ fallaba nunca al rey.

-Ahora, tal como prometí.- Dice un tono más calmo, y suave, solo para él hombre que permanece tan inmutable como una estatua de piedra.- Elige a quienes desees.

-¿Estos son todos?-

-Sí. Los he mandado traer a todos.

El hombre entonces baja las escaleras una a una, observando a los maltratados, agotados, heridos, prisioneros, apretados muy juntos ante toda esta corte que los observa como a carne. Y entonces, levanta la mano y señala a dos de ellos.

-Esos dos.

Remus se estremece. Conoce esa voz.

Un par de guardias los agarran a él y a Teddy, y sueltan las cadenas que los unen al resto de esclavos, arrastrándolos hacia el hombre que espera. Remus no tiene fuerzas para resistirse, sus huesos se sientes como agua, su piel como hielo, su corazón parece a punto de romperse dentro de la caja de sus costillas. Cuando lo ponen delante de él, el olor de su piel llega a sus fosas nasales, y con un crujido horrible penetra por todo su organismo en una ola de potencia titánica, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia, como si fuera papel, arena blanda. Si los guardias no lo hubieran estado agarrando, se habría venido abajo como un títere sin cuerdas.

Una sola palabra, llena de horror, deja sus labios:

-…Sirius.

**Continuará.**


	23. Poco a poco colocándonos en su sitio

**çLos libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 23- Poco a poco colocándonos en su sitio**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a JAFRYN, Orseth y Eri-L PM por preocuparse tanto de mí, cuando dejé de poder aparecer por un tiempo. ^^ **

_Cuando lo ponen delante de él, el olor de su piel llega a sus fosas nasales, y con un crujido horrible penetra por todo su organismo en una ola de potencia titánica, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia, como si fuera papel, arena blanda. Si los guardias no lo hubieran estado agarrando, se habría venido abajo como un títere sin cuerdas. _

_Una sola palabra, llena de horror, deja sus labios:_

_-…Sirius._

* * *

Harry vagaba, suspendido entre el sueño y la vigilia; en ese rincón del córtex cerebral donde el mundo se reduce a impresiones borrosas como carboncillo deslucido, y todo lo que existe, son fragmentos de tacto, olfato y oído.

Allí, la información que componía su contorno, estaba hecha de extremidades atléticas enredadas con las suyas, textura de cuero gastado (del viejo sofá en el que estaban tumbados), calor, la respiración rítmica de Draco, y el olor a hierba y miel, grasa y polvo de armario (ese aroma a migas acumuladas durante años en rincones oscuros poblados de naftalina), que era la mezcla del perfume de su submisivo, y la esencia del propio, anciano, caserón.

La red de sensaciones formaba un capullo reconfortante, cálido como un hogar, del que no tenía prisa por emerger.

Harry no se dio cuenta en ese instante, y quizás no lo haría hasta meses más tarde, cuando todo lo que estaba comenzando a tener ahora, se hubiera perdido, pero por vez primera desde hacía diez años, en este momento, estaba completamente en paz.

(Draco)

Draco despertó sudoroso, apretado contra el cuerpo firme y laxo de Harry. Los brazos del guardián enredados en torno a su cintura, y el palpitar del corazón de la araña bajo su mejilla.

El cabello negro, habitualmente desordenado, del otro, se había convertido en una maraña, y sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos en el sueño, le daban un barnizaje de ternura incongruente con el fiero guardián, y terrible asesino, que había conocido. Pero que encajaba con la imagen del hombre arrepentido de hacía unas horas.

Draco contempló, brevemente, cuál de las impresiones era la correcta, y si había una, cuando la criatura a la que se aplicaba, contenía tres reflejos diferentes de un todo. Sin embargo, la distracción duró solo un segundo, disipada, rápidamente, por el recrudecimiento del dolor que le había despertado.

Como después de un golpe muy fuerte, cuando la carne no ha empezado a amoratarse, las heridas no eran visibles, pero el sufrimiento está ahí. La agonía de todo lo que había sucedido, era una cosa fría y terrible, en sus huesos, que Draco sabía, no iba a desaparecer.

Todo dolía.

Por eso tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, de que las náuseas eran algo físico, y no parte de la agonía invisible del recuerdo. Y cuando empezó a ponerse en pie, todo él se vino abajo doblándose por la mitad.

Se agarró convulsamente con una mano a la mesilla baja, aún ocupada por las tazas sucias y el plato vacío de las galletas, evitando chocar con ella solo gracias a sus reflejos, mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas. La otra mano en su vientre, crispada de dolor entorno a un puñado de camisa arrugada.

Jadeó.

Todo su organismo se estremeció en un espasmo largo y acongojado, que lo hizo gemir, las náuseas convirtiéndose en tortura. Tenía la sensación de haber tragado salamandras; esos reptiles pequeños, de colores chillones, cuya piel está cubierta de una capa aceitosa de veneno nervioso. Sus intestinos, al menos, parecían contener varias de las escurridizas alimañas.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había tomado (varios tipos de toxinas y venenos de efectos similares, acudieron a su mente), tenía que ser expulsado antes de poder hacer nada para tratar los síntomas.

Y cuando unos momentos después, sufrió una segunda convulsión, no intentó contener la reacción fisiológica.

Draco vació el contenido de su estómago, violentamente, sobre la alfombra.

Bilis, residuos del desayuno que había tomado, y glóbulos de su sangre, encharcaban el tejido gastado junto a sus rodillas. Desorientado por un segundo, pensó en lo lastimoso que era que esa comida se desperdiciara, cuando tantas familias pasaban hambre a diario.

Vagamente supo que estaba temblando.

(Harry)

Harry despertó del todo cuando Draco empezó a moverse, percibiendo que algo iba mal, en el perfume enfermo que inundó sus fosas nasales, nada más aspirar.

-¿Draco?- La llamada salió vagamente confusa, recién traído a la vigilia como estaba.- ¿Draco?- Repitió. Pero el hombre rubio no hizo señal de haberle escuchado. Temblaba, convulso, arrodillado en el espacio entre la mesilla y el sofá, donde se había derrumbado. - ¿Qué…?- Lo vio jadear violentamente, como a punto de ahogarse, y de repente, Draco vomitó en la alfombra.

Harry ya se había incorporado, y rodeaba con un brazo el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío, de su pareja, antes incluso de registrar del todo lo que pasaba.

Sosteniéndolo con tierno cuidado contra su pecho, sintió como Draco temblaba y jadeaba, intentando expulsar algo que no podía ser expulsado. Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que estaba pasándole a Malfoy. Y una sarta de coloridos insultos contra sí mismo, tiñó su diálogo interno, aderezando la culpabilidad que podía sentir inflamándose de nuevo en su tráquea, con un nudo doloroso.

La araña se revolvió con el impulso de cuidar se su pareja, y Harry dejó que permeara parte de su control para tranquilizarla.

-Malfoy,- musitó en su cabello, mientras quitina negra florecía a lo largo de su epidermis en rápida sucesión- Tranquilo, vamos, respira conmigo. – Aspiró profundamente, expandiendo sus pulmones al máximo para que el oxígeno cargara su organismo. Draco jadeaba, pero intentó seguir su ejemplo, temblorosamente. Era fácil ver que sufría, y sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar admirar con que calma parecía estar soportando la situación.

Recordaba demasiado bien sus propias convulsiones, la primera vez que experimento esto mismo, y no había sido agradable.

-Tranquilo. –Susurró en su sien. Suave, calmo y tranquilizador. - Respira.-

Posó la mano libre en su nuca, acariciando la base de la calavera en círculos concéntricos, las garras enredadas en pálido cabello húmedo de sudor, tal como Shoul había hecho por él. Esperando que ayudara a calmarle un poco.

Porque hasta que Draco no terminara de expulsarlo todo, no había nada que pudiera hacerse para mitigar los síntomas. Solo podía sostenerlo, y esperar que pasara rápido.

Minutos más tarde, Draco se estremeció bajo otra arcada en una larga sucesión, y se inclinó de nuevo, sobre el charco que se había formado en la alfombra, pero esta vez solo unos restos del poso amargo de la mucosa del estómago se unieron al desperdicio. Y su vientre, finalmente, empezó a perder la tensión enferma que anunciaba más contracciones, permitiéndole desmadejarse en los brazos de Potter, como un pobre muñeco de lana sin relleno.

Merlín… se sentía enfermo.

Sabía que tenía que tener un aspecto miserable; con el pelo empapado de sudor y la piel más pálida de lo normal, la ropa asquerosamente salpicada de vómito, arrugada y sudada, y los rasgos un poco hundidos de deshidratación y cansancio.

Con cualquier otra persona, Draco sabía que habría resentido mostrarse tan abiertamente vulnerable, pero Potter ya le había visto en situaciones mucho más humillantes, y no merecía la pena gastar las energías que le consumiría ocultar lo mal que se sentía. Que la atención del otro viuda, fuera agradable después de todo lo que ya había pasado, pensó, solo podía ser natural.

Empezaba a ser cada vez más fácil aceptar los sentimientos de la araña.

Potter lo recogió mejor entre sus extremidades, atrayéndolo aún más contra su pecho, y envolviéndolo en una cuna improvisada de piernas y brazos, ahora que las convulsiones parecían haber parado. Ofreciéndole su calor, y el confort de su silenciosa presencia protectora.

Draco cerró los ojos, permitiéndolo. Su instinto necesitando la presencia de su dominante, cuando estaba encinta y tan vulnerable, enfermo y débil.

Solo quería dormir unas horas más, quizás primero beber algo de agua, si su estómago lo permitía.

Harry sintió, claramente, como Malfoy se rendía a su cuidado, aceptando el confort que no había estado seguro de que fuera a ser bien recibido.

Quizás el slytherin solo estaba demasiado agotado para oponerse, pero el gesto, aun así, caldeó su interior, e hizo ronronear de satisfacción a la araña.

Bajó la mirada al rostro pálido para preguntar como estaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún había restos en la barbilla de Malfoy. Hilachas pegajosas de saliva y un poco de bilis, levemente iridiscentes, en la pobre luz de la chimenea ya casi apagada. El instinto de la araña, que había permitido acercarse demasiado, le trepó de golpe, violentamente, por las cuerdas de la médula espinal, rápido y tóxico como la picadura de una araña, y antes de saber qué hacía, antes de que pudiera pensar en resistirse, se encontró limpiando, cuidadosamente, los residuos pegajosos, con el trapo húmedo de su lengua.

-Hum…- Draco emitió un sonido vago, que podría ser una protesta, pero estaba demasiado agotado, como para que resultara del todo discernible. Y Harry no le dio mayor importancia, atrapado como había quedado, por el deseo de la raña, y la necesidad de tener a su submisivo, que no había satisfecho en días.

Se sintió lamer lenta y deliberadamente, las hilachas de fluidos, raspando la extensión satinada de la epidermis, hasta dejar el rostro de Draco completamente limpio.

Saboreó los sedimentos, y paladeó el regusto pensativamente. Tenían la presencia ácida y desagradable de la mucosa estomacal, pero también, oculto debajo, estaba el sabor mucho más complejo, oscuro y limpio, de la saliva de Draco. Y el deje en su paladar, era más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar el resto, para hacerle desear saborearlo de nuevo, para embriagarle por completo… parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que tuviera a Draco así… desde que lo tuviera en absoluto. Y se dio cuenta de que la necesidad, tanto tiempo ignorada de tenerle, empezaba a ser imposible de ignorar.

Harry consintió, medio intoxicado en el placer del sabor, que su araña deslizara los labios y la lengua por la curva de la mandíbula afilada, explorando y trazando, la llanura de aquella unión de hueso forrado de piel, hasta alcanzar el borde de la boca roja y suculenta, preguntándose, vagamente, embrujado, a que sabría, esa misma saliva deliciosa, si la bebiera directamente de la fuente. Del interior de aquella cavidad rosa y húmeda. ¿Sabría tan exótica como recordaba? ¿O sería incluso más deliciosa, ahora que podía pensar en desearla, sin mezclar el ansia con recuerdos cargados de odio, y el filo quemado del resentimiento?

Trazó con la lengua la concha carnosa del labio inferior.

-Potter.- La palabra salió, casi ahogada, de entre los labios que había empezado a sondear. Un sonido medio furioso, levemente confuso, y terriblemente cansado, que se rompió entre los dientes blancos con un siseo desagradable, y galvanizó a Harry como el contacto eléctrico de una toma de alta tensión.

Despertándole en el acto.

Empujó a la araña de regreso a la oscuridad del fondo de su mente, con la fuerza brutal de la culpa, ignorando los siseos de protesta y los desgarros mentales de sus zarpas, a pesar del virulento dolor de cabeza que el gesto trajo consigo.

Recuperó la claridad cerebral, con el mismo rápido shock de un cubo de agua helada.

-Malfoy…- musitó.

Draco había levantado la mano, y la tenía apoyada en su pecho, en un gesto de rechazo. El malestar detrás de su mirada, de nuevo guardada tras los muros gris acero de sus pupilas, dolorosamente evidente…

-Suéltame.- El mensaje fue frío y duro. El hombre helado que tan bien conocía, de nuevo presente en los rasgos de Malfoy. La máscara otra vez en su sitio.

Se apartó al instante. Sentándose en el suelo a distancia prudencial de él, a quién había estado a punto de besar contra su voluntad. Al que ya antes había forzado.

La culpa le mordisqueó las entrañas como un banco de feroces pirañas hambrientas. No era de extrañar, que Malfoy hubiera sentido la necesidad de volver a ocultarse tras la máscara. Harry apretó los labios contra la punzada afilada como una cuchilla, de la pérdida, y se forzó a no pedir disculpas. Sabía que Draco no las aceptaría. Y no iba a volver a suplicar un perdón, que tal como el hombre rubio, ya le había advertido, no le iba a ser concedido.

La araña gruñó, molesta por la interrupción y porque no entendía la actitud de Harry. Pero Raksa era una presencia calmante. _"Solo ha sido un instante de debilidad. Estas agotado y acababas de despertarte, Draco lo entenderá si se lo explicas." _

Harry no estaba seguro de que eso fuera totalmente cierto. No había sido solo culpa de la araña y el sueño. También él había deseado el beso.

Y quizás, esa también, fuera la razón de que, a pesar de saber que no debía, su mano se quedara entre los dos, a solo un suspiró de su muslo envuelto en la tela negra de los pantalones, arrugada y empapada de sudor.

En realidad, no quería alejarse… ni un milímetro.

-Draco yo…- La postura del espía decía a las claras que necesitaba espacio. -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó quedamente. Sin mirarle. En la única manera que se le ocurría, en ese momento, de evitar que el hambre carnal, que estaba seguro, todavía estaba presente en sus pupilas, fuera advertida.

Draco no le miró, la atención aparentemente puesta en las ascuas de la chimenea. Recogido de nuevo en su propia armadura.

-Enfermo. –Admitió. – Como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado.- Le dolía el estómago como si hubiera tragado agujas candentes, o lagartos vivos. Sus intestinos bailoteando a un ritmo que, de haberle quedado algo dentro, habría vuelto a hacerlo vomitar. Aunque parte de estas nauseas nuevas, sabía, venía de lo que Potter había estado a punto de hacerle.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto, ni de cómo debería reaccionar. Estaba demasiado enfermo todavía para meditarlo. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que no estaba preparado para intimar. El recuerdo, el rencor, y el dolor de las violaciones pasadas, no iban a desaparecer porque su araña insistiera en querer a Potter cerca. Estaba dispuesto a intentar adaptarse a lo que era, pero todavía iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera permitir al viuda negra tocarle de ninguna manera remotamente sexual. Y recogerse tras la máscara helada, era mucho más sencillo que intentar desenmarañar lo que sentía ahora mismo.

Su cuerpo fue abandonando la tensión de las náuseas poco a poco, hasta hundirse cansadamente, una vez claro que Potter no iba a intentar nada más.

Pero solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no había más peligro de arcadas, miró a Harry.

La expresión de Potter era culpable, tintes de auto desprecio escondidos en el borde de sus párpados, y en la curva de su boca. Draco no necesitaba que le dijera nada, para saber que Potter lamentaba lo que había hecho.

-Potter…-

-Lo siento. –La mano del antiguo griffindor entre los dos, hizo ademán de buscarle, pero al final acabó por seguir en su sitio, los dedos hundidos en el tejido de la alfombra, para no caer en la tentación.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Solo… dejémoslo estar.- Draco sabía que sonaba helado, pero no quería hablar de ello.

-No.- dijo Harry. Mirándole como si deseara algo que no podía pedir, como si doliera.- No por eso. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón por eso. –Sus ojos se estrecharon, y sus colmillos se cerraron con un chasquido.- Es por mí que estás enfermo. Calculé que al hacer tan poco de… la impregnación -Acabó por decir- todavía tendrías unas semanas antes de que tus órganos se adaptaran lo bastante a la araña, como para empezar a rechazar el alimento humano. Calculé mal.- Admitió, furioso consigo mismo. Era error suyo que Draco ahora estuviera en este estado. Debería haberlo previsto, y no ofrecerle alimento básicamente venenoso en su estado debilitado.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás, descansándola en el borde de los asientos del sillón.

-Así que es eso.- musitó. Decidió no pensar en lo que su araña consideraría un almuerzo apropiado. Su estómago dio una vuelta desagradable, y emitió un gruñido como el de un animalillo hambriento. El vacío después de haber vomitado, empezaba a ser difícil de ignorar. Hacía casi un día que no comía, sin contar el desayuno que acababa de abandonar su organismo, y a pesar de las náuseas, tenía hambre.

Harry se puso en pie.

Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó, dejando ir un poco la máscara. Levantar las paredes de su yo helado, estando enfermo, era muy cansado. ¿De verdad merecía la pena? Potter ya parecía bajo control.

Además había algo en su interior… que simplemente, se sentía incómodo con la idea de estar fuera del alcance de Potter.

Reconoció en el sentimiento a su araña, pero empezaba a ser difícil ver donde acababa él, y donde empezaba el animal.

Estaba tan cansado…

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto evasivo, que desordenó aún más su melena leonina.

-A cazar. –

La respuesta de Draco fue inmediata y cortante:

-No.-

-Malfoy, necesitas comer algo que actualmente, permanezca en tu organismo más de un par de horas. –

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse aplacar.

-Potter, puede que no lo sepas, pero ahora mismo estamos en la capital del imperio.-Señalo a la ventana de persianas medio cerradas.- Si sales ahí fuera y alguien te reconoce, puedes estar seguro de que no serás bien recibido. "Puedes estar seguro de que morirás." (No quiero que mueras.) Draco no pronunció estas frases, que vibraron por su pecho, y le constriñeron la tráquea, pero algo debía haberse reflejado en su expresión, porque la postura del hombre moreno se suavizó, y finalmente, las puntas de sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla, en una caricia que parecía involuntaria.

Draco se encontró aceptándola. Sintiendo como el contacto calmaba el nudo de prensión, que había decidido enroscarse en su vientre.

Harry vio el momento de flaqueza, y presionó.

-Tienes que comer algo, no estás acostumbrado a cazar, y aunque lo estuvieras, estas demasiado enfermo para salir. –Dejó sin decir que él era el dominante, era su papel traer comida al nido. Dudaba que Malfoy recibiera bien la idea directa de dejarse cuidar y proteger por alguien. Era demasiado obstinado e independiente.

-Llevaré una túnica con capucha, y no saldré a calles principales. Además, Harry Potter lleva años muerto. Nadie me reconocería aunque fuera a cara descubierta, mientras la cicatriz no estuviese a la vista.-

Draco sabía que tenía razón, aunque su araña insistiera en que Potter se quedara.

No quería necesitar de otro, llevaba una década evadiendo ese papel, y no pensaba aceptarlo de nuevo después de tanto esfuerzo para demostrar que podía ser útil, que podía cuidar perfectamente de sí mismo, pero en esto caso la lógica le decía que tenía que aceptarlo. Y Draco no era otra cosa, sino lógico. Así que asintió. Sin embargo, si a Potter le pasase algo… pisó violentamente el pensamiento, antes de que llegara a materializarse del todo, y se agarró a los sentimientos de rechazo de hacía unos minutos.

Ofreció lo único que podía ayudar a que el griffindor regresara ileso:

-En el baño, debajo de la bañera, hay una losa suelta, coge uno de los documentos de identidad que hay escondidos. Puede que lo necesites.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una casi inexistente sonrisa...

-Gracias.-

(Remus)

-Sirius…

El dolor era una cosa viva bajo dentro de él, un insecto venenoso, una cuchilla delgada como papel. Cortante, tóxico. Intenso y fiero, e imposible de negar. No cuando los perfumes caros de las damas, y los olores grasos y suculentos de la comida, eran incapaces de ocultar el aroma de su mejor amigo; Ese trallazo de sudor masculino, metido en un combinado de humo de leña y restos de su forma canina (pelo de perro mojado, y macho alfa), que tan bien conocía y tanto quería.

Y aunque en los últimos tiempos, también se había adherido a su pelo oscuro, el aroma de la sangre de la última batalla en la que hubiera combatido, el olor seguía siendo tan familiar como el techo encima de su cama que contemplaba cada noche al acostarse.

Que la misma esencia que siempre le hacía pensar en fiereza, protección, y traía al frente de su torrente sanguíneo ese profundo amor fraternal, más fuerte que el de los hermanos, que compartían (había creído que compartían), ahora impregnase al hombre que acababa de adquirirles como esclavos, solo aumento la agonía y el shock que ya lo tenían atrapado.

Que su olor no hubiera cambiado en nada, a pesar de todo, solo empujó más adentro el sufrimiento inhumano de la traición.

Sus huesos parecían haberse licuado dentro de la masa de su carne, y no podía sostenerse en pie. Únicamente el agarre de los guardias impidió que se derrumbara. Y solo porque les era más fácil tirar de él si estaba de pies, que en el suelo.

Pensó que sus pulmones debían estar llenos de esquirlas de hielo, porque no podía parar de tiritar.

"… Tonks… Hogwarts... Sirius…" - Su cerebro no era capaz de hilvanar nada coherente más allá del shock. Todavía no conseguía unir del todo, al Sirius que conocía, con todo lo que había visto y vivido esta noche. Su corazón mente sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero su corazón todavía no lo aceptaba.

Draco, las palabras de Draco no dejaban de resonar dentro de él, en sus oídos. _"Hay un espía en el círculo interno." _Pero no conseguía cogerlas. El dolor, como electrodos clavados en su piel, era imposible de apagar.

Nada parecía estar siendo procesado como debería. Se sentía como un armatoste defectuoso que se caía poco a poco a pedazos, o una herida abierta sin posibilidad de sutura.

Se estaba viniendo abajo por fracciones.

Buscó los ojos azules detrás de la máscara de hueso, intentando comprender, anclarse a algo. Pero los irises índigo no eran el intenso y siempre cambiante, azul hermoso del cielo limpio, que tan bien conocía. Eran el matiz casi negro de las aguas profundas, engañosamente quietas.

Los dedos metafóricos que había intentado extender, resbalaron en la superficie helada de las pupilas congeladas, y Remus se sintió perder el último agarre en la realidad. La oscuridad del shock extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo por completo.

Todo lo que vino después, se disipó en el entramado de pesadilla en la que se había transmutado el mundo, y en el sufrimiento que permeaba cada terminación nerviosa y conexión neuronal, de su organismo.

Recuerdos borrosos e inconexos de Teddy colgando como un trapo de los brazos de sus captores, casi inconsciente, sin ver, ni escuchar nada, a su alrededor. De la figura imponente de Sirius, abriendo la corte a su paso en olas de reverencias, murmullos, los colores estridentes de las sedas, y los ojillos negros, maliciosos, de las máscaras, danzando y bailando hasta darle nauseas.

Una voz conocida, quizás la de Ron, gritando algo empapado de ira, lejos, lejos, en alguna parte entre el tumulto de los esclavos encadenados como animales.

Vagas imágenes como bruma insustancial, de pasillos y escaleras. El peso inmenso de sus propios miembros. Teddy. Teddy pendiendo, ya desmayado, de las manos de la pareja de mortífagos. El dolor cada vez más filtrado dentro de sus órganos, de sus huesos, de su cerebro. Ser empujado, tirado, obligado… como un animal drogado, hasta unas puertas de metal labrado, y a las habitaciones más allá de ellas.

Techos altos, paredes de piedra gris, y muebles de madera oscura… el olor de la leña quemada, la lluvia, y la cera goteante de las velas…

Solo empezó a emerger de la oscuridad, cuando los guardias que sujetaban a su hijo empezaron a alejarse por otra puerta, y los mortífagos que lo agarraban a él, no se movieron para seguirlos.

"Teddy…"- El nombre se deslizó por su consciencia, teñido de incertidumbre, y el intenso, casi irracional deseo, de protegerlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente bajo fiebre fría. El esfuerzo de hablar se le hizo tan desagradable como tragar arena. Su respiración se había transformado en una tracción áspera, dentro de las paredes cerradas de su garganta, y el movimiento de la lengua para emitir sonidos, era el de una esponja hinchada. Pero consiguió forzar a su cuerpo a colaborar, a través de las limitaciones impuestas por el estado desconectado de su mente.

-¿…A donde se lo llevan?... - Su pregunta no fue escuchada, o no quiso ser contestada. Su hijo se alejaba cada vez más, y con cada paso un poco más fuera de su alcance, Remus sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se iba volviendo más y más frenético.

-…Teddy…- La puerta empezó cerrase tras su hijo… "Mi hijo." La noción resbaladiza en su cráneo. Inconsciente y ensangrentado, y en las manos de hombres que olían a magia negra y a oxido. Mientras él seguía quieto, blando, mareado, incapaz de seguirle. La agonía, terriblemente intensa, empezó a palpitar al compás de sus latidos, mezclándose con ellos en una letanía delirante.

-Teddy…- gimió. De la negrura dentro de su cerebro, empezaron a surgir imágenes indefinidas de la masacre en Hogwarts, de Ninfadora, de Sirius… Tanta agonía…

De repente tenía calor, tanto calor…

El mortífago a su derecha pareció oírle por fin, y su queja debía haberle ofendido, porque su boca, bajo la sencilla máscara blanca que lo señalaba como un mortífago del rango más humilde, se había retorcido en una mueca desagradable.

-Cállate.- Una orden acompañada por la presión todavía más violenta, de los dedos entorno a su brazo. Seguramente habría marcas que florecerían en moratones. Pero Remus ya estaba muy cerca de ahogarse por completo en el rugido violentamente rojo de su propia sangre, y no percibió la advertencia.

-¿…A-A donde… se lo llevan?- Preguntó de nuevo, jadeante, sin saber si había llegado a pronunciar correctamente las palabras. Todo se estaba, poco a poco, reduciendo a una serie de imágenes más y más rápidas, como una película de terror. El guardia siseó resentido, y su pregunta debía haber sido discernible, porque a pesar de todo, le estaba respondiendo. Quizás esperaba que así se callara.

-Un esclavo herido no sirve de nada.

"Un esclavo herido no sirve de nada…" Frases parecidas que había escuchado en la marcha hacia aquí, subieron como burbujas a su psique embravecida, y se mezclaron en un coctel corrosivo con todo lo que ya había allí; palabras como mercancía inútil, defectuosa, innecesaria… que había que tirar. Se unieron a la sangre de sus seres queridos, y a los gritos de los muertos.

La reacción fue la de una solución volátil; **Explosiva.**

- ¡TEDDY!- El sonido retorcido e inhumano, que dejó su garganta, sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

Todos aquellos ingredientes se habían consolidado en un único pensamiento coherente: TEDDY VA A MORIR. Tan grande y furioso, que Remus supo que se derramaría fuera de su cráneo, y arrastraría con él su cordura.

Su cuerpo, que hasta ese instante había pendido blando y débil como un paño ajado, de los brazos de los dos hombres, se tensó violentamente, y todos los músculos se endurecieron en una milésima de segundo, inundados por la fuerza, el horror imposible de ese pensamiento, y el dolor que ya no podía contener dentro de su escuálida figura humana, tensándose como cuerdas de acero. Se retorció igual que un lobo en una trampa de caza, rápido y letal. Ninguno de los dos mortífagos lo había esperado, y no reaccionaron a tiempo de sujetarlo. Remus se liberó.

Dolor, dolía, todo era dolor,dolor,dolor… ¡TEDDY!

Su cuerpo se encrespó, la bestia interna, finalmente, después de años de encierro, y anhelo de la luz de la luna llena, rompió los grilletes de la voluntad de su amo, Remus, y ofreció su fuerza, su fiera violencia, la sed de sangre, a cambio de la libertad.

Suave pelo castaño floreció a través de la piel. Garras curvadas y colmillos aserrados, nacieron en su mandíbula y en las falanges de las puntas de sus dedos. Los irises se hicieron oro, y la bestia rugió, buscando instintivamente carne cruda y sangre fresca.

La criatura que había sido Remus, se lanzó sobre los mortífagos. Desgarrando tela y piel, destrozando cuanto podía encontrar en su camino a la llamada de los corazones latientes, de estos seres que intentaban alejarse de su cachorro.

Los guardias gritaron, y uno de los dos aulló de dolor, como un puerco en el matadero, cuando las garras de Remus desgajaron su mejilla en cuatro líneas paralelas, y penetraron por la cuenca de su ojo con un sonido repugnante de succión, para extirpar el globo ocular.

El otro mortífago trastabillo fuera de su alcance, y consiguió extraer la varita para apuntar al licántropo descontrolado, preguntándose porque nadie les había advertido de que trataban con uno, y por qué, ninguno de los esclavistas, lo había embutido en grilletes de plata en vez de los comunes de hierro que todos los presos llevaban.

"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"

-Avada…-

Los dedos del hombre que era la mano izquierda del señor tenebroso, se cerraron sobre la muñeca con la que sostenía la varita, con la violencia suficiente para hacer crujir los huesos de manera ominosa.

-¡Ag! ¿…Se…señor…?- Giró la cabeza hacia él, desorientado e incrédulo.

La mirada que le lanzó el ejecutor hizo que se estremeciera involuntariamente. Había conocido a muchos magos oscuros, pero ninguno con ojos azules como aquellos. Ojos que le hacían pensar en aguas negras, engañosamente quietas, y cosas que acechaban en la oscuridad.

-Fuera.- La voz surgió calma y helada, no una octava más alta de lo normal, pero no necesitó que le repitiera la orden. Los dedos le liberaron.

Había marcas rojas donde le había tocado.

Salió de inmediato, sin mirar la suerte que corría su compañero a manos del esclavo licántropo. Mejor él, que su piel.

Sirius escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, sin apartar la mirada de Remus, ahora agazapado sobre el hombre que había derribado, mordiendo y desgarrando la figura sanguinolenta que no había dejado de gritar, como un animal descontrolado. Los movimientos de su presa eran cada vez más torpes y blandos, a medida que le abandonaban las fuerzas, y se hacía más y más evidente, que no iba a sobrevivir.

Los gritos no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos ahogados de desesperación, sonidos húmedos, y gruñidos de carne siendo masticada, y tragada.

Sirius había visto a Fenrrir y su manada suficientes veces, para reconocer los signos que marcaban a un licántropo que se abandona a la bestia. Y para saber que Remus no sería abordable, hasta que saciara su hambre.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer? Un día… ¿más? posiblemente.

Pero tenía que detenerle, o Remus no se perdonaría cuando recuperara la serenidad, y descubriera lo que había hecho.

Se quitó la máscara para dejarla en la mesilla. Sacó la varita.

El hombre lobo levantó la mirada.

-Stupefy.

**Continuará**


	24. Culpa

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 24- Culpa**

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer? Un día… ¿más? posiblemente._

_Tenía que detenerle, o Remus no se perdonaría cuando recuperara la serenidad, y descubriera lo que había hecho._

_Se quitó la máscara para dejarla en la mesilla. Sacó la varita._

_El hombre lobo levantó la mirada._

_-Stupefy._

* * *

Harry hundió su figura bajo el tramado robusto del abrigo más grueso, que había podido encontrar en el armario. Una prenda de lana negra forrada de piel oscura, sorprendentemente pesada, que abrazaba su torso y brazos más estrechamente de lo que debería. Pero eso era porque había sido pensada para alguien un poco menos musculoso, y bastante más delgado.

El tejido bajaba por sus piernas, y acariciaba el borde de las botas invernales de caña alta, que había rapiñado del fondo de la cómoda. Y junto a la capucha que acunaba su cabeza, la prenda refugiaría casi toda su anatomía de lo peor del frío invernal. Normalmente su quitina ejercía la función, manteniendo el calor dentro, y el frío fuera. Pero cuando uno necesitaba pretender ser humano, un film de caparazón insectoide, podía ser un inconveniente mejor a evitar.

En el interior del bolsillo derecho, el peso de la cartilla de identidad que había sacado de la lata oxidada, oculta detrás de una loseta suelta bajo la bañera, era su única compañía.

Estaba bien.

Harry no necesitaba más para salir a cazar.

Salió, cerrando la puerta de la casa, cuidadosamente, a su espalda. E inmediatamente, el aire frío de la calle acarició su cara, y llenó sus pulmones con vapor de barro, porquería, suciedad… el hedor pesado de los suburbios, y el aroma marrón del río calle abajo, parte pescado pútrido, parte restos producto de un cúmulo demasiado grande de humanidad hacinada en el mismo sitio. El aire hedía a desesperación, y estaba tan cargado que podía sentir como se le adhería a la piel igual que aceite.

Frunció el gesto en una mueca desagradable, y por un momento deseó limpiarse las manos en el abrigo, como si así pudiera eliminar la sensación. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en la relativa calma de la atmósfera del bosque, y se había acostumbrado al perfume limpio de la nieve, y al aroma de las hojas fragantes de los árboles, la tierra húmeda, y las raíces que se pudren poco a poco en su interior. La sangre fresca de la última cacería, oxidada e intoxicante...

Casi había olvidado como podía oler una ciudad. Pero sus recuerdos tampoco se mesuraban con esto.

Esta atmósfera opresiva, llena de los olores más diversos de la decrepitud humana, le hizo pensar, intensamente, en las imágenes de un documental sobre campos de concentración, que entrevió una vez en el salón de sus tíos, hacía casi dos décadas. La misma casi palpable desesperación de aquellas viejas fotografías granuladas, parecía flotar aquí…

Apretó la mandíbula, rechazando la idea. Pero era difícil cuando la calle que se abría a su alrededor, se parecía tanto a aquel recuerdo nebuloso.

Dos filas torcidas de edificios grisáceos y decrépitos, se esparcían a ambos lados de la acera de piedra gastada. Construcciones de ladrillo y cal desconchada y sucia, que se inclinaban hacia el suelo, como si soportaran un enorme peso, o un cansancio insufrible. Detrás de las ventanas, la luz ámbar de las velas usadas, eran ojos tristes e inquietantes. Y a sus pies, amontonadas a los bordes de la calle, montículos de nieve sucia y basura, competían por la atención de los niños harapientos que rebuscaban entre ellos; Un cacho brillante de lata que vender, o un poco de tela que llevar a la chimenea de casa, eran tesoros que se afanaban por encontrar, como delgados ratones hambrientos de ciudad. Todo huesos, pieles pálidas y pies ligeros, envueltos en harapos demasiado grandes para sus esqueléticos cuerpecitos.

Los adultos no vestían mejor, y sus ocupaciones no parecían tan inocuas.

Hombres cubiertos de hollín, musculosos, de espaldas curvadas en arcos vencidos, y rostros dominados por ojos cansados, que cargaban sus herramientas hacia la última obra del régimen.

Mujeres adultas, y muchachas no lo bastante mayores para haber salido de Hogwarts, conversaban en callejones estrechos y aún más mugrientos de lo habitual, vestidas con retazos de prendas ajadas, en colores chillones como viejas flores artificiales de plástico descolorido. Más apropiados para un día de verano, (esa estación ya casi mítica), que para el frío invernal que hacía. Rostros maquillados de todos los espectros del arcoíris, y miradas falsamente lánguidas, llenas de hambre y miseria.

Chicos de piel ceniza, armados con escobas y abrigos oscuros, adornados con la calavera y la serpiente, que limpiaban meticulosamente la acera de la última nevada de la noche, a cambio de los pocos céntimos que el régimen les pagara por el trabajo.

Muchachos, y jóvenes de ojos inmensos y huesos hundidos, no tan diferentes de las chicas y las mujeres, esperando la llegada de alguien interesado.

Miseria, hambre y desesperación, en cada rostro, mirada hundida, curva de labios, y piel delgada sobre huesos demasiado afilados.

Una década de vida en el bosque oscuro, no había preparado a Harry para esto.

Y descubrió que odiar a los magos que venían a su bosque a cazar a su gente, era una cosa, odiar a los hechiceros que le habían traicionado y abandonado, era una cosa. Pero odiar a los magos… a todos ellos, era algo distinto. Viendo a esta gente, a estos niños… no podía sentir más que lástima…

Sus entrañas se contrajeron dolorosamente. Y algo parecido a la culpabilidad se hizo sitio detrás del músculo membranoso de su esternón.

¿Era esto lo que había permitido cuando desertó de la guerra?

Echó a caminar entre la gente, y con cada nueva miseria la pregunta iba cobrando más fuerza.

(Sirius)

Sirius se inclinó sobre su amigo inconsciente, ahora poco a poco cada vez más humano, a medida que los rasgos del lobo se iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo, y lo levantó en brazos, refugiándolo contra su pecho.

En aquel instante, y a pesar de las manchas oscuras de sangre que había en sus mejillas y alrededor de su boca. Y de las huellas de cansancio y pena, que enmarcaban sus párpados cerrados, como moratones. El rostro de Remus parecía más joven y vulnerable de lo que recordaba.

Y trajo a su memoria el del niño de once años, al que Sirius había conocido su primer año en Hogwarts; El del muchacho que anhelaba, desesperadamente, creer que podía tener un amigo que aceptara lo que era, pero que no confiaba en que fuera posible.

Sirius estrechó a Remus un poco más fuerte, tal como entonces, y se prometió que haría lo que pudiera, para protegerle.

El cadáver del mortífago se quedó mirando a la nada con ojos vidriosos, mientras Sirius salió de la estancia. Poco le importaba, pues nadie comentaría la muerte de un mortífago de tan bajo rango. Los elfos domésticos se ocuparían de limpiarlo.

(Draco)

Bajo la manta con la que se había envuelto en el sofá, después de haberse duchado y cambiado a suaves pijamas de algodón, Draco miró las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea, que Potter había avivado antes de irse. E intentó no pensar.

El calor fue extendiéndose progresivamente por el cuarto, caldeándole los músculos doloridos, calmando un poco el malestar todavía presente en sus intestinos… aliviando en algo el hambre… Y a medida que la incomodidad se iba deshaciendo de su organismo, el baile de las llamas fue dejando de conjurar imágenes inocuas en su cerebro, y a traer otras que no quería contemplar.

Cerró los ojos, y se hundió aún más en la cómoda superficie de cuero, forzándose, forzándose con estudiada calma, a dejar relajado cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero el sueño también se negaba presentarse, y los pensamientos seguían presionando para llamar su atención.

Aguzó el oído buscando algo que lo distrajera. Pero salvo por el chisporroteo de la madera tostada, la casa estaba tan silenciosa como la hora más larga de la noche.

Y su mente, despierta, insistía en recordar.

Todavía podría seguir resistiéndose a enfrentarse a lo sucedido, pero Draco conocía cuando estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Y había cosas que aunque lo deseara, no podía posponer para siempre.

Tragó saliva, abrió los ojos, y dejó que los pensamientos vinieran.

(Sirius)

Acomodar a Remus en una habitación vacía, para dejar que durmiera y olvidara por unas horas, no le llevó mucho tiempo. Tardó más en dar con el cuarto aséptico, de la minúscula enfermería privada, que se suponía, ahora, le pertenecía. Quizás porque una pequeña placa junto a la puerta, era el único indicativo de lo que era aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta para ser recibido por un espacio sin ventanas, cuyos únicos muebles eran una cama, una mesilla, y la silla en la que el medimago tenía la maleta que ya estaba recogiendo.

El hombre levantó la mirada al escucharle entrar, e inclinó la cabeza educadamente al reconocerle. Serio y profesional. Debía estar tocando la segunda mitad de la treintena, y su pelo castaño profundo, de color chocolate, empezaba a mostrar mechones plateados en las sienes.

Sirius devolvió el saludo, pero no se entretuvo con más formalidades.

-¿Cómo está?-

En la cama, bajo las mantas, un bulto indicaba la presencia de alguien tumbado de cara a la pared.

-Le he dado esquelegrow para la clavícula, y una poción para la regeneración sanguínea. La herida del costado ha sido un poco más compleja de tratar, porque había tocado varios órganos. Pero en dos o tres días debería estar en condiciones de servidumbre.- Lo que no excluía que el paciente siguiera experimentando dolor, pero el medimago hacía tiempo que había aprendido a estimar el tiempo de recuperación de los esclavos en lo que era funcional, y no en lo que era óptimo para el convaleciente.

Sirius asintió brevemente, su mirada en la cama.

-¿Y el shock?

-Tratado.- Sencillo, frío. El médico no quería quedarse en la estancia, un minuto más, con este hombre que había vendido lo que quedaba de esperanza al mundo.- ¿Puedo retirarme?

Cuando la mano izquierda le dio su permiso, Anthony cerró su maleta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El muchacho en el cuarto le daba lástima, pero no pensaba quedarse para ver lo que iba a ser de él. Demasiado bien sabía lo que le aguardaba.

Sirius esperó a que el medimago saliera, antes de recubrir el espacio con un entramado de barreras contra espionaje. Y solo cuando hubo quedado satisfecho con el resultado, se permitió guardar la varita de nuevo, y actualmente dejarse caer en la silla junto a la cama. Los hombros, por vez primera en horas, hundiéndose precariamente bajo un peso, que no había permitido a nadie ver.

Bajo las mantas, el muchacho contuvo la respiración. La falta del movimiento del pecho, mucho más delator que ningún sonido.

-Teddy, sé que estás despierto. No hace falta que te escondas.- El tono suave, tranquilo y comprensivo, del tío que le había enseñado a montar en escoba, y que le había traído dulces ocultos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, cada vez que regresaba de sus misiones, cuando conseguir uno era casi un milagro. -¿Teddy?

-¿Cómo puedes no estar enfadado?- La voz le salió craquelada, pero no iba a llorar. Ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, tampoco era lo bastante valiente para salir de debajo de los cobertores. La cara le ardía de vergüenza y culpa.

Sirius sintió como el puño se le quería cerrar, rabioso, pero no permitió que el gesto llegara a materializarse. Estaba furioso, sí, pero no con Teddy. Y si dejaba que la ira se reflejara en su semblante, nada de lo que dijera calaría en su ahijado. En su segundo ahijado.

Harry… Harry ya no estaba, pero todavía podía hacer por Teddy, lo que no había podido hacer por él.

-No estoy enfadado, porque sé que no ha sido culpa tuya.

Teddy se incorporó de golpe. Aquellas palabras despertando lo que quedaba de su apaleada conciencia.

-¡PERO HA SIDO CULPA MÍA!- Las manos de Teddy se tensaron convulsamente sobre las sábanas, y su cabello, ahora de un gris lacio y muerto, enmarco sus ojos inmensos e incoloros, haciendo que parecieran mucho más grandes y trágicos.

Las vendas que envolvían su delgado torso desnudo, eran tan blancas como su piel. E igual de frágiles.

Sirius sintió como la fachada que había estado manteniendo en pie tanto tiempo, empezaba a venirse abajo, con el deseo de abrazar a ese muchacho, que era como el hijo que no había tenido jamás. Nunca había podido ver a Teddy sufrir, y en ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, las últimas horas habían sido un infierno personal, que aún parecía no haber alcanzado el final.

-Teddy…- extendió la mano para consolarlo.

-¡NO! – se apartó como lo haría un animal acorralado.- ¡Yo deje entrar a los mortífagos! ¡Yo delaté a Draco! ¡Yo engañé a papa para que me contara cosas del círculo interno que no debería haber sabido!- Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, espesas como sangre, y empararon sus mejillas, mientras hipaba violentamente, intentando contenerlas.- ¡Yo… yo…!- y esta vez se vino completamente abajo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- …Yo… utilicé tu cara para hacerlo. –Rompió en sollozos violentos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, hundiéndose finalmente en los brazos abiertos de su padrino. Sus últimas palabras fueron un murmullo apenas discernible. –… Yo hice que mataran a mama…-

**Continuará**


	25. Lazo de tres cabos

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 25- Lazo de tres cabos **

_-Teddy…- extendió la mano para consolarlo. _

_-¡NO! – se apartó como lo haría un animal acorralado.- ¡Yo deje entrar a los mortífagos! ¡Yo delaté a Draco! ¡Yo engañé a papa para que me contara cosas del círculo interno que no debería haber sabido!- Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, espesas como sangre, y empararon sus mejillas, mientras hipaba violentamente, intentando contenerlas.- ¡Yo… yo…!- y esta vez se vino completamente abajo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- …Yo… utilicé tu cara para hacerlo. –Rompió en sollozos violentos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, hundiéndose finalmente en los brazos abiertos de su padrino. Sus últimas palabras fueron un murmullo apenas discernible. –… Yo hice que mataran a mama…-_

* * *

(Teddy)

Fue como si toda la culpabilidad y la pena que había estado reprimiendo escaparan de repente en un torrente arrollador.

Teddy se derrumbó contra el pecho de Sirius, enterró la cara en la túnica que olía a cosas un poco marchitas, perro y jabón, y rompió en sollozos desgarradores que se fracturaban a cachos en murmullos histéricos de cosas que había hecho.

Era como si la culpa se estuviera desangrando por sus ojos y su lengua, en una hemorragia sofocante.

Teddy nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, ni tan acongojado, como en ese momento. Y solo podía pensar en la cara desencajada de su madre, cuando la luz verde de las maldiciones y los reflejos naranjas de las llamas, se habían posado en su piel, repitiéndose y repitiéndose en su cabeza, detrás de sus ojos, en sus mismos huesos; Imágenes cada vez más distorsionadas y monstruosas, degradándose como una fotocopia de una fotocopia de una fotocopia, que quemaban como ácido. El peso del remordimiento sumando gramos cada vez que rememoraba la escena, aumentando la carga descomunal que lo iba aplastando poco a poco.

Fuera de su cabeza, Sirius estrechaba fuerte su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos empapados de sudor. Y Teddy fue consciente de que le estaba contando cosas que su padrino no quería oír..., pero el hombre mayor le escuchó a pesar de ello, porque era Sirius, y porque le quería a pesar de todo.

Teddy no estaba seguro ya, de que pudiera hacer algo que rompiera el cariño de su padrino. Y saber que había traicionado a alguien que le quería tantísimo, no tardó en hacerse su propio tipo de dolor. Se sentía podrido por dentro, sucio, lleno de insectos susurrantes de mentiras, y gusanos resbaladizos de rencor…

No podía pensar, no lograba moverse, mientras la culpabilidad se le engullía entre sus sollozos cada vez más violentos.

La respiración se le hizo histérica, y empezó a notar que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, incapaz de tragar.

Una mano grande y paternal se posó sobre la curva de su espalda, con suaves palmaditas, ayudándole a recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos y los puños, atrapando la túnica de su padrino como si temiera que al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer y abandonarle.

**oOo**

(Sirius)

Sirius había sido inmunizado al dolor ajeno años atrás.

Una década en prisión, la pérdida de su ahijado, y la larga guerra que vino tras ella, habían fatigado su capacidad de empatizar hasta hacerla casi inservible. Aunque una tenaz raíz de sensibilidad se negaba a morir, agarrándose fuertemente a esas pocas personas a las que quería.

Seguramente por la rareza de momentos en los que de verdad pudiera sufrir viendo la agonía de otro, y por lo querido de los que actualmente conseguían ese efecto, las pocas ocasiones en las que actualmente sucedía, la sensación era intensa. Casi como mecer la mismas heridas que el otro. No era agradable. Pero habitualmente sabía qué hacer para aliviarles; Con Remus, era compañía y horas de recordar momentos juveniles largo tiempo pasados. Con Draco, era caro alcohol y relajadas noches de jugar al ajedrez mágico. Con Hermione, el último libro que hubiera logrado rapiñar de su misión más reciente. Con Minerva, calmadas tardes junto al fuego.

Con Teddy, Rose y Hugo, siempre había un juguete, una historia, un chiste, que poder sacar de alguna parte de su desecado sentido del humor.

Con todos ellos siempre estaban las palabras, y la cercanía física de alguien querido, para competir con el último sufrimiento brindado por la guerra. Pero ahora, ninguno de sus métodos podía hacer ninguna diferencia para Teddy.

Ni los chistes, ni los juguetes, ni la compañía, conseguirían aliviar el peso de la culpa, opresivo y terrible. Una carga que Teddy nunca habría tenido que llevar.

Solo hubiera hecho falta que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta, (tendría que haberse dado cuenta), una sola vez, de que algo sucedía, y nada de lo que había llevado a esto, hubiera tenido tiempo de fructificar. Y sin embargo, no lo había sabido ver hasta el momento culmen, cuando ya no había nada que poder hacer.

Tarde para Teddy, como lo había sido para Harry.

Sintió los anillos escamosos de la serpiente del autodesprecio, enroscarse en torno a los ventrículos de su corazón, y descansar sobre sus pulmones. El dolor de Teddy hizo eco en sus propias carnes, junto al mucho más antiguo eco del de Harry.

La única diferencia, era que Teddy aún estaba vivo, para que Sirius pudiera contemplar cómo se iba desmoronando a partículas, hasta morir. Una muerte del alma, no tan evidente, pero igual de dañina que la del cuerpo. Tan fácil de ver en la tensión de la anatomía infantil... En sus cejas de pelusa aún fina de niño, fruncidas en un gesto a medio camino entre la tristeza y el dolor. Sobre sus labios apretados en una línea discontinua y blanca, llena de aprensión. Y esculpido en las mejillas pálidas y las pestañas húmedas, que subrayaban el sufrimiento como rotulador.

Entre sus brazos, Teddy no era más que un infante, que apenas había empezado a alcanzar la adolescencia, incapaz de enfrentarse a un dolor tan intenso. Puede que la mereciera, puede que no, pero si no se levantaba el peso, acabaría aplastado por él.

Y Sirius le quería demasiado para permitirlo.

Por eso, estaba dispuesto a aceptar el fardo en su lugar. Pero primero tenía que saber, necesitaba saber, cómo había podido llegar a esto.

-¿Teddy? –

Teddy cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

Sirius dejó que sus dedos volvieran a acariciar el pelo sudoroso, tranquilizadoramente. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo con voz firme, para que su ahijado tuviera algo sólido a lo que agarrarse, y pudiera obedecer sin hacer un esfuerzo mayor del que era capaz de alcanzar en este estado.

-Teddy, sé que estás despierto. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Las pestañas grises temblaron y se estremecieron, el aliento se convirtió en un sonido acongojado y los músculos se agitaron bajo al piel, antes de que, finalmente, los párpados se entreabrieran, dejando asomar los irises claros como espuma.

-…tío Sirius…- La mirada de Teddy se le agarró a los ojos, con la desesperación de quien no sabe qué hacer, ni qué creer. Sirius sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

- Legilimens.-

Penetrar la mente de Teddy, fue igual que traspasar un film de papel de seda. No había ninguna resistencia que impidiera la entrada. Las barreras que separaban los pensamientos íntimos del resto de la consciencia, estaban hechas de poco más que pulpa de cartón y pegamento, y llegar a los más profundo, fue extremadamente sencillo.

Dentro. Lo primero que sintió fue el roce del agua. Fría, dolorosa. Aquí la culpa llovía en forma de aguacero. Después, pudo ver, mirar. Bajo el azote de la tempestad, el interior era como un fuerte echo de cajas y pedacitos de cosas, que solo tenían valor para los ojos de un niño; Retazos de telas de colores, papeles brillantes, piezas de latón, plumas de pájaro…que se hundían en el barro. Empapados, blandos, e insustanciales.

Contemplar los recuerdos, era tan sencillo como hundir los dedos en el cartón mojado que llenaba las paredes.

Vio cómo, con los días y los meses, había ido debilitando las barreras de Hogwarts, borrando poco a poco, las protecciones grabadas en los muros. Contempló el esfuerzo de aprender a adoptar su forma, e imitar sus gestos. El autoenseñado arte del engaño y el silencio. La sombra de la traición que nadie ve, detrás de la máscara del niño.

Buscó los motivos que habían llevado a Teddy, solo un muchacho, a poner tanto esfuerzo en una farsa tan compleja. Encontró la necesidad de salir del hogar en que siempre había vivido, y el deseo de conocer mundo. El leve resentimiento del joven que no tiene permitido ver nada más, que los pasillos de un castillo anciano, por mucha magia y maravillas que este contuviera. Pero no el odio, la ira ciega, la inteligente crueldad, que debería haber, de ser él el ejecutor.

Dio marcha atrás, trazando el principio de todo ello.

Y pronto empezó a ver el patrón.

Minutos que se ausentaban, motivos que no existían, sueños demasiado reales, o no lo bastante insustanciales; señales como muescas de un hechizo de memoria reiterativamente utilizado, y el susurro del control de una maldición particular. Memorias, todas ellas, que empezaban y acababan en el mismo lugar; El borde de las barreras, que separaban los campos de Hogwarts, del territorio mortífago. Mil encuentros de Teddy, y una figura borrada concienzudamente de sus recuerdos.

Alguien lo había estado manipulando, y quien fuera, no había contado al señor tenebroso la verdad. Porque este creía que quien había sido su contacto, y la mente maestra del plan que le había brindado la victoria, había sido él, Sirius. No un niño de once años. No uno de sus seguidores. **Él. **

¿Por qué?

Hasta que no cogiera al responsable, no podía saberlo. Pero si continuaba con la farsa, quizás el cabrón acabaría por revelarse.

-Um…- Teddy gimoteó entre sus brazos.

Sirius le miró, todavía desorientado tras la intrusión, pálido y dolorido. Acongojado por la culpa que poco a poco comenzaba a mordisquear de nuevo su tuétano.

En ese instante, decidió que su ahijado no iba a sufrir, por algo que no había sido responsabilidad suya.

Cuidadosamente, apoyó la punta de la varita en su pálida sien.

-Oblibiate.-

**oOo**

(Lucius)

No había transcurrido una hora de la fiesta, insulsa y opaca, cuando un siervo se había acercado a su asiento a la cabeza de la larga mesa del banquete, para susurrar en su oído una petición llegada de las mazmorras, que solicitaba su juicio en asignar destino a un prisionero recién traído.

El chico no había sabido darle más información que esa. Pero el hecho de que alguien le hubiera buscado, aceptando el riesgo de abocar su ira, que molestarle podía atraer, decía mucho sobre la importancia del cautivo… o la estupidez de sus captores.

Sin embargo, el Lord rubio no se interesó por eso, sino porque ambas opciones le ofrecían una excusa válida para retirarse.

Unas palabras más tarde, el señor tenebroso le concedía permiso para marchar.

**oOo**

La prisión bajo la mole del castillo negro, era una maraña de corredores que se extendían a modo de raíces podridas por el subsuelo de la ciudad. E igual que los apéndices vegetales, estos pasillos también contenían nutrientes. Aquellos nutrientes necesarios para el mantenimiento del régimen:

En su interior, como huevas adheridas a las paredes de los túneles, se acunaban las celdillas donde se preparaban las nuevas ornadas de esclavos, que levantarían las obras titánicas del estado, y atenderían a la élite viciada del sistema. También aquí estaban las despensas, marginalmente más limpias y mejor construidas, que las mazmorras de los esclavos, en cuyo interior se encerraba a las criaturas mágicas que rara vez conseguían capturar. Sus pieles, huesos, músculos, sangre y órganos, ralos y cubiertos de huecos, donde habían sido arrancados para la elaboración de pociones, varitas, y otros valiosos bienes.

Y también allí, entre celdas y mazmorras, estaban las salas... cuyas estancias apestaban a miedo, orín, y plasma; cosas muertas en estado de putrefacción, bilis y descomposición. Cuartillos con diversas utilidades, y herramientas acorde a ellas, pero de englobarlos en una única etiqueta, la más adecuada habría sido la de salas de tortura.

El hedor pungente que salía de ellas llenaba todo el complejo. Convertía el aire en una cocción espesa y difícil de respirar. Permeaba todo cuanto entraba en el mugriento entramado, adhiriéndose a las fosas nasales igual que una repugnante y fétida babosa.

Una vez dentro de las catacumbas, era casi imposible ignorar el hedor. Quienes trabajaban allí, aprendían rápido que, si uno no contaba con un estómago resistente, prestarle atención, solo lo agudizaba hasta alcanzar las náuseas, llegar a las arcadas, para acabar desbordándose en vómito.

No muchos aceptaban el trabajo de carcelero, pocos duraban lo bastante para acostumbrarse al olor, y menos eran los que mantenían una fachada tan compuesta como la que exhibía Lord Malfoy, aquellas ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a bajar hasta allí.

Como ahora.

Con facilidad nacida de la práctica, Lucius permitió que la emanación pasara por sus pulmones, bastamente ignorada, toda su atención centrada, no en lo que le había traído aquí, sino en el estado de su esposa.

Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría regresar junto a ella.

Por eso, mientras se abría paso por el laberinto de la prisión subterránea, lo único en su mente, era la cada vez más corta lista de pociones y conjuros capaces de aliviar su dolor.

Captando su atención, hasta hacerle apenas consciente de la luz tenue de las antorchas mágicamente encendidas, de las confusas sombras bamboleantes sobre las húmedas paredes de piedra gris, las puertas oxidadas de madera deslucida, y los aullidos entrelazados de lamentos, que emanaban de las míseras celdas a ambos lados del corredor.

Con su mente tan ausente, no fue extraño que no captara el otro, mucho más débil, aroma, oculto debajo del hedor habitual, hasta que se hizo totalmente imposible de ignorar. Cuando ya estaba ante la entrada del calabozo al que había sido convocado, junto al guardia que lo guardaba, y a solo un minuto del encuentro.

A tan corta distancia, ni siquiera su propia auto infligida ignorancia de los olores nauseabundos del lugar, ni la monstruosidad de madera vieja, seca y dura, como láminas de tasajo, que hacía de puerta, podían esperar esconderlo más tiempo.

La captación súbita causó un estremecimiento violento entre la primera capa de su piel y la segunda, entre la dermis humana y la quitina; Una impresión bioquímica racial, de reconocimiento, que escaló su temperatura varios grados, en lo que hubiera podido llamarse una fiebre instantánea, si hubiera sido remotamente humano.

Se quedó totalmente quieto.

El cubil de tensión; ese lugar enterrado en lo más hondo de su mente, siempre presente dentro de sus vísceras, desde aquella noche hacía ya una década, chocó contra el olor y se rompió, abriéndose como un una cáscara. Una sensación, ya casi, después de tanto tiempo, desconocida, de dolor, se liberó de dentro y se derramó por sus músculos como mantequilla demasiado caliente. Al tiempo que el aroma que había inundado sus fosas nasales, trepaba hasta sus terminaciones nerviosas y subía a sus neuronas, encendiendo las que se ocupaban de señales como la confianza, familiaridad, y finalmente, el sentimiento ácido de la traición, y el dolor helado del abandono. Despertando, con eficacia brutal, los recuerdos que con tanta dificultad se había esforzado en sepultar.

Todo su organismo, de golpe, despierto, cuando no lo había estado durante lo que había parecido una eternidad; captando el mundo a través de un fino paño de insensibilidad, reaccionó con una intensidad catastrófica, que la máscara de calma helada que siempre portaba en público, no podía sustentar.

Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones, de repente vacíos.

Su mano derecha se posó, ausente, en la superficie escabrosa de la puerta, buscando un punto de apoyo que evitara que se doblara por la mitad. Los finos y aristocráticos labios, se fruncieron en una mueca desagradable, y los dedos de su mano izquierda se curvaron en un puño, para ocultar el deseo filoso de desgarrar.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?- El centinela, demasiado joven para el trabajo de carcelero, y demasiado inexperto para saber cómo actuar, se adelantó para ofrecerle ayuda. Adentrando su presencia pecosa en el espacio del depredador.

La cercanía de un mago, de un humano, en su estado, resonó como una anotación discordante en todo su organismo. El reflejo de protegerse y atacar, curvándose en su estómago como una serpiente ácida.

Pero Lucius no había vivido tanto tiempo con el secreto, cometiendo errores tan estúpidos, como cambiar en un lugar donde podía ser descubierto.

Frenar el instinto de abalanzarse, dejó un dolor sordo en sus encías, y una sensación ardiente en sus músculos, que agravaron la agitación que ya estaba atropellando sus nervios.

_-Retirate. -_La voz que surgió de la pálida garganta, tenía la cualidad iridiscente del cristal roto, dura, inflexible, y cortante.

-Sí…sí, señor.

El muchacho se apartó, regresando a su puesto, nervioso e inquieto, como uno de esos pequeños perros que no saben de qué tienen miedo exactamente, y que tienen el instinto de supervivencia de un gusano.

Lucius tomó aire deliberadamente, forzándose a encontrar una calma que se sentía más como una imposición, que como nada que deseara realmente. Curvando los dedos de la mano que tenía en la puerta, para sentir mejor el tacto, áspero y seco, la dureza de la superficie, la temperatura casi templada… las cualidades que la componían, como distracción ante la intensidad dolorosa de lo que solo quería olvidar.

Cuando, súbitamente, otro olor, mucho más tenue, se abrió paso por sus neuronas y a través del impacto del primer reconocimiento, para clavarse, profundamente, en sus entrañas; El aroma acrido, casi metálico, de la sangre.

La sangre de un miembro de su nido.

El instinto protector brotó inesperadamente, como lava de un volcán. Ardiente y destructivo. Le estremeció de los huesos a la dermis, en una convulsión que no llegó a ser visible para el guardia, únicamente por que Lord Malfoy poseía un control tan férreo. La única señal externa del tsunami, fue su respiración, que se atascó en un jadeo áspero por unos segundos.

Después, su mano abandonó la madera, con lenta deliberación.

Y toda debilidad expiró de su semblante, al arroparse, el viuda, en el instinto más básico de su especie; el de proteger a su familia.

El aroma al otro lado de la puerta, y dentro de sus pulmones, golpeteando en el interior de sus costillas como un segundo corazón, había empezado a verter por sus venas una letanía continua de: _ayuda, ayuda, ayuda… _ Y sin embargo, el instinto de ofrecerla, no había eliminado el dolor todavía no curado del abandono. Solo lo había relegado a un segundo plano… por ahora.

Así que, cuando un segundo más tarde, posó las yemas de los dedos, gradualmente, en el picaporte, fue un movimiento más instintivo, que voluntario, pero sirvió para precipitarle adelante como la primera piedra de una avalancha.

Con una palabra, la magna masa de madera y hierro giró sobre sus goznes, permitiéndole la entrada a la celda.

-Asegúrate de que no seamos molestados. – Ordenó al guardia sin girarse.

-¡Si, señor!

Entró.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

**oOo**

El ambiente fétido de la celda se afianzó a su alrededor, como una caricia pegajosa. Estanco, sin ventanas, solo las argollas ancladas a la pared, y las cadenas aseguradas al suelo. El cuarto era poco más que piedra helada, cubierta por una costra de suciedad infecta, bajo la presencia agonizante de unas pocas antorchas ya casi consumidas.

-Lord Malfoy.- Un hombre grueso se adelantó obsequiosamente para saludarle, desde donde había estado mirando algo tirado en el suelo, junto a otro mortífago que parecía ser su compañero.

Los dos hombres eran distintos, pero muy similares, como copias de dos artistas de la misma obra. Donde uno era curvas fofas y miembros cortos, el otro era ángulos y miembros espigados, pero sus rostros tenían la misma cruda crueldad marcada, y el mismo gesto de superioridad estúpida, que a menudo ocultaba un comportamiento bestial.

Fáciles de predecir, fáciles de despachar.

Lucius aceptó el saludo con gracia, evitando en todo momento mirar al preso arrojado en el suelo, a riesgo de que la visión levantara una reacción que todavía no había decidido que vertiente iba a tomar.

-¿He de suponer que vosotros capturasteis a la criatura?- Inquirió con calma frígida.

El hombre gordinflón asintió, inmensamente satisfecho.

-Si, por supuesto, nosotros solos.-Se enchió como un pavo en navidad.- Nos alegramos de que haya podido venir personalmente. Tuvimos que insistir mucho para que el chambelán le llevara nuestro aviso, pero mereció la pena. Está aquí después de todo. –Sonrió mostrando dos filas de dientes cuadrados y amarillentos- No querríamos que este descubrimiento llegara a oídos de nadie antes que a los vuestros.-Claramente porque mortífagos de tan bajo nivel, no podían esperar ser escuchados por el señor oscuro.

Lucius sintió un agradecimiento momentáneo por su suerte, una caricia de gratitud hacia el destino, por haber sido el primero en ser informado.

El hombre siguió hablando, terriblemente obsequioso e insistente, inconsciente de que Lucius ya no le escuchaba.

-¿Solos has dicho?- Interrumpió la diatriba, atrapando al hombrecillo en sus pupilas gélidas.

El mortífago tragó saliva nerviosamente, como una alimaña bajo la mirada de un depredador, recuperándose con una tos fingida que confirmó las sospechas del aristócrata.

-Sí, sí, nosotros. Hubo más gente envuelta, claro, pero no sobrevivieron.- Miró al bulto ensangrentado, tumbado en el suelo.- Es un bicho muy duro.

Estos dos estaban vivos para enorgullecerse, solo porque habían sido lo bastante cobardes para esperar a que la criatura estuviera ya en el suelo, e incapacitada, antes de adelantarse para hacerse con el premio. Lucius podía verlo en el sudor de su piel grasa, y el tic neurótico de sus dedos. No le sorprendería descubrir que habían matado a aquellos magos, ya agotados, que si habían participado activamente en la captura.

-¿Alguien más, aparte de vosotros, sabe lo que habéis apresado?- Inquirió.

El otro mortífago, delgado como un cadáver silencioso hasta ese momento, que no se había movido de su sitio junto a la criatura, habló por fin, para responder a la mirada dudosa lanzada por su compañero.

-No, Lord Malfoy, nadie. Lo trajimos envuelto en esa manta, para que ninguno lo viera antes que vos.- Señaló el tejido ensangrentado y craquelado de suciedad que Lucius no había notado, abandonado como estaba entre las sombras del fondo de la celda.

"Que excelente idea." – El sarcasmo burbujeó por el pensamiento, igual que la efervescencia tóxica de una poción fuliginosa.

Se habían tomado muchas molestias para que nadie les robara el premio. Y si hubiera sido cualquier otra criatura, de cualquier otra especie igual de rara, Lucius habría ignorado la repugnancia que le causaban para notificar el hallazgo a su señor, con el conocimiento de que este estaría inmensamente satisfecho. Lo bastante para bañar en riqueza a los dos hombres que lo habían traído, y gozar de buen humor por al menos unos días. Pero en este caso, los dos mortífagos habían cometido un error al buscarle a él como mensajero, y otro mucho más grave, al ser tan avariciosos para ocultar la noticia. Deslices que terminaron de cristalizar la decisión, que ya había sabido, acabaría por tomar.

Lucius extrajo con calma la varita de su bolsillo. Lenta y deliberadamente.

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

El mortífago rechoncho se enchió aún más si era posible, ignorando el tono que debería haber sido su primera y única advertencia.

Nunca vio llegar la maldición.

-¡JOHAN!- Gritó el otro, buscando torpemente su propia varita. Lento, terriblemente lento.

Un segundo flash verde iluminó la celda, y el cuerpo escuálido se derrumbó en el suelo como un saco de huesos reseco, a solo unos metros del rollizo.

-Me preguntaba cuanto ibas a tardar en matarlos.- La voz que surgió del bulto echado en el suelo, era rota y exhausta, y sin embargo cargada de un sarcasmo filoso. Fuerte a pesar de todo. Y familiar… tan familiar… como el oxígeno, o la tierra bajo sus pies.

Lucius la habría reconocido aunque hubieran transcurrido siglos. Una década no era nada, no podía mellar el recuerdo de la entonación venenosa de su hermano.

El sonido despertó en él un anhelo y un rencor, casi dolorosos. Y cuando pronunció su nombre, fue en una resonancia más arrancada de su garganta, que entonada por voluntad propia.

-…Severus. – Un murmullo más que una palabra, doblemente cargado de resentimiento.

No se giró para mirarle todavía. Desgarrado por el conocimiento de que él era quien había decidido abandonar su nido, roto su familia, y destruido su hogar. Pero también con la certeza de que no lo había hecho porque hubiera dejado de amarles.

Lucius no podía prestarle su ayuda, ahora que la amenaza inmediata ya no existía, y tampoco abandonarle.

Y el esfuerzo de no tener una decisión clara, estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol.

Podía sentir como su epidermis se iba tornando blanca segundo a segundo.

-Draco está vivo. – Una frase… y su perfectamente construida fachada se vino abajo. Los sentimientos que había enterrado al fondo de su cráneo cuando supo que su hijo era un traidor, se vinieron de nuevo a primer plano, buscando sitio en el yo humano del que los había arrancado en un principio; El dolor de la traición, la inmensa preocupación de saber lo que le esperaba si era atrapado, el cariño, el resentimiento, y finalmente, la agónica certeza de que no podía haber sobrevivido a la entrada al bosque oscuro. El peso total de la pena del luto.

Lucius se giró, lentamente, para mirar a Severus. Mil palabras en la garganta, y nada seguro que decir. El deseo de creer una chispa luminosa en sus ojos claros.

Medio humano, medio araña, el slytherin negro era una mezcolanza de ambas cosas, con brazos largos y escuálidos como patas de insecto, y alargadas manos terminadas en garras delgadas como filos de espada.

Ahí acababa todo lo que Lucius habría llamado vagamente saludable, o reconocible.

Había sangre verde amarilla y roja, semicoagulada y pegajosa. Pedazos desconchados y líneas craqueladas, por toda la quitina negra que cubría su cuerpo desnudo abatido en el suelo. El músculo quebrado y el hueso astillado, podían adivinarse a intervalos irregulares entre el destrozo de la capa externa, en pequeños promontorios de color nácar óseo y rojo carne, donde el sólido metal de las cadenas no lo anclaba al piso. Su cabello caía en mechones sucios y desgreñados entorno a un rostro emaciado, dominado por los colmillos arácnidos cubiertos de líquido verde, que parecían dolorosamente vacíos de veneno. Los ojos negros eran pozos entre la maraña de cabello, imposibles de leer… para quien no había compartido con él, el intrincado encuentro de las arañas.

La descarga de dolor, y la honda casi callada chispa de anhelo, dentro del negro índigo, fueron para el rubio tan fáciles de ver, como dolorosas de asimilar. Como un golpe físico en el plexo solar, le dejaron sin aire, pero le dieron las palabras que quería pronunciar.

-¿Dónde está?- El amor y la esperanza, se hicieron sílabas, y se desangraron por sus labios en contra de todos los instintos de su yo humano.

- Suéltame y te llevaré con él.-

**oOo**

(Harry)

Durante algún tiempo vagó por las calles mugrientas.

Moviéndose como un viajero largo tiempo fuera del hogar, que intenta encontrar similitudes con sus recuerdos, en una ciudad demasiado cambiada. Contemplando las miserias de la gente, y recordando cómo había sido todo una década atrás. Las memorias de su infancia eran borrosas después de una diez años de forzada represión, más impresiones que imágenes definidas. Pero aún podía evocar, si lo intentaba, los olores del callejón Diagón, los colores vibrantes de las túnicas, la vivacidad que casi se podía respirar en sus calles.

Del espíritu de aquella comunidad, aquí no quedaba nada. Lo único que se podía aspirar en aire estanco, eran el olor hediondo del agua sucia del río, y el fétido aroma de la basura que se pudre lentamente.

Las personas parecían más muertas que vivas, míseras criaturas arrastrándose para sobrevivir.

Pensar en cazar a alguno de ellos, fuera una de aquellas muchachas de sonrisas falsas pintadas de rojo triste, o uno de los hombres de espaldas hundidas por el trabajo, le daba nauseas.

En sus intestinos, la culpabilidad, la quizás, absurda idea, de que su dolor era resultado de que él abandonara la guerra, no le permitía contemplar la idea de matar a ninguno de ellos.

No podía quitarles más, cuando era tan poco lo que tenían.

Pero su instinto y la necesidad de cuidar de su submisivo, tampoco le reconocían regresar sin alimento. No cuando había una cría creciendo en el vientre de Draco. Y no cuando esta era tan necesaria para salvar al bosque.

De ser necesario mataría a uno de ellos, pero prefirió seguir vagando por la ciudad un tiempo, con la esperanza de encontrar alguien que no sintiera lástima de cazar.

Durante lo que le parecieron horas, buscó sin encontrar nada.

El sol se fue moviendo, y empezó a caer la noche, las sombras se fueron alargando, los hombres empezaron a regresar a sus casas, las chicas y mujeres se multiplicaron como polillas ajadas bajo la luz naranja de las farolas, y los niños se fueron yendo de vuelta al seno del hogar… empezó a pensar que tendría que ser una de las mujeres, cuando finalmente, acabó encontrando lo que buscaba, en un callejón hediondo oculto entre dos decrépitos edificios grises, que parecían ir a derrumbarse uno sobre otro, como borrachos. Donde apestaba a orines y cosas peores, la luz casi no llegaba, y los sonidos de la gente en la calle, eran un murmullo lejano casi imposible de oír.

Escondido en un sitio en el que solo las ratas querrían entrar.

Donde no habría nadie que le interrumpiera.

Y nadie lo habría hecho, de no haber pasado Harry lo bastante cerca para que su araña captara el desagradablemente, penetrante olor, del terror humano.

Con pasos leves, silenciosos en el barro y la nieve, enervado por el perfume que su araña identificaba como el de una presa potencial, hambriento, y con el conocimiento de que Draco lo estaría aún más, penetró en la calleja no más ancha que sus brazos extendidos, casi invisible en la oscuridad.

A unos metros de la entrada, lo vio; Un hombre grueso, entrado en carnes y años, enfundado en una túnica de calidad decorada con la serpiente y la calavera.

El mortífago se estaba inclinando sobre alguien, una chica, tirada en el suelo embarrado, entre la nieve y la basura, como si hubiera sido empujada hasta hundirse un poco en la superficie.

La muchacha era quien emitía el opresivo hedor a miedo. Apenas una adolescente, todavía más niña que mujer, con el pelo sucio y los pies descalzos.

Su cuerpo extremadamente delgado, fruto del hambre diaria, se retorcía intentando escapar, los ojos enormes y desorbitados, como manchones en la palidez de su cara. Estaba intentando gritar, pero el hombre la aplastaba con su peso apenas permitiéndole respirar, y la golpeaba para callarla; Los sonidos que conseguía emitir, poco más que gemidos doloridos y sollozos abortados, despertaron la ira de Harry como un lengüetazo de hormigas rojas.

Era fácil, demasiado fácil, ver lo que el hombre mayor, ya en la cuarentena, estaba intentando hacerle.

Evidente en el desgarro del gastado vestido, que dejaba a ver un parche de piel demasiado pálida, y la manera en la que la joven estaba llorando, mientras el mortífago metía la mano entre sus muslos machados de barro.

La voz nasal del hombre, se levantó por encima del coro de sollozos y gemidos de dolor de la chica, con un gruñido irritado como el de un cerdo que busca comida:

-¡Estate quieta! Deberías agradecer que quiera follarte. Con el dinero que te ganes podrás comer algo. ¿Es lo que quieres no?- Repugnante.

En ese momento, al captar completamente la escena y escuchar al hombre, un desagradable murmullo de dejavú empezó a retreparse por la espalda del antiguo griffindor. Recuerdos como retazos de un film, se abrieron por su cabeza, floreciendo igual que larvas de insecto; piel pálida, hebras plateadas adheridas de sudor, lágrimas silenciosas, el temblor de un cuerpo que no puede presentar resistencia, y el sonido ahogado de los sollozos, que quedan atrapados entre los dientes apretados.

La mirada cargada de agonía y veneno, de Draco, no tenía el terror indefenso de los ojos de la chica, pero el dolor era tan parecido, que las similitudes le dieron nauseas.

En aquel momento, pudo verse claramente en el otro hombre. Y por vez primera, contempló realmente como Draco debió experimentar esos momentos… El asco, la culpabilidad, y el odio, fueron instantáneos y voraces.

Deliberada y lentamente, con la fluidez propia de la araña, aún oculto en las sombras, se quitó el abrigo y las botas, dejándolas en el suelo.

Después, empezó a cambiar, y a avanzar.

Contempló el momento exacto, en que la chica le percibió por encima del hombro de su atacante, como una película a cámara lenta. Los ojos castaños y llorosos, se abrieron de forma desmesurada, hasta verse rodeados de blanco, como las pupilas desquiciadas de un ciervo a punto de echar a correr. Pero no se movió, ni gritó. Se quedó muy quieta, mientras el monstruo, medio araña, medio humano, se acercaba. Contempló callada mientras el mortífago era arrancado de encima de ella. Y siguió en silencio mientras era atravesado por la espalda.

Harry emitió dos palabras siseantes:

-No mires.-

Pálida como un fragmento de papel, la chica movió las pupilas a la pared mugrienta. El mortífago gritó y aulló como el puerco que era, mientras Harry lo arrastraba al fondo del callejón.

El olor de su terror, pungente, el oxidado de la sangre, y el del sudor rancio de su piel, no tardaron en cubrir el de la chica. Pronto el único movimiento del que fueron capaces los músculos arruinados del mortífago, fueron convulsiones minúsculas, que no impidieron al viuda hundir las garras en el tórax hasta el codo, y arrancar el hígado jugoso y cubierto de una película brillante de rojo, del interior de su carcasa todavía caliente.

No podía llevarse con él al hombre entero, pero un órgano, sí, podía ser transportado con facilidad, una ofrenda, sí, podía ser obsequiada sin despertar rencor. La pieza más jugosa, y tierna, de este cabrón, se la ofrendaría a Draco como regalo.

El hombre gorjeó, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Harry envolvió el hígado en la camisa desgarrada de su víctima, y observó mientras se moría lentamente, sintiendo por vez primera, desde que identificó lo que estaba sucediendo, una cierta satisfacción.

**oOo**

**(**Draco)

Solo, en la casa vacía de su padrino, con las náuseas ya casi olvidadas, acurrucado en el sofá junto al fuego, y hambriento. Esperando a que su pareja regresara de cazar, y trajera algo que sí pudiera comer. Y que ese algo fuera humano…

Draco ya no podía evitar pensar en cómo había cambiado. Poner una presa a sus pensamientos, y esperar que, ignorándolos lo suficiente, estos desaparecieran. Tampoco podía seguir ignorando a la araña.

Poco a poco, a medida que iba permitiendo a la araña acercarse, se fue haciendo hiperconsciente del olor del cuero añejo, y de su tacto bajo sus dedos. Del perfume de la leña, y el fuego. Del aroma del polvo y la humedad, de la casa vieja. Y del perfume del papel amarilleado y reseco por los años, que salía de todos los libros colocados prístinamente en las estanterías.

Olía a casa, hogar, a su tío… también a sangre.

Era un olor ya desvaído, pero estaba allí. Debía llevar allí años.

Era muy posible que simplemente no hubiera sido capaz de captarlo antes, cuando aún no estaba lo bastante lindante a su araña. Pero, también era igual de probable, que sí lo hubiera notado, y lo hubiera confundido con otro aroma familiar más. El de… digamos, la comida. Puede que su tío, hubiera matado allí, para alimentarse. Quizás, también le habría alimentado a él con los resultados de sus cacerías.

La idea no le dio el asco, que pensaba que debería. No se lo dio en absoluto.

Severus, estuviera muerto o no, (y era muy probable que lo estuviera) había sido su padrino, su mentor, quién había cuidado de él estos últimos años. Que fuera un monstruo o no, era irrelevante cuando lo comparabas con todo ello. Más todavía sabiendo que él mismo lo era.

Saber que su muerte era casi una certeza, sí que resultaba un conocimiento doloroso, tan doloroso como saber, que seguramente, también lo estaba todo el resto de la orden.

Aunque sabía que sería mejor así.

Ahora que no les quedaba ningún bastión seguro al que volver. ¿A dónde iban a ir de estar con vida? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir los años que pudieran quedarles? ¿Y si los cogían?

La alternativa a la muerte, era la tortura, y la esclavitud. Era mejor pensar que habían muerto.

Aceptar la noción, sin embargo… sobre todo la de los niños… aún iba a doler por un tiempo, y quizás jamás dejara de hacerlo del todo.

Cerró los ojos.

"Harry…"

La memoria del hombre, la araña, y el guardián, se le subió por la espalda, acaparando su mente y liberándole de la necesidad de contemplar la pérdida. Él era el único que le quedaba, de todas las personas que... quería.

El conocimiento estaba allí, colgando de su araña y esperando para volver a ser admirado. Ya cuando creyó que el viuda negra se moría, la había tenido entre los dedos. No era sorprendente ver que seguía allí. Lo sorprendente, era ver con qué facilidad era capaz de aceptar que lo estuviera.

Aunque, guiándose por lo que sabía de su especie, eran criaturas que se emparejaban de por vida. En base a ello, no era descabellado suponer que su instinto le pedía un cierto sentimentalismo, fuera lógico, o no, sentirlo. Evitar profesar aprecio por Potter era una lucha constante, un agarrarse al odio, que lo que le había hecho, despertaba. Y era un ejercicio cada vez más doloroso y agotador, que ya no parecía tener ningún sentido.

No le quedaba nada que salvar, nada que proteger, salvo quizás…

Los dedos le resbalaron involuntariamente entre las rodillas levantadas, y el cuerpo, para posársele en el vientre.

Estaba muy cansado de luchar constantemente contra sí mismo, de tener que vigilar que su araña no se manifestara, o sus instintos se metieran en él, sin darse cuenta. De rechazar lo que le hacía sentir entero. De intentar olvidar lo que llevaba dentro.

Quizás era hora de empezar a aceptar cambios.

Observo a su araña, posada muy cerca en su mente y en su pecho. Una silueta blanca llena de calma y anhelo.

"¿Tú qué opinas?"

La araña ronroneo con satisfacción.

Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente, la curva casi inexistente de su vientre.

Puede que fuera el momento, de empezar a proteger a alguien más.

Puede que fuera el momento de cambiar.

**oOo**

**Continuará**


	26. ¿Por qué?

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 26- **¿Por qué?

_Quizás era hora de empezar a aceptar cambios._

_Observo a su araña, posada muy cerca en su mente y en su pecho. Una silueta blanca llena de calma y anhelo._

"_¿Tú qué opinas?"_

_La araña ronroneo con satisfacción._

_Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente, la curva casi inexistente de su vientre. _

_Puede que fuera el momento, de empezar a proteger a alguien más._

* * *

(Remus)

El miedo despertó a Remus.

Tenso y paralizado, abrió los ojos una ranura estrecha, protegiéndose de la luz dolorosamente intensa de las lámparas. Los restos de la pesadilla que le había despertado, agarrándose todavía a su cerebro, en forma de rancio, esponjoso, moho inmaterial.

Otro mal sueño más en una sucesión, que, con la guerra, se había ido haciendo más y más frecuente cada noche, hasta ser constantes y diarios.

Los mismos miedos, en los mismos trajes, repetidos una y otra vez con la familiaridad de un mal hábito.

Y sin embargo este había sido distinto, más vivido y violento. Diferente. Empapado en colores estridentes, que nada tenían que ver con los apagados tintes pardos de sus pesadillas habituales.

No estaba acostumbrado a imágenes de Hogwarts ardiendo en rojos potentes y naranjas violentos, al azul bebe del pijama de Teddy empapado en sangre negra y nieve blanco hueso, gente gritando en púrpura, aullando en verde, pedradas, y dolor escarlata, y el miedo acrido, amarillo enfermizo, terrible, y potente, de perder a su único hijo.

El bombardeo a su psique, que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a los nuevos terrores, hizo que el sueño adquiriera una definición más aguda, más cortante, que aquellos a las que estaba acostumbrado. Despertándole con los nervios tirantes, como tripas de cerdo puestas a secar.

Solo cuando en la luz ámbar de las lámparas, todavía una rendija entre sus párpados, las diapositivas mentales empezaron a disolverse, poco, a poco, con lentitud pastosa, el latido arrítmico de su corazón empezó a calmarse, y las inspiraciones rápidas y agitadas de oxígeno, en sus pulmones, a hacerse más profundas y sistemáticas. Hasta que, finalmente, pudo empujar los restos del sueño al rincón de su mente donde ponía todos los recuerdos, que nunca visitaba, si podía evitar hacerlo.

La pesadilla se hizo sitio entre el polvo y las telarañas de esa esquina oscura, enterrándose junto a un pequeño altar, estrecho y tristemente inclinado, que, como un viejo recordatorio de algo largo tiempo perdido, hizo que la mente de Remus mirara, por un momento, lo que contenía a resguardo de los demás cachivaches; recuerdos de Lily y James… y Harry, rozaron un segundo su consciencia, antes de ser de nuevo depositadas, amorosamente, entre las piezas melladas de sus sufrimientos. A resguardo de la descomposición del olvido, y el moho del abandono.

Los únicos recuerdos del aquella esquina umbría, que en ocasiones, en la soledad, sacaba a la luz y se permitía rememorar. Porque aun cuando, en ellos, el amor iba de la mano de la pesadumbre y el lastre de la pérdida, recordar la vivacidad pura que los había animado, seguía siendo otra luz en la oscuridad cada vez más cerrada, de una noche habitada por cada vez menos luceros.

Olvidar a quienes había querido tanto, habría sido una pérdida más dolorosa que el recuerdo de su muerte. Hubiera sido perder un fragmento más de sus razones para luchar. Darles una segunda muerte.

Algo que no se podía permitir hacer.

Una idea para retorcer el corazón.

Dejó que sus dedos psíquicos acariciaran las memorias gastadas, y tan queridas, por un segundo, antes de traspasar el resto, (esa compilación de compañeros caídos en batalla, horrores vistos en los campos de esclavos, y pintados en las caras emaciadas de los refugiados llegados a Hogwarts, de encuentros agresivos, y noches negras como esta, que tan a menudo desearía poder borrar), obligándose a regresar a la realidad.

La pesadilla le había dejado un fantasma de dolor agudo y esponjoso en los huesos, y el cráneo abotargado, relleno de un algodón imaginario, que sabía, tardaría unos minutos en disiparse.

Parpadeó forzándose a despertarse del todo, ignorando el cansancio, profundo y pesado, que tiraba del tuétano de sus miembros, intentando convencerle de que cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Tratara de dormir un rato más.

Fatigadamente abrió los ojos por completo, sus pupilas adaptándose dificultosamente, a la potente luz naranja del cuarto.

Sobre su cabeza, un techo color crema empezó a enfocarse y adquirir definición. Hasta mostrarse como una cubierta elevada. De esas que hablan de altas techumbres de mansiones o castillos, lisa, suave, sin la piedra gris granulosa, fatigada de siglos de uso, que lo habría delatado como parte de Hogwarts.

Sus músculos empezaron a tensarse de inmediato, aunque sus sentidos no reportaron ningún sonido ni olor, fuera del picante fuego en la chimenea, que pudiera delatar un peligro.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

Giró la cabeza apreciando de forma perimetral lo blanda y gruesa que era la almohada, y observó que la habitación en la que estaba era un dormitorio de gusto refinado, amplio, sin ventanas, amueblado de piezas compuestas por líneas fluidas y colores pálidos, que iban del crema casi blanco, al tono amarillento de las natillas, en una gama escogida para conseguir un efecto de agradable candidez.

Sin embargo, la repercusión en su psique fue totalmente opuesta; De repente nervioso, inquieto, y consciente de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado aquí, Remus empezó a incorporarse, combatiendo la momentánea desorientación.

Aquello no era normal, nunca se sentía tan confuso al despertar. No a menos que no fuera resultado de haber caído dormido, sino de que _hubiera quedado inconsciente._

Ya de pie, una mano apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama, buscando mantener el equilibrio, instintivamente hecho el recuerdo atrás, encontrando la última anotación en su memoria.

Todo lo que el sueño y la magia residual de Sirius, habían bloqueado, regresó para reabrir la herida, que por unos minutos, parecía haber dejado de existir.

Se le aflojaron las articulaciones, como si el recuerdo hubiera cortado el cartílago que las mantenía unidas, y necesito que el poste de madera aguantara todo su peso, los nudillos blancos sobre la suave superficie barnizada de color canela, para mantenerse en pie, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Teddy.

-…teddy… -El recuerdo de su hijo herido, sangre roja empapando tela azul bebe, casi inconsciente, siendo arrastrado de su lado por una pareja de mortífagos, despertó a su bestia y le hizo gritar. -¡Teddy! – La traición del que había sido su mejor amigo, convirtió el grito en otra cosa.- ¡TEDDY!- Un alarido desgarrador que salió de su garganta como algo inhumano. El último aullido de un animal herido; Desafío, rencor, y un dolor penetrante, insoportable, imposible de contener ni acallar, una agonía que _tenía _que chillar.

El cambió empezó a hormiguear, de nuevo, bajo su piel…

**oOo**

(Teddy)

Abrió los ojos cansadamente, y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero de una manera distante, como un cosquilleo debajo de los nervios, amortiguado por pociones y hechizos.

-¿Papa?- musitó. Porque no recordaba cómo era que había acabado en la enfermería (el olor aséptico a medicinas y hierbas, no podía ser de ningún otro sitio).

-Tu padre estaba durmiendo cuando me he ido, pero podemos ir a ver si ya está despierto.

Teddy parpadeó y giró la cabeza, reconociendo la voz de su padrino. Junto a su cama, sentado en una silla tan blanca y sencilla como el resto de la habitación, que ahora podía ver no era la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaba Sirius.

La ropa arrugada, la mirada muy cansada, pero tan firme y sólido como siempre.

Su presencia ejerció un efecto calmante, sobre los nervios que habían empezado a anudarse en sus intestinos. Su tío le diría que estaba pasando y donde estaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- musitó rasposamente. Sentía la lengua seca en la boca.

Sirius apoyó una mano sobre sus dedos pálidos, extendidos sobre las prístinas sábanas, cálida y grande, protectora de un modo que devolvió la mayor parte de lo que le quedaba de nervios, a sus tripas. En la otra le ofrecía un vaso que había estado en la mesilla, para que bebiera.

El agua fresca le hizo bien, pero el silencio de su padrino empezaba a ser inquietante.

-¿Tío Sirius?-musitó de nuevo, observando como su tío volvía a dejar el vaso en la superficie blanca de la mesita.

Vaso blanco, mesita blanca, suelo y paredes blancas, sábanas, cama, armario… todo blanco.

Empezó a sentir como el lobo del miedo volvía a acecharle.

Busco los oscuros ojos azules con la mirada, intentando encontrar respuestas, sintiéndose de pronto como el niño que era. Pequeño, desprotegido, incierto y demasiado dolorido, para levantar ninguna charada que le hiciera parecer al hombre joven, que todavía, por mucho que lo deseara, no era.

Sirius devolvió su mirada, y Teddy sintió la angustia enroscarse en su garganta, pero la mano de su tío no había dejado ir la suya, cálida y grande. Señales contradictorias de seguridad y preocupación, que solo le confundieron más.

-¿Tío Sirius?- Odió el tono tan pequeño de su propia voz, débil y minúsculo.

-Teddy….- El muchacho pudo ver claramente como el hombre intentaba encontrar las palabras, sin resultado, hasta que algo salió de su boca.

-¿…qué…?- Musitó. Porque sus oídos parecían llenos de estática, un ruido blanco que lo tapaba todo. Los labios de su padrino se movieron dando forma a la frase, y Teddy se obligó a dar sentido a los sonidos que solo podía captar de forma distante, como a través de humo.

-Hogwarts ha sido atacado. Lo siento mucho, Teddy, pero solo quedamos nosotros. Tu padre, tú y yo.

-… ¿y mama?...- Voz pequeña, garganta estrecha, piel temblorosa. Solo podía pensar en rostros, personas;… En mama, en papa, en Rose, Hugo, Tía Mione, Tío Ron, la tía Luna y el Tío George, y …. tanta, tanta gente a la que quería. Su cerebro se llenó de ellos, sin registrar, siquiera, lo humillante de su padrino viéndole temblar por vez primera en diez años. Como aquellas noches cuando sus padres estaban fuera en alguna misión, y era él, Sirius, con su voz tranquila y sus manos grandes, el calor de su pecho, y la calma de su seguridad en que nada malo podía pasarles, el que le arrullaba y calmaba, para que pudiese dormir sin pesadillas.

-Lo siento mucho.- Sirius. Una respuesta que podría haber estado echa de papel de seda, tan suave y levemente, como había sido depositada en el aire.

A Teddy le pareció, que el peso de las palabras en sus oídos, era el de los propios cimientos de Hogwarts.

El dolor hizo que sus ojos sus ojos llenaran de lágrimas.

Los Brazos de su padrino lo rodearon atrayéndole contra su pecho, en un gesto protector tan familiar como respirar.

-…p…papa… quiero ver a papa.- Sollozó muy débilmente en su túnica. Las primeras lágrimas vertiéndose por sus mejillas.

**oOo**

(Remus)

-¡TEDDY!

-… ¿Papa? ¡Papa! Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. – El olor a bebe se le metió en los pulmones, antes incluso de que su cerebro registrara el peso cálido de un cuerpecito contra su pecho. Delgados, frágiles, brazos, en torno a su espalda. Y manos pequeñas de dedos delicados, enterradas en su camisa con desesperación.

El contacto actuó como un bálsamo instantáneo.

Aliviando la cólera del lobo, que había empezado a desperezarse bajo su carne, y despertando su instinto paternal, ahora que su hijo, su cachorro (murmuró la bestia), estaba donde debía estar. A salvo. A su lado.

El malestar bajo su dermis, que anunciaba el inicio del cambio, no desapareció, pero si se amortiguó hasta convertirse en una amenaza, más que en la certeza que había sido hacía solo un minuto.

-…Teddy…- Musitó inhalando el olor que desprendía su pelo suave; a limpio, al aroma aséptico de las medicinas, y la sal de las lágrimas, que prácticamente podía notar en los temblores minúsculos de su cuerpo.

Estaba sollozando, muy bajito, como asustado de su propio llanto. Y apestaba a congoja.

Pero no a dolor, _no a dolor._

"Menos mal. Menos mal."

-…P…papa… -El susurro, más un sollozo, que una palabra, amortiguado en su camisa, donde Teddy había hundido la nariz, fue casi inaudible. Pero con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie, Remus no tuvo dificultades para captarlo.-… ¿Por qué gritabas?-

-Pensaba que se te habían llevado.- murmuró, acariciando con la punta de la nariz su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas. Una mano hundida en su cabello, sosteniendo el pequeño cráneo, y la otra en su espalda, donde podía notar el latido de su corazón, y la rítmica cadencia de su respiración. -¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó. Incapaz de aflojar el abrazo lo suficiente, para estudiar sus heridas. Sentía que si lo permitía, Teddy se escurriría entre sus dedos como arena, hasta desaparecer.

Quizás era una sensación fruto de la ansiedad, pero después de todo lo que había visto este último día de pesadilla, su instinto era lo único que parecía seguir cuerdo.

El cuerpecito se arrulló en su pecho, compartiendo la misma necesidad. Y Remus lo estrechó un poco más, calmándole, y calmándose a sí mismo, con la seguridad de estar cerca.

-Estoy bien. El tío Sirius me llevó a la enfermería. Dice que todavía tardaré unos días en curarme, pero ya casi no me duele.- La voz de Teddy era un susurro ronco.

-¿El tío… Sirius?- Un escalofrío desagradable, se deslizó por su espalda, y entre los escollos de su columna vertebral, como minúsculos insectos venenosos de patas afiladas.

Levantó la mirada.

Teddy asintió.

Pero Remus ya no le estudiaba a él, sino al otro hombre, oscuro, de pie delante de la puerta, como una sombra más, a la que no había percibido hasta ahora.

-Sirius.- El sonido fueron tres sílabas estranguladas.

-Remus.- Un susurro, quedo, quieto.

Balck, quien había sido su mejor amigo, tenía mal aspecto.

Sus ojos azules descansaban dentro de cuencas hundidas en sombras malvas, y había bolsas bajo sus parpados cansados. El cabello negro se había esparcido entorno a su rostro, y sobre sus hombros, en una maraña enredada de mechones, como si hubiera pasado las manos por ellos de manera nerviosa y compulsiva. La ropa era la de la noche anterior. Lujosa y todavía pulcramente limpia, pero llenas de arrugas. El hombre debía haber dormido en ellas, si es que lo había hecho. Su piel, grisácea en los márgenes, hablaba de insomnio. Si había cerrado los ojos, había sido por muy poco tiempo.

Y a pesar de todo, su postura era la del individuo preparado para recibir un golpe; la espalda recta, las piernas ligeramente separadas, los brazos libres a ambos lados del torso, y el rostro impasible, calmo, y escrutador.

Teddy captó la extraña, repentina, quietud de su padre, y se giró un poco para poder mirar por encima de sus brazos, a su tío.

La animosidad entre los dos hombres adultos, era imposible de ignorar. La ansiedad, se materializo de nuevo, de golpe intensa, en forma de polillas entre sus costillas. O al menos, a eso se parecía la sensación.

-¿Tío Sirius…? – Su padre lo atrajo más fuerte contra su pecho, ahora duro por la tensión que podía notar acumulándose en los músculos bajo la camisa. El abrazo fuerte, y al borde de resultar doloroso, hizo que Teddy se sintiera más nervioso, y que las polillas aletearan con histeria.

Las palabras de su padre solo las hicieron más frenéticas.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Sirius?- El sonido más un gruñido que otra cosa, pronunciado como estaba entre dientes apretados.

Sirius no hizo ademán de haberle escuchado siquiera. Pero Remus conocía bien sus máscaras; había un peso muy grande sobre su antiguo amigo. Un peso que bien podía estar medido en carne y sangre.

La ira le quemaba por dentro como ácido, y sin embargo, tantos años de amistad creaban reflejos que eran difíciles de erradicar. Ver al hombre moreno, tan claramente sufriendo, hizo que Remus deseara prestar su hombro como apoyo, y sus brazos como refugio.

Pero apretó los dientes y acalló esa necesidad, en el abrazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Repitió.

La mirada de Sirius se desvió un momento a Teddy, que observaba a su padrino con ojos enormes de niño asustado, llenos de la inquietud y la confusión, de no saber que pensar, ni que creer. Y Remus pudo ver que su otrora hermano en corazón, sino en linaje, no quería que su hijo oyera esta conversación.

-Habla.- Siseó. Si había tenido el valor para vender todo lo que habían luchado tanto por proteger, bien podía tenerlo para confesar una traición más. Y Teddy necesitaba, tanto como él, saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Sirius miró a Remus; furioso y herido, la bestia que tan rara vez podía verse aflorar en el sereno hombre, presente y viva, como un susurro detrás de sus irises, ya no solo castaños, sino teñidos de dorado feral.

Al final, pudo más la mirada acusadora del que había sido su mejor amigo, que el deseo de mantener a su sobrino al margen. Después de todo, eran palabras que tarde, o temprano, iba a conocer. Bien fuera ahora, o después, de labios de su padre.

Esta vez no intentó evitar responder.

-He borrado su memoria de lo sucedido. Era mejor así. – Dejó sin decir que la culpa habría matado a Teddy. Acalló todo lo que sabía, para no hacerle más daño.

Remus ya había perdido a Ninfadora, ¿Qué podía salir bueno de perder también a su hijo? De esta manera, podía conservar una mitad de su familia.

De la traición de su mejor amigo, se recuperaría. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se dejaría romper, cuando su hijo le necesitaba tanto. Pero ¿de la pérdida de Teddy?... De algo tan atormentado, quizás no saldría adelante.

Sirius sacrificaría su amistad, si con ello podía mantener a Remus entero.

-Era lo mejor para él. – "_Era lo mejor para ti"_

Lupin, frunció el ceño, de repente, de alguna manera, confuso.

En la quietud súbita, la luz de la chimenea tuvo tiempo de hacerse notar. Un brillo ámbar en el cabello castaño, y los ojos leonados del hombre lobo. El rostro de Remus empezó a perder la ira, y a ganar en dolor. En agonía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si tan poco te importaba todo que has dejado que…- tragó saliva, intentando encontrar palabras para describir lo que había visto, el horror que sentía, el sufrimiento que tiraba por dentro de él como un anzuelo hundido a fondo. Sus pupilas empezaban a sentirse húmedas, y había un escozor angustioso en su garganta, que no se dejó demostrar.-…que se quemara.- Acabó por decir. Porque nada más, parecía querer coger forma en sus labios resecos. - ¿Por qué no quieres que él sufra?

Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron bajo la piel, con un pensamiento propio, como si confirmaran que Teddy seguía allí. Un peso cálido contra su pecho cada vez más agitado. Respirar empezaba a ser un ejercicio extraño, interrumpido por el nudo cada vez más prieto en su garganta, y el deseo cada vez más intenso, de romper en sollozos, o en chillidos histéricos.

Teddy parecía haber quedado silenciado por la escena, y se limitaba a mirar el desarrollo con ojos enormes y cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas y confusión.

Remus miró a los ojos de Sirius, buscando algo que esperaba no ver, y sin embargo estaba allí, tal como siempre lo había estado, tal como había creído que siempre lo estaría, hasta el mismo día en que ya no pudiera mirar más a sus superficies azules; cariño. Amor, de nombre. No el mismo que había cogido en los ojos siempre cambiantes de Ninfadora, no ardiente y danzante, sino cálido y permanente; el de un hermano, no el de una esposa. Y que no debería estar allí, en la mirada de un genocida y un traidor.

Hubiera sido más fácil encontrar solo frio, u odio.

La indiferencia hubiera dolido más que el rencor, pero habría tenido más sentido.

Esto… esto dolía mucho más.

Porque no podía entender, ni reconciliar al hombre creía estar viendo, con el que había visto en pie, junto al señor oscuro.

-¿Por qué?- repitió en un jadeo ahogado, casi roto.

Sirius curvó los dedos, sin dejarse llegar a formar un puño, solo para mantenerlos lejos de su amigo. Consuelo no era algo que ahora pudiera ofrecer, aunque lo deseara con todo lo que era.

Palabras era lo que Remus necesitaba escuchar. Y Sirius sabía las que iba a dar, aunque no fueran las que Sirius desearía pronunciar, ni las que Remus querría oír.

Compuso una expresión aún más fría, sólida y difícil de interpretar, para acompañarlas.

Forzó su voz a una modulación calma, que estaba tan lejos de sus sentimientos en ese instante, como el agua de la sangre.

-Estábamos perdiendo la guerra. Para ser sincero, la habíamos perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.- Pensó en Harry, en la tumba vacía de cuerpo, porque las bestias del bosque debían haberlo devorado. Y dejó que ese hielo de la pérdida, se reflejara en sus ojos, y en el borde de su boca.- Nos estábamos agotando poco a poco, muriéndonos a pocos. Y Remus, -Frío, tan frío, sus hombros se cuadraron suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible.- yo ya estoy cansado de ver morir a quienes me importan.

-Sirius…- Solo su nombre. Remus tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, donde lágrimas habían empezado a escaparse, a pesar de su fiero deseo de retenerlas.

-Esta manera no es la mejor, lo sé. Pero es la única, **la única,- **y esto era verdad ahora, tan cierto, que agónica no alcanzaba a describir la sensación que le causaba.-… la única manera que encontré, de salvaros.

Remus se estaba rompiendo por dentro, de nuevo y por completo, sin Teddy en sus brazos, no habría sabido a que agarrarse. La culpa, la pena, y la ira, eran un peso aplastante.

-¿Salvarnos? ¿Y qué hay de Hermione? ¿De Ron? -siseó violentamente, entre lágrimas- ¿De Hugo y Rose?... ¿De… Draco?- Draco, que ahora sabía, casi había muerto porque Sirius había revelado su traición. Que quizás estaba muerto.- ¿Y qué hay de Ninfadora?-susurro apenas, casi incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.- ¡¿Qué hay de todos ellos Sirius?! -Gritó.- ¿Qué hay de toda la gente que vivía en Hogwarts?

Sirius no se movió, ni reaccionó, tan vacío y duro como la piedra. Solo sus ojos parecían vivos ahora, pero las pupilas se habían tragado el iris, y el interior era del negro del alquitrán y de las cosas podridas.

-No podía salvarlos a todos. – dijo fríamente.- Pero si Rose, Hugo, Hermione o Draco, aparecen vivos, los acogeré como he hecho con vosotros.

Remus jadeó estranguladamente.

-… ¿Y Ron?- Recordaba su grito cuando Teddy y él habían sido arrastrados tras Sirius. El pelirrojo estaba vivo, quizás ahora en el laberinto bajo el castillo, seguramente siendo torturado.

El que había sido su amigo no habló. Pero la respuesta era evidente.

-… no le has perdonado por Harry. ¿Verdad?-Musitó. Supo al instante que no debería haber hablado de aquello, no ahora, no después de tantos años de evitar hacerlo.

Sirius le miró con ojos demasiado negros y venenosos para ser los del amigo que recordaba. Y aunque debería haberle hecho sentir mejor, la visión solo hizo que la sensación desgarradora en su interior se volviera todavía más insoportable.

-No, no le he perdonado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron más copiosas por sus mejillas, pero no erosionaron la pose protectora que mantenía entorno a Teddy.

-Lo que hizo no es peor que lo que tú estás haciendo ahora. –Musitó.

-…Haré que os traigan la cena.-

-…Sirius. –Pero el otro ya se había marchado.

**Continuará**


	27. Volvamos

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota: **He aquí la versión corregida del cap 27 ^^ No es que al final haya cambiado mucho los hechos, más que nada el ambiente y los caracteres que se me habían ido de madre. Pero así me quedo más tranquila. ;)

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 27- Volvamos. **

_-… no le has perdonado por Harry. ¿Verdad?-Musitó. Supo al instante que no debería haber hablado de aquello, no ahora, no después de tantos años de evitar hacerlo. _

_Sirius le miró con ojos demasiado negros y venenosos para ser los del amigo que recordaba. Y aunque debería haberle hecho sentir mejor, la visión solo hizo que la sensación desgarradora en su interior se volviera todavía más insoportable._

_-No, no le he perdonado. _

_Las lágrimas resbalaron más copiosas por sus mejillas, pero no erosionaron la pose protectora que mantenía entorno a Teddy. _

_-Lo que hizo no es peor que lo que tú estás haciendo ahora. –Musitó. _

_-…Haré que os traigan la cena.- _

_-…Sirius. –Pero el otro ya se había marchado._

* * *

Silenciosamente, Harry dejó la cartera ensangrentada que había extraído de la ropa desgarrada del violador (una pieza elegante de cuero pulido, ahora cubierta de los fluidos de su antiguo dueño), en el regazo de la chica, todavía paralizada por el miedo de lo que había visto, y el pánico de lo que casi le había pasado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del shock, la muchacha todavía debía seguir parcialmente consciente. Porque aunque su rostro no dio señal alguna de haber registrado su presencia, sus pequeñas manos llenas de arañazos, se agarraron a la pieza de piel meticulosamente, cerrándose con la fuerza de pequeñas tenazas, sin tomar consciencia, o quizás ignorando deliberadamente, las manchas pegajosas de sangre que pringaron sus dedos con el contacto.

Harry sintió pena por ella, y una cierta admiración por el instinto de supervivencia, que a pesar del trauma, la empujaba a agarrar la oportunidad de conseguir comida. Si esto hubiera sucedido diez años atrás, la muchacha habría estado catatónica, o chillando de histeria y llorando desgarradoramente.

La entereza que estaba demostrando, le recordó a Draco.

"_Las grandes penas endurecen a las personas."_ –susurró Raksa al fondo de su cráneo.

Las imágenes que las palabras conjuraron para su imaginación, hicieron que Harry deseara no haber acabado tan rápido con el mortífago, para tener ahora alguien en quien desahogar la turbulencia de ira, pena, y compasión, que la idea de un joven Draco necesitando endurecerse para superar el dolor, despertó en él.

"_¿Pero habría sufrido tanto si tú no hubieras abandonado la guerra?"-_El nuevo murmullo, suave como un fragmento de brisa, no vino de Raksa, ni de la araña, que nunca se comunicaba con palabras.

Harry tragó saliva en torno a su garganta repentinamente seca, cuadrando los hombros en el mismo gesto, contra la culpa que la frase le lanzó a la cara.

"¿Quién…?"

Pero la presencia, si realmente la había habido, ya no parecía estar dispuesta a comunicarse.

"Raksa, ¿Has sido tú?" –preguntó internamente.

"No. ¿De qué hablas?" El guardián contestó con plácida curiosidad.

"… No es nada."

Las cosas que estaba viendo, le estaban afectando más de lo que desearía.

Recogió el abrigo y las botas, que había dejado a la entrada del callejón, vistiéndose rápidamente. Ocultando bajo una capa de lana gruesa, la sangre negra que decoraba su camisa y sus pantalones, en patrones reminiscentes de salpicaduras violentas. Escondió el paquete que había hecho con la camisa desgarrada, bajo el abrigo. Y cuando empezaba a caminar…

-…g-gracias.- La voz, suave y delicada, le habría pasado desapercibida, de no ser por el silencio que reinaba en el hueco entre las dos semiderruidas casas.

Harry se giró un momento, y vio como la delicada garganta de la chica se movía, tragando. Las pupilas, enormes y húmedas, clavadas en la pared, sin mirarle.

-…de nada.- contestó, sin saber que más decir.

Le dio la espalda y abandonó el callejón apresuradamente, dejando atrás a la chica, e intentando también abandonar la culpa que parecía haberse agarrado al borde de su abrigo, como un peso tangible.

Pero esta se negó a dejarse enterrar.

**oOo**

Harry regresó al caserón ya entrada la noche; desandando el camino por calles, que una vez ocultó el sol, parecían mucho más míseras y tristes.

Ya no había niños buscando entre la basura y la nieve, acumuladas a los lados de la avenida. Los trabajadores de espaldas hundidas y caras ennegrecidas, se habían retirado a sus casas para estar con su familia y dormir unas horas, antes de regresar a las fábricas y las obras. El hielo se había hecho barro en las aceras; donde las pisadas de toda una jornada, lo habían mezclado con suciedad, orina y heces. Y el frío se pegaba al cuerpo con la ausencia de la escasa luz solar, bajo las perpetuas nubes de tormenta.

Aun así, las calles mugrientas no estaban vacías.

Con el caer del sol y el alargarse de las sombras, como si fueran polillas, las prostitutas, tanto hombres como mujeres, se habían multiplicado bajo la luz naranja de los faroles.

Sin embargo, la variedad nocturna parecía más cansada.

Sus pieles eran más pálidas, y sus posturas más ajadas; como si cargaran un peso interno, que nada tenía que ver con el desgaste de sus cuerpos. Vestían prendas raídas de tela deslucida, que exponían sus pieles a la crudeza de las miradas y el tiempo, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Y decoraban sus rostros y cabellos, con los mismos colores llamativos, marchitados e imposibles, de las flores artificiales.

Esperando atraer la atención de alguien que pudiera pagar un poco (dinero, comida, carbón, algo de azúcar…) por su compañía.

Miraban a Harry cuando pasaba, como si su caro abrigo fuera una bandera que anunciara comida y refugio. Ofreciéndole sus cuerpos con poses y sugerencias, tan falsas y desesperadas, como su aspecto.

El viuda negra ignoró sus promesas, sus brazos extendidos como filamentos de anémona, y la necesidad desahuciada maquillada en sus caras, para seguir andando.

No tenía nada que darles, ni dinero, ni ayuda, y no habría aceptado sus ofertas aunque hubieran sido sinceras.

Lo único que ellos le podían haber entregado que él pudiera necesitar, era comida, y tampoco hubiera querido cogerla, aunque ellos hubieran estado dispuestos a dejarse devorar.

Tenían tan poco, que la idea de coger más, le daba náuseas.

"_¿Y de quien es culpa que tengan tan poco?"_

La pregunta interna, más una sensación, que un sonido, franqueó sus pensamientos con la sutileza de una brisa, igual que en el callejón.

"¿Raksa?"

Pero el guardián se había sumergido en su profundidad habitual, y no le contestó.

"¿Quién eres tú, y que quieres?" le siseó internamente a la voz, fuera quien fuera.

Tal cómo esperaba, no recibió contestación, solo la suave presión de la culpa por abandonar una guerra, que, se obligó a recordar, no había tenido nada que ver con él, ni con los suyos.

Una parte de sí mismo, empezaba a creer que había cometido un error al marcharse diez años atrás. Quizás su consciencia le estaba aguijoneando por ello.

Aferrándose a la textura húmeda del paquete empapado en sangre bajo los pliegues de su abrigo, se recordó cual era la prioridad; Draco estaría hambriento.

Pero la seguridad de que se había equivocado no se fue. Y continuó afianzándose en su interior, con cada par de ojos muertos que le dirigían la mirada.

**oOo**

**(**Draco)

Cuando hubo alcanzado la decisión, la tranquilidad del silencio en la casa vacía, y el calor de la chimenea encendida, no tardaron en adormilarle, arrullándole en el ronroneo constante de la araña, y el cansado gorjeo de su estómago.

Unas horas más tarde, el chirrido seco de la puerta principal al cerrarse, le despertó.

Draco pardeó repentinamente alerta.

"¿Qué…?"

Detrás de las cortinas moteadas de grueso polvo y manchas de humedad, ya no había ninguna luz de día. Y solo las ascuas rojo vivo que quedaban del fuego en la chimenea, aportaban algo de luz a la habitación llena de sombras. Suficiente para ver que seguía solo en el cuarto.

Lo que fuera que le había despertado, tenía que estar en alguna otra parte de la casa.

Aguzó el oído, captando el sonido de alguien que avanzaba por el pasillo. La cadencia del paso no le exactamente era familiar, pero el olor que llegó a sus fosas nasales a través del aire estancó, y del dulzor residual del plato de galletas vacío, todavía en la mesita, resultaba imposible de confundir. Incluso con el humo residual del hogar, inundando la casa de perfume a ceniza caliente, y carbón encendido.

Solo Potter olía como brasas y especias… aunque ahora mismo también arrastraba el violento, suculento aroma, de la sangre fresca. El aliciente no le sorprendió, habida cuenta de que Potter había salido a cazar.

La cercanía de su dominante, sin embargo, causó otras reacciones en él. Un breve estremecimiento de bienvenida que serpenteó por los finos pelillos de sus brazos, y el movimiento distraído de sus dedos, bajo el seguro capullo de lana con el que se había envuelto. Sus dígitos deslizándose, distraídamente, por la curva amable de su vientre. Contemplando aquello que descansaba bajo la piel, la fina película de grasa abdominal que actuaba de aislante termal, y las capas de músculo elástico y fibroso, que ejercían de protección entre sus blandos órganos y el exterior; La nueva vida que se iba desenvolviendo en la cuna de su útero. Todavía imposible de sentir al tacto, pero que a pesar de ello, Draco seguía sintiendo el impulso instintivo de buscar.

Más intensamente ahora, que había aceptado su presencia.

Aunque todavía no estaba seguro de cómo, y sí, iba a hablar con Potter de ello. Su decisión, pensó, dependería de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas ahora que había vuelto.

Cuidadosamente, se obligó a detener el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos, a tiempo de escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse.

-Potter.- Saludó. La araña presionó contra la pared trasera de la taza de su cráneo, murmurando inquieta y deseando la cercanía del otro. Draco se limitó a ignorarla por el momento. Todavía, aunque había empezado a aceptarla, no estaba preparado para dejar que influenciara sus reacciones conscientes.

-Malfoy.- El antiguo griffindor respondió. Su voz sonaba extraña y cansada.

En las sombras de la entrada Draco solo podía vislumbrar la alta forma de su silueta y poco más, no permitiendo que pudiera ver el estado en el que estaba.

Potter hizo ademán de acercársele, penetrando en la habitación a pasos indecisos, pero al final abortó el movimiento, y terminó por sentarse, como si los propios huesos le pesaran, en el sillón junto al sofá. La luz allí era algo más intensa, y pudo ver que la ropa (perteneciente a Draco) que llevaba, estaba arrugada y rígida por el frío de la calle. Sus botas manchadas de barro, basura, y otras sustancias cuyo origen decidió no perseguir.

Su perfil era una sombra de planos duros bajo la capucha del abrigo, y sus ojos, el único punto que podía distinguir, por el reflejo de la poca iluminación en su superficie húmeda, parecían no querer mirarle.

Tenía el aspecto de alguien muy cansado, o muy tenso, y cuando se retiró la capucha, la quitina negra de su piel pareció tan frágil y fina como papel bajo la mortecina luz rojiza de las brasas.

El slytherin se enderezó, bajando los pies al suelo para sentarse. Algo había sucedido para dejar a Potter en ese estado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió. Y si su voz sonó un poco más cercana de lo que era habitual entre ellos, el viuda negra no parecía notarlo.

Harry no le dirigió la mirada, sus pupilas completamente atrapadas por el brillo del carbón, y de los pensamientos detrás de ellos.

Cuando habló, sus rasgos se contorsionaron como si hacerlo le causara dolor.

-Tenías razón.-dijo.

-¿Razón sobre qué?- preguntó Draco, quietamente. Tanteando lo que podía ver en el antiguo griffindor.

Solo entonces Potter apartó la mirada del hogar, para ponerla en él. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, negros e impenetrables, cubiertos la sombra pegajosa de la culpa.

-Abandonar la guerra.- dijo. Palabras sin inflexión.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, percibiendo, de forma distante, como sus nervios se iban tornando más y más rígidos, a medida que los recuerdos de la pérdida se deslizaban hacia la superficie de su cerebro.

Durante un largo rato de quizás minutos, horas… ninguno de los dos se movió.

La inquietud se fue intensificando en silencio, hasta que Potter perdió el control, y se levantó del sofá estallando en palabras.

- Cometí un error. No tuve en cuenta las consecuencias. – continuó hablando como si no hubiera habido pausa alguna, mientras echaba a caminar por el salón, tenso y alerta. Buscando una calma en la moción, que en su esfuerzo, le daba el aspecto severo de una efigie.

Pero Draco podía ver las fisuras en la máscara; Los nudillos blancos de tensión y el tendón demasiado marcado en su cuello. Comprender lo que debía haber pasado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Potter en el bosque? ¿Diez años? El mundo había cambiado mucho en una década. Lo que Potter recordara, tenía que pertenecer a la época anterior a la llegada de la larga oscuridad. Lo que sabía, seguramente retazos de información incompleta, de lo que había sucedido desde entonces, no podía haberle preparado para encontrar el producto real de sus actos.

La culpa tenía que estar royéndole por dentro.

-Ya no tiene importancia.- Se obligó a decir, recogiendo cuidadosamente las manos en su regazo, una encima de la otra, en una postura de aristocrática sequedad, para evitar que ningún temblor en sus dedos, pudiera revelar nada de lo que sentía.

Contener el asalto de ira, pena, agonía y pérdida, que estaba experimentando, fue más complejo, pero tenía años de práctica a su espalda para ayudarle a conseguirlo.

Potter se detuvo abruptamente, para mirarle con sus ojos que eran poco más que manchurrones en la sombra de su cara, ahora que se había alejado de la exigua iluminación de la chimenea.

Parecía febril.

-Ya no tiene importancia.- Se hizo repetir. Si su voz sonaba átona y moribunda, Draco decidió no percatarse. No quería hablar de la guerra con Potter, no quería contarle sobre el estado en el que se encontraba el mundo. Casi todo cuanto tenía dentro era dolor e ira, y lo único bueno que poseía era el naciente sentimiento protector hacia alguien que ni siquiera había nacido todavía.

De repente se sentía muy cansado.

-¿Cuántos horrocruxses quedan?- Potter preguntó abruptamente.

-Uno, Nagini.- Draco contestó automáticamente. Presionó un poco más fuerte las manos en su regazo. Sabía que su piel debía estar pálida como sal.-Potter, déjalo estar.-instó como habría instado un pez muerto y seco; sin calor, ni entonación.

Pero el otro hombre siguió hablando, absorto e inconsciente de lo que Draco estaba sintiendo ese momento.

-Podría matarla.- La quietud de su voz, y la de su postura, se modificaron levemente, adquiriendo la posición vigilante de un depredador. El cambio no ayudó al hombre rubio.- Voldemort cree que he muerto, podría acabar con ella. Tú conoces sus costumbres y su castillo, puedes guiarme para atraparla a solas. Ni si quiera nos esperará. –Hablaba más para sí mismo, que para él, pero lo hacía en serio.

Y Draco, que estaba quebrado, un poco loco quizás, y sin embargo entero, percibió las palabras de Potter como un golpe que amenazaba esa integridad, de un modo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer después?- siseó, súbitamente feroz. Una ira intensa y helada poco a poco filtrándose en su voz, en su postura, en sus ojos y labios torcidos, de repente, en una mueca cruel.- Cuándo se dé la alarma, y no te engañes, si Nagini muere el señor oscuro lo sabrá en el acto, ¿qué harás? ¿Enfrentarte solo a su ejército? ¿A su guardia personal? ¿A él?-ironía, furia… miedo, se desangraron por su garganta.

-Si fuera necesario.- Harry contestó sin pensar, momentáneamente cegado por la compasión y la culpa, y la rabia instintiva que la furia de Draco le había despertado. Cerró los puños.

El espía ya había tenido más que suficiente.

- ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?!- Se puso en pie con un gesto ártico y desagradablemente elegante, que denotaba su resentimiento más severamente que ninguna palabra - ¿¡Y QUIERES QUE ENTRE ALLÍ CONTIGO ESTANDO ENCINTA!?- Sus sentimientos detonaron.

El grito estalló la burbuja de quietud estática, que había rodeado la habitación, golpeándoles a ambos.

Harry sufrió un estremecimiento, tal como una bicicleta que sufre un cambio de marchas, toda la agresividad de su postura replegándose sobre sí misma en contrición. Consciente, repentinamente, de lo que había implicado, y de lo que había estado dispuesto a arriesgar sin pensarlo realmente. Draco, la cría… la seguridad del bosque oscuro.

La realización fue como una bofetada que le devolvió la cordura y las prioridades, despejando una niebla que ni siquiera había advertido apoderarse de su mente.

Se acercó a Draco en respuesta, extendiendo las manos involuntariamente para agarrarle, abrazarle quizás, pero el rubio dio un paso atrás con un siseo desagradable que poco tenía de humano.

-Draco…- musitó Harry. En su garganta se atoró un gruñido suave de súplica dolorida- Lo siento…- sus ojos, hacía solo un segundo de un verde negro ominoso, cambiaron en solo un par de parpadeos al verde tierno de la hierba primaveral.

-No.- le detuvo Draco con un gesto de rechazo.- Tú me obligaste a asumir esta responsabilidad.- No se llevó la mano al vientre, pero solo porque su control era tan intenso.- Y aunque nuestro trato ya no sirve.- su voz tembló levemente, con la implicación de todo lo que se había perdido al caer el lado de la luz. Tomó una bocanada trémula de oxígeno, reuniendo tracción para lo que iba a decir, y agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la furia que sentía para impulsarse.- He decidido que voy a tenerlo. –declaró, estrechando la mirada de forma desafiante. Su anatomía tensándose en una postura imponente, que declaraba al otro viuda una advertencia tácita de violencia. –Puedes, o no, aceptarlo como tuyo. Ser, o no, mi pareja. Pero no _pondrás_ a mi hijo en peligro.

-Draco…- El nombre salió de la garganta de Potter, estrangulado; un jadeo doloroso y áspero, hecho sílabas dispares. Un instante antes de que su rapidez antinatural le permitiera agarrar, frenéticamente, a Malfoy, y rodearlo con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho, con la fuerza suficiente para sofocarle.

De nada le sirvió a Draco intentar separarse, porque el viuda negra parecía inmutable a todo lo que pudiera apartarle de él.

-Potter…- Draco siseó.

Harry mordisqueó levemente, como advertencia y sin penetrar la piel, la columna de su garganta.

-No, déjame un segundo. –musitó.

El espía asumió una postura inmóvil y frígida… hasta que Potter emitió un suave gruñido frustrado, dolorido y cargado de arrepentimiento, contra la curva de su cuello. Las palabras de Draco habían soltado una jaula que Harry no había contemplado abrir.

De golpe, deseos que había creído imposibles estaban a su alcance. Y la fuerza de todo lo que anhelaba, del instinto de la araña, y de lo que estaba sintiendo, eran demasiado intensas para vadearlas sin tocarle. Sumergido en el ciclón, Harry intentó encontrar algo que decir. Pero que al final tuvo que conformarse con lo único que fue capaz de vocalizar.

-Quédate conmigo.- susurró fervientemente contra su piel.-Quiero… -siseo de nuevo, frustrado consigo mismo, y su incapacidad para dar palabras a sentimientos que no podía nombrar- Todo.- gruño estrechándolo posesivamente, con más fuerza si cabía.-Lo quiero todo contigo. No medias tintas, ni este… esto lo que sea que somos ahora. _Todo_, Draco.

El rubio se estremeció.

-¿Todo…Potter?- susurró en su cabello negro tinta. La posesividad que podía leer en que debería ser su pareja, el perfume de su piel, la llamada de las arañas de ambos, la necesidad… le agarraron por las entrañas con la desesperación de un moribundo, y despertaron en su bajo vientre la febrilidad de un loco.

-Todo.

Finalmente, Draco se arrulló en sus brazos, devolviendo el abrazo.

Muy al fondo de la mente de Harry, en el lugar abandonado donde había sido desterrada la culpa, algo se revolvió y cerró los ojos, pero ya no para dormir, sino esperando su momento.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos.

Un minuto más tarde Harry empezó a notar algo húmedo a través de la tela de la camisa, y recordó lo que había venido a traer. Levemente avergonzado, se separó de Draco un paso, metió la mano bajo su abrigo, y sacó lo que había tenido escondido debajo.

-Es hígado.- dijo ofreciéndoselo, con lo que sabía debía ser un leve sonrojo cruzándole las mejillas. –Cógelo, yo ya he cenado.- Draco extendió las manos para tomar el paquete ensangrentado y pegajoso, sintiendo, cuando lo agarró, como la textura gelatinosa y la humedad de la sangre, le revolvían el estómago, aunque el olor que inundó sus fosas nasales era delicioso.

Su araña gorjeó dentro, hambrienta, y su propio estómago dio un gruñido necesitado, al captar tan cerca el olor a comida. Únicamente la idea de que aquello había salido de una persona, puso freno al apetito, tiñendo de repugnancia la idea de comer.

-… gracias.- musitó, todavía algo desorientado por lo que acababa de pasar. No muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar.

Su araña volvió a murmurar, quedamente esta vez, enviando con el sonido otros sentimientos; apreciación, preocupación, y una calidez melosa… sentimientos, ahora más que nada, paternales.

Sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente en un inicio de sonrisa.

"Así que si no como, el pequeño sufre ¿um?" Su araña parecía tan manipuladora como el propio Draco, y la idea, curiosamente, le resultó tranquilizadora.

Más calmado, se sentó en el sofá para desenvolver la tela que resultó ser una camisa desgarrada, y dejar al descubierto la carne jugosa y fresca, de un precioso color oscuro.

De repente…

-Deberíamos volver al bosque.- interrumpió la voz de Potter, fiera, controlada… y levemente tímida.

A Draco la combinación le hizo gracia, a pesar de la tensión que todavía le agarraba los miembros.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia Potter, de pie delante de él, pero ya no había agresividad en sus palabras ni en su postura, solo curiosidad.

-Es más seguro.- dijo Harry.- Es nuestro sitio.- se reafirmó.- No somos humanos, Draco.- se agachó delante del sofá para posar la mano, tentativamente en la del viuda blanca. –No deberíamos estar aquí. Sino con los nuestros.

Draco apretó los labios, y contempló la razón por la que estaban aquí.

"Severus…"

Pero ya habían pasado dos días. Si su padrino no había regresado aún… ya no iba a hacerlo. Cuidadosamente guardó ese dolor, en el mismo cajón donde había metido todo el resto de la agonía de los últimos días.

Su apetito se extinguió haciéndose cenizas.

-¿Draco?-

**-… **De acuerdo, vámonos.-

**Continuará**


End file.
